Cameron's Trial
by Moonowl17
Summary: Slight AU: What if there was a supernatural element to House? Cameron has hidden abilities that were not needed until now. She has to choose, House or Chase... R&R, no flames pls. Do not own any of the characters, belong to Fox. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapters 1 to 10

CHAPTER ONE

Cameron heard her pager going off. She looked at her clock and saw that it was two in the morning. She reached over, opened one eye and saw the number on the pager. She rolled over towards her bedside table an old book fell on the floor that she was reading. She picked up her phone and dialled the number.

"There's been an incident, it's Chase!" Foreman told her on the other end of the phone that was all she needed to know. She got out of bed, got dressed and went to PPTH. She made her way to ICU where Chase was. She saw him in bed, hooked up to all of the machines that were needed to monitor him. She picked up his file and read it. He was found outside the entrance to his apartment building, on the floor. She sighed, she knew what she had to do, but she really hated doing it. She told the nurses that she was in here taking care of him and that she didn't want to be disturbed. She locked the door and went up to Chase in his bed. She put her hands one on each of his temples on the side of his head, closed her eyes and concentrated. Images of what happened flashed in her mind. She screamed as the images overpowered her. She removed her hands and opened her eyes, breathing in and out very rapidly. Same images that she saw last week from the other patient in ER. She looked down at Chase's lifeless body, she knew that there was something that she could do, that was putting him in the coma, but she didn't want to risk it, she needed to read about it first before she tried it. She went back to Chase's bedside and stroked his head. She kissed him on his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll make it better I promise!" she said to him in his ear, and left the room.

Cameron looked up as she closed the door, and saw House standing against the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"Since when have you cared about what happens to Chase?" she asked him as they walked to the conference room.

"Since I told him that I love him!" House replied to her in his normal sarcastic tone. "I heard you screaming in there, what were you doing?" he asked her as he held the door to the conference room open for her.

"Nothing, it was just the shock of seeing him there!" she replied to him.

"Come on Allison! You have seen worse than that!" House told her.

"But not to someone who you work with!" she shouted back. House's hand reached out to her shoulder, but he instinctively pulled it back. Cameron starred at him, she didn't expect that from House, she shook off the feeling and got them both a cup of coffee. She wasn't about to revel anything to House, he had made it clear to her on their date what he thought about her, but she had a feeling that it wasn't his real feelings, they were in hiding. oHou

"I'm going home, I need to do some reading!" she said to House, she touched his shoulder that was all she needed to be able to find out his feelings for her. She felt them rush into her head, causing her to close her eyes to stop the pain from showing. She moved her hand and the feelings stopped. She looked at House.

"You know, you should let them out!" she said to him, he looked at her he knew what she meant, in a strange sort of way.

"I can't!" he told her. She nodded and left him to his own thoughts.

She went into her apartment and walked into the bathroom. She splashed water onto her face and took some painkillers to get rid of the headaches that she had got from what she had just done. She went into her bedroom and picked up the book that had fallen onto the floor. She flicked through it until she found what she was looking for. She read what to do, and mentally prepared herself for it. She had a shower, put on some fresh clothes, picked up her pager, phone and also keys and left the apartment. She went back to PPTH and straight to Chase's room and locked the door. She walked up to him, took his vitals and wrote them down in his file. She then sat down on a chair next to his bed and took his hand in hers. She closed her eyes to concentrate. A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for, she whispered a few words in Latin and it vanished. She opened her eyes and looked at Chase's face. Five minutes later, he opened her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Take a deep breathe in and hold it!" she told him as she got an oxygen mask ready. She pulled the tube out and put the mask on him.

"I had a dream about you!" he whispered to her as she checked his pulse.

"Really?" she replied, still smiling. She put her stethoscope in her ears and listened to Chase's breathing.

"It was dark, then I saw you, your hand reaching out to me, then I woke up here!" he told her as she wrote down his vitals and also the time he woke up.

"Robert, you were attacked, I don't know if you can remember any of it, or tell me anything about it, but you were found outside your apartment entrance. You had a concussion and were also shot in the arm. When you were found, you were still out. Foreman established that something had put you in a coma, but what he didn't know I was just able to find that out quicker than normal. You have only been out about twelve hours." She explained to him. He looked up and saw the blood bag.

"You haven't lost a lot, but we wanted to make sure!" she said, he nodded and closed his eyes again. "No Robert, wake up, stay with me. You can't sleep yet!" she said shaking him gently, he re opened his eyes. His face screwed up in pain.

"My side hurts!" he said to her, she felt around his side gently and found out that one of his ribs was broken. She went into the meds drawer and gave him some pain killers through his IV.

"One of your ribs is broken, we need an x ray to make sure that the rest are ok, and also to check for internal bleeding." She told him as she wrote it in his file. She put it back. "Do you need anything?" she asked him, he shook his head. She smiled and left the room.

CHAPTER TWO

Foreman and House were in the conference room when she walked in.

"Chase is awake and he needs an x ray, he has a broken rib, need to make sure that there is no internal bleeding or more damage." She told them as she got herself a cup of coffee.

"So, when will he be back doing my clinic duty?" House asked her.

"You know, you could just send the patients to him!" she replied, Foreman smirked at this comment.

"People don't like to be treated by a sick doctor!" House informed her.

"Then that's why they don't like to see you, I thought all this time it was your nature!" she replied, looking at him up and down.

"That was harsh!" House said, she nodded, knowing what she had just said. "You have just earned my clinic duty for the week!" he told her.

"Only a week, wow after a comment like that, I expected more!" she replied.

"Well, your cute butt saved you again!" House told her as he began their morning meeting. It wasn't the same without Chase, his input and the fights he and House always had kept them somewhat entertained during them. Once the meeting was finished, Foreman walked out of the door, Cameron put on her laptop and checked her e mails. She saw one in her inbox that she hadn't seen before, it was from her grandmother. She hadn't heard from her in a long time since she went to medical school. She opened it and began to read it.

"I sensed you a few hours ago and thought I would e mail you, better than tapping into your mind and scaring you I thought! It was about time you began to use them again, even though you have proved yourself to be a hard worker, you can not shut them off forever.

You know how to get hold of me when you need me.

Love and Peace always

Grandmamma."

Cameron read the e mail several times, her mind flashing back to the day she discovered her gift. Cheerleading practise, voices in her head the whole time. She explained it all to her grandmother as she lived with her, both her parents died when she was young in a plane crash. Her grandmother then told her about her gift, and trained her to use it. One day that she did use it, she didn't like it and promised never to use it again. She got through medical school and also her life without using it, forgetting about it, but no matter how she tried, she knew that it was there in the back of her mind. Last week was the first time, the attacks on the people who lived in the same area as Chase had begun to worry her, so she used it and opened a world to herself that she swore she wouldn't ever do. Cameron closed her eyes.

*Hello Grandma!* she said as she projected her thoughts to the picture of her grandmother at her house. She was baking cookies.

*I wondered how long it would take you to open it up again Ally. How have you been and what have you found out!* Cameron began explaining to her grandmother about what she had found in the two patients and also for some advice, once she was happy with what she had told her and the advice she had given her, Cameron stopped the connection, turned and saw House starring at her from his office. She looked at him, he could see the longing in her eyes, but she wasn't going to say anything, if anything was to be, then he should make the first move, not her. She had already crossed the barrier by using her powers on him, something she didn't really mean to do.

House entered the room and got himself another cup of coffee. Cameron looked at her laptop and began to read his e mails and answering them.

"Anything new?" he asked her.

"Cuddy's pregnant, she sent everyone an e mail telling them!" she told him with a smile on her face.

"You joker you!" House said as he sat down beside her. She felt uncomfortable, she knew he was doing this on purpose to get a reaction out of her, but she could do the same to him, but she chose not to. House looked at her and he grinned.

"What do you want Dr. House?" she asked him.

"Nothing, it's interesting to see you work. Listen, what you said to me this morning…" House began to say, but they were interrupted by Cuddy walking into the room. "Busted again!" he said out loud.

"Clinic, you, now!" she said to him.

"But I have a sore leg, the sweet doctor here gave me a note and everything! Anyway, she said she would cover for me!" he told Cuddy as he popped some skittles in his mouth.

"Not getting out of it, and no Cameron isn't doing your clinic duty, she has her own to deal with!" Cuddy told him as she started to pull his ear like a bad school boy!

"Ouch, do you mind! You can try your new S&M tricks on your training doctors, but please not with me!" he said, as he let Cuddy escort him to the clinic. "So is it true that you are preggers? I thought you had just let go!" he asked her on the way.

"Yes House and the kid it's yours!" she said, her voice oozing with sarcasm. Cameron laughed as she heard this and watched them walk down the corridor.

Cameron decided to check on Chase. Foreman was already there, looking at his x ray.

"You have several broken ribs you can see that on the x ray. I'm also guessing some bruising and also some internal bleeding, but we should be able to find the source of that!" Foreman told Chase as she walked in. She smiled at Chase he was sitting up and looking at the x ray with Foreman.

"Okay, so I shall bind you up then Chase. But we really need to get the tear sorted out first. The rib could have pierced a main blood vessel, but we don't know." She said, as she put her hands on his side to feel around his ribs. She knew this would hurt, so Foreman got him some painkillers to take it away. "I'm really sorry Chase!" she said as she saw his face scrunch up from the pain. "Tell you what, how about when you are out of this hospital, you can stay at mine until you are better to come back to work?" she said to him, Chase smiled the best he could consider how much pain he was in. She stopped and pulled her hands away, this was beyond her gift, but not her medical knowledge. She looked at Foreman.

"We need to get rid of the blood that has come out, he has a pocket in there, I think that the blood vein has been torn a bit, but I have a feeling it has been healed by itself." She said to Foreman, he nodded and got a surgical kit to drain it. Cameron looked at Chase. "Hey you, we are going to do this now so that you will feel less pressure on your side okay. Then we will give you something to help you sleep if you want!" she said to him. Foreman injected the anaesthetic into his side. Cameron told Chase to turn around while she helped Foreman do the procedure. It lasted about ten minutes until they had the tube in and the blood pocket was being drained. Cameron went over to the other side where Chase was looking and smiled at him.

"Okay, we will leave it in for a few hours the blood should have finished draining then. I'll stay here if you want?" she asked him, just as her pager went off. She looked at it and saw House's number on it. She went to the phone and called him.

"Dr. House, how can I be of help to you?" she asked him.

"I need a consult on a patient." He told her.

"Is there really a patient there or is it another excuse to get me alone!" she said to him.

"Nope, real patient here this time!" he said. She told him that she would be there soon, and left Foreman and Chase alone.

Cameron arrived in the clinic, and went into exam room five where there was a patient sitting on the bed and House playing his Nintendo DS.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron, you must excuse this man here, he must have escaped from our cuckoo wing, he thinks he's a doctor!" she said to the kid as she pointed to House, this made him laugh.

"You funny!" he said to her. She smiled at him as she began to check him out.

"I resent that! I went through medical school I'll show you my degree if you are a good girl!" House said to her as he looked up from his game. She turned to House and smiled.

"Is that a promise now?" she asked as she continued to listen to the boy's chest. "He has a chest infection, you needed a consult for a chest infection that you could have done yourself!" she said to House as she gave the little boy a lollypop and watched him walk to his mum with the prescription in his hand, telling her how he was a big brave boy going in by himself.

"No, I needed a consult because he was a kid and I hate them most of all!" he said to her as he put his game down. She smiled as she walked out of the door. "Allison, wait a minutes, I wanted to tell you about what you said to me this morning…" he said, as her pager went off, she looked at it and smiled.

"To be continued I guess, looks like I have a new patient!" she said as she walked out of the exam room. House sat back on his chair and slammed his fist on the table "damn it!" he said and popped two pills in his mouth.

The immunology wing was one of the newest additions to the hospital, and it was here where Cameron got to learn more about her speciality. Each day she would come in here and talk to patients about their condition, making sure that they were getting the right meds and also that if they were on home infusion, that they were doing it right. She went into the room, where one of her regular patients was sitting there, refusing her treatment.

"Not again Louise, do I have to come up every time to do it for you?" she said as she asked the nurse to leave.

"I hate it here, why do I have to have this stuff again?" Louise asked her as Cameron put the needle in her arm.

"Because if you don't, then you will become very ill and your organs will suffer, you know this as we always have the same conversation each time you come here!" Cameron said to her as she sat down with her once the infusion had started, she felt sorry for Louise, she had a hard time accepting the illness that she had. Who could blame her, she did have the worse one going, but she got so ill and diagnosed too late, it had already damaged her lungs. Louise resented the doctors for this, but she trusted Cameron, she had no idea why, but as long as she got her meds, then Cameron didn't mind keeping her company for the next few hours. They caught up on things and also talked about events that were going to happen, once she was finished, Cameron booked an appointment with her to have it done in her office next time, to make it more comfortable for her and also so that Louise didn't get the feeling that she was stuck in the hospital. They said their goodbyes and Cameron left the wing, heading back to see Chase.

When she walked into his room, she could see that he was asleep. She went over and checked the bag, and saw that the blood had stopped flowing out of his side, she pressed gently and felt the pocket gone. She went and got some gloves and also the things that she needed to stitch him up after she took the tube out. Once she had pulled it out, given him a shot to make sure that there would be no infection and stitched it back up, she covered the stitches and wrote down in his file how much blood was drained and also when she took it out. She heard a moan from his bed she went over and stood next to him.

"Be careful, I have just removed the tube from your side!" she told him as she automatically pushed his hair out of his eyes. "If you are okay to sit up, I would like to bandage your ribs up!" she said to him as she offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him sit up, blocking the images that she was getting from him. Cameron went to get the bandages, took off his top and looked at his chest. She was shocked at how badly bruised it was, she knew what to expect, but she still couldn't believe it. She reached out and touched Chase's chest and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to him.

"It's not your fault!" he said, as he took her hand and put it on his heart. "As long as this is beating, I'll be fine!" he told her. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled. She was careful and took her time to bandage up his ribs. When she was finished, she put his top back on and helped him lie back down on the bed. She took his vitals and he just looked at her.

"What?" she said, as she looked up at him while taking his pulse.

"Thank you!" he said, she smiled as she made sure that his oxygen tank was full and that his mask was on correctly.

"For what? I just want to get you better as soon as possible." She said to him as she sat down next to him. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this Allison?" he asked her. She looked at him, she felt guilty about what that thing did to him, but that wasn't just it, there was something else too.

"Because I want to!" she told him as she reached out and held his hand. He touched her hand and smiled.

"It means a lot to me!" he told her, she reached up and pushed his hair out of his eyes again. She stood up and left him to his own thoughts.

Cameron went up to her office. She waved her hand and all the blinds in her office went down so no one could see her *this gift can sometimes be really cool!* she thought to herself. She sat down and closed her eyes, allowing images that she had gained from Chase to play in her head. She wanted to piece together what happened to him, but she couldn't, there was something missing. Her mind then forced itself to the feelings that she had gained from House, she wanted to forget them, but her gift wasn't allowing her to do it. She knew what she did had invaded his privacy, and she also knew that she wasn't going to act on them, yes she had an advantage, but she wasn't going to use it. Like she told herself earlier, if anything was going to happen between them, then she will wait for him to make the next move, she wasn't going to do anything. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in!" she shouted, she had no idea who it was as her blinds were closed and she couldn't see out. She knew who it was when she heard the noise of his cane on the floor. He sat himself on the opposite side of her desk, she looked up at him.

"I was just thinking about grabbing some lunch, and I wondered if you would like to join me?" House asked her. "It will give us a chance to talk about our new case!" he added. She wasn't sure if this was true or not, but she didn't want to say anything, House asking her to lunch, well that was a big step for him.

"Okay, let's go then!" she said as she began to put the blinds up in her office by hand. She and House walked out of her office and she locked it. They went to the canteen, got their food and sat down at an empty table.

"So, how's Chase?" he asked her.

"Okay, very bruised, the blood pocket has been drained. I just hope that he stays stable overnight, I think I will stay with him, do observation duty just in case!" she told House. They both began to eat in silence. "So, new case?" she asked him.

"No, not really. Just needed to give you a justification for my actions about asking you to lunch!" House said looking at her. "Listen, Allison, what you said to me this morning. I'm sorry about what I told you on our date. I was a real a§§!"

"Got that right!" she said to him. House starred at her, angry for interrupting him.

"What I want to say is let me make it up to you. I would like to take you out on a date that is if you will go with me?" House asked her. Cameron looked at him.

"Okay, that sounds good, but wouldn't you rather think about it for a bit longer? Ask me in the morning?" she asked him.

"I have been thinking of nothing else all day, and it is eating me up inside. I will pick you up tomorrow night if that is okay?" he asked.

"That's fine!" she said. "Thank you for lunch, see you later!" she told him and walked off.

CHAPTER THREE

Cameron thought about what House asked her as she made her way back to the conference room. She walked in and Foreman was sitting there, looking over a new patient file that he had.

"If you are going to try it, then good luck!" she said to him. She thought back to their lunch. "But then again, you may catch him in a good mood if you are lucky!" she said to him as she sat down beside him.

"Even I have no idea what it could be!" he told her as he handed her the file.

"That's because you are a neurologist and think like one too, it may be something unrelated to the brain!" she told him as she looked at the file. She read through it, and also had no idea. House walked into the conference room and looked over Cameron's shoulder.

"That's not your case, there is no girly G in there, so it must be his!" he said, nodding his head towards Foreman. "Try me!" House said to him as he sat down the opposite end of the table from them.

"Twenty year old female, came to me presenting with headaches and nausea. CT scans a complete zip. Symptoms gotten worse in the past week, she now presents numbness in her feet and hands. She has also started to develop a rash!" Foreman added House looked at him. This had caught his interest. He wrote their conditions on the whiteboard and got himself some coffee.

"Okay, so what do we think then?" he asked them both.

"Could be a nerve caught in her spinal cord somehow?" Cameron suggested. "However, that wouldn't count for the nausea." She added. She picked up the medical dictionary and went through it.

"Okay, that's unlike Cameron to be out after one suggestion! Foreman, what have you got!" House asked him.

"I'm running on empty I'm afraid, I've done all the tests I wanted, I have no idea what it could be!" he admitted to House.

"We should get a MRI of her spine, I know something we don't do very often, also a spinal tap, make sure the fluid is okay, and a pain test done in her hands and feet, to see if there really is any nerve damage." Cameron said, looking up from her book.

"Okay, well then, let's get going!" House said to them, and they left the conference room. Cameron walked up to Foreman.

"Can I have the file so that I can take it to Chase, maybe we could find something together tonight, I am doing observation duty just in case!" she told him. Foreman looked at her, and nodded. They went to see the patient together and did the tests. Once they were done, they went to the labs and began to process the results. Cameron left Foreman to do this, as she took the file and went to see Chase.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked him as she walked in. He was watching GH. "Shall I get House so you both can watch it together?" she said as she walked over to the phone in his room.

"Forget it you know he hates sick people, and me, so imagine how much he hates me now! I'm guessing about triple the amount before my accident." He said to her.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't trust you!" she told him. She sat down on the chair next to him and gave him the file. "Here, new case and well, Foreman and I are stuck. We have a few ideas, which you can see from the tests, but apart from that, we are bringing up nothing!" she explained as he opened the file and looked at it. She took his vitals and felt that he was well enough to take the oxygen mask off. She turned off the oxygen and took the mask off, watching his signs for a few minutes until she realised that he was stable. She sat down and breathed a sigh of relieve, no lung damage at least! "I'm doing observation duty tonight, well, that is if you want me to?" she asked him, looking down at her feet. Chase looked at her, he looked a bit pale, and Cameron passed him a bowel and watched him be sick. She felt so helpless at the moment. Once he was finished, she took it away. He had coughed up some blood, but from where, she didn't know. She went back to him once she had disposed of it and started to feel around his stomach and spleen. She couldn't feel anything.

"Robert, do u know that you just brought up some blood?" she asked him. He looked at her and he shook his head. She went up to his file, wrote this down, and also wrote down tests that she wanted done in the morning, she would ask House tomorrow, it was late and he had more than likely gone home already. She looked at Chase he was concentrated on the case that she had just handed to him. She smiled and quickly left him to get her laptop so that she could do some research. Once she came back, he was watching TV again. He looked up as she came in and smiled. He moved up on his bed, and patted down on it for her to join him. She came up to him, sat down on his bed and pulled the table over and put her laptop on it. She turned it on and waited for it to boot up.

"You still haven't asked me if you want me to stay, I could always go home?" she said to him as she turned and faced him.

"No, please, stay. I could really do with the company, and also the looking after!" he told her, she smiled.

"Just don't expect this all of the time!" she told him as she went on the internet. "So what do we think?" she asked him. They spent the next few hours bouncing ideas off each other about their new case. Once they had done the research and had ran out of ideas, Cameron wrote a list of the tests that needed to be done to rule out their choices. She pushed the table away and laid down on his bed next to her. They watched TV and relaxed in each others company. Cameron fell slowly to sleep in Chase's arms.

"Two, four, six eight, who are we going to beat?

One, three, five, nine, we are number one.

Go defence go!

Take it all the way.

Go Spirits! Yeah!"

Cameron cheered as Justin lifted her up on his hands, and stretched his arms up as she stood on them for the big finish he threw her in the air as she performed a perfect pike back somersault and landed in his arms. She smiled as she looked at the rest of her squad. They had just made the winning touch down for the semi finals in the football championships. They were all happy, especially her squad, as they had also made it to the finals of the national cheerleading competition. Suddenly, she could hear what Justin was thinking and also a powering feeling wiped over her, love! She knew that it was for her, but she still couldn't believe that she was seeing the images that she had gained from him. She shook her head, and looked at her best friend, Kimberly. She suddenly heard what she was thinking about her. She was shocked that her best friend had a crush on Justin. She looked puzzled at them all for a few moments, the match was over, she grabbed her stuff and said goodbye to the squad and walked home.

"Grandma, I'm home!" she shouted as she walked through the door. "I had such a strange day, I could swear that I was feeling things, hearing things and seeing things that came from other people." She explained to her grandmother as she walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"I wondered when this would happen, you have got it!" her grandmother told her.

"Got what? Can it be fixed?" she said. Cameron's grandmother sat her down, gave her some milk and cookies and joined her.

"You have the powers. It's mainly on the female side of our family. This is just the beginning of it Allison. You can feel people's emotions when you concentrate on them, also get images from things that have happened in their past. Another sign is having the ability to move objects with your mind. Now that you have come into your powers, I am going to teach you how to control them." She said.

The dream faded from Cameron's memory. She opened her eyes and looked around, figuring out where she was. After a few minutes, she realised that she was with Chase. She looked at him and saw him sleeping. She moved his arm and stood up. The dream, the day she found out about her powers.

"Hey, bad dream?" she heard Chase ask her from his bed. She turned and smiled at him.

"Something like that, something I was hoping that I would forget, but it always comes back and haunts me in my dreams." She told him as she walked back over to him. She lay back down and he took her back in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"How did you get me out of the darkness?" he asked her.

"I didn't do anything, it was just a dream remember!" she said. She hated lying, sometime when she used her powers she had to implant a dream into the person that she was doing it on, especially the spell she performed on Chase, hence the dream that he had. She rolled on her side and put her head on Chase's chest, being careful not to hurt his ribs. "Well, I guess I'm not one of the best doctors for observation duty if I always fall asleep!" she said to him. He kissed her on the forehead again, she looked up at him, and he bent down and kissed her slowly on the lips. Cameron was taken back by this act of passion it had caught her off guard. Images of the accident the happened to Chase flew into her head again, stronger and faster than ever. She pulled away from the kiss and screamed. Whenever something like that happened to her, emotional surprises, her powers went crazy and took over. She had avoided any emotion surprises since the first, and last time that happened. Chase looked at her. Once she had settled back down, she looked up.

"I'm so sorry, that… wasn't meant to happen, not the kiss I mean, but my head hurting. I sometimes get really bad migraines from lack of sleep, and since I was up at two yesterday morning due to your incident, that really wasn't meant to happen!" she said to Chase as she stood up and got herself some pain killers to get rid of it. The images disappeared as soon as she stood up. She took the pills and splashed some water on her face in his bathroom. She came back in and saw Chase lying on his bed, he looked hurt.

"Allison, I didn't mean to surprise you, I wasn't sure if you wanted that." He said to her. She turned and smiled.

"Robert, that was really nice of you to kiss me, but next time, please try not to surprise me!" she said as she sat back down next to him. "However I'm not sure what I want right now!" she said, he took her in his arms.

"Well, I'm sure that another kiss may help you decide?" he said as he moved his head closer to hers. She was prepared for it this time and had time to block her powers as Chase kissed her gently, then more passionately on the lips. After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked at him. She smiled, she wasn't sure what she wanted, but she hoped that her date with House the following evening would make things clearer for her. She was scared to get emotionally close to anyone, if her powers kept taking over, she didn't know what to do.

CHAPTER FOUR

She awoke the following morning in Chase's arms again she looked up and saw the he was still asleep. She smiled as she remembered the kiss that he had given her before she went to sleep. She stood up and checked his vitals, she didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful when he slept. She gave him some pain killers and also an anti sickness shot as he wasn't looking too good. She reached over to the oxygen mask, even though he had no damage to his lungs, and he had made it through the night breathing by himself, she didn't want to take any chances. She slowly moved his head and put the mask on him. As he felt the rush of oxygen hit his mouth, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, I have given you an anti sickness shot and also your morning pain killer dose. I know you don't want the mask on, but please, do it just for me. I'm going to take a shower. I see your sister brought you some shower gel and shampoo, so I'm just going to borrow that. I'll be back in a few minutes you can get some rest if you like." She said as she took his bag and went into his bathroom and showered. Twenty minutes later, she came out, drying her hair with a towel and dressed in the same clothes that she had on yesterday, but she had a change in her office, just in case. Foreman was there, talking to Chase. He turned and saw Cameron as she came out of the bathroom.

"Ah, there she is! Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"I did get some sleep, yes, thank you. What did the test results show?" she asked him.

"Nothing, everything clear, but we need to do that MRI today, and also some tests on Chase, aren't we in for a fun day!" Foreman said as he looked down at Chase's chart. "So, what did you guys get up to?" he asked them.

"Nothing much, ideas about our new case and watched some TV and chatted really, oh and also I got some sleep, but Chase got most of the sleeping done around here, no surprise considering how much we put in him yesterday and also what he has been through!" she said as she went over to them both, she pushed Chase's hair out of his eyes for the third time in two days. "I really should stop doing that!" she said to him, he smiled. "Right, let's go to work then Foreman!" she said to him as she loosely tied her hair in a bun. "Tell House that I will be there in a few minutes, I just need to go to my office and put on some fresh clothes." She said to Foreman as he left the room with both files in his hand. She turned to Chase and smiled at him.

"Thanks for looking after me last night!" he said to her, she started to walk out of the door.

"No problem, I will see you later okay, so that we can do the tests." She said and she walked out of the door.

In her office, Cameron found her bag with her extra set of clothes in it. She waved her hand and her blinds automatically closed and she got changed. Once she was done, she waved her hand again and they re opened. She took one last look in her mirror and headed down to the conference room where Foreman was sitting there and House was fighting with the coffee maker.

"You are so impatient, you can't even wait a few extra minutes for your morning caffeine kick!" she said to House as she went over to fix the mess that he had made. She had the machine on in a minute and fresh coffee was now brewing. Once it was finished, she poured them all a cup each and gave it to them.

"Ah, coffee, my morning wake up!" House said as he inhaled the aroma. Cameron rolled her eyes. The morning meeting started as normal, talking about the case and also possible tests that could be done. Once House had okayed most of the tests that Cameron and Chase wanted done, they moved on to Chase's file.

"He was bringing up blood last night. Either his spleen has erupted or he has a tear in his stomach." Cameron suggested.

"We need to get a camera in his stomach to have a look and also an x ray on his spleen to make sure that it is okay!" Foreman told House, House was starring at Cameron.

"Oh yes, we had observation duty last night didn't we Dr. Cameron?" House said to her, she nodded.

"Why, are you jealous?" she asked him sarcastically as she drank her coffee.

"Oh, yes, of course I'm jealous of Chase! As if he's a threat to me!" House replied to her and grinned. "Do the tests you want to do Foreman, it's about time that Chase was back working, he has been slacking off long enough!" House added.

"Not true, he was helping me last night on the case!" Cameron informed him.

"About time that he did some proper doctor work, some physical stuff!" House told her. "Foreman, go do the tests, Dr. Cameron will be with you shortly!" House told him, Foreman stood up, looked at Cameron, and she looked confused back at him, and left them.

"About tonight…"

"Changed your mind already? Let me guess, you couldn't cancel your normal hooker!" Cameron said to him, she was doing rather well considering how tired she was.

"No, I just wanted to say that I will pick you up at your place at 7pm, dress smartly!" House told her, she nodded and left him alone.

"Damn it!" she said as she walked into the MRI observation room. Foreman looked up at her.

"What's wrong? Whoa, the computer is going crazy!" he said. Cameron looked at the screen, took a deep breath in and calmed down. The computer went back to normal. "Must have been a computer problem, they warned me that there was something wrong with the machine!" Foreman told her. "Anyway, what's wrong with you?" he asked her again. She sat down beside him and looked at the screen.

"Nothing I guess, just like this MRI is showing us. What is wrong with me Foreman?" she asked him.

"I would have said nothing, but after that outburst, I don't know! Listen, you know you can talk to me about anything and I will try to help you the best I can!" he told her as the MRI finished and they got the patient out of the machine.

"Thanks!" Cameron said. "I'll take her back you go and get Chase so that we can do his x ray." She told him as she pushed her back to her room.

"Dr. Cameron what's wrong with me?" she asked as Cameron helped her into her bed.

"That's a question that many people seem to have on their minds today, but the answer to yours is that we don't know, that's why we are doing these tests, to find out what is wrong. Listen if you need me, just ask the nurses to page me and I will see what I can do for you okay?" Cameron told her, she nodded and Cameron left her alone. She made her way quickly to her office, as she needed to pick something up. She saw a package sitting outside her door. She picked it up and opened her office door. She closed it and opened the package. Out of it tumbled a gold necklace. She picked it up, and on the gold chain was a small gold circle. In the middle of the circle a purple stone hung freely. She reached into the package and got a note out of it.

"This should help keep them under your control.

You can only call upon them when you need them with this on.

Love and Peace always,

Grandmamma."

Cameron closed her eyes and let go of the necklace, it didn't hit the desk, but hovered in front of her, she loved this trick, it was the best ability that she had, and she missed it. She smiled as she saw that she could still do it. She pulled the chain out of the air, opened the clasp and put it on. It had a strange feeling to it, she felt safer and stronger to an extent. She would have to look in her book about the necklace, maybe there was something that her grandmother wasn't telling her. She smiled, grabbed her mobile and put it in her pocket and left her office. She walked to the x ray room, where Foreman was finishing the x ray on Chase.

"Nice of you to show up. Where did you get that nice thing?" Foreman asked as he pointed to the necklace around her neck.

"It's a gift from my grandmother. I found the package outside my office." She told him as she fingered the stone in the middle of it. The stone became warm in her hand, making her feel secure. She smiled as she saw Chase. "So, what do they show?" she asked Foreman.

"Don't know yet, let me get them developed and you can take Chase back to his room, he was asking where you were!" Foreman told her. She went into the x ray room and went over to Chase.

"Hey good looking!" he said to her, she smiled.

"Hey yourself!" she said to him as she helped him sit up and back into the wheelchair. "How are you feeling now?" she asked him.

"Okay, I have been sick again, more blood, so I'm still on a liquid diet!" he said, pointing to his IV.

"Just think of the wonders it will do for your figure!" she said to him. "Not that you don't look great the way you are now!" she added as she pushed him into the lift.

"Thanks, that means something coming from you!" he told her, as he reached back and put his hand over hers. She looked at him and smiled again he looked up and saw her necklace.

"Wow, that's amazing, how did it do that?" he asked, she looked at it and saw that the stone had changed to red.

"Oh, it's one of those mood stones, you know it changes colour depending on the mood that the wearer is in. It was a gift from my grandmother, I found it outside my office before I came to see you!" she explained as they arrived back in ICU. She helped Chase into his bed and sat down next to him.

"Allison, last night, I just wanted to show you that you mean a lot to me, I hope that once I am better and out of here, the we may be able to take things to another level?" he asked her, she smiled, she knew that Chase had a crush on her, and she liked him a lot too, but things with House, she wanted to see what would happen tonight with him, then she would be able to make her choice.

"Let me think about it Robert. I just need to think about a lot, so much has happened to me this week, and last night, it was amazing, just being with you made me feel.." she couldn't think of a word, she didn't know what to say.

"That mood stone must be really strong, it's changed to blue!" Chase pointed out she looked down at it and smiled.

"It's been in my family for generations, I'm lucky to have it!" she said as Chase reached up and touched it. She looked at him in the eyes she reached over and stroked his face. He reached up with his other hand and put it on his heart. She remembered this action from the first time she saw his chest bruised. She closed her eyes and felt the beating of it on her hand she pulled away after a while and smiled at him. She seemed to be a little school girl around Chase at times, but when she was around House, the mature and sarcastic side of her appeared.

Foreman came into the room with the x rays in his hand. He put them up so that they could all see.

"Well, the spleen looks okay, but we should feel around it, just in case!" Foreman said. "I'll let you do that Cameron, you are gentler than me!" he said, as he put up the MRI pictures.

"Okay, I see something that you don't!" a voice said at the door. They turned and saw House standing there. "Since when have our meetings changed to here? I didn't receive the memo!" he said as he walked in.

"I sent you an e mail, maybe it's time that you began to check them!" Cameron said to him. "Oh, no wait I'm the one who always does that! How stupid of me!" she said as she hit her own forehead. Cameron and Foreman moved closer to the pictures to see what they could find.

"Hey, move, I want to see too!" they heard Chase shout from his bed. Cameron went over to him and helped him out. She supported him to the pictures and he began to scan like the rest of them.

"There, the vertebrate has moved, ever so slightly!" Chase said, pointing at one of the pictures. Cameron and Foreman moved in closer to the picture, and stood there with their mouths open.

"Well done Chase, looks like we will have you back annoying me in no time!" House said as he took two of his pills. Cameron helped him back to his bed and she checked his vitals at the same time.

"How could that happen?" Foreman asked. "It still doesn't explain the nausea though." He pointed out.

"Well, it explains everything else, so one thing could be something different!" House told him. "So how do we put this back in place?" he asked them.

"We have to operate, put a pin in it and hope that will work, or we leave it and hope that it goes back by itself!" Cameron said as she took Chase's pulse. House looked at Cameron and saw the necklace.

"Present, is it your birthday today? Why didn't anyone tell me?" he said to them, Cameron looked at him as she wrote Chase's vitals in the file.

"No, it's a gift from my grandmother that I got today, found it outside my office." She explained. "Shouldn't we be treating patients, and not starring at my necklace all day! What is it with boys and my fun bags today, I know, men will only grow up when dogs stop licking themselves!" she said, House smiled at her.

"Good memory, or have you maybe thought that you are actually attractive?" he said to her.

"Again, the reason you hired me, let me think, because I look good, like a piece of art in the waiting room?" she said, trying to remember what House had told her.

"Touché!" he said. "Foreman go and do some bloods on our patient, and Cameron, you can do the camera on our poor sick doctor here!" he said as he walked out of the room.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Lunch first!" she shouted at him. Foreman and Cameron left Chase alone and went to the canteen to get something to eat. They found a table, and they could see House and Wilson having their normal lunch conversation.

"So what is it with you and House at the moment? Ever since Stacy's husband has been here, you have been weird." He said to her.

"Well, the date we went on opened a few doors and also other things in my life!" she said to him as she ate her salad. "No, nothing happened and we are not together before you say anything, he just made some things clearer for me." She said before Foreman could make a comment. They continued talking about the cases that they had at the moment in their own fields of speciality.

House and Wilson were eating their food, same as every lunch time. Wilson looked at House.

"Okay, what is on your mind? I know that there is something as you haven't made any sarcastic remarks to me yet!" he said.

"I'm taking Cameron out on a date tonight." House admitted to him. Wilson laughed.

"That's a great one House, as if you would open up to your feelings!" Wilson said, when he saw the seriousness on his face, he stopped laughing. "Oh my god, you are serious! House, what was you thinking! Are you actually admitting that you have feelings for Cameron?" he said to House. House didn't answer, he would normally make a sarcastic comment at this point, but none came to mind. He did have feelings for her, but he didn't know how to tell her, and he also didn't want to get hurt.

"If you are going to do something, then you better do it tonight, and not screw it up! You know that Chase is after her, and she did take observation duty last night. Where did she get that necklace? The stone keeps on changing colour!" Wilson commented. House turned and looked at Cameron's necklace.

"How the hell can you see that from here?" he asked him.

"I just can! So, where did she get it?" he asked her.

"Why, you want to buy Julie one? So she doesn't think that you are cheating on her? She got it from her grandmother today, so she told me." House said as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"I mean it House, you screw this up with her tonight, and you will lose her!" Wilson emphasised once more.

"I don't think that, she is so into me, I can have her at the snap of my fingers!" he said to Wilson.

"Overconfidence will bring this whole thing crashing down on you!" Wilson warned him. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

Cameron went and got the camera from the equipment room and also the TV where she would see it. She took it up to Chase's room and numbed his throat.

"Well, you know how this works! Say ahhh!" she said as she put the camera down his throat. She looked at the screen and stopped once she reached his stomach. She could see blood in there, but no tear. She went in a bit deeper, Chase turned and looked at the screen, still she saw no tear, and she went back into his stomach and moved the camera around a bit in case she or Chase could see anything that she missed, still nothing. She pulled it out and gave him some water.

"Did you see anything?" he shook his head "me neither!" she added. She put her hands on his stomach and felt around for any sensitivity there. He moved a few times, but she couldn't find anything that would explain the blood. She felt around his spleen, it was a bit swollen.

"That needs to come out!" she said as she wrote it in his file. "I can have the OP ready for you tonight, just let me phone down and I'll get you prepped to go." She said as she went to the phone. Once she had a team ready, she phoned Foreman and House and paged them to come and see her. She explained the procedure quickly to Chase and he signed the form. House and Foreman came in and she explained what she found. Neither of them was going into the surgery, but Cameron wanted to escort Chase down. House agreed to go with her he didn't want anything to happen between them, what Wilson had said to him made him feel somewhat more protective of her, but in a loving way. Once they saw Chase into surgery, they went back to the conference room. Cameron was exhausted, and this began to show.

"Go home see you both in the morning!" House told them.

"I wanted to make sure that Chase's surgery went okay!" Cameron commented.

"Listen, if anything goes wrong, I'll page you!" House said as they walked out of the conference room. They all went their own separate ways.

Cameron went home and showered. She closed her eyes and lay on her bed for a few minutes. She set her alarm clock to wake her up in half an hour. She hit it when it went off, and got dressed. She found her blue dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. She put it on, tied her hair in a braid and then put it in a bun. At seven o'clock, just like he said, she heard a knock at her door. She sprayed some perfume and went to answer it. She saw House standing there in black pants and a green shirt. She smiled as she saw him his mouth hit the ground as he saw what she had on. She looked stunning to him. He held out his hand, in it was a single red rose. He put it behind her ear, breathing in her perfume as he did this.

"Thank you Dr. House!" she said.

"Call me Gregg, I mean we aren't at work anymore!" he said to her as he offered her his arm. She picked up her purse and closed her apartment door behind them. House took her to his Chevy that was parked outside her apartment. He held the door open as she got in. He went around, got in and drove off.

House took her to a restaurant boat on the river. He had reserved a table outside, so they had a perfect view of the city and also the river and countryside in the distance. They spoke about work and their interests. The conversation then turned to their free time.

"So Gregg, why did you ask me out tonight?" Cameron finally got the courage to ask him.

"I wanted to show you a good evening with the real Gregg House. Not the sarcastic or the evil one that you see everyday and also at our first date." He explained to her. He didn't know what to do in this situation, it had been over five years since he had been with another women. He reached out and touched her hand that was on the table. She looked up and smiled at him. The stone on her necklace changed colour to red, House looked at it.

"That is one really cool necklace!" he said, she looked down at it.

"Mood stone, it changes depending on the person's mood." She explained.

"Then what does red mean?" he asked her, she had no idea, so she didn't answer. They finished their meal in silence, House kept looking over at Cameron and her necklace as it changed from red back to purple. Once they had finished their meal, they ordered a coffee and House paid for the meal and he and Cameron got up and left. They found a bench along the river, and sat down to admire the view. House reached out and took Cameron's hand. She looked at him.

"Gregg, I don't want you doing anything that you are uncomfortable with or don't want to do." She explained to him as she pulled her hand away, House grabbed it back and held it tight.

"I know that. If I didn't want anything to happen, do you think I would have asked you out tonight?" he said to her. She sighed she couldn't deal with this, her powers coming out, Chase kissing her and now House finally admitting that he had feelings for her. She didn't want to hurt House she knew how hard it was to open up with someone.

"How was Chase's operation?" she asked House.

"He's fine, was in recovery before I left work." He told her. "Do we have to talk shop?" House asked her. She shook her head.

"Then what do you want to talk about Gregg?" she asked him.

"If you think that this is worth it or not!" he said to her in his sarcastic tone. He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

"You can't just expect me to jump back to you after the first date I'm surprised that I said yes to this. I have feelings for you, but they are confused at the moment as you have seen at work. I think either we leave things until Stacy has gone and her husband is better or we start something that may end in a disaster." She told him. "You are not the only one who can analysis a person. You still love Stacy, and I am not going to be the rebound and end up getting hurt, and I don't want to hurt you. Wait and see how things happen once Mark is better and you can lead some form of a normal life again." She said. She looked at House, this was not an answer he was expecting, and she knew that this had hurt him, it also hurt her. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. House looked at her, put his hand around her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. She responded slowly, but thoughts flew back to the kiss that she had shared with Chase. She was surprised that House was such a good kisser. She closed her eyes and allowed him to lead in the kiss. When he pulled away, she re opened her eyes.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Gregg." She said to him as they stood up and walked back to the car.

"You're welcome Allison, and thank you for what you said to me, I needed to hear that I guess." He said as he dropped her off at her apartment. "I need to ask you, you and Chase…"

"You said that he had nothing on you! I don't know, I mean nothing has happened, but I'm confused like I said. I need… time." She said.

"Okay, time I can give you." He said as he leaned over and kissed her for the last time on her lips. She got out of the car and went back to her apartment.

A wave of her hand, her lights went on. She clicked her fingers and her stereo played as she threw her shoes off and took her hair down. She heard a knock on her door she turned the music down and went to answer it. She saw House standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He replied. "Can I come in?" he asked, she looked around her apartment, it wasn't very tidy like she normally had it, but she opened the door and let him in anyway. He looked around and grinned.

"Glad to see that you really live in this apartment!" he commented as he walked over to her sofa and she walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink. Her book was open on the sofa and House looked at it and was confused. "What is this book about?" he asked, she walked over to the sofa and closed her old book and put it in her bedroom.

"It's just a book about medicine in the past." She said as she closed her bedroom door.

"But it was in Latin, since when could you read fluent Latin?" he asked her as she gave him a bottle of water.

"Since I was a teenager, my grandmother made me learn it." She told him.

"Then why didn't you put it on your CV?" he asked her.

"It has nothing to do with me being a doctor. What do you want Gregg, I mean not that I'm happy to have you here in my place, but I thought our date was finished?" she said to him.

"I know, I just wanted to see where you live that was all!" House said she knew that his wasn't true.

"And now the real reason please!" she said to him as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Don't clench, we are not at work and it's not a nice look for you in a dress so beautiful. I wanted to tell you that… you were right to say what you said to me, and I was wrong to think that after the way I treated you that you would just come running into my arms after everything. I just wanted to say that I respect your wish of time, and will wait, and if it is me you choose, then I will try to make you happy, but I can't promise it." He said, and Cameron starred at him. She didn't expect that from House.

"That's it?" she said as she moved towards him, she stopped herself, she didn't want to open up, she was scared of the reaction that would have happened. Then she remembered the reason her grandmother gave her the necklace, to keep them under control. She looked at her feet, she didn't want to make this move, and then it was his choice. She looked up at House, he was walking towards her, and he came up and put his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. He bent to kiss her.

"No!" she said to him. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy it, but I don't want to gain false hopes from you." She said to him. He put her head on his chest and she listened to his breathing and heart beating. After five minutes, she looked up at him and pulled away. House looked at her, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, and she wasn't going to use her powers to find out either, no influence was going to make her see what he was thinking.

"Thank you Allison, I hope that we can do this again soon." House said as she walked with him to her door.

"Well, you know my pager number if you need me, and also where I live!" she said to him and smiled. House bent down and kissed her on the cheek, she wanted to kiss him on the lips, and she kissed him right next to them. This was painful for the both of them, keeping feelings trapped inside, but they wanted, no needed to make sure if it could work.

"Goodnight Allison, sleep well." He said as he left her alone in her apartment. She watched House leave and closed the door.

CHAPTER SIX

The following day at PPTH was busy. Cameron had overslept and gained clinic duty as punishment, cursing herself for being late for the first time in her life she went up to her office. She relaxed on her sofa and looked at the file she had in her hand. She had just diagnosed a seven year old child with CVID. She hated breaking the news to his parents, and also told them that the rest of their family had to be tested in case it was hereditary. She read through his file again, once she was finished she put it on the floor. A knock at the door made her look up at it. She saw Chase standing there, out of bed. She walked up and let him in.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked as she looked at him. He was dressed in jeans and also a green shirt. He looked really sexy for someone who had just had an accident. He walked over to her sofa and sat down.

"It's about time that I got out of there, anyway, you haven't visited me today yet, and it's nearly lunch time." He said to her as she sat down next to him and she checked his pulse.

"I've been busy!" she said as she pointed to the file on the floor and also the ones on her desk that she had paperwork to do.

"Foreman told me that you got extra clinic duty for oversleeping, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine I'm more worried about you! When did Foreman say you could be discharged?" she asked him.

"Today, that's why I'm out and about! The operation last night went well, there is no more blood in my stomach, I just need the dressing changed on my side once in a while and also some cream put on my ribs to bring down the pain in my muscles." He explained to her. She smiled.

"Okay, we can quickly go to yours, get some stuff and then I want you to stay at mine, at least until this person who has been attacking people has been found! I mean, that is if you want to and don't mind sleeping on the sofa or sharing a bed with me." she said to him, she blushed. She had to find some clues, get this thing back to where ever it belonged so it would stop hurting people.

"Sure, I mean if the offer still stands, I would love to!" he said. "Come on, let's go get some lunch, my treat!" he said and they left her office.

Foreman joined them for lunch and was happy to see that Chase was out of bed. They saw House and Wilson walk past them as they were laughing about the sarcastic comments that Cameron had made to House the past few days. She was embarrassed that she was like that, but the other two seemed to like it. House looked at Chase as he walked past them.

"So, he is out of bed at last!" House said as he paused at their table.

"Yes, but the doctor recommends a few days off, so I won't be back at work until next week!" he told him, "so no torturing me just yet Dr. House, you have to keep doing that to Cameron, but with what I have heard, she can give as good as she gets!" he added.

"You shouldn't leave your date waiting!" she said to him as she pointed to Wilson sitting down by himself.

"Well, at least he knows how to treat a guy during a date!" he added.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who wasn't nice to me on our date that time I came back!" she added, House looked at her and grinned she smiled back and left his ducklings alone.

"What the hell was that about?" Foreman asked Chase.

"I have no idea!" he said as they both look at Cameron.

"Don't look at me, he was the one who did it!" she added to them. She wasn't going to tell them about last night, it was her special secret.

House walked over to Wilson, and he looked up from his sandwich.

"Another battle of wits against Cameron? Who won this time? So tell me all about last night!" Wilson said as House sat down.

"Oh Jimmy, you're such a gossiper!" House said, impersonating a girl's voice. "Even when she's tired, she can throw it back to me pretty good!" he said as he stared to eat his own sandwich. "Last night was amazing, I admitted to her that I loved her and we had wild sex in my Chevy all night!" House said to him. Wilson looked at him, and then realise that his friend was just kidding.

"Very funny!" Wilson said as House grinned, he had nearly caught him that time, but Wilson was more awake that House, he had spent most of the night thinking about what Cameron had told him.

"It was nice and romantic, we went to a restaurant boat on the river, had dinner, made small talk and then sat on a bench and admired the view and took her home, end of date!" House told him.

"So nothing happened, why don't I believe that, a romantic setting like that and she didn't make a move on you!" Wilson said to him.

"Nope, she didn't make any move, well she kissed me on the cheek, but I was the one who kissed her on the lips." House admitted to him. "And if you tell anyone that, I will personally make you eat worms in front of the hospital staff butt naked!" he added to Wilson so that he wouldn't blab anything to anyone. Wilson looked at House he didn't expect his friend to be brave to make a move like that!

"And, what's going on between you two now?" he asked.

"Nothing, she told me that I needed time to think about my feelings, considering that Stacy is here and also Mark, so she said to wait until they have gone back home." House told her.

"What about her and Chase? I heard he is staying at her place until he is fully recovered." Wilson added. House didn't know this and tried to hide the shock on his face before Wilson noticed it. He obviously didn't, otherwise he would have said something.

"She said that nothing was going on between them, and I believe her." House said, he was getting uncomfortable and took two of his pills. "Let's change the subject, how are things with you and Julie?" House asked.

"Since when did you care about me and Julie?" he asked.

"Since now!" House replied. They spoke about trivial things for the rest of their lunch.

The ducklings finished their lunch and Foreman went to see their other patient. Chase went with Cameron to her office, and since he wasn't going to relax, she picked up all her files and her laptop and they went to his room.

"Bed!" she told him. "If this is the only way that I am going to get some work done without worrying about you, then so be it!" she said as she put the oxygen mask on him.

"I don't need this anymore!" he said like a child.

"You will do what the doctor tells you!" she replied as she smiled, sat down beside him and started doing her paperwork. It took longer than she thought, by the time she looked at her watch, it was nearly six o'clock. She looked up at Chase who was watching TV.

"Why didn't you tell me it was getting late?" she asked him as he watched the news.

"I thought you needed to get them done, so I left you to it!" he said, as he removed the mask. She looked up at him, shook her finger and he put it back on. She went back to work and finished doing her files. She put the last file on her pile and smiled.

"Now you can take it off!" she said as he removed it. "Let's go, where's Foreman?" she asked.

"Haven't seen him all day like you!" he replied as they left the room with Chase's stuff in tow. They walked into the labs and saw him pouring over some test results.

"You should have called me!" she said to him as they finished off the test results together. It didn't take them long as all three of them did them. Within thirty minutes, they were finished, and Foreman decided to look at the results in the morning. They said their good byes and went their own ways.

Cameron took Chase to his place so that he could pick up some clothes for the next few days. Cameron waited outside his apartment block. She felt around the walls where Chase was found and images of what happened flashed into her head. She saw a man shooting Chase and kicking him, for some reason, and then something leaving this person and entering Chase. The same thing that she found in him and also what put him in a coma. She quickly removed her hand from the wall, like she had been shocked by electricity. "No!" she said.

"Hello Allison!" someone said, she turned and saw a man standing there looking at her. "The council want to see you tonight." He told her as he walked up to her.

"Hello Justin, you can tell the council that tonight isn't a good night, you know, doctor stuff!" she said. She didn't want to face the council, her grandmother had told her about them, but she was still scared of them.

"Now, now, no need to get defensive!" he said pointing to her necklace as he inched closer to her. She looked down at it and saw that the stone was black.

"Well, I guess I have a good enough reason!" she informed him as she crossed her arms.

"They will come to you tonight I just thought that I should warn you." He said as he walked up the steps to her.

"What is that thing, it put my friend in a coma." She said to him.

"I don't know, only you have the connection to it, and therefore only you can destroy it." He said to her as he put his arms around her waist. She pulled away.

"Forget it, you may have the council's blessing, but not mine, there is no way that I am getting close to you. I have feelings for someone else!" Cameron told him.

"But your problem is that you don't know which one you want the most! You know that the council wouldn't be happy with either one you do end up choosing!" Justin told her as he tried to approach her again. She pushed his arms away.

"I don't care what the council say, it's my choice now leave me be! And also a word of warning. If I find out that you are the reason behind these attacks, or are in any way connected to them, I'll be coming after you!" she informed him. Chase walked out of the apartment building carrying a holdall with him. He looked and saw Cameron and Justin.

"Who's he?" Chase asked.

"He is no one and also is just leaving!" she added, not removing her eyes from Justin. Justin smiled at her.

"I see when I'm not wanted! I'll see you soon Allison!" he said and walked off. She breathed a sigh of relieve and turned to look at Chase. She smiled and took his bag and they went back to her car.

CHAPTER SEVEN

She spent last night tidying up as she wanted to keep her mind pre-occupied with something else than her own thoughts. Once they were in her apartment, they sat down on the sofa. Cameron was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"The bandages and dressing needs changing!" Chase informed her, as she closed her eyes.

"Fine, but then I am going to bed!" she told him as she stood up and went to her knapsack. She got out the bandages and also the cream. Chase took off his shirt and she undid the bandages. She took off the dressing, checked the stitches, washed it and put on a fresh dressing. She then applied the cream to his ribs and re bandaged them up and looked up at him.

"Hi you!" he said as he pushed her hair behind her ears.

"You can have the bed and I'll take the sofa if you want. Or if you promise to keep your hands to yourself, we could share my bed?" she said to Chase as she sat back on the sofa.

"Allison, I don't want to be any trouble to you, so I will do whatever you are most comfortable with." He told her, she leaned onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She really wanted someone to be with her in her bed, so that she felt safe from the outside world. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to make her uneasy.

"Okay, we can share my bed then. You can stay up longer if you want, watch TV or some DVD's, but I need some sleep." She said as she stood up. She went into her bedroom and then into her bathroom and got changed. She pinned her hair back and then went into the living room to check on Chase. She took his pulse quickly and he smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek, she turned to face him and she went red.

"So, now that I know that you are fine, I'm off to bed!" she said as she stood up and went towards her room.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" he asked her, she turned and smiled at him. She went into her room followed by Chase. She laid down and he put her blanket over her. Chase then laid next to her and leaned on his side, using his arm to support his weight off his ribs. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"You have to defeat it!" someone said to her. Cameron opened her eyes and saw herself in front of a group of people. She knew that this must be the council.

"Tell me how you got me there and also what this thing is!" Cameron demanded.

"It's your dream, so you are really still in your bed at home. As for what it is, we don't know, it's a demon that needs to cross over, we know that. Since you have linked to it twice, you have to destroy it." The women said to her.

"Tell me how!" Cameron asked.

"We need to know more, here is a spell that you must use next time you encounter it, so that we have a link to you and can find out what it is." A male voice said to her this time. A piece of paper floated her way, and Cameron plucked it out of the air and walked away.

"One more thing, these feelings that you have for these, humans…"

"We are also human unless you can't see that!" Cameron snapped to the male voice.

"You can not have them, the council forbids it!" he continued.

"Well, then I have to disappoint the council as I do and there is nothing that you can do about it without breaking several of the laws that you created for us!" she added. Everything went black around her. She screamed and woke up in her bed. She took in some deep breathes, and saw the piece of paper in her hand. She opened it up and put it on the floor. She looked beside her and saw Chase opening his eyes.

"Allison, are you okay?" he asked her as he felt her forehead. "My god, you're burning up!" he said as he went into the bathroom and got her a wet sponge and put it on her head. "Lie back down!" he told her. She did what he said. He took her pulse, and she looked at him. He was wearing a pair of boxers and also a t shirt, he looked really good to her. She closed her eyes and recalled what happened at the council, she hated them. She felt the sickness in her stomach; she opened her eyes and looked at Chase. He saw her go pale and he knew that she wasn't well. He went into the bathroom and got a bucket, and got back just in time as Cameron was sick in it.

"You have the flu." He said to her, she knew she forgot to have something this year, the flu jab! She cursed herself for her bad memory.

"Looks like we're both off sick for the next week!" Chase added as he looked at her. He held her hair back as she was sick again. Once she had finished, Chase checked her temperature again, and it had gone down slightly. He picked up the sponge and went to put some more cold water on it. He came back and she was still lying down, she was too weak to do anything. It was seven o'clock in the morning, she knew he would still be asleep, but she didn't care. She reached for her phone on the bedside and picked it up. She rang his number off the top of her head and heard a grouchy voice on the other end.

"Gregg, it's Allison." She said, he heard himself cursing as he woke up a bit more, he could hear the weakness in her voice. "I can't come in for the rest of the week I have the flu!" he told her. She listened to what he said on the other end. "Okay, I'll see you in an hour then." She concluded and hung up. She looked at Chase and he guessed who she was talking to.

"House is coming over to check up on me." She told him.

"You could have said that I was here, I can take care of you!" he said to her, stroking her head.

"He needs to see that I really am sick, and then when he sees you, he will know that you are looking after me. There's just something I want to ask from you, could you just make out that you are sleeping on my sofa, there's an extra blanket in the drawer there." She said as she pointed to it. He went up to it and took it out, went into the living room and put the blanket on the sofa like she said.

House came like he said in an hour, and Chase answered the door as Cameron was sleeping. House looked at Chase he had put some jeans on, but looked tired too.

"What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Allison is supposed to be looking after me, she offered to after my accident." He told House as he let him and. Chase went into the kitchen and made them both a cup of coffee, came in and gave one cup to House. "She is in her bedroom." Chase informed House, and he went to see her. He walked up to her bed and checked her pulse. He then checked her forehead her temperature had gone down a bit more since Chase was putting a cold compress on it. Cameron slowly opened her eyes. She saw House and smiled.

"Thank you!" she said, he grinned at her.

"What, no sarcasm?" he asked her. "Yep, you have the flu. Stay home for the rest of the week, I will come in after work everyday to make sure that you are okay." He told her as he reached into his medical bag that he had brought with him. He gave her an anti sickness shot and also some tablets on her table to help bring the temperature down further.

"You don't have to Gregg!" she told him.

"I know, but I want to, I saw Chase so I know that I don't have to come in my lunch break to check up on you!" he said. He kissed her on the cheek. "I would give you a real one, but I don't want to get sick!" he told her, she smiled weakly. He looked on the floor saw the piece of paper. He picked it up and read it. "You are fluent in Greek too?" he asked her as he gave her the piece of paper.

"Another skill from childhood that I gained from my grandmother!" she told him as she read it.

"There is so much I don't know about you that I want to find out!" House said to her as he stood up. "See you after work." He told her, and left her alone. She put the spell in her drawer and closed her eyes again.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Once House had left, Chase went into Cameron's bedroom and saw her asleep. He smiled as he went up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Do you want the flu?" she asked him.

"I had my shot this year, looks like you forgot though!" he said as he lay back down beside her. She put her head on his stomach and listened to him breathing, and she fell back to sleep. Chase looked down at her, saw her asleep he closed his eyes and did exactly the same. When she awoke, she looked at her alarm clock, and saw that it was nearly 1pm. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked up and saw Chase also still fast asleep. She sat up and the room started to spin, she felt like crp. She looked around her room and saw someone standing there, she rubbed her eyes again, thinking that it was just an illusion, as she could see through the person, but it wasn't.

*I told you I would see you soon!* a voice said in her head.

*Justin get out of my apartment before I do something that would mean that you won't appear back in your body!* Cameron said threaten him.

*Touchy when we are ill, aren't we! I know that you can't handle it, but there has been another attack…*

*And the person is at PPTH, well I'm sorry, but I'm sick and I'm not going anywhere, spiritually or physically!* she added to him as she crossed her arms. *now get out!* she told him. He looked at Chase.

*So this is one of them, what's wrong with him?* Justin asked as he floated over to him.

*He was the last person to be possessed by the demon, now I feel guilty for letting that happen so I'm looking after him!* she said as she looked at Chase sleeping. She felt weaker by the minute, and also sick. She looked at Justin one last time before he faded.

*I'll see you again soon Allison* she heard him say as he went. She turned to the bucket that was on the floor and was sick once again.

Chase woke to the sound of Cameron being sick, he turned and looked at her, her head leaning over the side of her bed.

"That's not really a nice sound for someone to wake up to!" he said in her ear as he held her hair back. Once she was done again, she turned and looked at Chase. He handed her a glass of water and she sipped it slowly. She lay back down and he checked her pulse and temperature.

"So much for the anti sickness working!" she said to Chase.

"When did you get that?" he asked her as he went to get her a cold compress.

"House gave it to me this morning!" she informed him. He looked at his watch.

"Well, the effects would have worn off by now, it's been four hours already!" he said as he put the sponge on her forehead. She smiled at him and he left her alone in her room. She reached over and picked out the piece of paper in her drawer. She read through it, thinking about calling the council for help, but she didn't want to, she hated them. She didn't know what to do, she hoped that the person was okay, but she was too weak to do anything about it, she knew it would have to wait until she was feeling better. Chase came back in with the TV and DVD player on the cupboard. Cameron had brought one with wheels so that when she wasn't feeling too good, she could just push it into her bedroom and watch TV or films in bed. Chase plugged it in and gave her the remotes. After they flicked through the channels and found nothing, they decided on a film from one of her collection. He picked out one and put it in, he looked at Cameron and she smiled. He reached over, grabbed the phone and ordered pizza for himself as he knew she couldn't eat anything. Once he did that, he lay down next to her and Cameron laid her head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better knowing that you are here!" she said as she listened to his heart beat. "I'm so sorry Robert, about what happened to you, I mean if I could have done anything to stop it…"

"Allison, you are a great doctor, and you didn't know that anything was going to happen to me, it just did. I'm still here and am happy that I get to spend time with you! We make a great pair at the moment, me with a few broken ribs and bruising and you with the flu!" he said as he pressed play on the remote. The film that he had picked out was Ghost Ship, one of Cameron's favourite horror films. She snuggled closer to Chase.

"So what was your plan, get me scared so that we would get closer?" she asked as she looked up at him. He stroked her cheek and she smiled weakly. The doorbell rang and Chase went and answered it.

"Do you want any of my pizza?" he asked her as she pause the DVD. He wasn't going to eat it in her bedroom he knew that the smell would properly make her sick.

"No, thank you, but I would like a slice of toast and see how that goes!" she said back as she began to get out of bed. As soon as she stood up, she fell to the ground the flu had hit her really bad. Chase came in and saw her there on the floor.

"You know that you are going to be weak!" he said to her.

"What, so when I want to go to the bathroom, I need to ask for your help to get me there!" she said to him as he helped her onto the sofa. He went back into her bedroom and picked up the pills that House had left for her and also brought in the bucket just in case. He went into her kitchen and put a slice of bread in the toaster for her. He ate his pizza there, keeping an eye on her just in case. Once the toast was done, he brought it to her with a glass of water and also the tablets. He put it on her sofa table and went back into the kitchen and finished eating his pizza. Cameron looked at her toast and began to eat it. Once she had finished it, she took one of the pills. Chase then helped her back to her bed, tucked her in and they watched the movie together. At 5:30pm Chase heard the doorbell ringing. Cameron was asleep in his arms he eased her gently onto the bed and went to answer it. He saw House standing there in his normal cheerful mood.

"Since when do you make house calls?" Chase said to him as he held the door open to let him in.

"Since two of my doctors became sick and I have to put up with Foreman until they come back on Monday. Where's Allison?" he asked. Chase pointed to her bedroom door and he went in. He saw her sleeping, she looked like an angel. He went up to her, took her pulse and also her temperature.

"She is still burning up!" House told Chase who was standing in the doorway of her room.

"Well, the flu does that to you, I assume you have had your shot, otherwise you wouldn't be here looking after her." Chase said to him. House had brought some meds from work, he gave her an anti sickness shot and then turned to face Chase.

"What has she eaten today?" he asked.

"A slice of toast and also drunken some water." Chase replied. "If you are going to put her on an IV, I hope that you have enough saline for me to change it!" he added. House reached into his bag and threw a few in Chase's direction. Chase left them both as he went to put it in the fridge. House gently woke Cameron up.

"Hi Gregg, what are you doing here?" she asked him as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She pulled the blanket around her more she looked at House and smiled, and then kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at this gesture she was showing her how thankful she was.

"I need to put you on an IV you are not getting enough fluids for your body to work, and also not enough food. So just lie back and relax as I do this!" he said to her as she lay on her back. House took her arm, found a vein and inserted the IV.

"Gregg, I need to ask a favour. A person got admitted in ER last night, a male. He was attacked in the same area where Chase lives. I just need to know if he is alright!" Cameron told him as House hooked up the saline drip. He looked at her.

"How do you find out these things? What is it about men that come from this area and get beaten up? I thought that Chase lived in a good neighbourhood?" House said.

"I do, but it doesn't look like that recently!" Chase said as he returned to Cameron's side with a cold compress in his hand. He put it on her forehead and stoked her face. House helped Cameron sit up, he took her head in his hand and she slowly pushed her body up. Once she was comfortable, both House and Chase sat down beside her.

"I know, but there has to be a connection between all of them, I mean both Robert and the man before were in a coma, I need to know if this man is too. Please Gregg, I need to know!" she said, she looked into House's blue eyes. She wanted him, but she knew that he had feelings for someone else. She was the same she liked both House and Chase, but couldn't decide which one. House nodded.

"Okay, I will do this just for you Allison, I better go home, don't want to keep my hooker waiting!" he said. He squeezed Cameron's hand, and left her and Chase alone. Chase stood up and followed House to the door.

"So why are you doing this House?" he asked him as he walked out of the door and into the hallway.

"Properly the same reason why you are!" he said and left. Chase watched House walk down the hallway, closed the door and went and sat on the sofa. He thought about what House had just said to him, was it possible that House also had feelings for Cameron? He didn't know, but he needed to know who she had feelings for most of all he could tell that there was something between her and House, but it appeared to be little. He pushed this thought to the back of his head and went in to see her.

CHAPTER NINE

Chase spent the night watching Cameron. He couldn't get some sleep he was more worried about her than anything. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, to pick him over House, but he didn't want to influence her decision, she had to make it herself, and this meant him being patient and giving her time. Cameron had some really bad dreams, she would wake up in the night sweating, and Chase would hold her and calm her down, and made sure that she got back to sleep. He changed her drip in the night, and watched her the whole time. She kept screaming out, having illusions about things. He hated to see her suffer like this. He took a deep breath and called House.

"WHAT IS IT?" House shouted down the phone, Chase realised that it was four o'clock in the morning.

"House, it's Chase, I need something for Allison, she has been having nightmares, and I need some meds for her to help her sleep." Chase said to House, silence on the other end of the phone.

"Fine, I'll be over in an hour!" House said to him and put the phone down. Chase hit the wall after he put the phone down. He looked in at Cameron she was having another dream, went up to her and took her in his arms again. She finally calmed down and went straight back to sleep. He put a cold compress on her head and heard a knock at the door. He answered it and saw House standing there. Chase let him in and followed him to Cameron's room. House looked at Cameron she had just fallen back asleep and looked okay. He checked her temperature and also her pulse. He put a sleeping med into her IV and also gave her a relaxant med, so that he wouldn't tense up so much during her nightmares.

"The flu is causing her to have these nightmares, her temperature is very high. I hope that she will be okay." House said to Chase.

"Don't worry about her, I'll look after her." Chase said to him as they left her to sleep.

"Did you know that she could read fluent Greek and Latin?" House said to him as they sat on the sofa, Chase shook his head. House didn't want to leave Cameron like this, especially not alone with Chase, even though he was no threat to him, House still had a small worry in the back of his head that something could happen while he was still trying to sort out his own feelings.

"Listen House, sorry that I called you so early, I just didn't have the meds here and needed someone for a consult." Chase

"The fever is making her delusional; you didn't need a consult for that. Take care of her and please tell her I was here and that I'll be back after work." House told Chase as he walked to the door. Chase nodded his head and went as he heard Cameron moaning from her room. House looked at him. "Go and see to her." House said as he walked down the hallway.

Cameron woke up to see a worried Chase looking at her.

"Allison, how are you?" he asked her. She looked up at her IV and saw a new saline bag on it. She looked at Chase and smiled. "It's gone ten o'clock." He said to her as he checked her pulse.

"I'm fine. I'm hungry!" she said to him, he looked at her confused.

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" Chase asked her. She shook her head. He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Don't worry about it, I think you have gotten over the worse of it, I'm glad that you are getting your appetite back!" he said as he went and got her some toast. When Chase came back, she looked at the empty syringes on the table.

"What did happen last night, I need to know!" she said to him as he gave her the toast.

"Your temperature went through the roof, and House came by and gave you some meds to stop you from tensing up so much and also for you to sleep. I would hold you in my arms and wait until you went back to sleep. I was scared for you Allison I just wanted to help you." Chase told her. She looked at him she had no recollection of any of this. She cried scared for once in her life that she had no control over what she was doing. Chase took her in his arms and stroked her head.

"Its okay, it was to be expected with the flu, you have nothing to worry about!" he said to her, she looked up at him.

"Robert, this is going to sound really weird, but what colour was the stone on my necklace?" she asked him. Chase looked at her as he tried to remember.

"It stayed purple the whole time," he said, "it never changed colour, not even once!" Cameron smiled at least nothing had happened to her or her powers while she was sick. She kissed Chase on the cheek, and he then moved in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Cameron relaxed to the kiss he was gentle with her however she could sense a feeling of longing, of wanting. Chase pulled away and Cameron looked at him.

"Go out with me!" Chase said to her. Cameron opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sick remember." She said as he lay her back down onto her pillow. She hadn't eaten her toast in fact the smell of food was making her feel sick. She reached over for the bucket and let the feeling take over. Chase held her hair back the whole time and comforted her.

CHAPTER TEN

The question that he asked got lost in the next few days. Cameron was getting better and House came and saw her every evening after work and also during the weekend. Monday morning came and House said that they were both well enough to go back to work. He left them to get ready and next saw them in the conference room. Cameron was checking her e mails and also House's. She had lost a lot of weight from the flu. Chase had made them both a cup of coffee and they sat down next to each other like best friends. Foreman came in, and looked at them both.

"Glad to see that they are back!" he said, as he turned and saw House standing there.

"Sorry that I wasn't fun enough for you Eric, maybe next time I should try harder! I thought us two geniuses solving a case together would have brought us closer together!" House said sarcastically. Foreman brought House a cup of coffee and sat down and drank his own.

"Oh don't get me wrong Gregg, last week was a blast!" Foreman said as Chase looked up from Cameron's laptop.

"Well, it looks like you guys bonded well!" he said as Cameron let out a little giggle.

"Oh yeah, Eric is now one of the posy, you know me, Jimmy and now Eric, the three musketeers, prepared to take on any case!" House said to them. "Right, that's enough time to catch up, lets get on with our meeting!" he said as he took out a board pen and started to write the symptoms on the board of a case that may happen. House had invented it and the ducklings spent the next few hours guessing and arguing to House what it could be and tests that they could run. Once one of them had found it out, House closed the meeting.

"Dr. Cameron, can I speak to you please in my office." He said just as she was about to leave. Chase and Foreman walked out, and were talking about things that Chase had missed since he was ill. Cameron nodded and followed House into his office. She sat down on the other side of his desk and waited for him to take his seat.

"You were right, the patient is in a coma, and he is in ICU and hasn't woken up yet." House informed her. She nodded.

"I need to go and see him." She said to him.

"Then let me go with you!" House told her, she shook her head.

"I need to do this by myself, I'll come back once I have finished." She told House, he hated being told what to do and popped two of his white friends in his mouth. Cameron sighed, walked up to him and stroked his face. "Please trust me on this Gregg, its important!" she said. "I know that you are hurting, and so am I but if anything will happen, then not now!" she told him. House looked at her he knew that she was right. She turned around and left him.

Cameron went into ICU, found the man that had been attacked. She felt the piece of paper in her pocket and told the nurses not to disturb her. She locked the door and went up to the man. She hovered her hands over his temples and called on her power. She felt inside him and touched the images of the demon that came to him she probed a bit more until she found it herself, not in its real form, but as a ball of red light. She whispered the words of the spell that the council had given her and she heard a scream in her head. It was the demon, as it disappeared, she screamed herself as the images rushed into her head. She quickly moved her hands and they stopped. She was breathing rapidly and went to get herself some painkillers, the whole experience left her weak and exhausted. She unlocked the door and went back to where the man was. She paged Chase she didn't know who else could get to her faster but she didn't know where he was. She looked down at the man, who had begun to open his eyes. She looked at him, she was sweating and pale. She had brought him back, just like she did with Chase and the man before. She buzzed for a nurse and started to give orders, telling them to check his vitals and to take the tube out of his throat and put him on an oxygen mask. Another nurse came up to Cameron and started to check her pulse as Chase rushed into the room.

"Damn it Cameron, your first day back and you already look like death!" he said to her as he came up to see her. Chase looked at her hand, and saw that she had the piece of paper in it. He took it out and read it.

"Okay, Greek, fine don't understand it!" he said as he put it into her pocket. He checked Cameron's temperature and pulse again and then checked her eyes.

"Get that light away from me!" she said as he shined it in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked her, she nodded weakly.

"Just tired, that's all. How is he?" Cameron asked. Chase looked at her puzzled and then looked at the man in the bed. He had an oxygen mask on and was looking at Cameron. He took his pulse and checked his breathing on the monitor.

"He's fine. How long was he in a coma?" Chase asked the nurse.

"Since Wednesday. He has only just woken up now." The nurse told him as she looked at Cameron. "What is wrong with her?" she asked.

"She has had the flu it's her first day back. Who is this patient's doctor?" he asked.

"It's Dr. Smith." She replied. Chase looked at Cameron, he had no idea why she had decided to come to see this patient, but he was on the road to recovery now anyway.

"Inform Dr. Smith that his patient has gain conciseness and also that he needs to speak to Dr. Cameron when he has time, and I mean today!" Chase said to the nurse. She nodded and went off to page him. Chase turned back to Cameron, she had gained some more colour in her face.

"Thank you Dr. Chase for that loving comment about me earlier!" she said as it slowly registered in her brain what had happened. He looked at her he wanted to kiss her, but not here, not at work when she didn't want it to happen.

"Dr. Cameron, next time you go and see a patient, make sure I'm with you!" he added, with more concern in his voice than he expected to have.

"Does that mean you are going to do my clinic duty?" she said to him, he smiled.

"No, that's something you have to do yourself, as I also have my own to take care of. But don't worry, I will always be nearby in case you need me!" he said to her "I have the same time as you today, House made sure that one of us was there in case you were not feeling 100% healthy, looks like he was right. Take it easy, you have just had the flu remember? And a really bad case of it too!" he explained to her as they left to go down to the conference room.

Chase held the door open for her as she walked in and sat down.

"Who was that?" he asked her as he got her a bottle of water and himself a coffee.

"It was the man that was found near your apartment block on Tuesday night if I remember rightly! I can't really remember much, this flu left me really bad." She said as she drunk her water.

"You should be taking it easy, not rushing back into treating patients like that!" he commented as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't expect it to take so much out of me, anyway, I'm fine. I have to go to the immunology wing today, do you want to pick me up for lunch?" she asked him. She was happy when she was around Chase, he made her feel safe, but whenever she was around House, and in his arms she felt even more secure. Stacy walked into the conference room and looked at the two doctors.

"Hi, glad to see you both at work! Has anyone seen House anywhere?" she asked. "He's in big trouble this time with the law!" she added. Cameron sensed him hiding in his office, Chase hadn't noticed this and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think he's either with Wilson or in the clinic. I have just come back from seeing a patient, so I haven't seen him since this morning!" Cameron added.

"I just finished my rounds and also have loads of paper work to catch up on, so I will leave you two lovely ladies and see you later Cameron." He said as he stood up and left the room.

"You really are the hospital flirt!" Cameron shouted at him.

"Sorry, that's not me, that title is reserved for Dr. Wilson!" Chase replied from down the hallway, both girls laughed at this comment. Stacy pulled up a chair and sat down next to Cameron.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Cameron asked as she went to the fridge and got herself another bottle of water. Stacy nodded and she got another one out for her.

"So, Cameron, I heard that you and House went out?" she said.

"You know that our first date was a disaster!" she said as she drunk from her second bottle. "There's no way I'm going to be able to get into that man's heart, so I'm just going to leave it!" she said, she knew House could hear them, he was only hiding under his desk surprisingly well for someone who's leg was busted! Stacy still hadn't noticed it.

"Don't give up I can see in him that there is something in there for you. He just has to get over many things that have happened in his past until he can move on!" she said to her. "House is confused and he doesn't know what is what at the moment, and I'm going to admit that I am partly to blame for this! Just give him time Cameron, he will come around, I promise you." Stacy told her, she sat there in shock.

"Listen, Stacy, I really hope that House does forgive you for what happened, he really is a gentle man, he has been looking after me while I had the flu and we both know what he is like around sick people!" Cameron told her, Stacy smiled at this comment. "Listen, go visit Mark and I will be along soon to check up on him. He is getting better so Foreman tells me. If I see House, then I will send him to you!" she said as she looked down at her water. Stacy stood up.

"I know that this might sound nasty, but it's not intended that way, you really are not the little girl that I hear so much about, I've heard that you are giving House a run for his money!" Stacy said as she walked to the door.

"Well, someone has to keep him in line! Thanks Stacy for your advice, and please call me Allison." She said, Stacy nodded and left the conference room.

Cameron smiled as she sneaked into House's office and looked under his desk.

"Hiding from someone are we?" she said.

"Holy crp Cameron, what a way to scare me!" House said as he hit his head on the desk, she held out her hand and helped him out from under there. "So you knew I was there and you didn't rat me out, nice!" he said.

"Yes, I know, and I also know that you heard what was said in that room. I hope that you really were listening for once and that some of the things that were said will go in!" Cameron told him as he sat back down in his chair.

"So, you and Chase for lunch, then let me take you to dinner tonight!" House said she smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't, as I have a meeting tonight with some annoying people! Cameron told him. "How about Friday night though, that should give you time enough to think of an excuse if you change your mind!" she said as she walked away, House grabbed her arm, she looked down at his hand there and looked at him puzzled.

"Not excuses, I want to go out with you!" he said.

"You need time House and you need to move on, but like I said, if this is going to be a rebound thing, then I'm not going to be the one who gets hurt, I wouldn't be able to deal with that! Mark is getting better and he should be going home at the end of the week, hence the date being then. I'm hoping that it will give you time to sort things out!" she said to him. "Please let me go!" she added, House didn't want to let go.

"Allison, I want to…!" he started to say. "Please let me!" he said. Cameron looked into his deep blue eyes, and melted.

"Think about it Gregg, so that neither of us get hurt." She said as she stroked his face. He let her arm go at her touch, she smiled and left him.


	2. Chapters 11 to 20

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Even though her office wasn't in the immunology ward, it had been moved closer to House's since she became a member of his team, this was where she loved to be. The hussle and bussle of the immunology wing, patients coming from all over the state to get their treatment as not many hospitals specialised in this area of medicine. Cameron was lucky to get a place on House's team, and this wing was just an added bonus to help her with her studies and also better her practise in medicine. She spent the whole morning in there, seeing patients and also diagnosing new ones. She knew that for many people facing their life with an immunodeficiency was very hard. Even as she was studying it, she thought that for people to be told this would be extremely hard to accept, coming to hospital all the time for treatment that could leave them feeling sick afterwards. Lunch time came, and her pager went off. She looked down at the number and saw Chase's flashing across her screen. She smiled as she looked at the child who was getting his treatment.

"Ally no leave me!" he said to her, she stroked his head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, let me just use my phone okay?" she said as she reached over. She phoned Chase and waited for him to pick up.

"Hi Dr. Chase, I'm in the immunology wing, exam room ten if you want to join me. Bring something to eat and also a piece of cake, I'm with a patient at the moment." She listened to what Chase told her and then put in her own order for lunch. She hung up and smiled at the boy.

"Hey, I have a friend coming to see me, is that okay? He has a treat for you too!" Cameron said as she went back into the exam room next door. He nodded.

Chase came in ten minutes later with the food in a bag. He smiled as he saw her reading the boy a story book.

"Hey, can't even take some time off to spend with me?" he said jokingly as she walked in. She smiled.

"Matthew, this is Dr. Chase. He is a friend that I work with. He treats people who are really sick in the intensive care station. We work together on the same team, remember I told you about him." She said to the boy as he looked at Chase.

"I don't like him!" the boy said, she laughed.

"He isn't a bad man, he won't hurt you in fact he has something for you!" she said, as Chase turned around with a piece of chocolate cake for him. Matthew's eyes lit up and smiled.

"That all for me?" he asked Chase, he nodded. "You no bad man really!" he said as Chase handed him the cake. Cameron helped him sit up and he began to eat it. She changed his bottle of meds and Chase handed her the salad that she wanted.

"Thanks!" she said as she began to eat. "He needed that, I haven't seen him smile all day!" she told him as she began to eat his own food.

"Where are his parents?" Chase asked.

"His dad died of lung cancer and his mum is at work, I look after him during his treatment, and then his mum comes and picks him up when it's finished. I normally call her when he is on his last bottle." Cameron told him. She looked at Matthew whose face was now covered in cake, she laughed. "Matthew, your mum is going to kill me!" she said as she cleaned his face. Matthew smiled.

"That was nice, is there juice in there for me?" he asked, Chase reached into the bag and pulled out an extra bottle of apple juice. He gave it to Matthew who began to drink it.

"Well, that means only two bottles left. Do you want multi fruit or apple?" Chase asked Cameron.

"Multi fruit please!" she said as Chase threw the bottle her way, she caught it and put it on the table in front of her. "So, are you coming back to mine tonight, or are you going to head back home?" she asked Chase. She really liked having the company at hers she didn't feel so alone anymore.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay at yours tonight, and then I'll pack my things up and move back into mine on Tuesday or Wednesday." Chase said she nodded. "Listen Cameron, thank you for looking after me…"

"I should be the one thanking you! Flu really was the last thing on my mind to get, but it happened." She said to him. She saw that Matthew's bottle was finished, so she hung up the last one and went to call his mum. She came back in and turned to Matthew.

"Mummy will be here in twenty minutes!" Cameron told him, he nodded and she turned back to Chase.

"Cam… Allison, I want to talk to you about something, but not here, can we talk tonight?" he asked, she nodded.

"Of course we can Chase, I mean I owe you for looking after me the past week." She said.

"You looked after me too, changing my dressing and also making sure that I was okay." He added, she looked at him, she forgot that she had to change the dressing today.

"Remind me, it needs to be changed today, I mean, after lunch and Matthew has gone home, I need to take the stitches out." She said, he nodded and they finished lunch in silence.

Matthew's mum came and Cameron made his next appointment with her. They said goodbye and left. Chase then popped his head out of the exam room and she smiled. They headed down to the clinic where she would be able to remove his stitches. He took off his shirt and Cameron undid his bandages. He lay down as Cameron went to get a sterile kit to remove his stitches. She put on a pair of gloves and begun to remove the stitches. Chase looked up at the ceiling as she began he hated this, being on the receiving end instead of the giving end.

"Dr. Cameron," Chase said, she let out a little sound to indicate that she was listening as she continued to remove the stitches. "Do you remember a question I once asked you, it was when you were having the nightmares, I'm not sure if you do remember as you couldn't remember the dreams you were having." He asked her as he continued to look at the ceiling. She was nearly done she had already removed two, only two more left.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't really remember much of last week!" she said to him as she started to remove the third one. Chase took in a deep breath as he prepared himself to ask her again, it was easy the first time, she finished taking out the third and started to remove the last one. Chase looked down at her as she worked, she was so concentrated on what she was doing that she never noticed his hand reaching up and running his fingers through her hair. She jumped, as she looked up at Chase.

"Do you want me to cut your side open again?" she said with a huge grin on her face, she looked back down at his side and removed the last stitch. She washed it up and then looked at it. She ran her fingers slowly over it.

"Do you feel that?" she asked him, he nodded. She looked at his ribs and began to makes sure that they had healed too. They were no longer broken, but Chase was still in some pain. "Opps, I'm sorry Chase. Let me put some cream on your sides to help with the pain in the muscles, and also they need to be bandaged up for the rest of the week, however they are no longer broken!" she added as she went to get the cream and some bandages. Chase was silent the whole time she did this he liked to watch her work. She looked up at him, looked deeply into his eyes. "Robert, what's the matter?" she asked as she held his hand, Chase raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Nothing Dr. Cameron, everything is fine." He said, she was shocked by this answer, she was expecting him to say something else, she smiled at him, let go of his hand and turned away from him. A single tear left her eye, she didn't know why but she wiped it away.

"Can you sit up please so I can bandage your sides up." She said, she heard Chase moving and turned and saw him sat up. She bandaged his sides and walked out of the exam room, leaving him to put his shirt on by himself and also for cursing himself for being such a wimp.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Cameron went and checked on Mark like she said to Stacy she would. He was getting better, the meds were doing their job and he couldn't wait to get out and back to work like he wanted. Cameron assured him that he only had until the end of the week and that he would be back at work the following Monday. She left him and went to the clinic, she had duty, and so did Chase, but she was hoping to avoid him if she could. She checked in, picked up a file and got to work. She spent the rest of the afternoon hiding in exam room five, not wanting to see anyone apart from patients. Six o'clock came, she should have finished clinic duty an hour ago, but she didn't want to. A knock on the exam room door brought her back to reality.

"Come in." she said as she heard House's walk on the floor, she looked up and crossed her arms, surprised to see him, but she didn't want to be open at the moment.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him. "Shouldn't you be at home doing whatever it is when you are alone?" she asked as she turned her back on him and made sure that she had enough pain meds before tomorrow. House walked up to her.

"Dr. Chase is looking for you I'm surprised he didn't look here!" House said to her as he walked up towards her. "He has checked the immunology wing, ICU, your office and also Mark's room, he has asked Stacy, me and also Foreman. What happened, lovers tiff?" House said to her. She turned at this point, he had crossed the line.

"Nothing is going on between Dr. Chase and me we are just friends who looked after each other when we were ill. If you can't handle that, then maybe you should be the one to look after me!" she said, House stepped back from her, she looked really mad, he knew that he hit a soft spot. Her necklace changed to black, he didn't take this as a good sign. House thought about it for one minute, and decided to risk it he went up to Cameron and took her in his arms. She stood there shocked at what House had just done. She let him hold her in his arms and her anger melted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it was a sarcastic remark that you didn't see, I should have realised that you have had a tough day!" he said to her as he let her go, she stood there, still in shock, her necklace had changed back to purple. "Come back to mine tonight, I want to show you something!" he said, she shook her head.

"I can't, I have a meeting tonight, and Chase is still staying at mine, I really should find him and take him back so he can start to pack his things up!" House's eyebrow rose at this comment.

"Pack?" he asked. She nodded.

"I said I would take care of him until he was better, well he is and he wants to go back to his apartment, so that's why he needs to pack." She said.

"What about this meeting?" he asked her, she smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, they will find me, they always do!" she said as she left the exam room, House trying to figure out the meaning to her riddle.

Cameron found Chase in the conference room, she looked at him and smiled, and he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Where were you?" he asked as he quickly realised what he had done. He pulled away quicker from her than he had done hugging her.

"Clinic duty." She answered as she packed up her laptop. She picked it up and then turned to face Chase. "Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded and they left the hospital. Once they were back at her place, she went and sat on the sofa. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Chase went into her kitchen and made her a cup of tea and himself a cup of coffee. He came back in carrying the two mugs and placed them on her table and joined her. She opened one eye, saw the cup and began to drink.

"Thank you!" she said as she began to relax again. "What's wrong Robert, I can tell when something is on your mind?" she asked him, Chase moved his arm and signalled for her to come and lay on him, she smiled as she went over to him and he started to mindlessly stroke her hair.

"This last week, well apart from us both being ill has been amazing to spend time with you outside of work Allison." He said she nodded in his arms she enjoyed having someone around her instead of being alone. It was then it happened, she realised that her powers were not giving her much choice but to be alone, she hated them, she didn't want to be alone, and she wanted to be with someone. Her mind started to play tricks on her, as she saw a group of people standing in front of her. She looked up and saw that Chase wasn't moving. She had realised that the council decided to visit her personally this time, and not in her dreams. She stood up, moving Chase's arm away from her and approached them.

"Nice trick, surprised you enter this realm considering!" she told them as she stood before them.

"We got what you sent us!" the male voice told her.

"Well that's good as it almost nearly killed me! You know, I was ill and then doing something like that doesn't make me feel any better!" she said to them, a hand raised in the air, signalling for her to stop talking. She stood there and waited for them to speak.

"It's powerful and will only posses men, you need to get it to posses someone you are close to so that we can destroy it!" the female voice told her.

"Okay, and what would happen to the person it posses?" she asked them.

"Nothing, however we can not promise you that! If something does happen to this person, then you will have to cure them, the council stays out of the affairs of humans!" she continued to say.

"And yet, you are telling me that I have to risk someone close to me to make this sacrifice so that you can kill them? Okay, if it has to be anyone, then I pick Justin!" she said, his spirit appeared in the room as she called his name.

"Damn you Allison, how did you do that?" he asked. The council starred at him.

"No, it has to be a mortal, Justin is one of us, he can not do it!" the male voice told her.

"Shame, I always wanted to watch him be possessed!" she said as she waved her hand and Justin's spirit disappeared. "Don't worry, he'll find his body!" she said with a huge grin on her face. She knew that the council disapproved of what she just did she felt the negative energy coming for them. One of them floated over to Chase and looked at him.

"This was one that the demon possessed?" the female asked, Cameron nodded. She hated the council being in her apartment, but she couldn't do anything.

"If anyone is going to destroy this thing, it's going to be me, and I don't want any member of the council close to someone who I have feelings for!" she said to them, this caused them to talk among each other.

"Okay, if this is the only way to get rid of this demon, then so be it!" the male voice said to her as another piece of paper floated her way. She plucked it from the air and read the spell. She was surprised at how hard it was. She looked at the council. They knew that this was going to be a difficult trial for her, she had to ask for help, then decide who it should posses and then help that person back to health. Cameron didn't know what to do. She bowed to the council, showing her sign of respect for them, and they vanished. Cameron sat back in Chase's arms *maybe they are not as bad as I expected!* she thought to herself as she felt Chase's lungs inflating and deflating again.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Cameron woke up in Chase's arms, still on the sofa. She remembered the meeting with the council and she hated it. She didn't know what to do, it had to posses someone she was close to, but the question was who? She moved herself from Chase and went into her room, closed the door and cried. She just let out all of the confusion and feelings that had been going on inside her for the past week. She sat there, on her bed just alone. This was how she had to spend the rest of her life, alone, or with Justin. She didn't want to give the council the satisfaction of her going out with him, and she also didn't want to be alone. They hadn't interfered in her life before, so why now? So many questions in her head, and she just wrapped her arms around herself and cried again. She reached for the book under her bed it was time for her to find out more about this necklace. She dried away her tears and flipped through the book until she found what she was looking for. She read the pages and blinked with surprise:

"The necklace of Saturn.

This is a powerful necklace that protects the wearer from their powers taking over. The stone changes colour whenever the wearer is feeling different emotions and also the stone can emit powers from the wearer in times of trouble or warns them about danger approaching. It gives the wearer the chance to enhance their powers. The necklace is one of a kind and it is passed down through the generations of one family who will someday be able to bring back the balance…"

*Bring back the balance? What does that mean?* Cameron thought to herself. She turned the page, but the rest of the text was missing, it appeared that a page had been torn out of her book. She closed it in frustration and put it back under her bed. She hated this, her powers, her curse she just wanted to be with someone! She lay on her bed with her head in her pillow and sobbed. She felt a hand stroke her head she turned around quickly to find Chase there, looking over her.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, she dried away her tears and smiled at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine, everything is going to be okay!" she said as her eyes diverted to the spell sitting on her table. Chase took her in his arms and hugged her, like he had done several nights ago as she had the nightmares. She relaxed in his arms, allowing the warmth of his body to fill her and make her happy again. This is what she wanted, someone to love her.

Cameron pulled away from Chase and smiled at him. He smiled back, she knew that he had suffered a lot at the hands of this demon, but could she really make him go through it again? She thought about her other choice if she didn't chose Chase, it was House. She knew which ever one she chose, she would have to let them in and explain about her powers and everything. She didn't know which one of them to trust, she needed time and she hoped that the council was going to give her that. She looked up at Chase and smiled. She wasn't sure what she should do. House or Chase it was her choice and she couldn't chose, she didn't know what to do, whoever she chose that the demon possessed she would have no choice but to open up to. This repeated in her head until she could recite it off by heart. That was something that she didn't know if she was prepared to do, open up and show something to another human being that could freak them out, she knew what she had to do, she had to test them, and if they didn't pass, then she could always wipe their memories, but that was difficult magic for her and also it would leave her tired for the whole day afterwards, but she needed to do it, she needed to find out who she could trust.

"Robert, I'm really sorry, but I have to go out for a few hours, I have a meeting. I'll be back later okay?" she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips, She had to see House, she had to find out why, and if he could do this. She picked up her keys, pager, and cell phone and left Chase in her room. Just before she walked out of the door, he came up from behind her put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. She relaxed in his kiss, allowing him to probe deeper to see how far he could go. She allowed him, enjoying the passion that she gained from his kiss. She pulled away and looked up at Chase. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out of the door, regretting what she was about to do with House.

House heard a knock on his door he opened it to see Cameron standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"What about your meeting?" he questioned her.

"It's over, I left as I had something more important to deal with!" she said as she walked into his apartment. She saw the piano and went over to it. She closed her eyes and played a short melody and House stood there and listened. Once she was finished, she turned and faced House.

"Gregg, I need to show you something…" she began to say, but House silenced her.

"Come with me!" he said as he took her by the hand and lead her onto his balcony. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting, it was amazing. House put his arm around her, she had just come at the right time, and she didn't know it.

"I've wanted to share this with you for a long time." He said to her as she leaned in towards him, she looked at him and he kissed her on the lips. She put her arms around his neck, not wanting it to end. She fell deeper into his kiss, and this time it was her doing the probing, she wanted to see how much House would let her in, how far she could go. House didn't stop in fact he began to do the same to her. She pulled away slowly and looked back out at the sun setting. Her thoughts then went back to the real reason why she was there she cursed at herself under her breath and looked up at him.

"Gregg, it's beautiful, but I really need to talk to you." She said as she pulled away and walked back into his apartment. House followed her and closed the balcony door. She took in a deep breath, she didn't know how to do this, and it was against everything that she knew and had been taught, but she had to show him.

"Turn off the lights." She asked, and he did what she said. She went up to him and took him by the hand and led him into a part of his room where he could see her silhouette from the natural light outside.

"Don't be scared please whatever you see, just don't be afraid." She said to him as she began to whisper a spell under her breath, House tried to understand what she was saying, but then a flame of purple light appeared out of her hands.

"Damn it, I can't even get a simple light spell correct!" she said as she closed her eyes to concentrate and changed the colour of the flame to white. Once she had succeeded, she opened her eyes and smiled. She looked at House, the one person she knew that could understand her. He looked at the flame in her hands. "It's okay, it won't burn you, you can touch it!" she said, House reached out and touched the flame and felt nothing. He looked at Cameron.

"What is this?" he asked her, she knew that he wouldn't be able to understand, she had to try something else. She blew out the flame and clicked her fingers and the lights went back on. House looked at her he didn't know how to respond to this one.

"Okay, let me try again!" she said as she looked around his apartment. She saw a medical book lying on his sofa, she didn't know why he was reading it, but she didn't care. She concentrated on the book and brought it over to her, she held out her hands and read the open pages.

"Since when have you been worried about heart problems?" she asked him as she looked up at him, he still didn't know how to respond. "Gregg, I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to…"

"No, Allison, how, I mean what, what do you want from me?" he asked her.

"I didn't want to scare you that's for sure! I wanted to show you that if we are going to be together, you have to accept me for who I am and also what I am able to do!" she said to him. House took her in his arms. "I need an answer Gregg I need to know if you could love me for who I am!" She said looking up at him. He smiled at her, she didn't know if this was a good thing to do or not. She backed away from House and looked at him. She couldn't do it, but she had to. "I'm so sorry Gregg, I love you!" she whispered and she recited the spell to put him to sleep and erased his memory of what she showed him. She used her powers and floated him to his bed. She was hurting inside, could she really trust Chase with the same thing? She had to try, even if it meant wiping his memory, and then she could decide who she would need to help her and then who she could help to recover and finally fall in love with.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Cameron drove back to her apartment, confused about how House had reacted. She knew that he wouldn't remember any of it, but still, she somehow wanted him to. She got home and opened the door to her apartment, Chase was sitting down watching TV, and she took a deep breath, knowing that she had to go through it all again. She went up to Chase and sat down beside him. She clicked her fingers and her TV went out. Chase looked at her and then at the TV.

"Did you use the remote?" he asked her.

"Something like that!" she said as she helped Chase stand up. She looked around her apartment, and saw one of Chase's books lying on her table. She looked at it and it floated over to her and into her hands. This was the same trick she did with House, but Chase just stood there, unimpressed by what she had just done. She looked at the book it was on intensive care situations, which was what he was specialising in. Chase looked at the book in her hands.

"Where did you get that from!" he said as he took it from her hands.

"The table where you left it!" she said, a bit upset that he didn't find that somewhat strange in the least. She thought about something else in her head. She clicked her fingers and her stereo started to play Leanne Rimes 'right kind of wrong'. She held out her hands, and Chase took them.

"Dance with me!" she said as he pulled her in close to his body. They moved to the song, Cameron listening to the words.

"Loving you, isn't really something that I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you!

I should try to be strong.

But baby you're the right kind or wrong."

As the song continued, Cameron began to whisper a spell to her. She opened her eyes and saw that it had worked first time they were hovering off the ground. She tapped Chase lightly on the shoulder "don't be scared!" she said to him and he looked down. He looked at her, and she smiled. Chase smiled back at her and held her tight.

"I wont let you fall, don't worry!" she said to him in his ear. He kissed her on the neck, he wasn't worried about what she could do, and didn't ask any questions about it, and he just accepted it. House had always been the one that she wanted, but then she began to notice Chase a bit more. He was always there for her when she needed him, she could always count on him for anything, and he always was there to catch her when she fell. With Chase she was happy, with House, it was a challenge, but was it one that she was going to accept.

"I love you Allison, I have wanted to tell you that for ages, I don't know what is going on here, but all I know is that you are someone special and I don't want to lose you!" Chase whispered in her ear. Cameron didn't know how to respond to this, had she really made up her mind, Chase or House? She slowly brought them both back to the ground as the song ended. She snapped her fingers and her stereo turned off.

"I'm really sorry Robert!" she said as she began to recite the same spell that had put House to sleep. Chase stood there, and his eyes closed. She waved her hand her bedroom door opened, she lifted it and Chase began to hover to her bed. She spoke the words of the memory wiping spell and then it was done. She didn't know who to trust, but she had to decide soon, there was a demon out there and she was the only one would could stop it. After sickness suddenly hit her, she forgot all about it when she used too much of her powers. She ran into her bathroom and was sick, crying at the same time. She needed some advice and she didn't know who to turn to. Once she had finished being sick, she went up to her sofa, pulled the blanket around her and went to sleep.

CHAPTER FIVETEEN

Cameron woke up with the worse feeling she had ever had in her life. She looked up and saw Chase stroking her hair. She smiled at him.

"Hi, maybe you shouldn't go into work, you're not really very well are you?" he said, she shook her head.

"I'm fine!" she said to him. "I just don't remember much of last night!" she said, she remembered all of it, but she wanted to make sure that her spell had worked.

"We watched TV, some DVDs and had pizza, all in all a relaxing night in my company!" he replied to her as he helped her up. "You fell asleep here and I didn't want to disturb you, so I went and slept on your bed after putting the blanket on you!" he continued as she rubbed her forehead, she was good, but she was also feeling the effects of it. She needed to find out if it worked on House too! She got ready for work and then drove Chase to PPTH with his stuff in the boot, he thought that it was time for him to go home, this hurt her, she loved having him there, and she loved having someone to keep her company. They went into the conference room and got themselves a cup of coffee. Foreman walked in and poured himself one too and sat down with them. He was followed by a grumpy House who was already moaning, Cameron looked at her watch, even by House's standards this was too early, she had two guesses in mind.

"Was it Stacy or Cuddy who had got you when you walked in?" she said, House glared at her. She smiled back. "Wow, both, must have been a real tag team match, was Wilson your partner?" she said as he walked in, also moaning to himself. Chase smiled at her, and she smiled back. Both House and Wilson got themselves a cup of coffee each, Wilson joined his ducklings and House began to write some symptoms on the board. The ducklings looked at the board, and Wilson continued to moan.

"I mean, what is it with them two getting on our backs!" Wilson said to House.

"At least you haven't got a court case! Here Cameron, see what you can make out of that!" he said as he handed her the letter. She opened it and read it, she couldn't believe it, he was being made to treat a patient.

"Well, it's not like this hasn't happened before!" she said to House.

"That's right, who da man, I'm da man!" he said to her as she showed Foreman and Chase the letter.

"So why is Wilson here?" she asked as he looked up at her.

"I got roped into it otherwise I have twenty extra hours of clinic duty because apparently one of the nurses accused me of flirting with her to Stacy! Me, flirting, I'm a married man!" Wilson said as he then resorted back to mumbling under his breath. Cameron couldn't help but smile at this comment. She looked back at the symptoms on the board.

"Thirty year old male, presenting with fever, tiredness, loss of conciseness and also personality changes! God, please tell me why me!" House said as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Okay, you have a court order to treat this patient, and you are giving us conditions that any doctor could have cured?" Foreman commented he regretted it as soon as he said it as House shot him an evil look.

"Okay, meningitis in someone that old could be a possibility, let's do a spinal tap!" Cameron said before House could make any comment to Foreman.

"Encephalitis could also be a cause we should run the tests for that!" Chase added.

"Do we have a patient history? Any viral illnesses recently?" Cameron asked.

"No history at the moment, you can do that as soon as we are finished." House said grinning at Cameron he loved it when she followed her gut feeling.

"What about Legionellosis? Or how about Pontiac fever?" Foreman suggested.

"Right, I want all the tests done for everything that you have all suggested, and also repeated tests from the ones that the other doctors said were negative!" House barked at his ducklings, everyone left the conference room except Cameron. She needed to know if her spell worked.

House walked into his office and Cameron followed him. He sat down and looked at her, she looked back at him.

"I'm not blinking first!" he said to her, she rolled her eyes up. "Told you, I won!" he said as his hands hit the air.

"I let you win Dr. House, thought it was about time someone made you smiled today!" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you know how you can do that!" he said with a grin on his face. "So, how's Chase?! He asked.

"Fine, he's going back to his tonight, have to drop him off as his car is there. I'm going to miss him, no one to look after me now! It was nice having someone around and not being alone!" she said as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sure we could change that!" he said to her, she looked at him and smiled.

"No Dr. House, if anything is going to happen, then we need to wait remember!" she said.

"I know, how was the meeting last night?" he asked, she let out a little triumphant yes in her head, it worked, but boy was she paying for it now!

"It was fine, you know the same old same old!" she said as she walked to the door of his office.

"Wait, how about I come over tonight, you know, pizza, a DVD, some beers maybe?" she turned around quickly and looked at House puzzled. She nodded. "Okay, see you at seven then!" he said as he picked up his softball and began to throw it up in the air. She left, House somewhat happier than he was twenty minutes ago.

Cameron went into their patient's room and looked at him. The face she somewhat recognised, but the name, she couldn't figure out. She saw Chase and Foreman taking bloods and checking vitals as she walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Tyler, I'm Dr. Cameron and I would like to ask you a few questions!" she said as she picked up her file.

"About time there was a good looking doctor in this hospital!" he said eyeing up Cameron, she looked at Chase who was taking the blood out of him he glared at Mr. Tyler and began to pull out the needle. "Watch it Aussie boy!" he said as Chase made sure he was extra painful.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Tyler!" Chase said as he grinned to himself. Foreman smiled at Cameron who sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"So, like I said Mr. Tyler, I would like to ask you a few questions, then we can find out what's wrong with you!" she said as she got a pen out of her pocket. Chase came up to her and squeezed her shoulder, she looked at him. "If I need you, I'll page you Dr. Chase, meet me later in my office in about two hours!" she said, he nodded and left.

"She won't need you, she's in good hands!" Mr. Tyler shouted as both of the boys left the room Cameron glared at him, as this was not going to be fun! She sat there as he tried to hit on her, but she grinned and beared it as she needed the history. After an hour had past, she was getting tired of his torments about her being the best looking doctor in here.

"I mean, as if you really are a qualified doctor!" he said as she made her excuses to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Tyler, I went through medical school and I have my degree to prove it. Dr. House hired me because I was one of the best immunology applicants that he got, so if you have any problem with me treating you, I'm sure that Dr. House would love to speak to you!" she said as she put on a fake smile.

"I have no problem you treating me, I just don't want to be held responsible for my actions if I was to do something if we were alone together!" he said with a grin on his face. Cameron smiled at him and made a mental note that either she brought on of the lads with her next time or she prepared a spell to knock him out, just in case!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Cameron went up to her office and saw Chase waiting outside it. She rubbed her temples as she unlocked the door, threw the file on her desk and sat down.

"Men are jerks!" she said as she turned on her laptop.

"I resent that!" Chase said as he sat on her sofa.

"Sorry, patient from hell doesn't exactly make you feel better!" she said as she logged into her account and found the WLAN connection in the hospital. "Next time, I am not going in there alone!" she added as she began to check her e mails.

"Oh, I bet you loved it!" he said. "Anyway, have you got plans tonight? We could always catch a movie or something?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry I've already got plans made for tonight, but maybe tomorrow?" she said, he nodded.

"I'll come and get you for lunch, I have to help Foreman run the tests!" he said as he left her office.

"I'll be down soon!" she said to him as she went back to her e mails. She checked hers, and then House's and then looked at the notes that she had taken. As far as she could tell, he was healthy, but people always lie, and maybe he did the same to her. She defiantly didn't want to go round two any time soon, she thought about sending House in and she laughed out loud at this thought.

"What's so funny?" Wilson asked as he walked into her office.

"Nothing, Mr. Tyler is such an interesting person!" she said as he sat down opposite her. Wilson grinned.

"You realised that too! He's always determined to get what he wants, so be careful!" he said to her, she nodded.

"So, I'm assuming that this isn't a business call, what can I do for you?" she asked, Wilson took in a deep breath.

"Look, I know House likes you, and he knows it too, and we both know that Chase has feelings for you. You need to decide Cameron, which one!" Wilson said to her, she looked down at her desk.

"I know, I love House, how can I tell him that! I mean he isn't exactly the man that I can open up to or who will be around for me all the time! With Chase, he's there and he knows what I need when I need it. But with Chase, I don't know, he isn't House, but I am very much attracted to him. I don't like doing this to either of them, but I need to know which one is going to be the right one for me!" she said to Wilson.

"If you love House, then go for him, I know that he will be willing to open up to you. He has feelings for you Allison, not for Stacy. Just please, don't hurt him." He said to her.

"I wouldn't hurt him, but I know I need to make my choice and I will, tonight, I promise!" she said to him. They both walked out of her office and headed down to the conference room. Cameron had the file in her hand. They sat down and Wilson got them both a cup of coffee.

"So, you and a nurse!" she said, that hit the spot, Wilson's face dropped.

"I didn't do anything!" he said, she nodded her head giving him the 'I believe you, not!' look. He sighed it wasn't going to work, not with Cameron. "Listen, let us both have lunch together, my treat okay?" he said.

"Okay and I promise not to put in a complaint about you hitting on me Dr. Wilson!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

House walked into the conference room.

"Jimmy, stop flirting with my staff, that's my job with this one, you can have Foreman or Chase, but leave me Cameron!" House told him. Cameron tried to held back the laughter, but she couldn't and let it out. "Dr. Cameron, are we laughing at one of my sarcastic comments? That's unlike you, what's wrong didn't get enough sleep, the noises of the wild outback keep you up late last night!" he said as Foreman and Chase walked in.

"At least I know what it's like to have some form of human contact at nights!" she said, Chase blushed. "Chase knows how to fulfil my needs!" she said, as she continued, her voice dripping with sarcasm so that no one would take her seriously. She looked at Chase, and he took some offence to what she said, she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry!" she whispered in his ear.

"Now now, get a room if you children are going to continue that!" House said to them.

"We could always use your office, I'm sure that you will like that!" she said. She looked at Chase, maybe she did love him, and he didn't freak out as much as House did when she showed him what she could do. She clicked her fingers and everyone came to a stand still, this wasn't her magic, she couldn't freeze time, she looked around and saw Justin in the room.

"There's been another one, he's here now!" he said to her.

"No, it's too early, I'm not ready!" she said to him, he smiled at her.

"You haven't decided, you know whichever one you choose have to be binded to you for the rest of their lives as they can't tell anyone and if they did, well their soul will pay!" he said as he went up to House and then Chase. "To be honest, I don't know what the attraction is in both of them!" he said as she walked up to Cameron.

"Well, at least neither of them is arrogant jerks like you!" she said, he looked at House.

"Oh, I'm sure he could give me a run for my money, shall we find out?" he said as he put two fingers together.

"Don't even think about it!" she said as he clicked his fingers and time started again. House starred at Justin.

"Who's this prick and how did he get in my conference room?" he asked Cameron.

"Dr. Justin Woods, hasn't Allison told you about me? I'm one of the new student doctors, training in immunology and Allison promised me an introduction with the famous Dr. House!" he said as he held out his hand to House.

"Justin, don't you even think about it!" she whispered in his ear as House shook his hand quickly.

"Dr. Woods and I were just heading down to ER, he has a patient there he wants a consult on!" she said as she pushed Justin to the door.

"I'll come with you!" Chase said she turned around.

"No, its fine, I'll be back soon!" she added. Wilson looked at her.

"I'll page you for lunch!" he said, she nodded Chase looked at her, hurt. She said that she would meet him for lunch.

"Dr. Chase, I will meet you in the immunology wing in an hour!" she said and pushed Justin out of the door.

"You know Dr. House, I'm sure you're not as much as an arrogant jerk as many people say you are, I bet you're more than you make out to be!" Justin said Cameron blushed as she pushed him out of the conference room, leaving a stunned House.

"Thanks for that do you want me to lose my job!" she said as they walked down to ER.

"It appears you have already made your choice, but you can't do it to him!" Justin said as they used the stairs to ER. They went into the patient's room and saw him in a coma like the rest of them. Cameron looked at his file, he was due to move up to ICU soon, she didn't need that, not another one up there. She was sure that the nurses thought she was crazy or something! She locked the door and Justin stood in a corner. She put her hands to his temples and closed her eyes. She found the ball of red light and she pushed it out of the man, where it went, she didn't know. She screamed as images started to rush into her head. She pulled her hands away and they stopped. Justin came up to her, put her hands in his and muttered his own spell. Cameron's breathing relaxed and the headache went.

"Healing spell, very useful!" he said as she looked confused at her. "You can do the hard stuff, but the easy stuff is a challenge for you? How strange!" he said to her as he pulled his hands away.

"I could do that, I just don't know it!" she admitted. She looked at the man as he opened his eyes. She pulled his tube out and put a mask on him. She then wrote it all down in his file, told the nurses that he had woken up and went outside, closely followed by Justin.

"I don't want you to come to see me at work ever again, and if you do, I will tell the council!" she said to him. "Now go and leave me in peace so that I can do this!" she said to him, he nodded, and left. She watched him go, that wasn't like him, she expected him at least to protest, but nothing! She took in a deep breath and went back into the hospital.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

She went and saw Chase up in the immunology wing he was talking to one of her patients, a little girl called Jenny. Cameron walked up to him and smiled, he was really good with her patient's and also to her. She wanted it to be him, but she didn't want to put him through it all over again, but at least he could handle it. She went up to Chase and he smiled.

"Listen, Robert, I need to talk to you, but I first need to speak to House, trust me this is something that I need to do!" she said to him, she didn't want to hide it anymore. Chase kissed her on her cheek and she left him, he knew that she would find him when she needed him. Jenny looked at him.

"Are you going out with Ally?" she asked, he shrugged his shoulders. "Good, then you can be my boyfriend!" she said to Chase as she hugged his leg, he laughed and picked her up, she was only ten, and gave her a hug.

"Come on, I know Ally will be back, let me help her out, lets get you ready for your treatment!" he said as he took her in the exam room.

Cameron went down to House's office and waved her hand, the blinds automatically went down House looked up at her, puzzled by what had just happened.

"I need to know something Gregg, do you love me? Would you be willing to do anything for me, even if it meant that one of us would get hurt?" she said to him. He looked at her, she couldn't keep her feelings in anymore, and he knew it, he needed to give her an answer, and a truthful one at that!

"Allison, I respect you as a doctor and as a person more than you can imagine…"

"Gregg, this is not what I want to hear, do you love me?" she said, she was getting impatient, she needed to make her choice, she had to stop it.

"I can't love you Allison, the past hurts too much, and I'm not ready to open up to anyone!" he said to her, she looked in his eyes and knew that this was the truth.

"So you were just leading me on, well I guess I should have expected it, I was after all the rebound after Stacy coming back. I'm sorry to do this to you Gregg, I love you and I hoped that in time, you'd have come around to your feelings for me, but I guess this isn't mean to be! Like I said you're just too screwed up to love me. Thank you for being honest, but I'm afraid that you won't remember this!" she said as she put her hands to his temples. She went through his memories, and erased the scene where she used her powers. Once she was done, House looked at her.

"I'm glad that we finally got things into the open. I'm really sorry Allison, I hope that we will someday be together!" he said to her, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Gregg, but that can never be!" she said and left his office. House looked around, puzzled at why all the blinds were down. He had just lost the love of his life and he did it to stop hurting himself, he knew that he would never forgive Stacy for doing this to him again.

Chase and Jenny were talking about school.

"Well, I don't have to go to school, but I do go and listen to people talking about medicine and I learn from them how to treat people and make them better!" Chase explained.

"Wow, you are really lucky! Ally, you're back!" Jenny said as she saw Cameron walking through the door.

"Hi Jenny, thanks Robert for setting this up for me, I just had to sort something out!" she said as she sat down beside him.

"Did you get it sorted?" he asked, she looked up at him and nodded he could see the sadness in her eyes and knew that she was hurting. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm coming back to yours tonight, you need someone there!" he said, she nodded again, and he left her and Jenny alone.

"He's nice man he is!" Jenny said as he left. Cameron stroked her head and smiled.

"I know he is!" she said as she began to read Jenny her favourite story.

Wilson found Cameron in her office, he had brought Chinese with him, she had just finished crying as he came in, and he looked at her and took her in his arms.

"What did House do now?" Wilson asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Why would it have anything to do with him?" she said.

"Because he looks like a bus has hit him in the chest, now what did he do!" Wilson asked again. Cameron then went on to explain about House telling her his true feelings, Wilson listened and was surprised that his friend did this to her.

"Well, at least I know that he can't love me! He has finally told me how he feels, well I can't wait for him anymore, its time I moved on and forgot about Dr. Gregory House!" she said, Wilson was still sitting there in shock.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you Allison, maybe both Stacy and I were wrong?" he said.

"No, you were not wrong, he was just sending out mixed signals as he was too confused!" Cameron said as she began to eat her food. They spoke about other things until Cameron's pager went off she looked at the number and didn't recognise it. She called it and it was Dr. Smith. They spoke about he patient in ICU that was attacked last week, and she just told him that she had handled a similar case and knew what was causing the coma, but couldn't explain it. He seemed to accept this explanation, thanked her and hung up. She went back to Wilson and they ate the rest of their lunch.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked her, she thought about it for a moment.

"I'm going to ask Chase out. I like him a lot and who knows, it could be the start of something big!" she said as she threw away the empty Chinese boxes. Wilson nodded, he had some serious talking to do with House. She thanked him for lunch and he left her alone in her office.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Cameron was still hurting after what House had told her, but she needed to hear the truth. She walked out of her office and went to find Chase, she had no idea where Chase was and she wasn't going to page him, she wanted to find him herself. She gave up after about an hour of searching and went back into her office. She looked up and saw Chase waiting inside there.

"You really should lock your door!" he said to her as he stood up. She waved her hand and the blinds went down, with another wave of her hand the door closed and she walked up to Chase. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he looked at her surprised.

"Robert, you would do anything for me wouldn't you?" she asked as she removed his lab coat.

"Of course I would Allison, what's going on, what are you doing? How did…" she put her finger to his lips.

"If I show you this, I need to know your feelings for me, if I can trust you!" she said and she removed her finger. She took his lab coat and hung it up. Chase walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I love you Allison, I have always wanted to tell you that." He said to her, she turned around and looked in his eyes.

"If I show you this, you have to promise that it won't leave us, in fact we have to… Robert, if we do this, there is no going back!" she said, he stroked her cheek.

"All I want is you, I have longed for you and I'm not going to do anything stupid to hurt you!" he said and he kissed her. She relaxed in his arms and her heart melted. She felt the love that she had longed for in Chase. She whispered a hover spell as they kissed. She opened her eyes and looked in his as she pulled away from the kiss. Chase looked down and held her tightly.

"Don't be scared, I'm sorry but I have to do this!" she said as she lowered them to the ground.

"I'm not going to leave you Allison, I am prepared to accept you and love you like I always have!" he said to her as she turned away from him, she walked over to her desk, and put her hands on it when she got there to support herself.

"Do you really need to go to your place tonight?" she said as she looked down at her desk. Chase came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I said that I would come to yours, you need someone tonight." He said in her ear.

"I need someone every night!" she replied to him. "Robert, we need to do something now, before we leave this office, I know it might seem strange to you, but you have to trust me okay." She said as she got her letter opener from her desk drawer. She held out her left hand and cut the palm of it, she then took Chase's right hand "I'm sorry!" she said as she cut the palm of it too. She put their hands together and whispered her spell. Once she was finished, a ring of purple and red binded them together. She smiled at Chase, and then passed out. Chase held her in his arms and she opened her eyes.

"We are binded together now and forever!" she said to him, he smiled, not knowing the situation that she had now brought him in. "I love you Robert." She said as Chase carried her to the sofa and laid her down on it.

"I love you too Allison and I'm not going to leave you!" he said, she smiled.

"I know, the spell will make sure of that, and also that what I am going to show you tonight will never be revelled by you to anyone. I'm really sorry, please forgive me but it was the only way for them to accept you!" she said as she closed her eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, I won't tell anyone about your powers, I know you haven't told me about them all, but you have just shown me some and that's a big step for you to trust me. I have nothing to forgive you for, I told you I love you and I'm here to stay. Now sleep, you must be tired!" he said as she fell into a deep sleep. Chase smiled, she chose him over House, she was hurting but he knew that she was the one who made the choice. He looked at Cameron and made a promise to make her the happiest person ever, like she had made him.

Cameron woke up and saw Chase sitting at her desk. He looked at her and he smiled.

"Hi sleeping beauty, your pager went off, it was House, I told him that you were not feeling too good and had gone to the bathroom. I wouldn't be surprised if he had sent Stacy into every one to find you!" he said as she walked over to her desk. She picked up the phone and called House.

"I know, I'm not feeling… no I don't need… Dr. House can I get a… Fine, I'll be there soon!" she said and put the phone down. "That man does my head in sometimes! I have to go, are you coming?" she said to Chase, he looked up from her laptop and at his watch.

"Okay, I mean it's nearly time to go home anyway, what could House want with you now?" he asked her as they left her office. She locked the door this time.

"I don't know, it sounded important though!" she said as they walked to the conference room. Once they were in there, she saw House and Foreman sitting down at the table, a new symptom was on the board.

"Dr. Chase, may I suggest batteries for your pager!" House said as he threw him a packet of batteries his way.

"Dr. Cameron, sure that we are getting our monthly visit?" he said.

"Oh, I'm sure, its must be the fact that I'm back among sick people that I'm getting ill again!" she said as she looked at him. She wasn't going to give House the satisfaction to know that he had gotten to her.

"New symptom, convulsions, what do we think!" House said to his ducklings.

"Drug overdose." Cameron said, "We should do a toxic screen to make sure that he is clean."

"He said that she wasn't on drugs!" Wilson said.

"People lie!" Cameron added, looking mainly at House as she said it. House looked back at her, he knew that he pushed her away, and this time, he had lost her forever, he had to deal with the pain by himself.

"Chemical poisoning, it could be many diseases, but we have to narrow it down to one!" Chase added.

"You are very observant today aren't we Chase, maybe we should just hand the case to you!" a voice said, everyone looked at Cameron, it was her, not House who made this comment! He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Yes, well I guess my batteries dying are better than you being sick in the bathroom and leaving your pager in your office!" he replied.

"Touché!" she said as she looked into his eyes. House coughed at this point at which Cameron walked over to him and checked his throat.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You may have the flu, don't want you around me if you do, I haven't had my shot!" she said to him as she checked her glands. "Nope, you're fine, it's just a sign that you are getting old!" she said as she walked out of the conference room. "Oh, I'm going to get the stuff for the toxic screen, you know from our patient who seems to like hitting on me so much!" she added, she never saw House or Chase move so fast. She looked at them both and then said "Wilson, can you come with me please?" she said. Wilson walked out of the room and followed Cameron to see Mr. Tyler.

CHAPTER NINTEEN

"So, you and Chase!" Wilson said as they walked to his room.

"Yes, I mean House made it clear that he didn't want me, and I really do love Chase, he gives me what I need and also he loves me for who I am. House… well he doesn't love me, he just saw me as a distraction from Stacy. He's too late now!" she said to Wilson as they walked into Mr. Tyler's room.

"Hello Mr. Tyler, this is Dr. Wilson and we are here to get some tests!" Cameron said, pasting a smile on her face. She picked up his file and read it.

"Ah, my favourite doctor, how about giving me a sponge bath!" he said to her, she kept smiling.

"I'm sorry, but that's why I became a doctor and not a nurse!" Cameron said to him. "I was too nasty to my patients when I gave them sponge baths, unlike I am sticking needles in their arms!" she said as she reached into the meds drawer for a big syringe. Wilson saw this and made her put it back.

"Dr. Cameron will just need a urine sample and also a hair sample and I will be taking some blood from you!" Wilson said as he got the correct syringes from the drawer. Cameron glared at him as she got out a small bottle and also a dish, plucked a hair from his head and also got a urine sample. Mr. Tyler just looked at her the whole time, she knew what she wanted to do, but she couldn't do it in front of Wilson, she just smiled the whole time and once they were done, they left the room.

"I hate that man!" Cameron said as they dropped the samples in the lab.

"Dr. Cameron, you really hate a patient, that's a surprise considering you normally like every patient you have!" Wilson said as they walked back to the conference room.

"Well, I guess we have Dr. House to thank for that!" she said as she went into the conference room. "So, are you guys doing anything tonight?" she asked as she got herself a bottle of water.

"I better get him home, put pizza in him and also beer and hope that he will come to his senses…"

"And realise what a fool he was, well, he's too late, I'm sorry Wilson, but he hurt me too much this time, and I don't know if I can forgive him for this!" she said as tears fell down her eyes. "At least with Chase, I know where I stand, he loves me and I love him, nothing can hurt us and he gives me what I want, what I need!" she told Wilson.

"And what do you need?" he asked her.

"Someone to trust and to love me no matter what happens, and Chase, well he makes me feel safe, makes me feel better about everything. Gregg couldn't offer me that, he was too stuck in the past to realise what was in front of him, I was right, he is too screwed up to love me!" she said as she walked to the conference room door. "Thank you Wilson, for listening and also for coming to see that patient with me, I thought I was going to hit him!" she said as she walked out of the door.

"Anytime Allison!" he said as he walked out to find House.

Cameron went into her office and saw Chase waiting outside.

"Time to go!" he said, she nodded, went into her office and got her stuff. She came back out to Chase who was waiting for her she locked the door, took her laptop, and put his arm round her and walked her to the car. Tears fell from her eyes, the pain she felt inside, losing House but gaining Chase, she couldn't handle it. She didn't know what to do, how was she going to explain to Chase what she had to do to him! She had to tell him everything. They got to her car and she looked at it.

"Is it okay if we take yours?" she said to him.

"Mines still at home remember?" he said to her, she shook her head. "Let me drive okay?" he said as she handed him the car keys. Cameron got in the passenger side and Chase started the engine and they left PPTH until tomorrow. Chase took them back to Cameron's and she just sat in the car, she didn't know how to tell him, but she had to be honest.

"Hey, we're here, let's go in!" he said as she snapped back to reality. She undid her seat belt and they walked up to her apartment. She let them in and Chase ordered Indian, something that Cameron hadn't had in a long time. He came out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and also some glasses for them, he popped it open and poured them a glass each. She smiled, the first time since she left the hospital.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Well, I got it on my lunch break, it's just something for me to say thank you for looking after me, but now it's turned into an official boyfriend and girlfriend having their first drink together!" he said as he handed her a glass. She smiled, she never thought of it, Chase was her boyfriend, and she was happy.

"Well then, to us!" she said as she raised her glass.

"To us!" Chase repeated as they clicked glasses and drunk it dry.

Cameron looked at her glass, something just hit her, and she got her laptop out and turned it on. She quickly looked on the internet and found what she was looking for, she did it she had solved the case! Chase came up to her she had a triumphant smile on her face. He looked at her laptop and said nothing.

"At his age that is not possible…"

"It is, but it's rare, that's why we didn't think of it, it's an infant's disease!" she said as she dialled House's number.

"Dr. House, its Dr. Cameron here, just two words for you, Reye Syndrome!" she said and hung up. Chase took her in his arms and circled her around, she screamed and he put her down, she kissed him on the lips and ran her fingers through her hair, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you are brilliant?" he said.

"No, but I love it when you say it!" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"How about sexy, gorgeous and extremely off putting at work!" he continued.

"Dr. Chase, you are making me blush!" she said as she looked up at him. She heard the phone ring but decided to let the answer machine get it, she was too busy kissing Chase. Once she heard the voice on the machine though, she pulled away and listened.

"Dr. Cameron it's Dr. House, your theory, it just might be crazy enough to be right. Let's see what the results show in the morning!" and then there was just the dialling tone. She turned back to Chase who was still looking at her, the doorbell rang and he answered it, he paid for their food and put it on plates for them both to eat. They ate in silence and drunk some more wine. Cameron was so happy that she had someone to spend the night with and also that she had solved the case and got rid on the first patient that she had ever hated in her career as a doctor. She told Chase this and he laughed at her.

"You, hate a patient! And I thought all this time I was an excuse not to be left alone with a worse version of House!" he said, Cameron laughed at this comment.

"Trust me, and you should know this, you have been working with House six months longer than me, once you can handle what he dishes out, then are able to throw it back at him, any patient like that one is worse than House!" she said as she laid in Chase's arms. The wine and food was finished, and they were both getting sleepy.

"Allison, you wanted to show me something!" Chase said to her, she was nearly asleep in his arms.

"No, not now, just take me to bed, please!" she said. Chase put his glass on the table and was about to go and put the lights out. "I'll take care of that, just put me in my bed please!" she said as she opened one eye and clicked her fingers. Her lights in her living room and kitchen went out and the one in her bedroom went on. She waved her hand as her curtains closed and Chase picked her up and took her into her room and laid her on her bed like she wanted. He lay down next to her and began to undo her blouse. She opened her eyes at this point and looked at him.

"No, not yet, please Robert don't ruin a perfect evening!" she said as she watched him undoing her blouse. He stopped; he didn't want to push her. She got up, grabbed her sleeping gear and went into her bathroom and got changed. She came back out and saw Chase already in bed.

"I need to go to my place tomorrow, I really need some clean clothes!" he said as she curled up to him.

"Then set my alarm a bit earlier and we will go before work!" she said as she snapped her fingers and her bedroom light went off. Chase looked down at her.

"So when are you going to explain all of this to me Allison?" he asked.

"Soon I promise!" she said as she went into a deep sleep.

"I love you!" Chase told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too!" she replied sleepily and dreamed the night about nothing but happiness she felt in her heart.

CHAPTER TWENTY

Cameron awoke in Chase's arms and to the sound of her alarm clock going off, she hit it and woke him up.

"We need to go to yours, remember? I'm going to have a quick shower before we go!" she said as she climbed over him and went into her bathroom. She closed the door, got undressed and climbed in the shower. When she got out, Chase was still lying in her bed, she went over to him and shook her wet hair over him, and this made him jump.

"What was that for!" he said as he got out of her bed.

"Wake up call!" she said as she dropped her towel with her back turned to Chase, she had nothing on, and Chase smiled. She got dressed in front of him, he wanted to touch, but didn't, she was going to make the first move, not him in this area! Once she was ready they went to her car and she drove to his place. She came in this time and was surprised to see how tidy his apartment was! He went into his room, had a shower packed a holdall full of clean clothes, put his other ones in the wash and left her alone. Cameron looked around his place, looking at pictures of Australia and also of his family. There weren't many of those she knew that he and his dad didn't get on well, so she didn't expect to see many. She looked at his books, mainly on medicine but also some about his home town. She picked one up, sat down on his sofa and began to read. Chase came up from behind her, put his arms around her neck and kissed her on her neck, she giggled.

"Robert, you ready to go now!" he said as she looked up at him.

"Do we have to, we could spend the day here you know!" he said to her, he looked at the book she was reading. "I do miss my home!" he said, she nodded.

"I know, I would too if I moved so far away! I've always wanted to go to Australia, but never had the chance!" she said, he smiled at her.

"Well, I guess that's going to be one wish that I know I can make true for you!" he said as he kissed her on the lips. She held her head back and let him take control she reached up and put her arm around his neck. He pulled away slightly from her mouth so that they could both breathe.

"Do we really have to go to work!" she said, he smiled and stood up. She put the book back where she found it and they decided to drive to work in separate cars, they were not to sure if they wanted to tell people about them being together, not just yet anyway!

Cameron knew all the short cuts to PPTH, but Chase knew them better than her from his place. By the time she got there, he had managed to get them breakfast and was already in the conference room.

"Yum fruit salad for me with yogurt! Dr. Chase, you spoil me!" she said as she looked in the bag and put the coffee machine on. Foreman came in just as they were eating breakfast, followed by a hung over House and Wilson.

"Rough night boys?" Foreman said to them as they got some coffee.

"Don't think they can handle their drink like they used to!" Cameron commented as they both sat down.

"Not too loud! Dr. Cameron as I am suffering this morning, you can take the meeting!" House said as he and Wilson both put their heads in between their hands. She smiled, Chase knew what she was going to say, she knew and so did House, if Wilson knew was a different story, but Foreman didn't know!

"Okay, well as I got home last night, thinking about the case, I had another theory, a single illness that it could be!" she said as she turned to the whiteboard and wrote it down. She moved so that Foreman and Wilson could see. Once they saw what she had put there, they blinked at her in surprise.

"Okay, explain this one!" Foreman said.

"Easy, yes this is an infant's disease, but he lied to us, he had an infection a few weeks back that he failed to mention to you and also to me, I had to do some digging with his local GP. After I had finished that and assumed that he didn't lie to us about taking drugs like everyone else does, I found this in the internet. There's only a few tests that we need to do to confirm it!" she said to them, House looked at her.

"You are too peppy this morning!" he said as he returned to his coffee.

"Don't worry Dr. House, I'll make sure that Cuddy and Stacy both find you and come and take care of you!" she said, this made House throw her an evil look, she just smiled back, he was going to pay for hurting her, and the only way she knew how was through Cuddy and Stacy.

"Just think, Mark is getting better and Stacy will be gone by the end of the week!" Foreman whispered in his ear, this made House smile, at least that would be one of them gone, just one more to go.

"What do you think my chances are for driving Cuddy into a nervous breakdown?" House asked Wilson.

"About the same chance as me being able to make a correct diagnosis today!" Wilson replied as he put his head back on the desk. Cameron shook her head at them and felt pity for them. She went into the fridge and pulled out two drinks.

"Here, these are my smoothies, that I keep just in case I need a boost or a wake up or a cure for a hangover. You two need them more than me this morning. Don't worry, there is nothing but fruit and ice in them, so drink up and in thirty minutes, you should both be feeling fine!" she said as she handed them both to her. Wilson and House both looked at each other and began to drink the juice that Cameron had given them, what she failed to tell them was that it also had a bit of magic in them, but it was only a small spell that she learnt a long time ago, she loved the smoothies and didn't want to give them to the two idiots with a hangover, but she felt sorry for them.

"Right, I have duty on the immunology ward, and I am not going to be the one to break the news to Mr. Tyler about what he has!" she said as she looked at the rest of them.

"I have my rounds to do!" Chase piped in.

"Clinic duty!" Foreman said. House looked at Wilson.

"Rock, paper scissors you for it!" he said as his ducklings left the conference room. They heard a loud moan coming from Wilson, signalling that he had lost.

The ducklings separated and went their own ways Cameron walked up to the immunology wing and signed in. She was spending more time in here than she was with her boss, that wasn't right! She found herself an empty exam room and sat down. She smiled as she thought of Wilson trying to explain to Mr. Tyler about the illness that he had, and laughed out load. There was a knock on the door, this stopped her from laughing and she went to answer it. Standing there was Dr. House, still suffering from what it looked like from last night.

"So Jimmy packed you up well with the beers, but you also packed them into him too, wow you two make a really cute couple!" she said as she held the door open. House walked in and sat on the bed. "So, now that you are feeling somewhat less sensitive, what can I do for you?" she asked as she sat down on the chair that was in the exam room.

"I'm ill doctor!" he said.

"Yes, we know, we already established that this morning, it's called a hangover and it happens when the person consumes more alcohol than the normal recommended amounts!" she said to him as she crossed her arms and legs.

"No, I'm in pain, here!" he said pointing to his heart.

"I'm sorry Gregg, it's too late, you told me yesterday what I needed to hear, the truth and like I said, I am not the one who is going to be hurt. It's over, I can't hide these feelings for you, so I got them in the open and you rejecting me for the second time made me realise that you really do think that I want to fix you! Have you ever thought that maybe I was the one who wanted to be fixed? You said to me that I was damaged, well I moved on Gregg, and I just want to say something to you. Forgive Stacy so that one day, you can move on too! Mark goes home tomorrow and so does Stacy, so please, meet up with her and tell her that you can forgive her for what happened, and then stop living in the past. It's happened and you can't change it! I'm sorry Dr. House, but I have a patient to see to!" she said as she held the door open for him. House walked up to her and hugged her, giving him the chance to smell in her perfume. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and Cameron stood there, trying not to react to the kiss.

"He's lucky, I just wish I didn't screw it up!" he said and left her exam room.


	3. Chapters 21 to 30

A/N: I am sorry it has been so long to update, I have been really sick.

Disclaimer: Own nothing from House MD or Fox network, am writing this for my own pleasure and for the enjoyment of others.

Read and review please.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Cameron spent the day hiding in the immunology wing she didn't want to see anyone apart from patients. She worked through her lunch break and right through to the evening. She looked at her watch and realised that it was closer to the wrong side of seven o'clock than she expected. Her stomach growled out at her, not happy as she hadn't feed it all day! She finished treating her last patient all the doctors had gone home long before her. She went into the waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs. She looked around and saw no one, just emptiness and also silence surrounded her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of peace.

"I haven't seen you all day!" she heard a voice say.

"You saw me at the meeting!" she replied as the person sat beside her.

"I know that, but I always see you at the meeting, but you haven't come out for lunch or nothing! What have you been doing?" the person asked.

"Treating patients, what I'm trained to do!" she told them.

"Well, you were right, House was sitting in his office shocked that something like that could happen in him, but hey, that's what happened, it surprised us all!" the person continued. She opened her eyes and looked at Wilson, she smiled.

"We always have to rule out every possibility, this was one that was a million in one shot that just happened to be right!" she said to him. Wilson looked at her.

"He is hurting big time, he always thought that he could get what he wanted, and he wants you…"

"But he can't have me so the baby is throwing his toys out of the play pen! Well, it's time he grew up and I told him that today. Well, maybe not in those words, but sort of along those lines! He needs a friend tonight, so go and see him. Just no more alcohol like last night please, I'm not bringing in any more smoothies!" she said as Wilson stood up, he bent down, hugged her and left her in the waiting room, alone.

She looked around the waiting room, thinking about all the different types of people she had seen today, thinking about House coming to see her. She sat back down and let the tears flow from her eyes. She was hurting still, but a step to getting better was letting go, and she had done that today with House, she let go. She walked to the conference room and saw Chase in there, reading a file.

"How were your rounds?" she asked as she got herself a bottle of water.

"Fine, new case for me, so I guess I have more than I bargained for, was just hoping to just see my old patients, tell some that they could go home, but I guess so is the life of being a doctor!" he said to her. He looked at his watch. "Everyone has been home for over two hours Allison, what are you still doing here?" he asked, she sat down beside him.

"I was busy in the immunology wing today, you know, many patients, new and old to treat!" she said as she looked at Chase's folder. She pulled it towards her, and he didn't object. She read through it and then looked up at Chase. The child was only three years old.

"I know, hard isn't it!" he said as he hit the books. She read through the symptoms one more time.

"Do a CT, lumbar puncture and also a nerve test in the hands just in case. Check the bloods for toxins from home and also the white blood count, also the liver and kidney functions just in case!" she said as she pushed the file back to Chase. He looked at her and then put his arm around her, she leaned on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to yours. I think you need something that I can't give you here!" he said, she smiled.

"Okay, but you're driving!" she said as she picked up her laptop and turned off the conference room lights.

Chase pulled up to Cameron's apartment and she let them in. She looked around what she had in her kitchen, and didn't find much.

"Pasta with tomato sauce is all I have to offer!" she shouted to Chase.

"That's fine! I'm sure someone hasn't eaten all day!" he said as she walked into her kitchen. She blinked at him.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"I didn't see you in the canteen, so I went up to the immunology wing and saw you popping your head out of the exam room, and then saw how many people were in the waiting room, so I just left, didn't want to disturb you!" he said as he put his hands around her waist as she put on a pan of water for the pasta.

"How did Mr. Tyler take the news?" she asked him as she turned around to face him.

"Well, Wilson came back in looking like he had a round with the devil, so I'm guessing not well! I went and saw him today, and he was asking for you, something about the need to apologise for what he had been saying to you? I swear I could have hit him!" Chase said as the water boiled. Cameron added the pasta and then went into the living room with Chase. She lay in his arms on the sofa as he told her about his day. She went and made the tomato sauce and returned with two bowls of pasta and sauce. She gave one to Chase and began to eat her own. Once they were finished, she looked at him it was time that she told him about everything. She closed her eyes, the best way to do this was to put it in his head, it was easier and images explained more than words could. She waved her hand and allowed the book that her grandmother had given her to come to her. Chase watched her do this, as she flicked through it to find the spell that she needed. Chase hugged her tight, he didn't know what she planned, but he had said that he accepted her.

"I love you!" he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and looked up from the book. He kissed her lightly on the lips, she returned to the book, and read the spell one more time she knew that this was the best way.

"Robert, I need to show you something, nothing I do to you will hurt you!" she said as she held his hand and whispered the spell. She re opened her eyes and saw that it worked she was at the football match. Chase looked around, and Cameron explained where they were.

"This is my past, my thoughts. This was where I first discovered it, I just wanted to show you how it all started!" she said as the image faded and a new one appeared. Image by image came to them, and Cameron explained each one of them to Chase so that he could understand. She then came to her recent ones, with the demon. Here she explained to Chase what had put him in the coma and also the rest of the people that she had seen. After the last image of her and Chase in her office, she closed her eyes and brought them back to her living room.

"Now you know!" she said to Chase as he held her in his arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if you…"

"I'm not going anywhere, I said that and it's a promise that I am going to keep!" he said, she looked into his eyes and then kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She continued kissing, not wanting to pull away from him. She began to undo his shirt and touched his side, his ribs still bandaged up. Memories of the attack flew into her head, images she already had that she wanted to forget. She pulled away from Chase and turned the other way. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, just what he did to you, I have to… pass this test that they gave me." She heard her voice say in a whisper. She turned back to Chase, took off his shirt and took off his bandages. The bruising had reduced, but he was still in pain. She thought back to the healing spell that Justin had used on her a few days ago. She put her hands on his side and whispered the spell. Once she was done, she looked up at Chase and started to feel around his ribs.

"The pain isn't so bad now!" he said to her, she nodded. His ribs had healed, but she still wasn't sure if he should have no bandages on.

"Tonight, I'm not going to put on new dressing, just want to see how far healed it is, and if you get through the night without pain meds, then I guess that you are healed!" she said to him. Chase picked Cameron up and took her to bed, kissing her and stroking her face. They didn't do anything, just lay in each others arms and they kissed.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

The following day felt like hell for Cameron, she still hadn't recovered for the flu and now that thing between her and Chase became more than just friends, she was feeling the pressure, especially the following morning. She woke up and was sick, she knew she wasn't pregnant, she was on her time at the moment, she knew it was still the flu in her system. She came out and saw Chase lying on her bed, looking worried.

"Maybe you should stay here?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I have to go to work." She said she knew that she had to see the change in their patient she also wanted to do what she loved, healing the sick. Chase took them into work, and they saw Foreman in the parking lot. He saw them get out of the same car and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what is going on?" he asked, Cameron looked at Chase, and he looked at her, it was time to tell him.

"Robert and I have been seeing each other officially for a few days now!" Cameron told him. Foreman looked at her.

"Well, at least it isn't House!" he said and they both smiled. Foreman looked at Chase. "You dog you, that accident started it?" he asked them both, they nodded. "Well, I'm happy for you both!" he said as they walked to the conference room, talking about things. Foreman did a double take at Cameron as she sat down.

"You still don't look too well!" he said, she starred at him.

"Thanks!" she said sounding offended.

House walked in to his ducklings and looked at them and walked back out of the room. Cameron stood up and went after him.

"Dr. House, where are you going?" she asked as she walked beside him, he stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cameron, but I'm not well today and was about to go to the little boy's room so I could be sick!" he said in a low tone to her, he continued to the bathroom and she followed him, calling Chase on her phone at the same time. A few minutes later, Chase and Foreman were standing beside her. They looked in and signalled that the coast was clear for her to join them House came out of the cubical and looked at his ducklings.

"This is a boy's room, or is there something that you are not telling us!" he said as he looked at Cameron.

"Well, I am treated like one of the boy's I'm just taking it a step further!" she said as she went up to him and checked his temperature. She then checked his pulse and looked at them.

"We need a liver and kidney test, blood alcohol level and also…"

"No tests, they are not needed!" House told her as he washed his hands and marched out of the bathroom, his ducklings followed him and they bumped into Cuddy, who was looking at Cameron as she came out with the rest of them.

"So that's his new office, no wonder why I can't find him!" she said as she walked up to Cameron. She looked at her face and knew that something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked, Cameron stopped in her tracks and looked at Cuddy, House and the other two ducklings walked on. She looked at Cuddy and then they both moved into a corner.

"I think that Dr. House has overdosed on his meds. He has just been sick, there is something there, and he won't let us run the tests!" she said to Cuddy. "I think the meds have damaged his liver and kidneys, but he just doesn't care anymore!" she added. Cuddy looked at her. "I also think that it could be my fault!" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not your fault, you do not make him take the pill that's his leg that does that! As for him drinking when he is on meds, he isn't going to stop that! There is nothing we can do, well without legal advice!" she said as they made their way to Stacy's office.

They went in and explained the situation to her. She was shocked to hear that it had gotten so bad, but she listened.

"We can't do anything, he has refused the tests and no one is going to change his mind!" she said. "Well, there may be one person!" she said as she looked at Cameron. She shook her head.

"He told me how he felt he doesn't want…"

"What Gregg says and what he means are two different things! You need to talk to him Allison, convince him."

"I can't, I'm seeing someone!" she added.

"I'm sure that Dr. Chase wouldn't mind, if it means saving Gregg's life, he knows that you and him as well would do everything to save him!" Stacy added. Cameron looked at her, she couldn't get out of this one, and she didn't want to see anything happen to House, she nodded her head in silent agreement.

"I need to talk to Robert first before I talk to House!" she said to them both, they nodded and she walked out of Stacy's office. Just before she left, she turned back and looked at her. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Gregg did the same thing after his accident, he was really upset and heart broken. And also Wilson told me about you and Chase, I guessed Gregg screwed it up with you then?" she said, Cameron nodded and let the tears flow from her eyes. She left her office and went to find Chase.

She found Chase doing his morning rounds on the clinic he worked on. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Dr. Cameron, this is a surprise considering I didn't ask for a consult!" he added.

"Oh really, I thought you paged me? Stupid thing must be playing up again!" she said as she starred at her pager.

"Well, you can come with me to visit my patient, and then we can go to my office and talk." He said as they walked to the next room.

"Hi Ben, how are we feeling?" he asked as they walked into the room. "I brought a friend with me today." He added as she looked up at Ben. He looked no older than twelve and was attached to heart monitors and a brain wave monitor.

"Hi Robbie!" he said as he coughed. "Today is a bad day!" he continued as Chase walked up to him. Cameron just looked at the boy, Chase turned to her and took her by the hand and led her to his bedside. "Her name is Ally and she said she would like to meet you!" Chase told Ben.

"Hi Ally, are you a doctor too?" he asked, she nodded as he coughed again. She got out her stethoscope and put in on, and listened to his chest.

"His left lung needs draining, there's too much fluid in it!" she said to Chase as he did the same. He looked up and nodded at her in agreement.

"Here Ben!" she said as she reached into her pocket and took out a lollypop that she had stashed there for the children.

"Thank you!" he said, she stroked his head and allowed Chase to continue the rest of his examination. Once he was done, they left Ben alone. They walked to his office, talking about his cases.

"Thank you for the consult on Ben, even though I didn't ask for it!" he said as he held the door to his office open for her.

"Well, you didn't really object!" she said as she walked in and Chase closed the door.

"So why are you here to see me?" he asked her as he walked over to his desk, she came up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" she said looking in his eyes, he looked down at her.

"After this morning, yes!" he said, she smiled at him.

"I need to ask you something!" she started to say, he didn't like the way he felt that this was going to go. "I need you to turn a blind eye for a while I need to convince House to get these tests done…"

"Then we put him to sleep, that is why sleeping meds were invented!" he said to her.

"I want to try and get the tests on his grounds! Please Robert, I promise that I will make it up to you and you know I won't do anything to hurt us or anything stupid! You care about him just as much as I do and I know that you are worried too!" she said, before he had a chance to object, she waved her hand and his blinds went down. She kissed him passionately on the lips. The tension from his body was released as he relaxed in the kiss. She pulled away and looked at him. She waited for his approval, he nodded.

"I love you!" he said to her, she kissed him again.

"I know and I love you too!" she said as she pulled away. "I have to go and get these tests done." She said as she walked to his door. "Come and get me for lunch, you know my pager number!" she said, blew him a kiss and walked out of his office.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

She went into House's office with a small tray of syringes to be able to take his blood. She locked both of the doors so he couldn't escape, he looked up at her.

"We need to talk, and I'm not leaving without the tests that I want from you! I'm hoping to get them with your approval, but if I don't, then I will have to use this!" she said as she pulled a syringe out of her lab coat. "Brilliant things that doctors have invented!" she said as she put it on his bookshelf and walked to his desk. She sat down opposite him he hadn't taken his eyes off her for a minute.

"Whose idea was this?" he asked her.

"Chase's with the sleeping meds, however mine to come here. Talk to me! I care about you so much and I just want to make sure that you are healthy!" she said to him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his bottle of pills. Cameron snatched them away from him.

"What is it, pick on the cripple day?" he said "I am in pain and I need those tablets!" he said as he pointed to the bottle now in Cameron's hand.

"And I need blood from you, either we do this the easy way or the hard way, I'm game for either one!" she said as she looked in the bottle and counted the number of pills he had in there. She looked at the date on the bottle of when they were prescribed.

"Fine, I'll do you a deal, I'll let you take my bloods if you go out on a date with me!" he said, Cameron sat there in shock. "No joke, just a date with me, and not as colleges!" he said. She looked at him like he had taken way too many of his pills. She looked at the door she knew that both Cuddy and Stacy were there in case she needed them. She nodded her head.

"Okay Gregg, one date!" she said to him. He went over to her and sat down next to her. She took his bloods and gave him back his pills. She picked up the syringe she had left on the bookshelf and walked out of his office.

When she got out, she handed Cuddy the bloods and she started to go to the labs.

"No, I want to do the tests myself!" Cameron said, Cuddy turned and nodded.

"I'll leave them in the lab for you. Thank you for this Allison!" she said as she walked away. Cameron looked at Stacy they walked to go see a patient.

"You did the right thing, we need to find out!" she said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Stacy waited outside as she went in to see Mr. Tyler.

"So, how are we today?" she asked as she picked up his file.

"Much better, thank you Dr. Cameron!" he said. "I wanted to apologise for the way I have been acting towards you. As you know this was one of the conditions of my illness." He said as she put his file back. Her pager went off and she looked at her watch, she knew it was Chase.

"That's okay, I'm glad that you are better!" she said and left. Stacy looked at her as she came back out they walked to the lab together.

"Robert is going to…"

"Understand what you did! I know Gregg, and if he ruins your happiness, he knows he would lose you as a doctor here and also as a friend. Don't worry, if he does do something we can always sue him!" she said with a smile on her face. Cameron laughed and went into the lab. She called Chase and told him where she was and what she was doing. Ten minutes later, he and Foreman walked in the lab. Cameron had the tests running and was waiting for the results. They sat down next to her she looked at the two boys and smiled at them.

"How did you do it?" Foreman said.

"You don't want to know, please let's just get the results on my laptop and then go for lunch!" she said, they waited for the results to be downloaded, she closed her laptop and they all made their way to the canteen.

They found a table and sat down. Cameron took out her laptop and turned it back on and began to look at the results.

"Cameron, eat something please!" Chase said as he looked up and saw her on the laptop. She nodded her head and kept looking at the screen.

"Just let me look at these results!" she said as she kept looking at House's test results.

"And…" Foreman said after a few minutes.

"No liver damage yet! His liver enzymes are up though. Blood alcohol I better not show Cuddy that one. Kidney appears to be fine!" she said. Chase closed her laptop and put her food on it. She smiled at him and began to eat her lunch. The ducklings then spoke about their other cases for the rest of their break, unaware of House glaring at them the whole time.

"Stop looking at them!" Wilson said as he looked up from his salad.

"I can't believe they sent her in, they did it on purpose you know!" House said as he continued eating his own sandwich.

"They have your own wellbeing at heart House, the tests needed to be done anyway, it's been a long time since you have had a check up!" he said.

"Hate doctors!" House told him as he popped two pills in his mouth.

"Stacy told me that you asked Cameron out on a date, in exchange for her taking your blood. House, do you really think that's a good idea after all that you have done to her and said to her!" Wilson suggested.

"Of course I don't, but I need to see if I can do anything to change her mind, to explain myself!" House replied.

"I thought Dr. House didn't explain himself to anyone, why Cameron?" he asked, House shut his mouth about this, he wasn't going to tell Wilson, he didn't even know how he was going to try to make it up to Cameron, but he knew that he had to try somehow!

Lunch was over and they headed back to the conference room, waiting for House. They had decided that Cameron should tell him the test results as she was the one who took them, plus the other two boys were scared of him. She saw House walk into the conference room this surprised them all as he normally went into this office. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with them.

"Are you lost Dr. House?" Foreman asked him, he starred at him.

"Nope, I'm where is should be!" he said, looking at Cameron the whole time.

"Your test results showed us what we expected, and also things that we didn't expect. You have a high level of alcohol in your blood, but I won't let Cuddy see that one, your kidneys appear to be fine, however your liver enzymes are up. You need to cut back on both the alcohol consumption and also the pills." She said she knew he was going to explode, so she waited. House did something that they didn't expect he just nodded and sat there.

"So I'm okay to an extent!" he said looking at them.

"Dr. House the pills are going to kill you! Can I suggest another form of pain management, or another pain killer, something different than the ones you have now!" Cameron said her eyes showed the pain she was going through. He hated this, he had hurt her enough, and now he was doing it again. Chase looked at Cameron, he knew that he had nothing to worry about, but he was worried for Cameron, she was already sick and he didn't want her to get any worse.

"I've heard of a new drug that can help, also different methods of pain relieve apart from pill popping…" Chase started to say, Cameron couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, reached into House's pocket and took his bottle of pills.

"That's it House, I am going to the pharmacy and am getting you something else. For the meantime you are going to have an injection into your leg every four hours by one of us to subsist the pain. Chase will give you one now, and I will give you one at the end of the day, then I will give you a new bottle of pills and if I find out that you have OD'ed or not taken the amount that I tell you to, then I am reporting you to Cuddy!" she said, House looked at her, he didn't expect her to be so strong and caring for him. She knew what she was doing. She walked out of the conference room and down to the pharmacy. She got the pills she needed, it was the same strength as his old pills, but had less side affects than them. She went into her office and closed her blinds with a wave of her hand. She locked the door with a second wave and sat down at her desk. She put the bottle on the table, and whispered a spell over them it was a combination between the healing spell and also a spell to help remove pain that she had learnt from her grandmother.

She stayed there for the rest of the day, playing with the bottle in her hands. Five o'clock came and she knew that House would be waiting for her. She got up put the pills in her pocket and left her office. She walked down to House's office and walked in. On the side waiting for her was the injection. She took it, removed the plastic covering and stuck it in his bad leg. As the medicine went in, the pain from House's face disappeared. She removed the syringe and threw it in the sharps bin that he had in the office. She took out the bottle of pills.

"Take one, that's all you need, every four hours! I will know if you have taken too many! These are different from your previous pills, and when you need a refill, I also know when that is, you can come to me, but I will get them and give them to you myself!" she said as she gave House the bottle. He looked at her for a moment and read the label.

"Dr. A. Cameron, wow, looks so good in black and white!" he said, trying to be sarcastic. "I know that you are looking out for me, but I don't need it!" he said, she laughed at him.

"Trust me, you do. Oh and one more thing, you can drink with these pills, the alcohol shouldn't have any affect on them!" she said as she looked in the conference room and saw Chase in there. She turned back to House. "As for our deal, we can talk about it in the morning, good night Dr. House." She said and walked into the conference room and into Chase's arms.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Chase drove them both back to hers and she sat down. She knew what was coming, and she braced herself for it.

"So what did House ask you so that you could take his blood?" he asked as he sat down next to her, she put his arms around him and looked into his eyes.

"Okay, don't be mad, but I agreed to go out on one single date with him. I promise you that nothing will happen, I love you, he is never going to change that, we have a very special bond together and I am not going to break that bond!" she said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Neither will I, I hope you know that!" he said as he made the kiss more passionate. She began to undo his shirt and put her hands on his chest. She stoked his chest and pulled him closer to her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Is this what you want Allison?" he asked her, he didn't want to push her. She pushed his shirt to the side and put her hand on his heart.

"As long as this is beating, you will be fine you once told me." She said as she took his hand and put it on her heart. "My heart only beats for you, and nothing will change that!" she said to him. He looked at her, his eyes said it all, and he was moved by what she had told her. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. She took off his shirt and laid her head on his chest and ran her hand over his chest. He looked down at her and she smiled. He kissed her on the lips, she returned the kiss and he put his arms around her. She relaxed in his arms and also in his kiss. She moaned as her heart melted inside her, she was in love and she was extremely happy about it. She pulled away and they didn't need to say any words. She smiled and Chase tickled her, she laughed and hit him gently on the side. Chase picked her up and swung her around in his arms, she screamed and he stopped, and kissed her. He took her to the bedroom and she waved her hand making sure that the lights had switched off in the living room and kitchen. She whispered a light spell and allowed it to light in her hands. Chase looked at it, amazed by something like that. She smiled at him as she dimmed it. She floated it up to the ceiling and it stayed there as she commanded it to. Chase looked up at it and she lay on his chest.

"Do you like the colour? I can change it if you like?" she said to him, he looked down at her.

"You are amazing, I am so happy to be with you!" he said as she changed the ball of light from white, to red, to purple , to blue and it just kept going, she chose a colour and stuck with it. She looked at it, happy with the colour and then looked at Chase. She slowly closed her eyes and slept in Chase's arms, allowing the light spell to run its course.

The following morning, she was woken up by Chase kissing her. She was still dressed in her clothes from yesterday. She looked up at him, he still had no shirt and his pants were still on.

"Did you sleep well?" he said as he looked at her, she nodded. She sat up and then stood up. She got changed into her training gear and went on her treadmill. Chase came in and watched her. He got her a bottle of water and made some breakfast for them, they were up earlier than they expected. Cameron finished her workout and jumped into the shower. When she came out, Chase had finished making breakfast and she sat down with him. They ate together in silence they didn't need any words, as the closeness from last night was enough for them. He then had a shower and Cameron waited for him. They got ready for work and left in Chase's car again, she wasn't in the mood to drive and she still felt sick from the flu. Chase was concerned that she shouldn't be at work, but he didn't make her stay at home, he would rather face House and Cuddy together than tell Cameron that she was staying at home. Today was the day when Mark was going to be discharged, and she wanted to be there to say goodbye to Stacy. She got out of Chase's car and headed straight to Stacy's office. She was just finishing off her packing as she walked in.

"Allison, hi, how are you?" she said as she put the last file down that she would ever work on in PPTH.

"I'm still not 100% after the flu, but I wanted to see you before you left!" she said as she sat down on her sofa. Stacy joined her.

"I wish I could stay, but we both know that Mark is being discharged today and we are going back home! Even though we have had our differences, I'm glad that we could become friends at the end of this!" she said as she shook Cameron's hand. Cameron gave her a quick hug and stood up to leave.

"Allison, in case you need me, here's my numbers and e mail address. I want you to keep in contact with me, make sure I know about what's going on here! And keep Gregg in line for me!" she said as she turned away, Cameron smiled.

"Thank you Stacy, I will don't worry about it!" she said. She turned to walk out of the door. "I hope that Gregg forgives you before you go, you made the right choice in my opinion, it's time he faced it. Better to be alive and suffer in less pain than to be dead!" she said to her and left her to finish packing.

House was sitting in his office, counting down the minutes until Stacy and Mark would be out of his life. He thought about Cameron and the things that she had done for him yesterday. The pills that she gave him really helped, he was able to get some sleep last night without his leg causing him unbearable pain. He knew he had to speak to Stacy before she left, he had to move on. Just as he was about to stand up, Stacy walked in.

"Hello Gregg, I just want to say thank you so very much for curing my husband. You have given me the best present that you could to me!" she said as she walked over to his desk. House looked at her, and he could tell that she was happy. She turned away and walked towards his door.

"I forgive you Stacy, for what you did to me. In you eyes it was the right decision, and I can not stop you from making what you felt at the time to be correct. I just wanted you to know that I'm happy that you are moving on, and its time that I did the same!" he said, she turned around, tears flowing from her eyes. She had wanted to hear those words from House in over five years. He stood up and she came up to him and hugged him, he put his arm around her and hugged her back.

"Take cares of Allison for me will you!" she said to him.

"You should be telling Chase that!" he said to her as she pulled away.

"Oh, I will, but I want you to take care of her too. One of these days she will surprise you when you least expect it!" she said and she walked out of her office.

The three ducklings were standing at the entrance of the hospital along with Wilson and Cuddy. They had all come to say their goodbyes to Stacy and Mark. The two of them came out it was good to see Mark out of the bed. He shook each of their hands, thanking them for what they did. Stacy then did the same, but she hugged each of them too and gave them words of warning or some advice.

"Where's Dr. House?" Mark asked.

"Well as we know he isn't a big person when it comes to saying goodbyes, but he told me to tell you good riddance!" Cameron said, everyone laughed.

"Well, tell him thank you for me!" Mark said, Stacy waved goodbye one last time, she looked up on the roof and saw the silhouette of House standing there, saying his own silent goodbyes.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

The ducklings, Wilson and Cuddy walked back into the hospital. They stood and talked for a bit and then went their own separate ways. The three ducklings went back to the conference room and sat down. They had no case and had just discharged two people they began to throw around the nerf rocket. None of them felt like working, even though they did have their own patients to attend to, none of them wanted to get up, It was Friday, the end of the week and they wanted to unwind. House walked in and joined in the game, he didn't mind that they weren't doing any work, they deserved a break anyway! House looked at Cameron, admiring the way her hair hung down over her shoulders and how she had twisted it at the ends. He smiled as he looked at her. He threw the nerf rocket mindlessly to Foreman, who threw it to Cameron and so on. House looked at his hand picked ducklings, yes he had chosen them, and yes it was because Cuddy felt guilty about what had happened to his leg, but now that he had this team, he was willing to do anything to keep them. His ducklings were laughing at Foreman as he messed up in catching the rocket, he looked at Cameron and then at Chase, thinking how lucky Chase was to have her, that she had given him his chance and messed it up. He still had their date to try to change her mind, but something had told him that he wasn't worth it. He wasn't going to listen to this voice any longer he blamed the pills he was on before as the reason that he had let her go. He fingered the bottle of pills in his pocket that Cameron had given him yesterday. His thoughts then drifted off to her, the night that he had planned for them at his place. He didn't know how he was going to get her forgiveness, but for some reason, it seemed important to him.

"Dr. House!" a voice said from the hallway. House shook his head as if shaking away the mist of a long night's sleep, but waking up still fully tired. He recognised that voice, and rolled his eyes, how was he going to get out of it this time!

"You are supposed to be in the clinic, not throwing a rocket around with your team!" Cuddy said as she saw this scene in the conference room.

"We were testing the theory or aerodynamics, we were just about to find a heavier object to throw around, would you like to volunteer Dr. Cuddy?" he asked as he looked up at her, his ducklings hid their smile on their faces as the dean of medicine looked at them.

"Don't you all have rounds to do?" she asked them, each of the ducklings shook their heads, they were not in the mood to obey the rules this time, they just wanted to relax, rounds can be done another time in the day. She shook her head at them and turned back to House who was trying to make a beeline for his escape, his office. Cuddy held out her hand and grabbed her arm.

"That's assault that is, and I have witnesses!" he said to Cuddy.

"So sue me, we are going to the clinic, I have a nice pile of files waiting for you. Lovely interesting cases that need to be solved!" she said as she began to drag him out of the conference room.

"Somehow I don't think that a runny nose that won't stop running doesn't count as interesting, unless the nose has actually fallen off, grown legs and IS running, then I need a picture of that, no one would believe me!" he said as they walked down the corridor. Cameron rolled her eyes and looked at the two boys.

"So, what shall we do now?" she asked them.

"Lunch?" Foreman suggested. Cameron looked at her watch.

"Too early, how about we find a new case for House?" she said.

"Oh, he would love you for that!" Chase said she hit him on his arm.

"Fine, anyone got any better suggestions?" she said. They sat there for ten minutes in silence, Cameron's pager going off breaking that, she looked down and saw House's number. She knew what he wanted. She went into his office, found his Nintendo DS and also he Ipod and left the boy's to their conversation. Cameron was sure that Chase was telling Foreman about the conditions of the bloods that House had given her.

She walked down to the clinic and went into exam room two, where House was in hiding from the patients. She gave him his Nintendo DS and also his Ipod and smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Make sure you have no plans for Monday night." He said she nodded. "So how did Chase take the news?" he asked. She sighed it was only a matter of time that he found out about them.

"Surprisingly well considering everything!" she said as she began to cough up more of the green slime that she had on her lungs and chest since the flu. House came over and listened to her chest.

"It's just the rest of the flu, nothing to worry about!" she said to him as he looked up at her. "I really needed some more time off, but I couldn't get it!" she added.

"Well, just relax this weekend, drink loads of tea and also inhalation therapy in order to break it up. You should be fine on Monday." He said as he picked up his DS and began to play. She knew there was no way that she was going to be able to communicate with him now, but she needed to check something.

"Dr. House, can I have the bottle of pills please?" she said, surprisingly, he reached into his pocket and gave them to her. She knew how many pills he should have had. She poured them in her hand and counted them. The ones that were really hers with the spell on them emitted a small purple glow that only she could see. Once she was happy that he hadn't OD'ed or lied to her, she put them back in the bottle and gave them to him. She smiled, she knew that they were working, but he wasn't going to tell her, well maybe later, but not now. She walked out of the exam room and went back to the conference room, where the two boys were still talking.

"You are worse than us girls!" she said as she got herself a bottle of water. "I'm going to do my rounds, then I have some paper work to catch up on!" she said as she took her bottle of water, smiled at the boys and walked out.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Cameron had just gotten a new set of patients for her rounds. She went into the wing where she was doing her rounds, picked up her new files that she had already read through the previous week and went to meet the patients. She managed to help two out of the ten get more on the road of recovery with the tests that she had requested from the last doctor. She knew that they would be discharged soon and she was happy. Once she had finished, she took the files to her office so that she could research some more. She opened the door and saw Justin's spirit standing there. She waved her blinds and then went up to him. She whispered a locking spell and also another spell so that people couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"You know that would impress me if I hadn't seen it before!" she said as she stopped in front of the illusion.

"So you decided on the younger one!" he said to her as he floated around her.

"Like it's any of your business but yes I did!" she said as she kept looking at him. "What do you want, I know there hasn't been another attack, I have people in ER looking out for me just in case, so to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she said, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wanted to come by and see you!" he said. She smiled.

"Well, you can go bye and see someone else!" she said as she silently began to cast the spell to send him back to his body. Justin was about to say something, but as the last words left her lips, he was gone. Cameron put her head in her hands as she felt her temperature rise. She knew she wouldn't make it to the bathroom, so she went to her bin and was sick.

"Damn stupid flu!" she said to herself, cursing her for forgetting about the flu shot this year. Once she had finished, she lay on her sofa and reached for her cell phone and paged Chase. She knew that he was properly doing his rounds, so she would have to wait until he finished for him to get here. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She didn't need this from the flu, it had hit her really bad and one week wasn't really long enough to recover for it, but she wasn't really given much choice, when your boss says you're better, and also since he did have a higher qualification than her, she couldn't disagree. She heard a knock at the door and remembered that she locked it.

"Cameron, open up, it's me!" she heard Chase's voice. She waved her hand weakly and he tried the door again, still nothing. She concentrated this time, wanting the door to unlock and this time it did. She was weak, she couldn't do anything. Chase came in and saw her lying on the sofa. He checked her temperature and felt her burning up.

"Have you done your rounds?" he asked, she nodded. "Okay, I'm taking you home. We are going to pick something up from the pharmacy on the way to bring down the temperature and to stop you being sick!" he said as he helped her sit up. "I'll tell House that we are leaving, he can't really do anything when he sees you like this!" Chase commented as he helped her stand up. She put her arm around Chase and used him for support.

Chase paged Foreman so that he could look after her as he went and talked to House. They heard raised voices, but in a few minutes, House came out and looked at Cameron. She was pale from being sick and having a fever still. She opened her eyes and looked at him. House nodded and Chase picked her up and brought her into the exam room, followed by Foreman.

"How can flu hit her this bad, I thought that she had her shot?" Foreman asked them both as House got some meds to help her temperature go down.

"No, she was scheduled to have it with you two, but she was busy on our case that she didn't have it!" House commented.

"She does it all for your approval!" Foreman said to House as he gave Cameron the injection. House looked at her she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Chase is going to take you home and look after you. I have prescribed some meds and also something to break down the stuff on your chest!" House said to her, she nodded as Chase left to get the meds from the pharmacy. Once he was back, he helped her stand up and they walked to his car. He drove her back to her place and put her in her bed.

"I don't want to be here!" she said, she knew that Justin could come here and find her, she really didn't need that.

"Do you want to spend the weekend at mine?" Chase said she nodded. Chase packed some things for her and they got back into his car and he drove them to his place. Once they got there, Chase put her in his bed. She was surprised that it was so comfortable in his apartment, she automatically felt at home. Chase made sure that she had everything and then went out to get some food for them. Cameron closed her eyes and feeling at peace, went straight to sleep.

She woke up in a place she didn't recognise. She looked around and saw that it was twilight outside. She sat up and moaned her head hurt. She looked around some more and the remembered that she was at Chase's apartment. She was about to get out of bed when he came in. He went up to her and made her lie back down.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" he asked as he took her temperature and pulse.

"My head hurts, and I want to be sick!" she said, Chase handed her a bowl that he had put on the floor for her he held her hair back as she was sick. Once she was finished, Chase went to clean up and she lay back down. Chase came back into the room and had some meds in his hand and also a glass of water she took them and closed her eyes again. A few minutes later, he came back in with some food for them both.

"I wasn't sure how you were feeling, but I made something to eat for us if you want some!" he said as he gave her the plate of food. He had made pasta with chicken and tomato sauce. She looked at him and smiled as she began to eat. She was hungrier than she thought and finished it all. Once he had finished cleaning everything up, he laid down next to her. He reached for the remote for the TV and turned it on. Cameron looked around Chase's room as she was never here before. She saw a small door leading out to a balcony. She got out of bed and walked towards it. Chase looked at her as she opened the door and sat on the chair that he had out there. She watched the sun set, remembering the same scene that she had enjoyed with House, but she knew that he didn't remember it. Chase came out and joined her, put the blanket that he had with him over her, sat down on the chair next to her and held her hand.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said looking at the sun going down and the sky turning red as it vanished.

"Yes, you are!" Chase said Cameron turned to face him he was looking at her, not at the sun going down.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Cameron recovered from the flu over the weekend, taking her meds and doing the inhalation idea from House while being spoilt by Chase the whole time. She loved his apartment, it was a break from hers and they decided to spend the week there instead of always being at hers. Cameron loved the excuse for a change of scenery and also because Chase had a fitness studio in the basement that all members of the apartment block could use. She would go with Chase when he went to train. Monday came, and Cameron woke up feeling a lot better. She turned and saw Chase still sleeping like a baby he was really tired as he had been worried about her. She rolled onto her side and begun to kiss him on the lips. Chase began to realise what she was doing and responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her and continued to kiss him. He ran his hand through her hair and placed his other hand on her waist. The kiss went deeper as they began to explore each other. A buzzing noise in the background interrupted them. Cameron looked over and saw his alarm clock going off. Chase moaned as she turned it off and looked at him. He looked at her she knew that he was disappointed, even she was! She kissed him on the lips and he pulled her down on top of him. She smiled as the kiss turned once again more passionate. The alarm went off again, and she took it as a sign that they needed to get up.

PPTH on a Monday morning was not a welcoming sight for House or for his ducklings. It meant that they had five whole days before they could relax again. Chase and Cameron went into the conference room. Cameron put on the coffee machine and Chase sat down and went back to sleep. Once she had made the coffee, she gave him a cup and sat down next to him.

"I need you to drop me off at my place tonight, House is going to take me out like our agreement." She said this woke Chase up. She could tell automatically that he wasn't happy about this neither was she as she wanted to continue what they started this morning. She reached out and touched his leg.

"If I could get out of it, I would, but a deal is a deal and when I come back…" she said as her hand went further up his leg. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You know, there are always our offices…"he began to say, she shook her head.

"Remember, we have to try to keep our relationship here professional!" she said as she moved her hand to the inside of his thigh. Chase grinned Cameron knew that he would be thinking of nothing else for the rest of the day. She removed her hand, picked up her water and went to the door.

"Where do you think you're going? What about the meeting? What about me!" he said.

"I have clinic duty to do!" she said.

"No you don't, sit back down!" a voice said, she turned and was standing right in front of House. She looked at Chase, gave him an evil look as he didn't warn her, turned and sat back down next to him.

"Cuddy is going to kill me!" Cameron said to House.

"No she isn't as she is the one who gave it to you off, so count your lucky stars and stop sulking!" he said.

"I'm sorry if the thought of human contact for you is scary, but I enjoy treating my patients!" she said to House as he went to get some coffee. Foreman walked in and sat down. House starred at him and then rolled his eyes.

"Right! New case!" House said as he threw the file down on the table. He began to write the symptoms on the whiteboard and telling his ducklings at the same time what they were.

"Forty three year old male comes into the clinic last night presenting with aching muscles, vomiting, pain in the hands and also headaches." House said as Cameron read the file.

"You missed something out!" Cameron said as she looked up at him.

"I'm too good to miss something out!" he said as he walked over to her.

"Well, then it's about time that someone put you in your place!" she said as he looked over her shoulder, she pointed to something in the file. House went up to the whiteboard and wrote it down.

"Convulsions too!" Chase said, Cameron continued reading the file she looked up at House with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry Dr. House, but I can't take part on this case!" she said and ran out of the conference room. House looked at Chase who was fighting the urge to run after her.

"Go and find her, and she better have a good reason why!" House told him as Chase left the office to go and find her.

Cameron went into the bathroom and spoke a quick calming spell to her. She reached out and found her grandmother at home sewing.

*He's here, he's my new patient!* Cameron told her grandmother as she sent her an image of the man that had just become House's victim. Her grandmother dropped her sewing as she saw the picture that Cameron was sending her and looked shocked. *Shall I treat him?* Cameron asked her, she didn't answer. *Grandmamma I need to know my boss will want a reason!* Cameron pushed.

*Yes, treat him. I guess even people as evil as him deserve to live! Tell me what happens, and another thing Ally, be careful!* her grandmother told her and then the connection was gone. Cameron reached up and touched her necklace and played with the stone. Her emotions from the past few weeks bottled up inside her finally boiled to the surface. She slid down the wall of the cubical and cried.

"Cameron?" she heard a male voice call into the bathroom, she knew that it was Chase. "I know that you are in here, I've looked everywhere else!" he said as his voice got louder. "Let me in!" he said knocking on the door of the cubical she was in. She dried her eyes and undid the lock. Chase went in and hugged her, this only made her burst out crying more.

"I can't do it! But I have to!" she said in between sobs.

"Do what? You don't have to do anything you don't want to sweetie." Chase said to her. She looked up at him when he called her sweetie and smiled. "I knew that would work. Come on, sort yourself out and go back and talk to House, I can wait until later, I don't need to know now, but he does!" he said, kissing her on the lips and then walked out. Cameron splashed some water on her face and walked out to see Chase waiting for her. He took her to the conference room. House was sitting there waiting for her. Chase let her in, nodded at House and left.

"So, tell me why you can't be on this case!" House asked.

"I have spoken with my grandmother, and if you want me on the case, then I will work alongside Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase and give him the best medical care I can!" she replied to him as she sat down beside him.

"Something happened, and I need to know so that I know that I am not putting you in any danger!" House said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath in and looked into House's deep blue eyes they seemed to make everything feel better for her, well, at least a bit.

"I saw the picture of him in his file, something that we never normally have of patients, but when I saw it, I knew who he was. He was the man who killed my grandfather and was cleared of all charges as there was no one reliable enough to be called in the witness stand apart from…" she couldn't complete her sentence.

"You, how old were you?" he asked.

"Ten, it caused me to hide inside myself!" she said, House looked at her.

"Okay, you can stay on the case, but if he does anything to you, come straight to me! Now I hope that in our next meeting you will be able to give me some suggestions!" he told her, she nodded. "About tonight, I will pick you up at seven again. Wear whatever you want as we will be staying at mine!" he said.

"Then I would rather drive over myself if that's okay?" she asked, House nodded. Cameron stood up and left the conference room.

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Cameron went and camped in her office, no one was going to disturb her here, and if they did, she knew how to get rid of them! She started reading the files that she had left yesterday, she had forgotten about her rounds today, so she had to leave her office. She didn't like this idea it would mean being caught by another doctor. She cursed herself under her breath, picked up the files that she had finished reading and went to see her patients. She left her office and locked the door. The first person she bumped into was Cuddy as she walked to the ward.

"Ah, Dr. Cameron!" Cuddy said. Cameron smiled as Cuddy walked her to the ward she was doing her wards on.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm really sorry about not being able to do clinic duty!" Cameron said as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, don't worry I'll get the time from you. So how is the new patient?" Cuddy asked. Cameron hadn't been to see him.

"I don't know, you have to ask Dr. Chase or Dr. Foreman I'm afraid, I haven't seen him yet!" Cameron explained, avoiding any eye contact with her. Cuddy looked at Cameron. She knew that something was wrong.

"Dr. Cameron, if you need to talk, you know where my office is!" Cuddy said to her as she left her at the ward she was working on. Cameron put her head on the nurse's desk she didn't need this she needed to be at home, with Chase, being loved by him. The thought of Chase made her smile. She looked up and saw the nurse's looking at her, she starred back.

"Take a Polaroid, it lasts longer!" she snapped as she went to see her patients. Cameron spoke to her patients, and ordered some tests. She went back to her office and locked herself in it again, if anyone wanted her, well they would have to wait until she was ready.

She managed to get to lunch time without being disturbed. She heard a knock on her door.

"Dr. Cameron, let me in!" she heard a voice at the door. She really didn't need this. Yes it was Chase, and yes she had wanted to see him all day, but she knew that everyone would be with him she decided to play a trick on him. She whispered a spell that she knew one she had learnt ages ago and she saw him.

*Hello Robert, don't be scared, it's just me talking to you inside your head. Just direct your thoughts to me and I will hear you!* she told him, she loved to feel the shock running through his body, it was another advantage of the spell, she could feel exactly what he was feeling.

*Hey you come out and play!* he said to her, she blushed, but he didn't know that.

*I have all the play toys I need in here, and I can see that you have brought people with you!* she told him as she sensed other presences around him. She felt the shock that he had from her knowing this and laughed in his head.

*You know this brings a whole different meaning to the 'I hear voices' phrase!* he said to her, she laughed again.

*Well, I could scare you even more, but I'm not going to, not with people around!* she told him.

*So does this mean you will always be able to read my thoughts, even when I don't know it?* he directed to her.

*In a way, yes, unless you want me to stop the link, as you would be able to hear the thoughts that I direct to you too!* she told him, he thought about this for a while.

"It appears that Cameron isn't here, come on, let's go for lunch!" he told Foreman and they began to walk away from her office.

"Should we not try and find her?" Foreman asked Chase smiled.

"When she's hungry or needs something, she will come out and play!" he told him as they walked to the canteen. *I love you!* he said in his head, Cameron picked up on it, and directed the same thought back to him. She knew that both of them was going to enjoy this, she had taken her bond with Chase to another extend, even though they were bonded together through her magic, they were now bonded mentally, there was just one more thing that they needed to do to complete their eternal bond. Her pager went off, she didn't need to look at the number, she knew who it was and automatically dialled the number.

"Conference room now!" he said, she hung up. *Well, can't expect the outside world to allow me to hide forever! Bring me a salad and also some juice, I'll be in the conference room.* she said to Chase as she re-opened the link. She unlocked her door and went to see House.

Walking into an empty conference room wasn't a strange feeling for her, what was a strange feeling was the link that she had made with Chase. She decided to shut it off for a while, if he needed her, she would sense it. House saw her from his office and walked in. He sat down opposite her.

"Symptoms on the board, what's your diagnosis?" he asked her, she looked at them in detail and pondered for a few minutes.

"Gaucher disease would explain the convulsions and also the headaches, but not the rest of the symptoms." She said as she thought about it some more.

"West Nile Virus would explain all of them except the vomiting." She continued as House watched her, he loved it when he put her on the spot all of the ideas she came up with were brilliant.

"Lupus and SLE however that would not explain the headaches. I'm going to assume that he is on drugs, which is causing them, which rules that one out!" she said to House.

"He has no rash on his face!" House told her.

"Not yet he doesn't!" she said to him as the other two ducklings came in. Chase gave her the salad she wanted, she smiled at him and said thanks to him in his head, he smiled back at her.

"Auto immunodeficiency, don't know what type until the tests are done! One other option would be Toxoplasmosis." she said to House. He grinned at her.

"Okay, do the tests, do a measurement of the beta-glucocerbrosidase activity and then debate about enzyme replacement if it turns out to be positive. If he has West Nile Virus, well poor guy, he's going to die, no cure for that unless his brain gets worse in which case intensive support therapy, that's where our lovely Dr. Chase comes in. Lupus, well we need to do a full blood count, check his immune levels and also do an ANA antibody test to see what we get for that, so looks like you have your hands full Dr. Cameron. As for Toxoplasmosis, again another one of your specialties Dr. Cameron, if he has an immunodeficiency, then the test for that needs to be done!" House told her, she nodded as she began to eat her salad. House looked at his ducklings. He didn't want to put Cameron through the pain of having to go face the man that had killed her grandfather, but she needed to face her past like he had done.

"Once you have finished your lunch, go and do the tests, take the other two with you!" House said and he left, went on his way to find Wilson to annoy.

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Alone in the conference room with the two boys, one which she loved and the other who was more like her brother than her friend.

"So, can I ask why you refused to treat this patient? It's not like you to turn down a case!" Foreman asked her as he brought her a bottle of water.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone, not yet!" she said as she sensed Chase trying to send her a message.

*Then at least tell me!* he said, she nodded and began sending the memories and flashbacks to Chase. He sat there looking at her the whole time, trying not to change his expression. Once she was finished, she broke off the link before it overpowered her and passed out, her head hitting the floor. When she came to, Foreman was looking over her and Chase was holding her head still. She tried to sit up, but Foreman held her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked them both.

"You had a nasty fall when you passed out, I'm just checking to make sure you are okay!" Foreman said, she looked into Chase's eyes and could see the worry.

"Don't be scared, I'm fine, I just want to get up from the floor!" she said as she tried to move, again Foreman pushed her back down.

"No, wait a minute, let me just feel around your head!" Foreman said as Chase moved and allowed him to make sure she was okay.

"You're fine, let's get you off the floor." He said as Chase helped her up. She felt her head and knew that she was fine. Chase supported her as she stood up. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and stood by herself.

"Thanks guys, I'm fine!" Cameron said reassuring them. "Come on, let's go meet this patient!" she said as they walked out of the conference room.

They went into the room where he was lying, Cameron stayed back as she saw his face again. She froze, Chase came up to her and put his arm around her and guided her to the bed.

"Mr. Sancaze, I'm Dr. Cameron, one of the doctors treating you on this case. I wanted to ask you a few questions about your parents." She said as she sat down on a chair, Chase sat down next to her and stayed next to her. Foreman began to check his pulse as he told Cameron about his history. Once he was done talking, Cameron smiled and walked out, not looking once in the eyes of that man. Anger, fear and sadness rolled into one were what she was feeling as she left the room. She had managed to block off her feelings, but she had no need to now, he wasn't there and she was out, away from him. She walked unaware of Chase and Foreman talking to her, one of them on each of her side in case she needed them. Only Chase knew what had happened, Chase and House and she wouldn't tell Foreman, not yet, not until she could get over it herself.

The roof, somewhere where she came to think and escape. Escape from what? From the reality and the irony that she was treating her grandfather's killer. She remembered the oath that she took when she became a doctor, to save everyone's lives no matter of who they are and what they did, she hated herself right now and she knew it! She looked out over the skyline and watched the sun setting. She didn't realise it was so late, so she went down to her office and began to pour over the paperwork and also the patient history from today. It got darker and she put the lamp on so she could read better. Test result numbers filling her head, symptoms joining them and she was trying to find the missing puzzle piece that would put them together and help get that patient better. Knocking suddenly disturbed her thoughts, she looked up at the door and saw House standing there, and she nodded her head to signal that he could come in.

"It's nearly eight!" he said as she looked at her watch.

"Really? I didn't know it was that late, where is everyone?" she asked, Chase hadn't come to find her she knew that he was giving her time, she appreciated that.

"Gone home, I was so engrossed in beating Waluigi that I also forgot about the time. Come on, let's go out for a drink and something to eat, my treat!" House said as he looked at Cameron. She nodded, after all a deal was a deal. She took off her lab coat and hung it up. She took her hair down and allowed it to flow freely. She looked up at House as she put her files together and turned off her light. She picked up her purse and they left her office.

The local bar wasn't exactly House's first choice, but he really did have no other, he just had to make it work with Cameron as he only had tonight. They ordered their drinks and House took one of the pills that she had prescribed for him.

"How are they working?" she asked.

"Better than the others, I mean I actually managed to get some sleep last night, no chronic pain at all!" House said as he put the bottle away. Cameron smiled at herself she knew that the spell was working and she congratulated herself for it.

"You need a refill at the end of the week if I remember correctly!" she said, he nodded. They ordered their food and sat in silence as their drinks arrived. House never took his eyes off Cameron. He took a deep breath in, he had to do it.

"Allison, all this that you are doing for me, I can't thank you enough. It really does mean a lot to me, you mean a lot to me!" he said.

"What do you mean by that Gregg?" she asked.

"I mean what I said to you in my office last week… I wasn't thinking straight… it was the pills that had…" he couldn't get his words out. Cameron looked up at him she had never seen House this nervous or scared before. "Stacy confused things, confused my feelings between her and you. I couldn't realise it until it was too late. I forgave Stacy and moved on, I was hoping for it to be with you, but you have chosen someone else."

"I love Robert, I gave you so many chances and you just pushed me away, well I got sick of being pushed, so I followed my feelings that I had for him, and it turns out that he really is the best thing for me!" she told House. She could see the pain in his eyes as she said this. Their food came and their conversation went as they began to eat. Once they had finished and ordered coffee, House asked for the bill and paid it.

"Walk with me for a while!" he said, she nodded and they went down towards the river side. All Cameron could think of was Chase House never came into her mind so much anymore. They found a bench and sat down, admiring the refection's of the lights in the water.

"You're happy, aren't you?" he asked her, she nodded she was happy, more than she ever thought she would be. "Then there is no chance for me to change your mind?" he asked, Cameron took a deep breath in.

"At one time I would have said yes, there was, but now, no. I love him Gregg, and I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do. I just want your friendship if that's possible considering that you are my boss and mentor." She said, he grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Outside of work, I'm your friend, and if you need me, well you know where to find me!" he said, she smiled. She looked down at her watch and realised how late it was, she was missing Chase as the minutes went by. She opened the link to see what he was doing, he was at home pouring over some medical books.

"So, do you forgive me?" House asked her, Cameron looked at him.

"Yes Gregg, I forgive you!" she said and he hugged her.

House drove Cameron to Chase's place and they parted on good terms. She came into his apartment and he looked up from his book.

"How did it go?" he asked as she hung up her coat.

"Okay, we had a drink, had dinner and then went on a walk and talked about things, clearing the situation up between us. Damn I missed you though!" she said as she sat next to him. He put the book down and took her in his arms.

"So I have nothing to worry about?" he asked her.

"You had nothing to worry about in the first place!" she said as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth from Chase's body on her. She moaned as she relaxed in his arms, it was here she felt safe. Chase kissed her neck and inhaled her perfume. He played with her hair as she relaxed more, allowing him to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes as Chase began to stroke her face and just hold her in his arms.

"What were you reading?" she asked him.

"Nothing of great interest, just something for one of my cases." He said as he pointed to the book he put on the table. Cameron turned and looked at him, she smiled at him, he looked confused.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" she said to him as she began to undo his shirt, he shook his head. "Well, let me show you!" she whispered in his ear and began to kiss him deeply and passionately on the lips. She continued to undo his shirt as he pulled her closer to him. He was in love, not like the love he had with his previous girlfriends, but the love that he knew could last. He picked Cameron up in his arms she laughed and then kissed him again. She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her to his bed. There, they made their physical bond, completing the spell that she had cast when they first became a couple. It was with this symbol, that they would never part from each other. They laid next to each other, basking in their love for one another and she slowly fell asleep in the comfort of Chase's arms.

CHAPTER THRITY

Chase looked at Cameron as the sunlight woke him up. His mind went back to last night, to her and how much she meant to him. He smiled as he looked down at her, the sunlight caressing her face and hair. He stroked her head and held her tightly in his arms. The only woman that he truly loved was finally with him, in his arms and he didn't want or need anything else. Cameron began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chase. He smiled back down at her as she stretched her body. Chase couldn't resist but tickle her side as she did this. She laughed and looked at him she kissed him on the lips and held him tight in her arms. She pulled away and smiled at him one last time.

"I love you!" he said, she looked at his alarm clock and saw the time and relaxed a bit more.

"I know I can see it all over your face!" she said and laughed as he pulled her down to him. "We should think about getting ready for work!" she told him as he began to kiss her again.

"I'm sure we could call in sick, you know flu is a nasty thing!" he said as he kissed her again, stopping her from laughing.

"No, we have a case to solve!" she said as she gently pushed him away from her. She got out of his bed and looked around for her bathrobe. She found it and put it on. Chase came up from behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Maybe I should give you another physical exam, I don't think I was thorough enough last night!" he said with a grin on his face. She moaned as he began to kiss her neck again.

"You have no idea how tempting that is! But we can't now we have to go to work!" she said, however her resistance was being lowered as he continued towards her lips. She lost herself in the kiss for a few minutes before she forced herself to snap back to reality. She heard something going off, something familiar to her. She pulled away from Chase and went to her bag, it was her pager. Foreman's number was flashing across the screen. She picked up Chase's phone and began to call him.

"We have a problem, he's getting worse!" Foreman said. She spoke to him for a few minutes and then went back to Chase in the bedroom.

"We need to get to PPTH now, our patient is worse!" she said as she found some underwear and a pair of jeans and pulled them on. She looked in her bag and found a smart enough top and put it on. She pulled her hair back quickly and they left Chase's apartment.

As they arrived in the conference room, there was still no sign of House however Foreman was sitting down drinking a cup of coffee.

"Rash on his face?" Cameron guessed he nodded. "Lupus." She said to them.

"We haven't tested him for it!" Foreman said as Cameron got her and Chase a cup of coffee.

"Tests take time let's just treat him for it!" Chase said she looked at him.

"You are starting to sound like House, what would the meds do if it isn't lupus?" she asked.

"More harm than good!" Foreman said to them as she came over and handed Chase his coffee.

"We need to test him for it and everything else before we give him the meds!" Cameron said. She had a good enough reason to hate this guy and to watch him die, but she had to push her personal feelings away from this case.

"I have to agree with Chase, god I never thought I would say those words!" House said as he walked in the conference room.

"Doesn't anyone care about what it could do if it isn't lupus?" Cameron said to them they all looked at her. She sighed there was no way that she was going to win. "Fine, but if the meds damage him more, I am not going to be responsible for killing him!" she said and walked out of the conference room and to her office.

She closed her door and sat down, if the boy's wanted to kill him, she wasn't going to take any part in it! She picked up her files and went down to see him, guessing that they would have either put him on the meds or be arguing about it. She walked into his room and looked at him sitting there.

"Mr. Sancaze, I would like to take some blood from you to be able to run some tests." She said as she got the syringes that she needed. She sat down and put the band on his arm and looked for a vein. Once she found one, she put the needle in and took the blood she wanted. "You may feel a little light headed as I took a lot out." She said as she finished. "Has anyone else been in to see you?" she asked as she wrote the tests down in his file.

"The two male doctors were here, saying something about some treatment that they were going to give me later on today." He said. "Do I know you?" he asked her, she turned away from him as the tears fell from her eyes.

"No, I don't live around here, I moved here after medical school, so you must be mistaking me for someone else!" she said as she went out of the room and closed the door. She looked up and saw House standing in front of her.

"I thought I told you not to see him without either Chase or Foreman with you. I personally would take Foreman, no offence but he looks like he could take the guy down if he tried anything!" House said. Cameron looked up at her and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She hated giving House the satisfaction to see her like that.

"I'm a big girl now Dr. House, I can take care of myself!" she said as she began to walk to the lab. House followed her. She knew that she wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"That man kills your grandfather and you go into the room with him alone and come out of this mess with a few tears. Come on, you may be adjusted, but not that well adjusted!" he said, she stopped in her tracks and House hit the back of her. "Some warning that you are going to do that would be great next time!" he said as she turned to face him.

"You have no right to say that to me! I have seen things Dr. House that would make your skin crawl, so don't you ever tell me that I am not well adjusted!" she said to him. He looked at her surprised. She walked off to the labs, ignoring the calls from House.


	4. Chapters 31 to 40

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

She found a lab to herself and began to prepare the tests. House came in after her. He sat down next to her and she crossed her arms.

"Is it just me or has it gotten colder in here?" he asked her. "Listen, I'm sorry, I really didn't know how much this has affected you. It was uncalled for and immature from me. Please, let's just forget it!" he said, Cameron's defences were caught, something she didn't expect from House was an apology, she was expecting to be reprimanded for walking away, she was all ready for round two. She looked in House's eyes and saw the sincerity he wanted her to see. She nodded her head and he grinned at her. "You and me lunch?" he asked "A way of saying I'm sorry and a jerk!" he continued.

"You got the jerk part right!" she said to him. "But I have tests here to run and also my rounds to do, so I can't. Thanks though!" she said, he nodded at her and left the lab. She put her head in her hands and breathed a sigh of relieve. The tests running in the background and the silence of the lab helped her to relax somewhat. She sat there, waiting for the results to be downloaded on her laptop. She thought about Chase, connected to him to find out where he was. They were in Mr. Sancaze's room, giving him the meds. She didn't want to see the reaction he was going to have so she stopped the connection. The tests were finishing and her laptop was gaining the results. She looked at them as she began to read them. She did a double take at one of the results, she was right and quickly phone Chase.

"Robert, stop the treatment, we have a problem!" she said as she hung up. She went into the conference room and saw House in his office. Chase and Foreman walked in. Foreman looked angry.

"How can you pull the treatment that would have cured him?" he asked Cameron. She put her laptop down on her desk and showed them the test result. Foreman looked back at her. "I'm sorry I snapped lack of sleep!" he said, she nodded.

"Put him on the replacement therapy." House said as he looked at her. Cameron looked back at the symptoms.

"It still doesn't make sense, something here isn't right, it just doesn't feel right!" she said starring at the whiteboard. House looked at her, confused.

"The test says it's positive, Foreman go and put him on the enzyme replacement and see how he responds to it." He said to him as he took one of his pills. Cameron looked at her watch and saw that House had gone over four hours without taking a pill, she was impressed. House and Chase looked at Cameron.

"It's positive!" Chase told her, she turned and looked at him.

"It still doesn't explain all of the symptoms!" she said to him. They all knew this, but if the test showed them that it was something else, then they were going to treat him with what it said that he had. Cameron sighed and left the boys.

"Where are you going?" House asked her.

"I have rounds and also other tests to see to!" she said as she picked up her laptop and left.

Cameron completed her rounds and went to the lab to find all of the tests finished. She looked at the print outs as her laptop wasn't hooked to the system and took them to her office. The day was drawing to an end, and she hadn't heard anything about their case, so assumed that the treatment was working. She knew that she had missed lunch and she didn't care, she just wanted this murderer out of the hospital, she would rather see him in a jail, but she couldn't do anything about it, not now, but maybe… She found the card that Stacy had given her and she called his number.

"Hello Stacy, its Allison. Listen I need some advice…" Cameron said as she then began to explain the situation to her. After being on the phone for nearly two hours, Cameron thanked her and put it down. She let her advice run through her head as she starred blankly out of her window.

The sun was setting and Cameron was on the roof admiring it, she needed to be outside in the fresh air, and thinking about what Stacy had told her, thinking about the test results and also about her patients. She sat on the roof and starred up in the sky as it turned from light blue to red to dark blue. Her cell phone rang she reached into her pocket and answered it.

"Dr. Cameron speaking."

"Hiding again, where are you?" Chase said on the other end of the phone.

"I'll meet you at your office in ten minutes." She told him and hung up. She watched the rest of the sun setting and headed to his office. She knocked, she knew that she didn't need to she did it out of politeness. She heard Chase's voice telling her to come in and she did. Chase was looking at his last case file and Cameron walked up and looked over his shoulder.

"I would get a CBC test too!" she commented as she read the file.

"My patient, my case!" he said as he looked at her, but wrote it down anyway. She smiled at him and was about to go when Chase turned in his chair and pulled her onto his lap. She felt something vibrate in her pocket, she reached in and found her pager and pulled it out. She saw the number on the screen, she didn't want it to happen yet, but this couldn't wait, it was the ER:

"We need to go to ER. I need to ask you to do something for me!" she said, he nodded and they went down to see what was going on.

Another male in a coma, just like she expected. She looked at Chase, she had to do it.

"Robert, I love you more than anything in the world and would do anything for you…" she said.

"I would do anything for you too Allison, you know that!" he told her as he took her in his arms. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"This patient has the same thing you had which put you in a coma. It was a demon and I need to make it pass on. This may be asking too much of you, but I need to place the demon in your body so that I can destroy it, as it has to be in someone who I am close to." She explained to Chase, he looked at her, not breaking the eye contact and listened.

"What will happen to me?" he asked.

"Nothing, I will be protecting you the whole time, you may feel strange later, but I promise you that I will not let any harm come to you and also that I will look after you and protect you no matter what. I am not going to lose you now that I have you!" she said. "Sit down next to the man and hold his hand." She said as she pulled away and reached into her pocket. She found the spell that the council had given her she read it one more time. "I love you so very much!" she said to Chase as she waved her hand and locked the door. She sat next to the man and put her hands on his temples. She found the red light and whispered the transfer spell that she had learnt a long time ago. Once the demon had left him, it went into Chase as they were linked together by holding hands. Chase's eyes closed as he went into a coma. Cameron put him on the floor and knelt down beside him. She put her hands on his heart, found the demon and whispered the banishing spell. A scream filled her head and also a language that she had never heard before was spoken to her. The scream faded and she knew that the demon had crossed over. She felt Chase's wrist for a pulse and found nothing. She began to do CPR.

"Robert, don't give up on me!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and sat up. She checked his pulse and felt a strong one. She took him in her arms and cried. Chase looked at her and put his arms around her too. He looked up to the bed where the patient was laying he had opened his eyes and looked scared. Chase reached up and buzzed for a nurse to come and see him.

"Allison, open the door!" he whispered in her ear. She waved her hand without looking up and just lay in Chase's arms. He held her tight and rocked her from side to side to calm her down, her sobbing subsided and she listened to Chase's heartbeat.

"It's okay, it's over now!" he said to her as he helped her stand up. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but love. The nurses came in and saw to the man and Chase helped Cameron to his car, he just wanted to get her home.

CHAPTER THRITY TWO

"I thought you said I would be the one getting sick!" he said to her as she slowly recovered from the incident.

"I'm waiting for that for later, my job isn't finished yet, I have to look after you tonight!" she said to him. He helped her out of the car and scoped her in his arms. He took her to his apartment and laid her on the sofa. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what the demon had said to her before it crossed over. It was a language that she didn't understand. She sat up, feeling a lot better and looked down at Chase who had sat himself down on the floor next to the sofa. He didn't look too good. She sat behind him and put her hands on his temples. She went through his memories of the event and began to get rid of the ones where the demon was inside him. Chase looked up at her as she did this.

"Stop moving, I need to get rid of them!" she said, he pulled her hands away from his head and held them tight. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I began, don't you want me to finish?"

"I'm not feeling too good!" he said as he ran into his bathroom and was sick. Cameron waited outside, she knew this would happen.

"Lie down on your bed." She told him once he came out. He did what she said she went on the other side and knelt beside him. "Close your eyes." She told him as she did the same. She whispered a spell and then opened her eyes. She could see Chase's aura around him, however part of it was red. She concentrated on this part and was able to find the memories from the possession that he had just encountered and erased them all, placing another memory in it's place, she found this really hard as she wanted him to remember parts of what had happened, so she just blanked it from him. Once she had gotten rid of the red, she looked at his aura again, it was all white now. She ended the spell and opened her eyes. She looked down at Chase and kissed him on the lips. His arm made its way around her neck and held her there.

"Welcome back!" she said in between kisses. "I missed you!" she said. He pulled away and held her tight.

"Allison, I have snippets of what happened, and I know you did something to my memory. I need to know the blank spaces." Cameron took in a deep breath she knew she had to tell him.

"I wiped all of the bad parts for you, as you do not need to remember it, but you remember most of what happened." She said to him. "Only I need to carry the burden of the bad memories." She told him as she turned away. "I was so scared once it was gone, you had no pulse and were not waking up, and I thought that I had…" tears fell from her eyes again. Chase took her in his arms and took one of her hands and put it on his beating heart.

"As long as this is beating, I'm fine!" he said to her. "I love you Allison, always have and always will not matter what!" he said as he kissed her, tears flowing freely from her eyes. He didn't mind having done what she did he just want to be with her. "I know that you would never let anything happen to me!" He said as she began to sob. Chase took her in his arms more, holding her hard, so that she felt safe and laid her down on the bed.

Cameron closed her eyes, back in the safety of Chase's embrace made her happy. She knew that her work was done and that she didn't need to do anything more tonight. Chase moved his arm away from under her and she felt the bed move.

"Don't leave me here alone!" she said as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"I'm just going to order us some food, I'll be right back. I hope that Chinese is okay!" he said as he went and made the call. He came back after a minute with a couple of glasses and also a bottle of white wine, she smiled.

"I can't drink now!" she said as she looked at him opening the bottle.

"Oh, yes you can, and then we will eat and, well do whatever you want to do. If what you say is right about this thing, then there will be no more attacks here and I have you to thank for that!" he said, she smiled as she waved her hands and put the lights out. She waved her hand again and the candles that Chase had around his room lit up, setting a romantic atmosphere. Cameron took off her lab coat and also jacket that she wore under that, and revealed a stomach revealing top to Chase, he smiled as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Wow, you really are amazing!" he said as she drunk from it, not taking her eyes off him.

"Why do you have candles around your room?" she asked as she went up to them and caught the faint smell of lavender.

"They help me sleep after I've had a hard day putting up with House at PPTH." He said as he came up from behind Cameron. He took her glass out of her hand and put it on the table. "Also for a brilliant mood setter when I have girls around!" he said, she turned to face him.

"So, you have had many here?" she asked. He pulled her to him and held her tight.

"A few since I've moved here, mainly because they love my accent, but I haven't had the feelings for any of them that I have for you Allison. I love you more than in your wildest dreams, and it grows every day that I am with you. Now that we are finally together, you have made me the happiest person in the world!" he said to her, she pushed her lips against his and he relaxed in the kiss. She pulled away and looked at Chase he was still recovering from the kiss and didn't open his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked her as he looked down at her.

"Everything, I want to be with you, no one else, now and forever if you will have me!" she said as she turned away from him. She was still in his arms, just no loner facing him.

"Of course I do!" he whispered in her ear. The doorbell rang, telling them that their food was here. Cameron was upset for that to spoil the moment, but went to answer it and paid for their dinner. Chase came out and saw her in the kitchen.

"We could leave the food until later?" he said as he wrapper his arms around her neck.

"I missed lunch, I need something other than your love to keep me going!" she said to him, he laughed at this and they sorted the food out and ate.

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms, both too tired and exhausted from the day's events to want to do anything. The alarm woke them both up, they showered and got dressed and Chase drove them again to PPTH. She crashed as soon as her head hit the conference room table, Chase felt like joining her, but after what she did yesterday, she needed it! He got them both a cup of coffee, handed it to her and the smells made her look up. He laughed.

"You are worse than House sometimes! You wake up for coffee, but when I kiss you, you stay asleep!" he said to her as he sat down next to her.

"No, when you kiss me to try to wake me up, you want to make me stay in bed with you!" she answered him, he smiled.

"Well we could do that this weekend if you want?" he said raising an eye brow. She blushed at this suggestion.

"We could, but we could also go out and enjoy the nature, go running together, do something together and then spend most of the day at your apartment!" she suggested. Chase held her hand on the table, they were in love and they didn't care who saw it.

"Icky, get a room!" House said as he walked in. Chase pulled his hand away from Cameron's, she looked at him.

"We had one until you came in!" she said to him, he looked at her as he got himself a cup of coffee. House sat down on the opposite side of the table and looked at his watch.

"Three, two one! Hello Dr. Foreman!" House said as Foreman walked in to the conference room. "Car trouble two days in a row?" House asked as Foreman sat down. Chase and Cameron giggled he was getting some, now they just had to figure out who it was!

"Oh, Foreman is in trouble now!" Cameron said as she couldn't sustain her laughter anymore. She picked up her laptop and was about to leave when House put out his cane to stop her.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Well, our plan was that I escaped first, then Chase and we would have sex in my office!" she said with a roll of the eyes. "I'm going to see our patient!" she told House.

"Not without those two you aren't. Do the drugs test, the replacement therapy is working, and we need to explain the other symptoms." House said as he allowed her to pass. The other two ducklings followed her and they walked to see Mr. Sancaze.

"I still don't understand why we have to come!" Foreman said Cameron paused in her tracks it was time to tell him.

"He killed my grandfather and got away with it. I was the only witness but because I was too traumatised, I wasn't allowed to testify." She said, looking at her feet the whole time. Chase put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to a chair. Foreman looked at her and then at Chase, he didn't know how to react.

"He said to me yesterday if he knew me, I told him no as I've just moved here, and I don't know what to do!" she said as she looked up at both of them. She looked beyond them, and saw someone standing there she thought that her prayers have been answered.

"Stacy, oh my god, what are you doing here?" Cameron said as they embraced each other.

"I'm here to help you out, I told you I would come if you need me Allison." She said as she looked at her. "The flu really made you sick didn't it?" she told Cameron, she nodded, she didn't want to tell her the real reason she looked so drained. She went up to Chase and Foreman and hugged them both.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves, you should take better care of Allison!" she said as she walked back to her. "Are you sure it's him?" she asked, Cameron nodded. She sensed it was him since she walked into the room, that's why she froze, flash backs came to her, his evil aura, she hated it. She knew it before though when she saw the picture, but her feelings confirmed it. Stacy cursed under her breath.

"I need your laptop, I need to see if I can call the case back up, but I'm not sure Allison, let's just take it one day at a time. Dr. Chase should take you home and…"

"No, I want to stay, do my job as a doctor." She replied silently to Stacy.

"Okay, but you are NOT to go near him, in fact come with me to your office and let's catch up!" she said, Cameron looked at the two boys, they knew what they had to do and she walked off with Stacy.

"You have only been gone a few days!" Cameron said as they went to her office.

"I know, but I want to know how the date with Gregg went!" Stacy asked, Cameron began to tell her what happened and also about her working more than she should to get this man out of the hospital. They got to her office and Stacy made some phone calls and was straight on her laptop trying to find her case. Once she had found it, she printed it off and began to read it, seeing what she could do.

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

Cameron left Stacy to read it and went to do her rounds. Once she was finished, she returned to her office to find Stacy still pouring over the print outs. She sat down on her sofa and began reading about a new patient she had just got.

"So, does Gregg know you are here?" Cameron asked.

"No, but Mark does, once I told him that you needed help, he told me to go, but I can't stay long, I fly back this evening." Stacy said looking up from the papers. She looked at her watch. "Let's get some lunch!" Stacy told Cameron.

"I really should work on my case!" she said as Stacy grabbed her hand and dragged her away from her file. "Okay, since you insist, my treat, let's not eat in the canteen though!" Cameron smiled as she locked the door to her office. "So, where do you want to go?" Stacy picked out a pizza place just around the corner from PPTH. They ordered and waited, Cameron spent most of the time talking about everything that happened, and Stacy told her about how Mark was doing.

"He's back to his old self, I really missed him! I can't believe it took so many doctors to finally figure out what was wrong with him!" she said as they ate their pizza. "Anyway about this case. I don't know Allison, I'm hoping that I can find something, but since it happened so long ago, I'm not sure if we can do anything!" Stacy said Cameron looked at her. She had hoped that in a way Stacy would help her, make it better, but also in the back of her mind, she knew that it may have been too late! Cameron had to accept that this may be the case, but it still didn't stop her from making her feel angry.

"A man gets away with murder and now I have to be the one to save his life, the irony in that is amazing!" Cameron said as they walked back to PPTH. Stacy looked at her.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that this piece of scum goes down Allison, I promise!" she said. Cameron nodded, gave Stacy the keys to her office and they went their separate ways.

House was sitting in his office watching GH when she walked in.

"Go away!" he said without even looking up, and surprisingly, she did. Cameron went into the conference room if House didn't want her company she wasn't going to force it on him! She got herself a bottle of juice that Chase had left in the fridge and began to drink it while reading a medical book that she found in House's collection. House came in and looked at her.

"You're missing the child being born!" she said without even looking up.

"Since when have you done what I have told you?" he asked.

"Since you hired me!" she replied, still reading her book. "What do you want?"

"I should be asking you that question!" House said to her "How did the test go?"

"Don't know I had other business to attend to!" Cameron replied eyes concentrated on the book. "Ask them!" she said as the boys walked into the conference room. Chase looked at her and smiled.

"You missed lunch!" he told her.

"No I didn't, I had lunch with a friend remember!" she said *don't mention Stacy's name, she doesn't want House to know that she is here!* she told him in his head, he nodded. Cameron looked at Foreman her look told him all that he needed to know and also nodded. House looked at each of his ducklings.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Damn, we wanted to surprise you with a new stripper we thought that you would have rode the other one to death by now, so we thought that we would treat you with someone new!" Cameron told him, finally looking at him. "Now, about the drugs test results?" she said looking at the two boys.

"Positive hence the sickness. Case solved we can discharge him in the morning." Foreman told her.

"Everybody lies…" she whispered to herself, House caught this and looked at her.

"Dr. Cameron?" he said and looked at her, she shook her head clearing the thought.

"Nothing!" she said as she smiled at him. She closed the book and looked at the three boys. "I have to go!" she said and walked out of the conference room.

The roof was always empty, no one came up here and she knew it, sometimes the odd suicidal patient, but she put a lock spell on the door so she wouldn't be disturbed. She sat down and closed her eyes this was going to be hard for her. She whispered the separation spell and then opened her eyes. She saw her body sitting on the floor, she hated this spell, it made her feel vulnerable. She floated down to Mr. Sancaze's room and saw him sleeping, she smiled as she made herself invisible, another hard trick, to perform a spell within a spell. She put her hands to his temples and closed her eyes. The images of her grandfather killing came into them. She pushed them to the front of his mind, she wanted him to feel guilty and also to recognise her next time he saw her. She smiled as she did this, yes it was mean but he needed to pay for his past. She hoped that this would make him confess in front of Stacy when they go to see him. She then started to scan his body. Nothing, he really was doing drugs, the test was correct. He may have lied, but tests don't she cursed herself for thinking that! She closed her eyes and sent herself back to her body. She re opened her eyes and saw that she was back on the roof. She sat there and cried. She felt some guilt about what she did, but it needed to be done, she couldn't let an innocent man run free! She felt her pager going off and looked down at it. House's number was flashing on her screen. She dried her eyes and went down to his office to see him.

CHAPTER THRITY FIVE

House was sitting there, waiting for her to come, and twirling his cane in his hand. She walked in and he waved his hand as a signal to sit down. She sat down and House offered her some of his chocolate. She took a square of it and put it in her mouth.

"So, how are you?" he asked her, Cameron looked shocked by this question.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied as she took another square of House's chocolate.

"Dr. Cameron, I know that this case has been hard, and I just wanted to say that you have held yourself really well during it. You have proved to me that you really do have what it takes to be a great doctor." House told her, looking in her eyes. She let her mouth drop opened, this was House, paying her a complement. She couldn't respond, she didn't know how to! House grinned at her. "I can't forget my feelings about you!" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry Dr. House, I can't do this, I mean I chose, you pushed me away, now you just have to face the consequences for your actions. We need to keep our relationship here professional, but if you want, we could go out for a drink with Foreman and Chase tonight?" she asked him. She wanted to include him more, she hated the idea that he went home alone every evening.

"Okay, sounds good!" he said, she nodded and left.

She smiled at Stacy as she went into her office.

"Let's go see how Mr. Sancaze is doing!" Cameron said, Stacy looked at her strangely, but agreed to it.

"Hello Mr. Sancaze, I have some great news, we can discharge you tomorrow!" Cameron said as she and Stacy walked in. Stacy closed the door behind her. Mr. Sancaze looked at Cameron, and his face went white.

"I know you, it was you… No, you can't do that to me, I was cleared of all charges!" he said with a grin on his face. "Your old man deserved to die, he was going to anyway, and I just made it quicker for him!" he said. Cameron looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Thank you for admitting that!" Cameron told him as she pulled out her Dictaphone that she always had with her when she got a patient history. She liked to record it and play it back in case she missed anything. "He was my grandfather, not my old man. He was already dead, but he died in a plane crash at least!" she told him. "Oh, and may I introduce my friend and lawyer Stacy. You better have a good one, because you are going down this time! Dr. House and his team, including me made you better, now it's time that you paid for your crimes!" she told him as she and Stacy walked out of the room. Stacy told the nurses that she wanted guards on the door, Cameron handed the tape to Stacy.

"Well, it looks like he is going down for it after all he doesn't have any leg to stand on with this as evidence. Thank you Allison, he will be going away for a long time. I will contact you when I get back home!" Stacy said she already had her bag with her, with the files from the previous court case in it.

"Send me the bill, you have helped me out so much Stacy and I want to pay you for the work that you have done!" Cameron told her as she hugged him.

"I don't want your money! Your friendship is enough!" she said as they walked out of the hospital.

"No, I insist, please send it to me! Have a great flight home!" Cameron told her as they hugged one last time and Stacy got into the cab. Cameron sat on the steps of PPTH and watched her go. Emotions inside her relieve and also pain came up. She ran to Chase's office, she didn't know if he was there or not! She ran into it, he was looking at case files and looked up at her. She ran into his arms as he stood up and cried.

Cameron loved being around Chase, he made her feel safe, and this time was no exception.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"He admitted it, Stacy is taking my case, but it should be short, he has nothing to stand on as we have it recorded and we never gave him any meds to suggest that he would have been drugged, and the replacement therapy wouldn't do that and neither the treatment for his drug abuse would. It's over and I feel…" she said as her sobs slowly grew stronger. A light came from her necklace. Cameron looked down at it as the image of her grandfather appeared in front of her.

"Thank you Ally, I knew you could help me rest in peace. I'm so proud of you!" he said to her and she reached out to touch him, but her hand just went through him. He then turned to Chase.

"Take care of her, she deserves to be loved and looked after the way she deserves!" he said to Chase.

"I will, don't worry sir." Chase replied taking her in his arms.

"I love you grandpa." Cameron said to him.

"I love you too Ally, I'm so proud of you, you did it without your powers, and you have turned into an excellent doctor and person. I will always be around when you need me!" he told her and he faded. She looked up at Chase and he held her in his arms.

"You did well!" he said as she closed her eyes.

"I did, didn't I!" she said. "Thank you for being there for me!" she said to him.

"I'm always there for you, no matter what!" he said as she began to walk out of his office.

The day was coming to an end and Cameron spent the time sitting in the conference room, alone with a book, no one came in to see her and her pager stayed silent. AT six o'clock, House and the ducklings joined her.

"So, what is the deal with the guards at the door and also the police coming to see our patient today?" House asked her, she looked up at him.

"He admitted it in front of me and my lawyer, we have it on tape, he is going down for it this time, there is nothing in his records to suggest that we drugged him with anything or any malpractice, just making him better. Once we have finished the case and he gets taken tomorrow, I need to send the case file to my lawyer." She told them. "Just let me go and change my top and I'll be ready!" she said as she left the conference room. House looked at the two boys.

"Stacy?" he asked, they said nothing "He's going down for this!" House said with a grin on his face. Cameron came back a few minutes later and saw House and the boys talking and laughing with each other.

"Ready?" Chase said as he put his arm around her waist. She had changed into a low cut top, she felt better about herself today, and she had finally helped her family out. She nodded and they all went out.

The bar near the hospital was their local watering hole. They went in, found a table and sat down. House called Wilson, and he was soon there. They drank and talked about how their cases were going and also problems they were having. It gave them the opportunity to get ideas from each other. House turned to Cameron and looked at her.

"So, how did you get the confession?" he asked, he really wanted to know this.

"When I went to see him to tell him the good news about him being discharged, he admitted it as he remembered me. I had my Dictaphone in my pocket recording the whole time and as my lawyer was there at the same time, he had really brought himself to justice admitting that, and then us having evidence about it." She explained to them all. They sat there and listened, it was amazing how Cameron worked sometimes. House was impressed.

"You are some sneaky person to deal with Allison, sometimes I don't know what to expect from you, since you have been working here, you have turned into the bad girl of my team!"

"I'm the only girl on your team!" she said.

"Well, if we don't count Robert, then yes!" he said, she laughed and so did Chase, he knew that he was joking, they were all used to House's humour after working with him for so long. The time went by as they ordered more drinks and the conversations continued. Cameron was getting tired and she told Chase that she wanted to go home. He looked at his watch and realised how late it was. House and his ducklings began to go their separate ways. Chase drove Cameron back to his place and they crashed in the bed, the events from the past few days had really tired them out that they just wanted to sleep.

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

Months passed sine Mr. Sancaze admitted to killing Cameron's grandfather. The case was not taken to court as he admitted his guilt and pleaded guilty in front of a judge, all in all it was a very short trial. Chase and Cameron had grown closer together, and so had House and his ducklings. They were going to the local watering hole once a week together. Even House and Cuddy were not arguing as much, Cameron had her suspicions there! Cameron was sitting at the table with a coffee and her laptop, checking her e mails. House came in and looked around the room.

"Where is your other half? I thought you two were joined at the hip!" House said to her. He got himself a coffee and sat next to her.

"He got paged, one of his patient's isn't doing too good." She said. Chase had explained to her that Ben was back in hospital. Cuddy popped her head in the door and looked at them both, she smiled and threw a case file on the table and walked out.

"Forget it Cuddy, I'm not doing it!" House told her. Cuddy turned around and put her head back in though the door.

"Yes you will, otherwise its ten extra hour's clinic duty!" she told him as Cameron began to read the file.

"He'll take it!" she said before House got a chance to say anything. Cuddy smiled and left. House turned to Cameron and looked at her, his mouth still open wanting to object.

"You'll love it, trust me!" she said as she slipped the open file over to House. He read it and looked at her.

"Page the two idiots, we have a new case!" he said to her as she reached over to the phone and paged them both. Twenty minutes later, the team had gathered around the conference room table.

"Right, seventeen years old…"House began to say as he heard a pager going off. Cameron reached to it and looked at it. She ran out of the room, House looked at them.

"How rude was that!" he said to them, they looked at each other and the two ducklings ran after her.

Cameron ran to the patient's room. She had crashed, her heart gave up and Cameron didn't understand why. She went in and saw the nurses trying to resuscitate her. Cameron took over, giving the orders and listening to what happened. Foreman and Chase ran into the room, Cameron looked up at them and they began to help her. A few minutes later they had managed to stabilise her.

"It looks like she's your patient now!" Cameron said to Chase as she walked out.

"What caused this reaction to happen?" Chase said as he ran after her. Cameron looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know, but now I have a new symptom, I guess I could just up my research to find out what's wrong with her…" she said to him.

"You don't get enough sleep as it is already, you study too much." He said to her as they walked to the conference room and saw House still waiting for them. "Maybe I should take over the case like you said…"

"No, I can do it I need to do it for her now!" Cameron said as they walked in. Foreman followed them shortly.

"If you are going to study so much, then maybe you should take fewer patients for your rounds!" Chase said she shook her head.

"I'll be able to do it, I always can you know that!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Please, can you guys wait until tonight?" House said to them. "Now, back to our case! Seventeen year old…"

"Male presenting with symptoms that duplicated meningitis however spinal tap turned out to be negative. He has started to show more symptoms that include coughing up of blood, weight loss, fatigue, and also inflammation of the eyes." Cameron finished for him.

"Call Wilson he has lung cancer!" Chase said Cameron looked at him.

"Okay and I'm pregnant!" she told him, he looked at her, House grinned, she knew that she wasn't, but he loved the shocked look that Chase now had on his face.

"TB could cause the coughing up of blood, his immune system could be destroyed which is causing the other symptoms." Foreman suggested. House looked at him.

"Well, let's ask our immunologist!" he said looking at Cameron. She smiled at them all and thought about it for a few minutes.

"No, it wouldn't cause the inflammation of the eyes." She told them.

"Pink eye for that!" Foreman added.

"As if he would have that at his age!" she said.

"Its possible, people can have it at any time!" House told her. She looked at House, she knew that but she was surprised that he didn't get her sarcasm.

"I know, but it doesn't fit! What about Goodpasture syndrome!" She suggested. House looked at her as she was something amazing.

"Dr. Cameron, you have been studying very hard the last few months!" House said to her.

"Well, if I want to be a doctor like you, except the sarcasm, and being a male I have to do something!" she said sarcastically.

"We should also test for Churg-Strauss Syndrome if we are going to do all of these tests!" Chase added. House looked at his ducklings.

"Fine, run all of the tests for the diseases that you think it could be and let's see how we can make this hormonal raged teenager get back hunting in his high school and not in my hospital!" House told them as he went into his office. The ducklings left, Chase still having a puzzled look on her face. He went up to Cameron she could already read his thoughts.

"No I'm not, don't worry!" she said to him. *But practising is always part of the fun!* she told him, he blushed at this thought. He had never thought about him and Cameron having a child together. This thought then filled his head, and he had a big smile on his face for the remainder of the day.

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

Cameron got the patient history and was listening to it in her office while looking at the case from the patient that had crashed that morning. She was concerned, two cases, two different people. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes hurt from reading too much, but she had to find out what was wrong. She looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. She continued reading and found something out that could have caused her to have had the heart attack. She smiled as she finally figured it out. She went up to the ward and told the nurses what to give her. Once she was finished, she went down to the conference room and poured herself a coffee. She saw House still in his office. It was the first day of the case and he was already working late. She went in and looked at him.

"It's day one of the case and already you are here later than you normally would! I thought that you hate this place and wanted to get out as soon as possible!" Cameron said as she drunk her coffee.

"I do, it's just he's not getting better!" he said.

"Well, you don't do the tests and put him on the meds you think is the best, of course the kid is going to get worse! Take him off them and leave him to…"

"Die? Brilliant idea Dr. Cameron and you really needed a medical degree to say that!" he told her, she ignored it as they were both tired.

"House, go home and relax and I will see you in the morning!" she said as she returned to the conference room and picked up the book that she was reading yesterday and continued to read it. House looked in at her as he turned off the lights to his office.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked her.

"Study, Foreman and Chase have done the tests that's why he is on the meds and have gone home, so I guess I could just stay here!" she said to him. House looked at her.

"If you keep going like this, you will burn out. Go home and have the morning off, tell Chase he can have the same, relax and stop it before you have a breakdown! Do you want a lift?" he asked her.

"No, its okay, I can walk back to Chase's, its not too far!" she said as she left with House. She followed him to the entrance of the hospital and they said their goodbyes and left.

Cameron knocked on Chase's door he opened it and was surprised to see her standing there.

"It's about time I got you a key to my place!" he said to her. "I didn't want to disturb you, you were so busy reading and I know how you don't like to be disturbed." He said as she came in and sat on the sofa.

"We have the morning off, House is worried that I am studying too much!" she said. Chase sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

"You are. Come on, lets get you in bed, you look exhausted!" he said as they made their way into the bedroom. Cameron saw that Chase was also busy studying as she saw all of the books on the bed. She read one of them and looked at him.

"You're hitting the books too? We make a right pair!" she said to him as she closed her eyes. He put the books on the floor and kissed her on the lips.

"I wanted to help you out. House isn't the only one who is worried about you. I love you and am worried that you are going to burn out!" he said as she snuggled up to him.

"I'm fine, I can look after myself!" she said

"Yes, but sometimes you need someone to push you in the right direction, be there when you fall and to help you to support you when you need it!" Chase said to her as he kissed her on the head gently. Cameron hadn't noticed much as she was falling into a deep sleep. Chase held her in his arms he wanted her, not just for a little while like he felt when he went out with other girls, but forever. Chase looked down at her as she slept. He knew that she had shown her so much and given her so much he wanted to do something for her. He closed his eyes and began to think about how he was going to implement his plan.

Cameron awoke to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. She stretched and saw Chase making her breakfast. She went up to him and put her arms around his waist and began to kiss the back of his neck.

"You should be asleep!" Chase told her.

"You should be at work!" she said.

"So should you, but House said we can have the morning off! Now back to bed with you!" he told her as he pointed to his room. She pulled away from him, kissed him on the neck one last time and then went to bed. She picked up one of the books that Chase was reading last night and began to read. She saw something that had caught her eyes. She read and thought about a few things.

"Even if it was… it couldn't, but would explain everything!" she said to herself as Chase came in with two plates of bacon and eggs. She looked up at him and then down at his book.

"Why were you reading this?" she asked him as she took the plate from his hands.

"Its part of my study that I'm doing, why?" he asked.

"Because of you, this may solve the case with our young lad!" she said as she began to eat.

"Well, he can wait, let's eat and then we can always help each other relax!" he said, she looked at him and smiled. She put her plate down and crawled up to him on the other side of the bed. She kissed him on the neck and whispered a spell to make it darker in the room. Chase looked at her and put his plate down too.

"What about food?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"Don't want it, I want you!" she said as she kissed him on the lips. She whispered another spell and a flame hovered above her and Chase. She found this hard to hold it as the colour kept changing uncontrollably. She concentrated a bit more and was able to settle it on red. She gently nudged it and pushed to the ceiling. Chase took her in his arms and pushed her down to his bed, where they began to help each other relax.

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

They went to PPTH and saw Foreman and House arguing over something.

"That is so not fair, how come they get the day off and I don't!" Foreman shouted at House.

"If it makes you feel better, you can have the afternoon off!" House shouted back as Cameron and Chase walked in. "Go home Foreman, don't say I never do anything nice for you!" he told him as he looked at the two who had sat down at the table. Foreman nodded, picked up his coat and left. House looked at his remaining two ducklings.

"If I knew it would be this hard, I wouldn't have hired a team!" he said as he joined them. "Please tell me you both have some good news to get the teenager out of this hospital!" he said, they looked at him. Cameron had found something last night, but she wasn't too sure now as she looked at the symptoms again on the board.

"I knew I shouldn't have stopped studying!" she said to House, he looked at her.

"If you didn't I would have you in a hospital bed by now so please either slow down or don't take on too many patients on your rounds. I know how many you have and you are already pushing it more than what a normal doctor would. There is only so much the famous Dr. Cameron can do without hurting herself!" he told her, she looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen there before. She pulled away from the glance, trying to think if she had made a mistake or not. She looked back up at the board another symptom was there Cameron couldn't deal with it anymore she needed to find out what was wrong with him.

"What about Dengue Fever, it would explain the new symptom and also the swelling of the eye." Chase said. House looked at him.

"No, it doesn't explain the rest of the symptoms, I was thinking fifth disease last night, however doesn't explain the nausea and also the swelling of the eye." Cameron said as she continued to look at the board. "What about Kawasaki disease?" she said looking at House, but avoiding eye contact if she could.

"If it was that then it would have cleared up by itself! But check him for all of those diseases and anything else that may come to you!" he said as he went into his office. Chase stood up and began to leave the conference room. He turned and saw Cameron still sitting there.

"Are you coming?" he asked her.

"Go ahead and do the tests, I'll meet you in the lab in half an hour to help!" she said, Chase nodded and he left her alone.

Cameron looked at House's office, she was thinking about to go and see him or not! She took a deep breath and stood up. She knew she had to talk to him. She knocked on his door and he looked up. She starred at him and he just looked at her. She walked in and sat down on his sofa. House put his music on and Cameron closed her eyes and listened. House came and sat down next to her.

"So what can I do for you Dr. Cameron?" he asked her as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Um… Dr. House I think I know what could be wrong with our patient." She said, as she held her arm and stroked it.

"Okay, then why are you here, waiting for my approval?" he said to her. She looked at House and he looked at her.

"I know that there is something there, but I can't, I'm sorry, I wish that I could but I have to stop this now before anything can happen!" she said as she stood up from the sofa. House grabbed her arm and she turned and looked at him.

"I have dreams of us, sharing a sun set on my balcony. Every time I wake up, I think of you and everything that you have done for me." House said as he looked up at her.

"Dr. House it's just a dream, nothing more. I have to go and help Chase with the tests." She said as House let go of her arm. "Things can't change, we know that!" she said as she walked away from House's office and into the hallway. She went to the labs and saw Chase preparing the tests. She went up to him and he smiled.

"So, what did you find out?" he asked her.

"I don't know, are we sure that we are doing the right tests?" she asked him.

"Well, we don't know unless we do them!" he said as the tests were still running. Cameron picked up one of the blood tests and began to run some gels. They ran tests together in silence and House came into the room. They both turned and looked at him.

"So, what do we have?" he asked them.

"Nothing!" Cameron said, looking up from the results. House came over to her and gave her the empty bottle of pills.

"I need a refill!" he said.

"And I need to do a physical on you before I can give them to you. Now sit down and let me take some bloods!" she said as House sat down. She went out and left House and Chase alone.

"How many left to do?" House asked them

"Not many, about three more, but if they are going to be the same as the rest of the results, then we have no idea what's going on!" Chase said to House.

"How are things between you and Cameron?" House asked him.

"They are great, I mean she has moved in with me and we are thinking about things maybe going further." He said to House, he couldn't believe that he was talking about this to House, but they had become good friends, so he didn't mind. Cameron walked in with the things that she needed to talk his bloods. House held his arm out and she found a vein and drew the blood. Once she had done that, she began to run the tests for them. House looked at them both and began to walk out of the room.

"Come by my office in about two hours and I will have the refill for you okay." She said as she looked at House. The same look was still there as she had seen in the conference room.

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

Cameron looked at Chase as House left. He came up and put his arms around her waist.

"I have a surprise for you tonight!" he whispered in her ear. She turned around and smiled at him. "So don't go working too late, I will be coming to get you from your office at 6. So be ready and no hiding from me today!" he said. Cameron was looking at the test results. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything all day and was waiting for House's blood tests when she all of a sudden looked up. She starred at Chase, ran out of the lab and to the conference room. She looked at the board and smiled. She wrote something on the board, ran out of the room again and into their patient's room. Chase just looked at her as she went from one room to the other and House popped his head out of his office and saw Cameron going back and forth. He went into the conference room where Chase was standing and read what she had written on the board.

"Damn she is such a brilliant doctor!" Chase said as he looked at House.

"You are lucky to have her I would keep hold of this one in case someone tries to take her!" House said to him as he walked back into his office. Chase left the conference room and went after Cameron. House went back into his office and listened to his record. All he could think of was Cameron, but he knew that he had to stop. Images of what he and Cuddy had shared in the past flashed in his head. He grinned as he thought about her and the times that they had together. He never thought that anything could happen between them, but things change, situations change, maybe he should do something to change this too.

Chase found Cameron smiling in her office. She had done all of the test results and was reading over House's blood tests that had finished. She also had a bottle of pills on her table she still had to work her magic on them.

"Wegener's Granulomatiosis, well spotted!" he said to her as she looked up from the test results.

"Have to wait for a biopsy to confirm that, but have taken him off the meds that you guys put him on and gave him a normal saline drip, I'm not going to put him on the meds until I'm sure that it is!" she said to Chase as she began to play with the bottle in her hand. "What can I do for you?" she asked as he walked over to her desk.

"Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" he asked her, she smiled.

"Well, going on a guess that House said something to you about me, then yes! What did he…" she began to say, but she tapped into his memories instead. She blinked back the hurt on her face at what House had said to him. "…I would keep hold of this one in case someone tries to take her." Cameron said looking at Chase in the eyes. "Nothing and I repeat nothing is going on between House and me, I love YOU, not him, and he knows that, he just won't accept that he has lost to you I guess!" she said to Chase as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Chase looked at the pills that she had prescribed House.

"You know, these are the same strength as his old ones, but he seems to be in less pain and is more bearable since he has been on them. He even said that he has been able to sleep. Now there must be something that you are doing to them!" he said as he looked at her, she was closing her blinds and locking her door. She grinned at him as she sat back down at her desk and took the pills from his hands.

"Do you want me to show you something amazing?" she said to him as she poured the pills into her hands.

"I already have you, and you are the most amazing thing that I need!" he said as she closed her eyes. She whispered the healing and pain killing spell over the pills as they slowly began to turn a light purple colour in her hand. She finished the spell and put the pills back in to bottle. "This is the reason why, and no I don't do this to any other patient's, just to House's pills as he needs more than modern medicine to help him out." She said as Chase looked at her. "I cure everyone else with my medical knowledge, I only use my gift on rare occasions, like when I want to seduce you!" she said as she waved her hands and the blinds raised back up. She left her office and went to see House.

His office was darkened she knocked on the door and heard House telling her to come in. He was expecting her she was normally early when he needed his meds.

"Here you go, same as normal, one every four hours." She said as she walked out to leave. She stopped in her tracks she had to get this off her chest. "Gregg, I love you, I always have and always will. But I am with Chase and I love him more than you can imagine. I wish that something would have happened between us, but it can't and I am happy with my choice. I see the love that you have for me now, but it's too late and I don't want to hurt you. This is hurting me too!" she said as she felt House's hand on her shoulder.

"The dream I have about the sun setting and us kissing, it wasn't a dream was it?" he asked her. She shook her head at least he didn't remember her display of magic. House turned her around and leaned in towards her. She pulled away she didn't know what do to. "Please, just one more, I want to know!" he said. He walked up to Cameron and leaned in. Cameron waved her hand and locked the doors in case someone was going to disturb them. House leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She wanted to respond with all the passion that had burned inside of her for him. She responded to the kiss, allowing him to take it as far as he wanted to. He pulled away, that was all he needed to know.

"You do love him, no matter how it hurts for you to block up your feelings for me, it's him you want!" he said to her.

"He won't hurt me like you have done. I know that it hurts and that I do have feelings for you, but my feelings for Chase are stronger and we are very happy together." She said. House sighed and looked at her.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind!" he said, she shook her head. "Okay, I know that now, but if he does anything to hurt you, then I am going to hurt him more than he can imagine!" he told her as he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for the pills, I don't know what it is, but they really do help!" he said to her.

"Must be the fact that every time you pull the bottle out, you see my name in black and white!" she said as she waved her hand and unlocked the doors. "I know what you are planning to do, I bet she doesn't know yet!" she said before she walked out. Cameron used some of her magic and had gained a look into House's feelings, not only for her, but also for Cuddy.

CHAPTER FOURTY

Chase was waiting for her in her office. She went in and looked at him.

"Time to go!" he said to her. She waved her hand and the door closed and locked and the blinds went down. She looked at Chase and smiled. She took off his lab coat and he looked at her as she led him to the sofa.

"So tell me, what have you got planned tonight and since when have you had time to plan it without me being around?" she asked him, he smiled at her and took her in his arms.

"That's for me to know and you to find out! Now no more seducing me, not that I don't like it, but we have things to do, and time is ticking on!" he said to her.

"Oh, I can sort that one out for us too!" she said as they stood up and left her office.

Chase drove them back to his place and he let her in. Cameron walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"Stay there, close your eyes and no peeking or using magic!" he said as he left her. He came back out with something in his hands. "Okay, open them!" he told her. She looked at Chase and saw that he had a beautiful green dress in his hands. Cameron stood up and touched it, shocked by the gift. Chase gave it to her. "You have an hour to get ready, so go and have your shower and get changed. I'll be in our study getting ready!" he said as he kissed her on the lips and left. Cameron went into their room and got undressed. She quickly jumped into the shower, came out and dried herself. She looked at the emerald green dress and took it out of the plastic covering. It was made of silk she had never had anything that beautiful in her life. She slipped it on and it hugged her in all of the right places. She began to work on her hair, knowing that a simple spell would take care of it as she wanted to make it look special. She imagined how she wanted it to be, twisted with lockets hanging from it and gems threaded through it. When she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she saw exactly how she wanted it she smiled and looked down at her feet. She went through her wardrobe and saw a box in the bottom of it. She opened it and found the shoes that matched the dress. She slid them on and sprayed herself with her perfume as she heard a knock at the door. He smiled as she realised that her time was up. She opened it and saw Chase standing there in a suit with a matching green shirt on. He looked up at Cameron and his face said it all. She blushed as she saw that he had something in his hand, a small red rose. He placed it in her hair and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look amazing!" he whispered in her ear. She blushed some more and he offered her his arm. She treaded hers through his and he guided her to the car. Chase opened the door and let her in. She thanked him as she entered. He sat down and Chase got into the car and just looked at her. She laughed as she looked at Chase, he couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Hey, shall I drive? I don't want us to have an accident!" she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He relaxed in the kiss, she could tell he was nervous about something, but what, she didn't know! He smiled at her as she pulled away and he started the engine and drove them away from his place.

Chase took them to the theatre, something Cameron had wanted to go for a very long time, and was very surprised that he had got them box tickets. She smiled at him as he led her to their own private box. She kissed him as soon as they got there.

"Wow Robert, this is amazing, you are amazing!" she said to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her as the play started. When the interval came, Chase left Cameron as he went to get them something to drink. She sat down and read the program while he was gone. Case was waiting in the queue as he pulled out a little box he had in his pocket. He opened it and looked at the thing inside it. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but he knew that he wanted to. He put it back in his pocket with the other thing that he had and got them something to drink. He came back to the box and saw Cameron sitting there, looking at the program. He came over and gave her the drink.

"Thanks." She said as she began to drink her water. "So why are you doing all of this, not that I have nothing against it, but the dress is amazing, the shoes and now this. Robert what is going on?" she asked as she put her head back on his shoulder. He lifted her head up to his and kissed her gently on the lips. Cameron melted as the kiss became more intense. He pulled away, now was the time to give her the gift. He reached into his pocket and gave Cameron the box.

"This is something for you, I wanted to give you something to symbolise my love for you." He told her as she opened it and she saw a ring on the box. She looked up at Chase. "There is normally a question to go with a ring like this, but I don't want to ask it, not yet. Not until you have met the rest of my family!" he said as he pulled out two tickets. He handed them to Cameron who opened them up and saw two tickets to Australia. She looked at Chase and he smiled at her, she didn't know what to say as no one had ever done anything like this for her before. She hugged him so hard that he nearly couldn't breath. When she pulled away Chase looked at her. She kissed him hard on the lips she still didn't know what to say or what to do. Chase took the ring and put it on her finger, but not the one that the ring belonged on, the one on her to her hand. She looked at him and smiled. She whispered a spell and things went into slow motion. Chase looked around as everything became slow. She smiled at him and he looked at her.

"This is very hard for me so I can't hold it for long. Robert, I can't believe all that you have done for me. Dance with me." She said as she stood up and held out her hands. She whispered another spell and they heard music playing. Chase went into her arms and she whispered a hover spell. They danced in each other's arms and hovered over the theatre. He looked down at her, she began to get weak. She brought them back to the box they were sitting in and collapsed in her chair. Time resorted itself and the music faded. Chase looked at her as she closed her eyes. He checked her pulse and her temperature. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm fine, just tired, that took a lot out of me but it was worth it to be with you. I can't thank you enough for all of this Robert, I don't deserve it or you!" she said as he sat back down and she rested on her shoulder once again. They watched the rest of the play and Chase drove them back home. As soon as they walked through the door, Cameron had taken him in her arms and was kissing him hard and deeply. She took off his jacket and began to undo his shirt. Chase reached up to her hair and pulled out the clip that held it together. The gems fell out onto the floor and disappeared, she knew that it was only a temporary spell and she loved it. Chase picked her up and took her to the bed. He laid her down and looked at her, lying there in her dress as she admired him half naked.

"Did I tell you how amazingly sexy you look in that dress?" he said to her she sat up and kissed him on the lips. She put her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. He helped her out of the dress and she helped him out of his pants, and they made love all night long.


	5. Chapters 41 to 50

CHAPTER FOURTY ONE

Cameron had no idea if or how Chase had managed to get the time off work for them she laid there in bed while Chase was still sleeping. It was still dark however the sun was beginning to come up. She put on a t shirt and her PJ bottoms and went out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. She pulled her legs up to her body and hugged them. She reached for her necklace and played with the stone. The sky began to brighten, she looked into the room and saw Chase still sleeping, sprawled out over the bed. She watched the sun come up and allowed it to settle on her face. She looked down at her ring and smiled. She knew that it was on the wrong finger, but she didn't care. The diamond in it sparkled as the sun shined on it. She loved it and was really looking forward to going to see Chase's family. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun as it warmed her face. The alarm clock went off in the background and she heard Chase moan as he reached over and turned it off. He came out and put a blanket over her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked her.

"I was watching the sun coming up, I didn't want to wake you up." She said as he sat down next to her.

"That's okay, but we need to get ready for work, last day it's Friday, so it's our weekly drink night with House, Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy!" he said as he went back into the bedroom. Cameron joined him and looked into her wardrobe about what to wear. She pulled out a pair of hipsters and a red top that stopped just above her hipsters, showing some of her stomach. She pulled out a jacket and put it on over so that she looked smart. She found her badge and her purse and waited for Chase. A few minutes later he came out of the bedroom wearing tight jeans and also a blue shirt and tie. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's grab breakfast on the way!" he said as she picked up his car keys, pager and cell phone.

They went out and drove to PPTH. Once they were in the conference room, Cameron put on the coffee machine and Chase unpacked their breakfast. House came in and looked at them.

"So, when's the flight tomorrow?" he asked them both, Cameron looked at him.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" she said.

"Chase told me that it was going to be a surprise, so I didn't, but he had to ask me for the time off, two weeks is a lot, and he knows it!" House said as he looked at Chase.

"I have to do an extra two months clinic duty!" he said to Cameron. She smiled at him.

"The sacrifices for spending two weeks with me I guess!" she said to Chase as she poured each of them a coffee. She gave one to House and the other to Chase and she sat down on the opposite side of the table from both of the boys. Foreman walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like everybody got some last night apart from me!" House said as he looked at his ducklings. "Okay, so Cameron's diagnosis as we can see on the board was spot on again! Dr. Cameron isn't it time for you to go and have a check up? Need to make sure that your brain isn't getting too big for that head of yours!" House said to her, she smiled.

"Nope, not yet, but I'm pretty sure that if people don't stop praising you then we wouldn't have to put up with your bitter sarcasm every day! Have you thought of telling Cuddy that she really is sexy!" she said to House.

"Oh, I tell her that everyday, you see she's the first thing I wake up to and the last thing I think of when I go to bed!" House said as he battered his eyelids.

"Oh, I thought that it was me!" Cameron said with a pretend hurt look on her face. House looked at her and she could see that she had hit a soft spot. She broke the stare and returned to her coffee.

"Okay, now that you two children have stopped playing, and the patient is cured, I am going on my rounds!" Foreman said as he looked at them both and left the conference room. Chase got up and Cameron joined him.

"Don't forget tonight!" House shouted at all of them. He went and hid in his office, he didn't want to do clinic duty, and he wanted to formulate a plan on how to avoid Cuddy at any cost, well at least for now!

The day drew to an end rather quickly for House and his team. Cameron was a bit worried about giving her cases to someone else, but she had made sure that they got the complete rundown on what was wrong with them. She had spent most of the day speaking to patients, telling them that she was going away and also updating their files before she left. Her pager went off and she saw Cuddy's number on the screen, it said 999, their secret code to meet up at times when they could. She put down her last file and went to Cuddy's office. She opened the door and walked in. Cuddy already had a drink ready for them as she sat down and they talked about how their week was and also how much House was getting on their nerves, it gave them a chance to vent. Cuddy knew about the trip to Australia, but she still wanted to hear Cameron telling her all about the date that she had the previous night with Chase. Cuddy sat there and listened as she told her about the dress, shoes, tickets, theatre and also the ring. She showed Cuddy it and she sat there in shock.

"He is so sweet, I wish a man did something like that for me, but look at what I have to put up with everyday!" Cuddy said as there was a knock at the door. She and Cameron hid the glasses as one of Cuddy's lawyers came in.

"Dr. Cuddy, we have another suit against Dr. House!" he said to her as she sighed out load.

"I thought you could keep him in his place!" Cuddy said to Cameron.

"Sorry, when he is in the clinic, I can't but with our cases, not a problem!" Cameron replied as she looked at them both.

"Okay fine, see what you can do to get him off the hook, I think I'll be having words with that man!" Cuddy said as she dismissed the lawyer. She stood up and joined Cameron on her sofa. They drank the rest of the wine that they had in their glasses and continued talking about House.

"That man gets on my last nerves sometimes!" Cuddy said as she closed her office door and they walked up to Cameron's office quickly so that she could give her files over and get her stuff.

"I know, but there's something about him that… well I don't know!" Cameron said to her as they walked to the hospital entrance to meet up with the rest of them. They were the first ones there and continued talking.

"I know he has something there… I wish I could take it out of him, bottle it up and give it to other doctors!" Cuddy said as they sat down on the bench. House, the two ducklings and Wilson soon came out. Cuddy and Cameron stopped taking as Chase offered Cameron a hand to stand up. She giggled a bit and took it, smiling at Cuddy as he did it. House came over and did the same, just to be polite. Cuddy looked at it.

"Okay, how many pills have you taken?" she asked him as she took his hand.

"Only one every four hours, just like the good Dr. Cameron prescribed!" House told her as they walked to the bar.

CHAPTER FOURTY TWO

They ordered their drinks and people began to ask Chase and Cameron when they were going. Cameron was getting excited and loved to see Chase telling people about his home. She sat back and closed her eyes and listened to the conversation.

"House is acting a bit weird today isn't he?" Cuddy's voice whispered in her ear. She opened one eye and looked at House. He was talking to Wilson about something, not sure what, but he kept glancing over at Cuddy and smiling.

"Hmm… make your move!" Cameron said to her, Cuddy looked shocked at this suggestion. "Oh come on, as if you are not, I mean who isn't!" she said at Cuddy when she saw this look. This only caused her to go red. "Even though I am going out with Robert, I am still in some way attracted to House, he just doesn't know that!" Cameron said as she pointed her eyes in both the direction of House and Chase. Cuddy looked at her even more, but Cameron's eyes were starring at House as he moved next to Cuddy. She smiled as she wrapped her arm around Chase and winked at Cuddy. Cuddy turned to face House.

"Can I sit here?" House asked, Cuddy nodded, not being able to find the words out of her mouth. She looked at Cameron and Cameron smiled at her and winked at Cuddy. House looked at this communication between the two ladies.

"Is there something I should know about?" House said as Cameron turned back to Chase. Cuddy looked at House and saw that her drink was empty.

"Let me order you another one!" House said as he ordered them a refill. Cuddy turned to Cameron who was surprised by House doing this. Cameron turned back to Chase as House started a conversation with Cuddy.

"You know, I was thinking about the time after my operation…" House said, this got Cuddy's attention and she blushed.

"Well House, that was in the past!" she said as she down her drink that had just came.

"Well, how about we make it part of the future too?" House whispered in her ear. Cuddy blushed at this she didn't know how to react. Cuddy kicked Cameron and she looked at him.

"Lisa, shall we go and powder our noses, make us nice for the boys here!" she said as they stood up and leave.

"Allison, I can't believe that had just happened!" Cuddy said as Cameron and her walked to the bathroom.

"I know I saw it all, but what did he whisper to you?" she asked, Cuddy blushed as she asked this question. "No way, House said that, go for it girl!" Cameron said to him.

"He's sill hung up on you!" Cuddy said Cameron blushed as she said this.

"No, he isn't, he used me as a rebound for Stacy." She said as she re applied her lipstick.

"I know that feeling!" Cuddy said to her as she looked at herself in the mirror. They chatted for a bit longer and then went back to join the boys. Foreman's girlfriend appeared and Wilson was chatting up some blonde girl who, from the look in his eye was not his wife. Cameron starred at Cuddy and they smiled as they went back to the guys. Cameron put her arm around Chase as he was starring at the girl that Foreman was with.

"You keep starring and I'll make you blind!" she whispered in his ear. He turned and looked at her and smiled. He kissed her on the lips and then on the neck.

"I have only eyes for you!" he whispered in her ear. He pulled away and looked at each of the newly grouped couples. Wilson was making the blonde girl laugh, Foreman and his girlfriend were busy catching up, and House and Cuddy were getting close. She snuggled up to Chase who put his arm around her and pulled her close. She smelled in his aftershave and relaxed. She pushed him away gently and took off her jacket. Chase's eyes popped out of his socket as House also turned and looked at her for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to what Cuddy was talking about. She relaxed back into Chase's arms and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beating. The night continued in the same way, couples began to talk each other and the clock turned eleven o'clock. Foreman and his date said their goodbyes, followed by Wilson and the blonde. Cameron started to talk to Cuddy House had drunken too much, and was talking to Chase about the rule of American football. Cuddy and Cameron rolled their eyes up.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go home now Robert, we need to pack for tomorrow!" she said as she dragged Chase away from House's conversation. It was obvious that he was too drunk to drive, so Cameron took the car keys from him.

"No more drinking contests between you two!" she said as they said their goodbyes. House kissed Cameron on the cheeks. He held her tight as she hugged him. She pushed him away and looked him in the eyes.

"See you in two weeks Gregg, I'll bring you back something!" she said as she went over to Cuddy. "Take Gregg home, he's too drunk to drive! And show him a good time!" she said to him as Cuddy hit her on the arm. She laughed and they said their final goodbyes and left.

Cameron drove them home and Chase had fallen asleep in the passenger side. She pulled up to his place and woke him up.

"Come on you drunken person. It's time for you to go to bed!" she said to him as he woke up from the drive and looked at her. She sighed. "Okay, but don't expect this after every time you get drunk." She said as she whispered a spell to help him think clearer. Once she had finished he looked up at her and got out of the car.

"Thank you!" he said as he kissed her on the lips. "I promise to make that worth you while!" he said and picked her up. She pressed the remote on Chase's car beeper and the doors locked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He opened the door to their place and laid her on his bed. He began to take her top off and kissed her stomach. She giggled as Chase began to undo her hipsters.

"No you don't you drunken man, time for you to get some sleep, we need to get up early in the morning to pack!" she said as she pushed him away. "Plus, that spell isn't going to last forever unless you drink one of the juices that I made for us in the fridge. That should stop the hang over for the morning!" she said as she stood up, took off her hipsters and threw on one of Chase's t shirt that was lying on the floor. She got her juice and whispered the spell and gave it to Chase. He drunk it and then fell asleep. She made herself comfortable in his arms, put on their alarm clock and fell asleep with him.

CHAPTER FOURTY THREE

The alarm woke up Cameron, she reached over and hit the alarm and shook Chase.

"Wake up time!" she said as she jumped over him and went into the shower. She came out and saw Chase packing his suitcase, he had also found Cameron's one and she began to look through her clothes and saw that Chase had already put some on the bed.

"So I take it we are going out then?" she said as she saw the green dress and shoes sitting there. He smiled at her.

"Well, I want you to make a good impression on my dad and sister don't I?" he said to her as she put the in her suitcase. She found her skirts, jeans, short tops and bikinis and packed them all in there too. Once she was finished, she put the case on the floor and lied down with a smile on her face, she couldn't believe that she was going to Australia, somewhere she had always wanted to go! Chase had finished packing too and was in the kitchen cooking them a late brunch. Cameron got up and got dressed in something better than a t shirt. She found a pair of jeans and also a t shirt and put them on. She took her hair out of the towel and brushed it and tied it into a lose braid. She checked her knapsack for her passport and also the tickets. She packed her Ipod and also some magazines to read. Chase had warned her that it was going to be a long flight, but first class, she was in heaven! Her laptop already packed and ready, she looked up at Chase who came in with some food. She let him put it on the table before turning him around and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Did I ever tell you how much I am madly and deeply in love with you!" she said as she kissed him more on the lips.

"I thought you loved me just for my money!" he said, she laughed as she began to undo his shirt.

"No, I love you for your good looks, your brains and your extremely sexy body!" she said as she ran her hands over his chest. Chase pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips.

"You taste so good!" he said as he pulled away from her. "Come on, let's eat, we have to go to the airport soon." He said as he guided her to a chair, pulled it out and she sat down and began to eat brunch. Once they were done, Chase double checked his hand luggage, to make sure that his other two surprises for Cameron were in there and Cameron checked her stuff and they left for the airport.

The airport was full and they checked their suitcases in and went up to the first class suite.

"Welcome Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron, if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me!" A bubbly airhostess told them as the walked into the suite to wait for their flight. Cameron spent the time waiting to go shopping, leaving Chase in the first class lounge on the internet with her laptop. Cameron loved duty free, it was something that her credit card hated her for, but she was a doctor, she earned enough. She saw something that she knew Chase loved. She brought it and had it gift wrapped. She smiled as she thought about all of the things that Chase had done for her. She went back up to the lounge where Chase was still on her laptop. She went over to him and kissed him.

"Hey good looking, what are you doing?" she asked, he was checking his e mails from the PPTH network. She looked at him and she closed her laptop and he looked at her. "I have something for you!" she said to him as she gave him the gift that she had brought from duty free. He looked at her and she opened her laptop and checked her own e mails, even though it was a weekend, she still had e mails from people wanting a consult. Chase came over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you!" he said to her as he pushed her laptop down.

"It's the least I can do for you after all of this!" she said as she shut down her laptop and put it away. Their flight was being called and they picked up their bags and boarded the plane. They sat down in their places, Cameron was impressed with first class, she looked around and sat down next to Chase, he looked at her as she sat down.

"I get the window seat!" she said and stuck her tongue out at him. He pouted and sat down next to her. The same airhostess was going to serve them on their flight. They got comfortable and the flight took off. They got into the air and were able to relax. Cameron got out her Ipod and began listening to some music as Chase checked out what was on the movie channels. She closed her eyes and Chase's hand stroked her cheek. She opened them and looked at him. She removed her headphones and he leaned over and kissed her.

"How about we join the mile high club?" Chase whispered to her, she giggled.

"You can wait until we get to Australia!" she said to him as she lay in his arms.

The flight was as long as Chase told her it was going to be. She got board very soon and was watching a movie from the in-flight program. Chase held her in his arms and watched the movie with her. Once it was finished, they talked about things that they expected when they got back to work. Chase took in a deep breath it was time for one of her surprises.

"Allison, you know we have been living together for some time now, well my apartment is a bit small for the both of us!" he said, he looked at Cameron, whose smile vanished. She looked out of the window, she didn't like where this was going.

"Robert if this is your way of breaking up with me about ten thousand feet in the air then…" Chase put his fingers on her lips and kissed her.

"Allison, I love you, I am not breaking up with you at all! Listen to me. My place is too small, so I thought about…" he said as he pulled out some pieces of papers. He handed them to her and she looked at them. She smiled and tears fell from her eyes.

"You brought us a House!" she said as she looked at the new place that he had showed her. He nodded and she hugged him. She looked at the pictures that he had taken, she had fallen in love with it, and he knew exactly what she had wanted. Their new place was going to be ready for them as soon as they get back and also he explained to her that he had given up the notice on his apartment so they had two weeks once they got back to move in. She couldn't believe that Chase had done something like that.

"I want us to be together, I meant it. I thought that we getting a place together would be the next step, I hope that you didn't mind, I wanted it to be a surprise!" he said to her. She got out of her seat and sat on his lap. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply, more deeply than she had ever done. She probed in as deep as she could, she wanted him, and she wanted more. She pulled away, her breathing shallow. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"I want you, I don't need to meet your family, I want to be with you forever." She said to him, He pulled her towards him and placed her head on his chest.

"I know, but please let me do this properly. Let's go and meet my family. You have seen my father and you know that he is a doctor like us, my sister, well she is a handful. I just want to make sure you know what you are getting into!" he said as she closed her eyes.

CHAPTER FOURTY FOUR

The plane landed to re fuel, Cameron had been on Chase's lap the whole time up to the landing, and then she didn't want to leave him. She was scared that he would run off, she knew she was stupid to think that but what she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like him. They waited in the first class lounge as the plane re fuelled and took on more passengers. Cameron was able to have a shower and powder her nose, long hull fights were not her idea of fun! She came back out of the bathroom and Chase held her in his arms. She kissed him and he held her, he loved the way that she smelled.

"I'm going to take a shower!" he said as the speaker told them that their flight was boarding. He sighed. "Well, I guess that killed that idea until our next stop!" he said as he picked up their knapsacks, laptop, put one arm around Cameron and led her back onto the plane. They sat back down in their chairs and the plane took off again. Cameron sighed as she looked out of the window again. She didn't know what to expect when she got there, she knew Chase's father was rich and one of the best doctors around, she didn't know how to act around people like that. Sure House was one of the best in his fields, but she had her own way with him, she was sarcastic with him, their feelings for one another had grown from friendship to love and then back to friendship without hurting one another. She closed her eyes, she thought of House and re opened the link that she had accidentally made between them. She had no idea of the time, but she saw House at the piano in his apartment, playing. She pulled the connection and continued looking out of the window. Cameron turned back to the TV in the back of her seat and looked down at the papers with the pictures of the new house. She smiled as she looked up from the pictures to Chase who had fallen asleep with a medical book sitting on his chest. Cameron smiled and took the book off his lap and began to read it herself.

The plane landed for a second time and she woke Chase up. She closed his book and put it in her knapsack. Her and Chase got off the plane for a second time and he went to have a shower. She accessed the internet and checked her e mails from work. She then realised from the dates of the e mails that it was Sunday night at PPTH, she was getting confused with the time zones and was happy that this was the last stop. Chase came back out and they boarded the plane for the last time, next stop, Australia. She sat back down in her chair and closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was listening to her Ipod, when Chase gently shook her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She pulled her earphones out of her ears.

"Hey you look out of your window!" he said as she looked out and saw Australia below. She smiled back at Chase and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She kissed his arms and looked in his eyes.

"I love you so much!" she said to him as he kissed her on the neck. They heard the voiced of the captain telling them to put on their seat belt as their flight was landing. Once they had touched the ground, Cameron began to get nervous. Chase watched her necklace change from its normal purple colour to blue. He held her hand tight and she looked into his eyes. They got off the plane for the last time and picked up their bags. Being first class, they got the faster than the rest of the passengers. Cameron loved first class, it was her first time that she had flown and she was happy to have someone who she loved with her. They passed through customs and Chase grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready?" he whispered to her, she nodded. Chase looked around and saw his sister jumping up and down.

"Robbie! Oh my god how are you!" she said as she grabbed Chase in the arms. Cameron stepped back and left them together. Chase pushed his sister away.

"Beth, this is Dr. Allison Cameron, my… well, my workmate and girlfriend." He said as Cameron approached her. Beth took her in her arms and hugged her.

"It is so good to finally meet you! Robbie has told me so much about you, about how you helped bring him back to health and also looking after him after the accident." She said to her as she pulled away. "Come on, the car is outside waiting for us!" she said as she grabbed the suitcase from Cameron, she objected at first but lost the fight.

Beth took them to the car and Cameron's mouth dropped as she saw the SUV sitting outside waiting for them. She put the cases in the trunk and they got in. Chase sat in the back of the car with Cameron and put his arm around her. Beth started the engine and drove off, turning the music up. Cameron looked at the view and relaxed in Chase's arms. It was a fast trip from the airport to Chase's house. She looked up as she saw the mansion approaching. Her mouth fell open at the size of it. Beth pulled up to the doorstep and saw his father standing there. She recognised him as soon as she saw him. Chase smiled as he saw his father, he looked tired and ill, but he didn't seem to notice this, however Cameron did.

"Welcome home Robbie, it's so glad to see you again!" he said as he and Chase hugged each other.

"Hi dad, I think you remember Dr. Allison Cameron." He said as Cameron appeared behind him.

"Dr. Cameron, welcome to our house!" he said as he hugged her.

"Please, call me Allison Dr. Chase!" she said, she felt weird calling someone else that other than Chase.

"Then please, call me Rowan!" he said to her as he pushed her away from his embrace. Cameron looked at his neck and saw something so small, that if you blinked she would have missed it. She didn't know this, she looked at him, and he looked back at her, she could tell in his eyes that Chase had no idea about it.

"Let me show you to your room!" he said as they picked up their bags and entered the house. Cameron looked around and was shocked at the size of it. Their room was on the ground floor. Cameron smiled as she looked out of the balcony. They had their own bathroom and also their own Jacuzzi. Cameron smiled at Chase as she ran into his arms and kissed her.

"I need to go and talk to your dad for a few minutes, can you unpack my stuff and find me something better to wear!" she said as she blew him a kiss and left the room.

She found Chase's father in the study.

"How far are you?" she asked him as she walked in.

"Final stages, I'm really happy that you and Chase came out to see me, the doctors say I have about five months to live." He said as she went up to him and she bent down beside the chair that he was sitting in. She looked around the library and was amazed at how many books there were. "You can help yourself any time you like, the immunology section is just over there!" he said as he pointed to the corner, she smiled and nodded to him.

"He doesn't know does he?" she asked him.

"No, and I don't know how to tell him either." He said to her. "Please don't tell him I need to tell him myself." He said to her, she nodded to him again. "How did you know?" she asked her as she walked up to leave.

"My husband died of cancer while I was in medical school. I saw all of the signs before but I pushed it to the back of my head, but now, it was something that I saw on your neck that brought it back. Tell him please, he needs to know!" she said to him and left him to his own thoughts.

CHAPTER FOURTY FIVE

Cameron went into the bedroom and saw Chase crashed out on the bed. She kissed him lightly on the lips and went to find the kitchen, her stomach was telling her to feed it, plane food was not nice! She wandered around until she found the kitchen and saw Beth sitting in there.

"Robert's fallen asleep, and my stomach told me I was hungry!" she said as she sat down next to her. Beth reached into the fridge and pulled out a smoothie for her. "Thanks!" Cameron said as she drunk it.

"I thought that you would like something small, considering you are also suffering from jet lag, I can see it in your eyes!" she said. Cameron looked at her. "I'm a lawyer I can tell anything about anyone by looking into their eyes!" she explained it her, Cameron smiled at her.

"So how long has it been since your dad…" she looked at her.

"Since Chase left, well even before then but he was gone to medical school elsewhere so he wasn't at home. How did you know?" she asked him

"I saw the dot on his neck and also was with someone as they went through it themselves." Cameron said to her. She finished the smoothie and they talked about things for a bit longer. Beth could see that Cameron was getting tired.

"Go and join Robbie in bed and I will see you both in the morning. We don't expect to see you both until the afternoon considering the times differences and everything!" she said. Cameron nodded and thanked Beth for the smoothie and she went into the bedroom. She pulled down the blinds around the room, took off her clothes and changed into one of Chase's shirt that she found in his suitcase that was open. She curled up with Chase who opened his eyes and looked at her. She kissed him on the lips and he took her in his arms.

"Go back to sleep, we both need it!" She said as they both closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

Cameron woke up and reached over. Chase wasn't there, but she could hear the shower running so she knew where he was. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She awoke to Chase kissing her on the lips. She moaned as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hi sexy, welcome to Australia!" he said to her as she pulled him on top of her. He smiled at her as she stretched her body. He kissed her on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"Well it's about time that we got up, it's five in the afternoon Australian time!" he said as he went over to his suitcase and began to unpack. She got out of bed and went over to her own suit case and began to unpack her things. Chase looked at her as she had nothing but a t shirt and underwear on. He grabbed her and picked her up. She screamed as he turned her around. He stopped, put her down and kissed her on the lips.

"You look so tempting!" he said as he reached under the t shirt. "Suits you!" he said. She pushed his hands away, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"You don't mind hanging up the rest of my things do you?" she shouted to him from the bathroom, he rolled his eyes but began unpacking her suitcase. She came out, dressed in a flowing skirt and a short top. Chase was dressed in his jeans and a t shirt. She smiled at him and they walked out of the room and to the back garden.

Chase's father and sister were sitting on the porch overlooking the swimming pool. Cameron was amazed at the size of it. Chase took her to where they were sitting and Beth poured them a drink.

"Good afternoon, hope that you both slept well!" Rowan said to them, they both nodded and began to eat some of the fruit that was on the table. "Don't eat too much, I have a table for us all reserved tonight!" he said as he looked up from a file he was studying. He passed it on to Cameron to have a look at it. "Tell me what you think!" he asked her, she looked surprised and began to read the file. She looked at him she read the file and then thought about the symptoms.

"I would suggest Myocarditis this would explain the low immune levels and also the shortness of breath. I would get his heart checked out as it could be failing, while waiting put him on the transplant list list, check him and make sure that there is no chance that it could be Lupus. Get an ECG and see what it says." She said as she pushed the file back to him. He looked at her, impressed by her diagnosis.

"Well done Dr. Cameron, you know your stuff!" he said as he closed the file after writing down her suggestion. He looked at Chase. "You have a keeper there!" he said to Chase, he nodded, he was glad to have his approval, but still wanted to wait until he could pop the question. They talked about cases that they had and Beth got board and left them, Cameron decided to join her.

"Come on, let's go for a swim!" she said, Cameron nodded and went and got changed into her bikini and put her shorts and t shirt on over the top. She grabbed a towel and went back into the garden. Chase and his father were still talking. She went to the pool, took off her shorts and t shirt and dived in. Beth joined her and they both swam together and talked about their past and what they did. Chase came to the pool edge and Cameron swam up to him. He reached out to her and she took his hand and he helped her out.

"Come on, time to have a shower and get ready for tonight." Chase said. Cameron said her goodbyes to Beth and went with Chase back into their room. She looked at him and smiled.

"I know that this is going to sound strange, but for me to do this properly, I need the ring back!" he said to her, she nodded and took the ring off the finger. He put it in the box and she smiled as she went into the shower. They showered and got dressed. Chase picked out the green dress that he had brought her and she began to recite the spell that would put her hair up the same as before. Just as the last word of the spell left her lips, Chase knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, she sprayed some perfume on and walked out to Chase dressed in a pair of black pants and a red shirt with a white tie. She smiled at him as he looked at her. "I have something for you!" he said as he opened a box and in it she saw a wonderful bracelet. He took it out of the box and put it on her wrist. She looked at the gold chain that hung down off her wrist and the heart that was attached to it. She kissed him on the lips and they went to meet his sister and father.

CHAPTER FOURTY SIX

The restaurant was more than Cameron could imagine. They sat down at the table, Chase holding Cameron's hand, she wasn't used to things like this, she was nervous. They ordered their food and began to talk about their past. Once the food had arrived, Chase thought that it was time to tell them.

"Dad, Beth, I want to tell you something before I could make it official with us, but I am hoping that you both approve of Allison and me." He said they both nodded.

"You have made a brilliant choice there Robert, I couldn't approve of anyone else!" Rowan told him, Beth nodded in agreement. Chase nodded. He pulled out the box that contained the ring, got down on one knee and took Cameron's hand in his.

"Allison Louise Cameron, I told you when we started to go out that I wouldn't leave you and also that I would always be by your side no matter what. Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box and Cameron saw the ring. She looked into Chase's eyes tears began to fall from them.

"Yes Robert, of course I will marry you!" she said as Chase put the ring on the finger. She looked at him and he reached up and kissed her. She looked at Chase's father and sister once he sat back down on his chair, they both looked happy.

"This is a cause of celebration!" Rowan said as he ordered a bottle of champagne. She looked at Chase and saw the relief in his face, she was finally happy, she would deal with the council when the time came back in the USA, but until then she was going to enjoy her time with Chase and his family.

The meal was a happy time for all of them. Once they were back at Chase's house, they went straight into their room and held each other in their arms. She looked at Chase she could see the sadness and also the happiness in his eyes.

"My father is… he's in stage four." He said to her, she nodded. "Why didn't he tell me?" he asked her. She whispered a calming spell to him and released it into his mind. He looked at her as the spell took affect.

"Use this time to spend it with your father Robert, I can wait for you." She said to him as they walked over to the bed. She laid him down and helped him get undressed.

"I want to be with you, and him!" he said.

"Then we will spend time together, the four of us, you, me, your dad and your sister." She said to him as she slipped out of her dress and into the shirt that she wore last night. Chase sat up and changed the rest of his clothes, put on a pair of boxers and wrapped the blanket around him and Cameron. She went into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"You better keep the magic down to a minimum." He said to her, she nodded, she knew this, but it still didn't stop her from using it with him and also on herself like for her hair. She closed her eyes and listened to Chase's heartbeat, he was already sleeping. She knew that without the claming spell, he would still be worried about everything. She fell slowly in a deep sleep, listening to Chase's heartbeat lure her away from the problems of the real world and back into the world where she couldn't be hurt.

Chase awoke with the smell of Cameron's perfume filling his nostrils. He looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and she looked up to him, her eyes blinking at him. She smiled and got up from his chest. She sat up and got out of bed. She stretched and looked at Chase.

"Good morning you, sleep well?" she asked him.

"I'm guessing that you had something to do with that!" he said to her, she nodded.

"A calming spell, you needed it as you were really stressed about everything!" she said to him. She got dressed and he watched her.

"You look so sexy in the mornings!" he said as she put on a skirt and a t shirt.

"No Dr. Chase, not now, we need to go and spend some time with your father!" she said as he got up and also got dressed. He put on a pair of black jeans and also a blue t shirt. She looked at him, he was a bit scruffy, but she loved it when he was like that. She kissed him on the lips and then pulled away.

"You need a shave!" she said to him, he pushed her playfully and she ran out of the room.

"Too slow Dr. Chase!" she shouted back to him and ran out to the garden where Rowan and Beth were waiting for them. She ran up to the table and looked at them both as Chase quickly followed.

"Well, it's about time someone got him doing some exercise!" Beth said as Cameron sat down next to her. Chase came up and kissed both Beth and Cameron on the cheeks and sat down next to his father.

They sat down and discussed their plans for the day, going to see where Chase's father worked, showing Cameron the sights of their part of Australia. Cameron looked at Rowan, she was really concerned about his health and she had made it a point to check on him every morning and evening. He didn't mind, after all she was nearly family. Cameron wanted to talk to Chase about the no using powers rule, she wanted to help him, put him in less pain. She didn't want to do it without his permission. They went into their room after breakfast and packed their knapsacks with the things they needed. Before they walked out of the door, Cameron stopped Chase and locked the door with her hand.

"I need to ask you something about your father. I was wondering if I could help him out a bit." She said as she looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her.

"I need to think about that!" Chase said to her, she nodded.

"Look I know you are uncomfortable about what I can do but…" Chase pressed her lips against hers.

"I don't have a problem with them, I love you the way you are." He said to her, she smiled. "It's great that you have them, get rid of evil and also help people out even though you only do it when they really are in need. You are a brilliant and sexy doctor and have a brilliant mind and that is why I love you and am so happy to be marrying you!" he said to her. "Now unlock the door otherwise we are not going to go anywhere today!" he said pulling her closer to him. She waved her hand they walked out of the door, Chase holding her in his arms.

CHAPTER FOURTY SEVEN

The hospital where Chase's father worked was nearly double the size of PPTH. It gave them the chance to experience medicine in a different country. Rowan had to go give a lecture so it gave Cameron and Chase the chance to look around the different departments, especially the ones that interested them the most, for Cameron this being the immunology department and for Chase, the ICU. The two hours went past fast and soon they meet Rowan again. He had to make a stop off at the ward that he was working on, dropped off the files and then they left. Cameron fell in love with Australia the moment she landed but their day out looking at the sights made her love it more. They took her to see the sights in Sydney where they had lunch. They decided to head back home in the afternoon to enjoy a relaxing afternoon by the pool in the back garden. This gave them all a better chance to get to know Cameron better. After having several water fights and dunking Chase under the water, she decided that she needed a nap and went into their room and had a shower. She came out, drying her hair and wearing a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She lay on the bed her hair still wet and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Chase's father. She knew that he only had five months to live, and knew that if it was her son, she would love to see him married before she died. She knew she would have loved to have her father at her wedding. Tears fell down her eyes as she tried to remember her parents, she couldn't remember much as they died when she was young. She sobbed into her pillow, allowing the tears to flow, some out of happiness for being with Chase, others out of sadness for not having any family to share it with.

"Don't cry, I can make it all better, I promise!" said a voice in her ear. She felt a kiss on her cheek and she knew it was Chase. "I don't understand, what are you crying about?" he asked as she looked up at him and fell into his arms.

"I don't want to see your father die unhappy!" she said to him.

"He's happy, like me now that we have made peace with each other!" he told her.

"I don't mean that, my parents died when I was young, so I have never known the bond like you have with your father. How do you think it will feel if he dies, not seeing his only son get married!" she said as she looked at him, he wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Allison, what are you saying?" he asked her.

"Let's get married here in Australia. While we are here!" she said to him, the look on Chase's face said it all, he was shocked that she had suggested it. "He wouldn't be able to make it back to the states to see us get married, he wouldn't make it that long, and he only has five months!" she said to him. Chase held her in his arms.

"Allison, it's so soon!" he said to her.

"You love me don't you? You want to marry me?" she asked fear showing in her voice.

"Of course I do, but what about our friends, and your family! They would be mad at us if we did that here!" he said to her.

"Then we video link it over the internet to PPTH. I can always open the link to my grandmother so she would see it from my point of view. Robert shouldn't we make your father happy?" she said to him, he nodded.

"Okay, if we are going to do this, then I better make some phone calls, and we have a lot of preparation to do. Come on let's go talk to my family." Chase said as he picked her up and carried her outside.

Rowan and Beth were sitting out in the sun, enjoying the silence. They turned to see Chase carrying out Cameron in his arms, and she laughing at him. They came up to them, pulled a chair up and sat down. They both sat up and looked at them both.

"Allison and I have decided to get married here, in Australia if we can with your permission dad?" Chase asked, Rowan looked at Chase shocked, so did Beth. "We want you to be able to see me happy dad." Chase continued "We were thinking of hooking all our friends up from PPTH to a video link so that they could watch it and we can see them and the same for Allison's grandmother. I know that Dr. Cuddy will allow us to do this. Please dad, say something!" Chase commented as both of them sat there in silence. Rowan smiled at his son, came over and hugged them both.

"So when are we going to do this?" he said, Beth smiled and she took Cameron in her arms and they hugged.

"This Saturday, we need to call everyone at work, if that's okay, and then we need to go shopping!" Chase said. His father nodded and Chase went in to use the phone. Cameron was talking to Beth.

"Listen, Beth, I know that we haven't known each other for a long time, but would you be my maid of honour at the wedding?" Cameron asked, she nodded and went inside to tell Chase the good news. This left Cameron and Rowan alone together.

"Are you sure about this Allison?" he asked.

"I have never been so much in love with anyone than I am with your son. I want to get married here, to prove to you that your son is in safe hands with me!" she told him.

"I knew that the moment that Beth explained to me that you were looking after Robert after the whole accident." He said as they sat down opposite each other.

"Rowan, my parents died when I was young, so my mum and dad never got the chance to see me happy, well I want to give you that chance, to see Robert happy. It would be an honour if you would do me the pleasure and give me away to him." She said tears began to fall from her eyes she looked at Rowan and could see the same. He was touched and she could feel it.

"Allison, it would make me the happiest man alive to be able to do this for you!" he said and she went over and hugged him.

Cameron went inside and saw Chase still on the phone. Cameron sat beside him and he put it on loudspeaker.

"… So you go to the outback, get engaged and then decide to tie the knot there too! How could you leave us out, what about your friends here at PPTH! There must be something in that Australian water!" the voice shouted. Cameron knew it was House.

"Calm down Gregg, if you give us a chance to explain. We are going to video link the whole thing, now get off your sorry a§§ and go get Cuddy and tell her we need to ask a favour!" Cameron said she could hear House moaning as he shouted in the conference room for Foreman to go and fetch Cuddy.

"So, what's the weather like out there?" he asked as he returned to the phone.

"Hotter than you can imagine. Gregg can you do me a favour and check on my rounds for me?" Cameron asked.

"I hate patients, they are all sick!" he said to her.

"I know, okay, just get the files and read over them for me!" she said to him.

"I hope that you are still checking my e mails!" he said she rolled her eyes "Don't think that having a holiday gets you off your secretarial duties!" he said as they heard the door open. House switched his phone to loudspeaker and both Cameron and Chase were able to talk to Cuddy and Foreman. Chase explained what was going on and also that they would call them back to arrange a time and also link for them. Once they had all said their goodbyes, Chase hung up and took Cameron in his arms. She was really tired and her eyes began to close. Chase picked her up and carried her to bed.

CHAPTER FOURTY EIGHT

Cameron woke up the following morning again without Chase by her side she got up, got dressed and went to find him. He was sitting outside on the porch eating breakfast with his father. As soon as he saw her, he came up to her, kissed her on the cheek and walked with her to the table. Cameron sat down next to Chase's father and began to take his pulse and also listen to his chest. Once she was happy with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him a good morning. Rowan had become used to this routine from Cameron, in fact he loved someone looking after him like she did. They spoke about their plans for the day. Cameron and Beth were going to go wedding dress shopping and Rowan and Chase were going to go looking for a suit. Cameron sighed at the thought of a long day shopping, but then her mind filled with the idea of her debit card, and she smiled. Her bank wasn't going to like her, but she didn't care, she was a doctor, she earned enough!

Beth had called dibbs on the convertible before Chase got a say on it! The girls got into the car and drove off to the bridal shop, music up loud and hair blowing in the wind. Cameron closed her eyes she loved this feeling of freedom. Beth pulled up once they got to the shop and they walked in. Cameron was amazed at the dresses, she knew what she was looking for, but she didn't expect such a choice.

"Don't worry about anything daddy said he would pick up the tab!" Beth told her as she flashed her card. Cameron couldn't believe he would do anything like that. "He wants to see you both happy!" she said as they began to look for their dresses. Cameron saw one in the window that she had fallen in love with as soon as she walked in. She asked the assistant to get it for her and when she put it on and came out to see Beth's reaction.

"Oh my god, Allison that dress looks absolutely amazing on you!" she said as she blinked back the surprise look on her face. She was dressed in a red bridesmaid dress that they had both picked out. It really brought out her eyes. Cameron looked in the mirror at her surprised that she could ever look like that. Beth came over and hugged her, and they both just let the tears flow.

They drove back to the house after grabbing a smoothie and sorting out the food for the party. Cameron was sad that none of her friends were going to be there to enjoy the occasion, but they had all promised her a big party as soon as they got back. Cameron got changed and dived into the pool. She needed to be alone and to think through what had happened the past days. After she had been swimming for an hour, she floated on her back and closed her eyes, allowing the sun to dry her body that wasn't under the water. Beth had gone out as she had a case to work on in her office, allowing Cameron to enjoy the peace from the stress of the wedding plans. She hadn't seen Chase all day, and was getting worried about him, but she knew that they were out doing a lot of things. She trusted him he knew what she liked and she relaxed more in the water. She heard voices in the distance and knew that Chase and his father were back, she didn't move, she was enjoying the sun on her stomach. The voices grew louder and she felt something cold on her stomach. She opened her eye and saw Chase splashing water on her.

"Stop it!" she said still with one eye closed, her continued. She opened both eyes this time and looked at him, he smiled. "Stop it!" she said again, but the splashes got louder. She smiled as she went under the water and came up at the point where Chase was standing and splashed him back.

"Hey, I was dry!" he said as she pulled herself out of the pool.

"Well, looks like you are all wet now, serves you right for what you did to me!" she said as Chase took off his shirt. She smiled at the sight of his body, she wanted him, but would have to wait. She threw him her towel and he dried himself as she lie on a sun lounge and let the sun warm her back up.

"Where's Beth?" Rowan asked her.

"She had to go to the office to sort out one of her cases she said that she hoped to be back tonight!" Cameron told him as she sat up and looked at him. "How are you feeling? You shouldn't be going out all day exhausting yourself!" she said as she put her shorts back on.

"I have a great son and doctor looking after me, nothing went wrong!" he said as he took Chase in a bear hug. Once they had pulled apart, Chase came up to Cameron and kissed her on the cheek.

"What, you don't see me all day and that's all I get?" she whispered to him.

"No, you get more, just later!" he said back to her and she blushed.

The rest of the day gave them all time to relax, but soon Cameron was tired and wasn't feeling too well. She made her excuses, had a shower and was sick afterwards. She felt her forehead, she was running a fever. She got dressed in her PJ this time and laid down on the bed.

"Allison, are you okay?" she heard a voice say. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Chase looking over her. "You're burning up!" he said to her, she pushed him away she didn't really know what was going on. "Dad, Allison has a fever, where's the meds!" she heard Chase yell. He came back a few minutes later and she felt something go into her arm. She flinched as it shocked her and turned away. Chase took her in his arms and waited for the fever to go. Once he was happy that she was back to normal, he kissed her and laid her back on the bed, covered her with the blanket and he curled up to her, waking every hour to make sure she wasn't going to get worse.

The following morning Cameron felt like she had awoken from a hazy nights sleep. Chase held her in his arms, wide awake and watching her.

"You scared me last night. What happened?" he asked her as she looked at him.

"I can't remember, I had a shower, was sick and then got changed and must have passed out on the bed!" she said as he checked her pulse.

"Well, you seem okay now, must have been lack of sleep or lack of food, take your pick!" he said to her, she sighed. "Beth told me all you had been breakfast and a smoothie, and I assume that you didn't have anything while you were gone as she said that you were in the pool when she left, and you were still in it when we got home. So it's time for you to have a full breakfast with my family!" he said as she sat up. Chase helped her out of bed and they got dressed and went into the back yard. Chase held Cameron in his arms as they sat down, and Cameron checked over Rowan like she did every morning.

"Allison, I'm worried about you!" he said.

"No blood tests, no nothing, I am fine, just a bit stressed and tired that's all!" she said to him as they ate breakfast.

"Okay, then you and Robert go out and enjoy yourselves today, and take the convertible." He told them as he kissed Cameron on the cheek. "Are you sure Allison, I could take you to the hospital and get you checked out?" he asked her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No Rowan, I'm fine, thank you!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and her and Chase left.

CHAPTER FOURTY NINE

Chase showed Cameron around the town he grew up in, and also bumped into some old friends. Chase was having fun showing Cameron off, and she didn't mind taking a back seat to his friends either! Once he realised that he had shown her everything, he decided to surprise her.

"Allison, I'm going to take you somewhere special." He said as he pulled out a scarf that he had in his pocket and blindfolded her with it. "Sorry to do this, but it really is a secret and no peeking!" he said as he continued to drive. About half an hour later, Chase took off the blindfold that was covering Cameron's eyes. She opened them and looked out and saw the ocean. The sun was setting and there on the beach was a blanket and also a bottle of wine with some glasses waiting for them. She looked around as Chase took her hand and guided her to the blanket. He opened the bottle of wine and poured them a glass each. He put the bottle back in the bucket and looked at Cameron.

"You have to get ill for me to be able to spend the day with you. I wanted to show this to you, to enjoy this moment with you and no one else." He said as they looked into each other's eyes. "You are making my dad so happy, and I love you so much for it! He told me about the fact that he is going to give you away I mean you are amazing what you have done for me, and also for him. I can not repay you in any way for making him happy!" he said to her, she blushed.

"Robert, you don't need to repay me for anything! I love you and if anyone has to repay anyone, it's me you for everything that you have done for me!" she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"To us!" he said as they clinked glasses. They drunk their wine and enjoyed the sunset together.

"Wow, you are amazing!" she said looking in Chase's eyes. He took her in his arms and they kissed and made love as the sunset went down.

The next few days were a stressful few for the couple to be. Beth had organised a little party for her and Cameron and Rowan had decided to take Chase out for some drinks. They had finally got the video link sorted and also told them when and where. Cuddy was great in helping them both get that sorted. The day soon arrived and Cameron and Chase had slept in different rooms. Cameron woke up to the sun shining in the windows, she heard a knock on the door and Beth walked in with her dress and make up bag in her hands. She couldn't believe that it had already been one week since they had come to Australia and she already felt like part of the family. Beth helped her put her hair up and do her make up as Cameron slipped into the dress. Nerves were getting the best of her and she felt sick. Beth helped her calm down and gave her a glass of wine.

"Just let's not tell Robbie okay!" she said as she opened the bottle and poured them both a glass. A knock on the door signalled that the priest was there and that everything was ready. Cameron opened the door and saw Rowan standing there in his suit. He took one look at Cameron and his daughter and she thought that he was going to have a heart attack.

"Breath dad, breath!" Beth said as her father stood there. Rowan smiled at them both and kissed them each on the cheek and held his arm out for Cameron. She threaded her own arm through and smiled.

"Robert is really nervous, it hurt to leave him there by himself, but I had to!" he said as they walked out. The wedding planner nodded her head to the priest signalling to start the CD. Beth walked in and saw Chase standing at the front she went down to him, squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. She waved to the camera to House and the rest of the crew. The music started up again and the doors opened to Cameron and Chase's father. She looked up and saw Chase waiting there and also all of the crew on the big screen TV that they had set up. She smiled as she saw House and them all waving at her, she swore that she saw a tear in Cuddy's eye, but she couldn't tell! Once she got to the front, Rowan kissed her on the forehead and the service began.

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest said as Chase took Cameron in his arms and kissed her. Everybody clapped and she saw House and Cuddy holding hands, Cameron knew that they would get together. Foreman was with his girlfriend and Wilson had the blonde from their last night in the bar with him.

*I am really happy for you both!* she heard a voice in her head and felt her grandmother's love and blessing as the link faded. They spoke to them all, catching up on the happenings of PPTH and also of New Jersey itself. Once they were finished, they ended the video link and went out into the garden where Chase's family was waiting for them. They congratulated the new pair and began to eat. Cameron was talking to Beth, who was introducing her to various aunts and uncles of the family. Chase was taking to one of his nephews who had come over to see them get married. She looked at him, he was so sexy in his suit and she was finally happy. Her head began to hurt and she grabbed the counter.

"Allison, are you okay?" Beth asked her, Cameron nodded, she knew what this headache meant, the council wanted to see her and also her new husband. They knew that she had performed the ritual so that their marriage and their relationship were legal with her people. She looked at her necklace as it changed from the normal purple to red, to white and then to yellow, she was worried. The headache got stronger and she grabbed onto the side again. With her other hand she reached up and put it on her head.

"Allison, say something!" Beth said to her, Cameron looked up at her the headache getting worse with each second.

"I need something, can you get me some aspirin for my headache!" she said as Beth guided her to a chair. Cameron sat down and Beth went off into the house to find the painkiller. She came back with some in her hand and also a glass of water. Cameron took them and the headache began to fade. She whispered a temporary blocking spell from the council, she knew that they would have to face them, but it could wait until they were back in the states.

Cameron sat by herself, allowing people to talk around her and she just listened to them. Night began to fall and she was starting to think about the council. She knew that they would have to see them tonight, no matter how long she wanted to hold it off to. She felt an arm on her shoulder and she looked up and saw Chase looking over her.

"Come with me!" he told her as she took his hand. He helped her up and they went into their bedroom. He smiled as he locked the door. She looked at him, their time in Australia had caused him to get a tan, and she loved him this way. He took her hand again and guided them into the bathroom which was lit up by candles and also a bottle of champagne was sitting there with two glasses for them. She smiled as Chase looked at her.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Robert, we need to go somewhere first though!" she said. She waved her hand and made sure that the blinds were down and also that the door was locked. She cast a boundary spell which meant that if anyone came near the room, it would transport them back. She took his hand as she whispered the spell and they appeared in front of the council.

CHAPTER FIFTY

"I have come before you to present you with the man that I have decided I want to spend the rest of my life with. We have been joined by the bond of our people and also the bond in the human world. I come here and ask for your acceptance!" Cameron said as she bowed her head before the council. Chase stood there and looked around at the people.

*They are the council that send me on my trials* she said in his head *we need their approval for us to be together, but they can not say no as I have done everything that is in our custom!* she told Chase. He bowed his head down low too. One of them hovered up to him.

"What has this mortal ever done for us?" the male voice said.

"He was the one who helped me destroy the demon. I am asking for the council's approval of our relationship, do I have it?" she repeated.

"You have done all our customs have asked, we can not deny your request and have no choice but to approve of him. He will however have to prove himself!" the female voice said.

"He has already done that twice, he does not need to go thorough any of your stupid tests!" Cameron said as she raised her voice. "I came here to get you all out of my head!" she said to them. One of the council floated up to her and looked at the necklace that she wore; this was visible as her dress was cut off. The person who had come up to Cameron looked back at the council.

"The necklace of Saturn!" he told them as he hovered back.

"How did you get this!" the female voice asked her.

"It has been past down through my family for generations." She explained as she held it in her hands. She looked at Chase, he wasn't so nervous now, Cameron held his hand behind her back, and this made him feel safer knowing that she was by his side. "I know about it has something to do with me having control of my powers and something about brining back the balance of something, but what I am supposed to bring back the balance of, I do not know!" she said to the shocked council.

"Your trial has now turned into something that none of us expected. I hope that you are ready for this!" the female voice as she looked at them both "And it now involves you both." She continued to say.

"Tell me then!" Cameron said to them.

"No, she is not ready!" a voice said, they turned and saw Justin's spirit hovering there. Cameron rolled her eyes as she saw him there. Chase looked at him, and then at Cameron, she nodded as she read his thoughts.

"The council did not ask for this interruption!" the male voice shouted at him. He waved his hand, but Justin waved his and the spell must have been cancelled as he was still there. "She needs to be taught!" he told them.

"I am not going to be taught by you!" Cameron said. "If it pleases the council, we are departing now as we have to go!" she said as she whispered the teleportation spell back to their room.

"That was unexpected!" Chase said to her as they went into the Jacuzzi. She had closed her eyes and was relaxing with a glass in her hand.

"I know, and I am sorry, I wanted to wait until we got back to the states, but they were not getting out of my head!" she said to him. She felt something against her lips, she opened her mouth and Chase put a strawberry covered in chocolate in her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw that he had a bowl on the side of the Jacuzzi. She went up to him and laid her head on his chest, picked out one for him and put it in his mouth.

"So Mrs. Chase, how does it feel to be part of the mad family?" he asked her, she lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love it, I'm just glad to be with you. I'm really sorry about the council tonight, but it had to be done, I just wish that they would tell me about this necklace, I wish I knew what I was supposed to do!" she said as Chase kissed her neck.

"Well, whatever it is, just to let you know, that I will always be by your side!" he said as he lifted her chin to look at him in the eyes. He moved his head in slowly to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded to the kiss and they held each other in their arms. Chase lifted her out of the Jacuzzi and kissed her as he carried her onto the bed, took off her bikini and they made love all night long.


	6. Chapters 51 to 60

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE

It was hard for them both to leave Australia and also Chase's dad the way he was, but he promised to come and see them in three weeks when they had moved into their new house. Cameron was sad to be leaving her new family but Chase comforted her on the flight back and never let her out of his sight. They both returned to PPTH feeling refreshed and relaxed. Foreman came in and looked at the two and took them both in his arms.

"Congratulations!" he said as he hugged them, they smiled.

"Thank you!" Cameron said as Foreman let them go. "So are we all going out tonight?" she asked them, he nodded.

"Of course we are I mean it's not everyday where two of my best friends get married!" Foreman said as House walked in. He took Cameron in the arms and gave her a big hug.

"I hope that you made the right choice!" he said in her ear.

"I have Gregg, thanks for the concern. I love you!" she said to him. Gregg held her a bit longer in his arms before letting her go and shaking Chase's hand.

"Congratulations mate!" he said as they shook hands. House grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat with his ducklings. "So, what shall we do?" he asked them as they sat down with no new case and really no interest in doing clinic duty.

"Well, I have to go and check on my patients!" Cameron said as she stood up and left the conference room. "Have fun bonding!" she said to the boys and left them alone. She went into her office and dropped off her laptop and relaxed for a few minutes before calling the doctor that looked after her patients. When he came, he told Cameron about what had happened the last two weeks and she listened, got the files back and went to see them.

The day went slow for House and his ducklings, he spent the whole day in his office listening to his Ipod and also watching his TV. Cameron went and saw her patients, spent time in the immunology wing and then with Foreman and Chase in the conference room when they were there. The other two male ducklings also did their rounds, Chase then spent the time doing his crossword puzzles and Foreman was reading a new medical book. The day came to an end, House and the ducklings met outside the hospital as per normal, Cuddy and Wilson came along too, they didn't want to miss this occasion to celebrate. House and Cuddy were holding hands all the way to the bar, Cameron looked at Cuddy and she winked at her, Cuddy went red and Cameron made a mental note to find out how this happened. They got to the bar and ordered their drinks Cuddy and Cameron made their excuses and went to the girl's room.

"So, tell me how it happened!" Cameron said to Cuddy as she applied some lip gloss. Cuddy smiled at her.

"Just like you told me to, I took him home and we ended up drinking some more at his place and then, well I showed him a good time!" she said, raising an eyebrow. Cameron laughed.

"Okay, so how does it feel, I mean how you guys handle it at work?" she asked.

"The same, I am the dean of medicine and he is the same old grumpy House!" she said as Cameron finished applying her own lip gloss and they went back to the boys.

"Your wedding was amazing!" Cuddy said after they had shown them pictures of the wedding and also of the sights that they had seen.

"We need some help this weekend moving into our new house!" Chase asked them as he brought the next round of drinks. They nodded as they drunk their drinks and started to have another conversation with each other.

"So, Wilson. Who is that blonde that we saw you with?" Cameron asked him.

"My wife left me and we got a divorce, so I started dating with Susie, the blonde so you call her. But it didn't work out, so we broke up!" Wilson explained.

"Sorry to hear about that!" Cameron said as they began to talk about things that they have missed since they have been gone and people asking them about their trip to Australia. Time ticked on and they soon realised that it was late. Wilson and Foreman headed back in the same car as Wilson now lived near Foreman, Cuddy and House went home in the same car, and so did Chase and Cameron. Once they got back to Chase's apartment, they looked around. Most of the things were in boxes and waiting to be taken to their new place. Cameron put her arms around Chase and they slowly made their way to bed.

The whole week, House avoided taking on a case, even when Cuddy used her powers of persuasion, threatening House with clinic duty, but he wasn't biting this time, he took the hours that she gave him with her looking at him shocked.

"Dr. Cameron!" House shouted as Cuddy walked out of his office, Cameron rolled her eyes, she knew that House was not going to change her surname, even though it had been legally done, around the hospital she would always be Dr. Allison Cameron. She and Chase sort of came to an understanding and acceptance of it. She rolled her eyes there was no way she was going in there. The boys looked up from their books and starred at her.

"No, I am NOT doing your extra clinic duty!" she shouted back, she knew that House wouldn't dare answer her back.

"Okay, how about half of it? You take five hours and I do the other five?" he said as he popped his head through the door which lead from his office to the conference room, Cameron sighed.

"Fine, I guess five hours isn't too bad!" she said as she put her book down and left the conference room. She wandered down to the clinic and checked in. She knew that she would end up working the full ten hours tonight, anything to get House off her case! She began the shift, knowing that she was supposed to be helping Chase finish packing, one of them was going to be mad at her, and she just wondered which one would crack soon!

Eight hours passed of the clinic time that House was given and that Cameron had done. She was starting to get used to referring to herself as Dr. Chase, even though to the rest of the staff, she would always be Dr. Cameron, she would have to make a decision on which one to stick with, Dr. Chase or Dr. Cameron. While she was thinking about this in the exam room, there was a knock at the door. She knew that there were no patient's waiting, so she sat up and went and answered the door.

"Dr. Cameron, please tell me that you are not doing Dr. House's extra ten hours?" Cuddy said as she walked in, Cameron nodded there was no way that she could lie to the dean of medicine. "Go home to your husband I'm sure he is worried about you." Cuddy said as they sat down on the bed in the exam room.

"He's a doctor, he would understand!" Cameron said as she looked at Cuddy. Cameron knew that she would let her off the clinic duty it was after all only two hours left of it and the clinic was empty. Cameron sighed as she went to make sure that she had enough pain medication before the morning. She turned and looked back at Cuddy.

"Fine, if you are going to see this through, then come to my office to relax, while there are no patients around, we will just tell the nurses where you are so they know where to find you once someone does walk in!" Cuddy said, Cameron nodded and they went into her office.

The last two hours passed with only a few patients, and Cameron decided it was time to go home. She went up to her office and picked up her stuff, walked out of the hospital and then remembered that Chase had brought them both to work, she had no ride home! She cursed her love for treating patients and began the walk home to Chase's apartment. Once she got there, she walked in and threw her stuff on the floor. She sat down on the sofa and she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey, tough day at the clinic?" he asked her as he sat down beside her. She nodded, she was really tired and they were moving into their new house in the morning. She out her head on Chase's shoulder and he stroked her face.

"I'm sorry I had to work late!" she said to him, he let out a little laugh.

"I'm a doctor, I understand these things! I had a feeling that House would never do half of the clinic duty that Cuddy gave him anyway, so it's not a problem. The main thing is that you try to come home at night, and if not, then just call me. I would do the same if I had observation duty or one of my patients crashed!" he said to her. "Listen let's order out since everything is packed. There are still a few things to do if you…" Cameron let out a sigh, she was too tired. "Okay, then I guess I could finish it!" he said as he picked up the phone and ordered Indian food for them both. Once he hung up, he went into the bedroom. Cameron followed him she wanted to get this packing over with. He was busy packing up the bed, Cameron looked at him, whispered a spell and she built it again she wasn't going to sleep on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" he asked her.

"So we can have a good nights sleep before the stress in the morning, I can do the same once we wake up, so that it will be packed in a minute. What else needs to be done, I'm tired, hungry and just want to cuddle up to you!" she said as she put her arms around Chase's waist. He held her close to him and she whispered the same spell to pack the rest of their things. Once that was done and they had finished eating, they curled up on the bed and fell straight to sleep.

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

Moving day was as stressful as Cameron had expected. The movers came at seven in the morning so they were up at six to make sure that everything was packed and also that the bed was also done, like Cameron told him, it only took a minute to get it done with the spell she knew. She wasn't feeling very well she went into the bathroom and was sick, she assumed it was stress as she was on, so she knew it wasn't that! Chase hugged her when she came out and took her to the car and drove them to their new place. Even though he showed her it when she got back, she was still amazed at how big it was. They didn't need to drive to work as they were now only ten minutes away from PPTH. Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy were already waiting outside for them, admiring the new house. Cameron got out of the car and Cuddy came up to her.

"This is amazing you really landed onto your own two feet!" Cuddy said as she escorted Cameron to the door. She reached into the bag for the keys and opened the door and the girls walked in. They were amazed by the size and warmth that the house gave them. They began to look around as the movers began to bring in the furniture. Cameron and Cuddy spent their time in the kitchen, talking about ideas that they had for the house while the boys helped the movers put the things in the right place.

"Okay, no body move, I am finally here!" a voice said at the door, the girls went up to it and saw House standing there with a six pack of beers. Cuddy smiled at him as she went up to him. House stuck his cheek out, expecting Cuddy to kiss it, she grabbed the six pack of beers out of his hand, and Cameron giggled as she walked back to her.

"We may need some more darling!" Cuddy said sarcastically as she and Cameron went into the back yard. They sat down at the pool side and let their feet get wet while drinking a can each. The boys came out and watched this scene as the girls were laughing about things. Chase sneaked up behind Cameron and pushed her into the pool. When she surfaced, she climbed out and Chase decided that now was his time to run. She caught up with him and dragged him to the pool and pushed him in. When he came out, all of the crew were laughing at them. Cameron took her top off and saw House stare at her chest. She smiled at him as she walked into the house to find something dry to put on. Cuddy hit House on the chest.

"What!" he said as he looked at her. Cuddy rolled her eyes at her and walked off into the house, taking a beer with her.

The bedroom was chaos. She found the box with her clothes in and began to look for a dry top. Chase came in and closed the door, she turned and saw Chase taking off his top and she smiled.

"No you don't, we have a lot of work to do before we can have some fun! Unless…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, that takes a lot out of me and I'm not feeling well already!" she said as she found a top and pulled it on over her head. Chase sighed and found himself a clean shirt and put it on. She went up to him and kissed him slowly and passionately on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to relax in the kiss.

"Here they are!" House shouted as he opened the door and saw them kissing. "Hey, get a room!" he said to then as Cameron pulled away from Chase and rested her head on his shoulder looking at House.

"Come on, as if you haven't seen it before!" she said as Chase guided her out of the room and downstairs. The living room was set up and everyone was sitting on the sofa watching TV, deciding on the satellite channel that they were going to watch. Chase ordered pizza for everyone and then joined Cameron on an armchair where she was sitting. Once the pizza had come, they all began to eat and then planned next weekends party at their new place. Once it turned eleven o'clock, everyone said their goodbyes and left Chase and Cameron for their first night in their new house.

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE

Cameron and Chase were able to get their new place sorted out before the following weekend where there was a massive party. They then had another week until Chase's father and sister came over to stay. They picked them up at the airport, and Cameron could see that Rowan wasn't looking too good she got out her mobile and dialled Wilson.

"Hey, can you be at ours in about an hour, and bring your med kit with you!" she said as they were coming through, Chase looked at her and he could see the worried look in her eyes. She screamed as her head started to hurt. Chase took her in his arms and held her tight. The pain subsided and she looked into Chase's eyes.

"They want to see me again." She said silently as Rowan and Beth approached them. They hugged each other and greeted and went to the car.

As they pulled up on the driveway to their new house, Rowan and Beth looked at it and were amazed. Cameron closed her eyes, still recovering from the headache. Chase remembered the last one that she had at the wedding and had brought some shots for her back from PPTH. He took her into their bathroom and gave her the shot.

"How long do you think it will be before…?" Chase didn't know how to complete the sentence, he wasn't sure what this all meant.

"I'm hoping I don't have to do anything, but they mean business this time, thanks for the shot, that really helped!" she said. She began to whisper the blocking spell and hoped that it would hold. She hugged Chase and he led her downstairs. She heard a knock at the door and she went to open it. She saw Wilson standing there she hugged him and allowed him to come in.

"I am really glad to see you I think he is getting worse. He shouldn't have flown over!" she informed him as they walked into the garden. Rowan turned and saw Wilson walking up to them.

"I wondered how long it would take for my daughter in law to call you!" he said as Cameron stood next to him and he put his arm around her waist, she smiled at him.

"You know that I worry about you, and since I am not a specialist, I called one that I knew!" she said as she went over to Chase and sat down on his lap. Wilson checked him over and then looked at Cameron, his look said it all.

"I'm sorry Dr. Chase, but I am afraid I can not let you fly back in the condition that you are in. I would recommend that you go and get some rest, recover from the flight and then I will come and see you in the morning. I will be setting up a round of chemo for you…"

"No chemo, no radio, I don't want any more meds being pumped into my body!" Rowan said as he looked at them all. "If I am going to die, then please let me do it without being pumped with radiation or killed by it!" he said to them all. Cameron ran into the house, clearly upset by what had happened. She went into her room, waved her hand and locked the door and got her book out from under the bed and began to read it, she needed to find something, it was beyond her medical knowledge, she hoped that it wasn't beyond her gift knowledge. She heard a knock on the door.

"Allison, let me in!" she heard Wilson's voice say. She hid the book under her pillow and went to open the door. She looked out and Wilson saw the look in her eyes and it said it all.

"The treatment can help him…" he said

"But he doesn't want it we can't force him to have it. How long does he…"

"Two months at the most, he can't go home he has to stay here!" Wilson said as Cameron opened the door more for him. "I can make it more comfortable for him, but as a doctor, I can not go against his wishes and pre long his life through treatment that he doesn't want to have!" he explained as he walked into her room and sat down on the bed. She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes still forming. Wilson put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could give you some better news!" he said, he stood up and Cameron walked with him to the door of their house.

"Thank you for coming by!" she said as she opened it for him.

"It's okay, bring him in on Monday when you both come to work, and if you need me just call me!" he said, he gave Cameron and kiss on the cheek and he went to his car and drove off.

Cameron went back out to the back garden and joined them all for coffee before they went back inside and watched TV. Cameron went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner Beth joined her after half an hour.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Cameron asked her as she walked in.

"About as good as you are! Listen, Robbie said that you can give really good head massages, I have had a really bad headache for a few days now and I could really do with one!" she said, Cameron smiled. She indicated for her to sit down at the breakfast bar, and began to massage her temples while waiting for the water to cook for the pasta. She had already put the vegetables in the steamer and the fish was in the oven. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the massage that she didn't realise that images were flashing into her head. She opened them, and saw a council member standing there.

"What did it say?" the male voice said to her. Cameron moved her hands Beth was frozen in time so she wouldn't know that she had gone. She reached out her hand and touched the hand of the council member a purple light glowed between their hands as Cameron replayed what the demon had said to her before it crossed over. Once she was done, she pulled her hand away and collapsed the council member caught her and began to whisper a strengthening spell to her. She re opened her eyes, looked at him and stood back up.

"Please, stop giving me these headaches, just get out of my head!" she whispered.

"We can't you are the chosen one, and we can not abandon you!" he said, and he disappeared. She went back behind Beth as the spell wore off and continued to massage her temples.

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR

Cameron went back up to their room after they had said their good nights she knew that they would both sleep long in the morning, just like she and Chase did when they went over. She opened her book, and cast a perimeter spell so that anyone who came in would set alarm bells off in her head. The bells went off within twenty minutes she hid the book under her pillow as Chase entered the room and locked their door. She pulled her book back out as he went and got ready for bed.

"What are you reading?" he shouted from the bathroom.

"Just some stuff!" she said as she continued to read. He came back in to their room and changed into his boxers and a t shirt for the night. He went up to Cameron and kissed her on the cheek

"Allison, get changed and come to bed there is nothing that you can do!" he said, she looked at him and got up and went to the bathroom.

"No, there is something I can do, you just won't let me do it!" she said from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. She came back in and got into her PJ and laid next to Chase, she snuggled into his arms, waved her hand and the lights went off.

"I don't like seeing my dad in pain more than you do, and now we have to look after him, do you think that we, as doctors can not argue on his treatment!" he said to her as he held her tight.

"You mean what you says, goes! Robert, I can help ease the pain for him, not get rid of the cancer, I know that it is beyond my medical skill, my gift and also goes against his wishes, which as a doctor I have no choice but to respect them, however as a daughter in law…!"

"Allison, I know that you are suffering, I am too, we have to just sit back and watch him die, do you really think I am going to do that?" he said to her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Robert, you are not going to lose your medical licence over this, and neither am I, so we can't do anything to endanger our jobs and futures!" she said.

"I know, but like you said, you can do something, can't you?" he said, she looked up and saw the sparkle in his eyes. She kissed him on the lips and put her head on his chest.

"Go to sleep Robert, we can talk about it in the morning!" she said as fell asleep in his arms.

The following morning, Chase and Cameron were outside discussing the possibilities with Chase's dad.

"There is nothing we can do Robert, we have to respect his wishes!" Cameron said as she drunk her smoothie and relaxed in the sun.

"Robert I love you, but if you let me do my research, maybe I could find something, anything to help him!" Cameron said to him as she started to stand up.

"No, I need you with me, I want you with me please!" he said, she nodded and went back down into his chair onto his lap. He put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I know a spell that can help take away the pain, but I can't prolong his life, at the end of it, it is going to hurt us both and Beth. I can also however create a link to make sure that he crosses over okay and to a good place, then I can contact him whenever we want to." She whispered in Chase's ear. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, she knew that he didn't need to talk about it, but he needed to know what she could do to help. She began to whisper the time freezing spell she looked at the bird in the tree and saw it slow down. She stood up and gave Chase her hand.

"I love you, god damn I love you more than anything I can say, describe or more than you can imagine and I don't want to see you like this, we both need to be strong for him and also for Beth." She said as she guided him along their garden, walking on the water of their swimming pool. He looked down and saw this she smiled at him and pulled him closer. "I can't hold this for much longer!" she said as she guided them to the blanket that Chase had laid down earlier on the floor. The spell began to waver and she broke it, and collapsed into Chase's arms.

"I hate it when you do that!" he said as he held her tight.

"Any excuse to be in your arms!" she said weakly. Chase's eyes began to well with tears again, Cameron sat up and took Chase into her arms, and she felt him sob. Her eyes began to well up too, the thought of Chase going through so much pain and losing his father, it was too much for the both of them.

They sat there together until Beth came out.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Cameron asked as she came outside to them.

"I slept as well as can be expected!" she said as they stood up and walked back into the house. Cameron began to make lunch while Chase went to check on his father. Beth sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Allison, what am I going to do?" she asked, Cameron looked at her and saw the tears rolling down her face.

"You can stay here, and then at least your dad will have his family around him. We will look after him here, so he doesn't need to go into the hospital. He is in good hands with us, we will make sure that one of us is always nearby and on call for him, we only work ten minutes down the street, so there is no need for you to worry!" Cameron said as she handed her a tissue. Chase came into the kitchen and helped Cameron cook lunch.

"We need to get an oxygen tank for him he may find it harder to breath as it progresses." He said to Cameron, she nodded in acknowledgement. "I want you to do it!" he whispered in her ear.

"Okay, but it will make me ill, I have never done this before and I don't know what effect it will have on me, but I'll do it for you!" she said to him as he cooked the rice. Rowan came into the kitchen, and smiled at everyone.

"Hi daddy!" Beth said as she run up to him and hugged him. "I'm going to stay here with you if you want me to?" she said to him, he smiled.

"Of course I do baby!" he said as they both sat down at the breakfast bar. Cameron smiled at him, walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What, no check up!" he said to her.

"I trust my husband!" she said as she held his wrist and checked his pulse, just to make sure. She went back to Chase who was checking the food and she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to whisper a claming spell for him. "I love you!" she whispered into his ear once she was done.

"I love you too!" he said to her as he turned and kissed her gently on the lips.

The day was spent relaxing in the back garden, but Cameron managed to sneak away to go read the spell she needed to learn. Chase came in from time to time, breaking her barrier spell to make sure that she was okay. Night began to fall, it was time for the first test, she breathed in deeply and went out to the garden to them all.

"Allison, are you okay?" Rowan asked her as she sat down on the blanket with them all to watch the sunset.

"I just feel a bit sick, I'll be fine!" she said to him as she took his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and pretended to be taking his pulse as she whispered the same spell that she used on House's pills to take the pain away, but also another spell, a more complicated one. When she had finished, she opened her eyes and looked at Chase, he could see it all and went to her just as she collapsed in his arms.

"What's wrong with her? Is she pregnant?" Rowan asked Chase.

"No, she isn't, she is just tired I think, to be honest, I don't know what's wrong with her, I am going to run some tests on her tomorrow at work." He said as he picked her up. "I'm going to put her in bed, I'll be back down soon!" he said as he carried her back to the house. She opened her eyes just as Chase was putting her PJ on.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"I don't know how will I know if it will work?" he asked. She took his hand and whispered another spell to help him see.

"Look out of the window, if your dad has a light purple light shining around him, I will know that the spell has taken to him, then we will know if it is working!" she said. Chase did what she said and nodded.

"He does, now you need some sleep, we have to work in the morning and I don't want you to be sick!" he said as he pulled the blanket up over her and kissed her on the cheek as she closed her eyes. "Good night sleeping beauty!" he said and closed the door of their room.

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE

Monday morning and they were all walking to PPTH. It was an uneasy silence with all three of them, and once they got there, Chase went off to the conference room and Cameron walked with Rowan to Wilson's office. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him to go and see him. She then went to the conference room where Chase was talking to Foreman about his dad. She got herself a cup of coffee and went into House's office to check his mail. House came in and saw Cameron sitting at his desk, looking at his computer, he walked up to her and she turned and saw him.

"Hi, how area you?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you Dr. House." She said as she went back to checking the e mails.

"How is Dr. Chase senior?" House asked as he sat down on his sofa after pulling down the blinds, she starred at House. Wilson must have spoken to him.

"Wilson told you?" she asked.

"No, I knew when he came here ages ago, the tell tale signs!" he said to her. Cameron looked at House, she knew that she had feelings for him and also that he had feelings for her, but she had made her choice and she fell in love with Chase, however there was always a flame that she held for House. House walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and put her hand on top of his.

"I'm here if you need me, you know that don't you Allison? I would never hurt you!" he said to her as he looked into her eyes. She nodded, tears building in her eyes, she couldn't handle it, and she didn't know what to do! A knock at the door spoilt the scene and they looked up and saw Wilson with a file in his hand. House rolled his eyes, removed his hand from Cameron's shoulder as his friend sat down on his sofa.

"A bit dark in here isn't it!" Wilson said as he looked around his office.

"I like it you know being a vampire and all the sunlight would kill me!" House said as he looked at Cameron, she had returned to checking his mail. "What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"I have something that could be of interest to you!" Wilson said as he handed him a file.

"What, no sales pitch today? Just up front, give me the file!" he said as he walked over and took it from his hands. Cameron looked at the two of them.

"Dr. House, I'm going up to my office, I need some time to do some research. I will update myself on the case later!" she said as she picked up his mail and walked out.

Her office was her haven somewhere she could lock out the problems and think them through one by one. She put down her blinds with a wave of her hand as she went to her sofa. She wasn't alone for long as a knock at the door disturbed her. She went over and answered it and saw Rowan standing there. She opened the door further and let him in. He sat down at the other side of her desk as she looked out of the window.

"Robert's heart is breaking, and there is no way I can fix that!" she said as she watched him outside, she had no idea why he was there, but then she saw an ambulance pull into the hospital, she knew that it must be their new case, she wasn't sure on the details, but she would get them later. She heard Rowan sigh she looked down at her feet.

"It's my choice, you know what I am doing, and I can't take it anymore!" he said to her, she turned to him, allowing the tears that were building up for days flow.

"Fight it, not just for Robert, but for me and also Beth. We love you, please don't throw it away. Stay here, have the treatment at PPTH and we will look after you!" she said, still standing at the window. Rowan looked at her.

"It won't help, I'm in stage four already, we both know what that means!" he said, she nodded her head. He stood up and took Cameron in his arms she stood there, still allowing the tears to flow.

"Look after Robbie for me, you both have made me very happy, I can not ask for anything more in my life, I am ready to die!" he said and left her alone. She broke down in tears and sunk down to the floor.

Cuddy walked into Cameron's office and saw here there on the floor. She went up to her and took her in her arms.

"Allison, please come on, clam down now!" she said as she rocked her back and forth. Cameron looked up at her.

"How can a person give up the fight to live?" she asked her.

"If they are happy and content and we have done all that we can do, then there is nothing more for us to do, it is the patient's wish!" she said as Cameron calmed down. Cuddy helped her stand up and gave her some tissues. "You have a new case so I've heard why don't you go and help them out!" she said, Cameron looked at her and saw sadness.

"What's happened Lisa!" she asked.

"It's House, things are not working out too good!" she said as they sat down on the sofa. Cameron had a feeling it was something to do with her, after what happened in the office this morning, she knew it was. "Can you speak to him tonight after work?" she asked. Cameron was surprised about this. "I know that you are his friend, maybe you can find out what he wants, and also what are his plans for our relationship!" Cuddy said seeing the surprised look on her face. Cameron nodded, she knew that Chase would have something to say against this, but she would deal with him later, she needed to help out a friend.

"Thank you Allison, if you want anything, you know where my door is and it is open whenever you need me!" Cuddy told her as she gave her a hug and left her. Cameron sighed, she had no idea how much worse her day could get. She picked up her pager and walked out of her office to the conference room.

It was empty, no House, no Chase and no Foreman. She knew that they would be seeing the new patient, but she was surprised that House would go and visit one, he must be hiding better leave him in hiding then! She got out a juice from the fridge and looked at the symptoms and suggestions on the whiteboard. She thought about them for a few minutes, before she went and got her medical book. She found another symptom to add to the tests and went to find the other two male ducklings. Chase was checking on the patient, and where Foreman was, she didn't know. She went into the patient's room and looked at Chase.

"Hello Miss. Jetson, I am Dr. Chase. I am one of the doctors on Dr. House's team."

"I thought he was Dr. Chase?" she asked looking at them both.

"He is, we are married. I'm sorry to confuse you, call me Dr. Cameron, that's at least what it says on my degree anyway and what everyone here calls me!" she said as Chase looked at her. "I am here to ask you a few questions and then run a few tests." She said as she sat down next to her bed. Chase smiled at her and left them to talk.

"Dr. Chase, I need to speak to you later regarding another patient that I need to treat!" she said, Chase nodded and walked out of the patient room.

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX

Taking a patient's history felt longer this time for Dr. Cameron. She was thinking of ways to tell Chase that she was going to see House tonight, and also ways to tell House that she was coming over. Once she was finished, she pressed stop on her recorder, took some bloods and went to the labs. She found Foreman and Chase looking over some other tests that they were running. She walked in and explained what tests she was doing.

"Why do you think that? It doesn't explain all of the symptoms!" Foreman said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry and your suggestions do!" she said as she put the tests down in a mood. Chase realised that she wasn't happy and looked at Foreman.

"Eric, stop being a prat, we need to check everything and if Dr. Cameron think these tests should be done, and she has had approval from House, then lets do them!" he said, he looked at Cameron. "You wanted to talk to me about a patient, then lets go to my office!" he said as he took Cameron by the arm and dragged her out of the lab, still mad at Foreman.

"Why did you do that? I can take care of myself!" she said once they gotten to his office.

"Do you really want to fight Foreman when he is in a mood like that? No, I don't think so even I don't want to cross him! Now, tell me about this patient!" he said as he sat at his desk. Cameron paced around the room and looked out of the window.

"Forty five year old male problems with pain management and also…"

"Wait, House, where is this going Allison?" Chase interrupted her.

"I need to go and see him tonight, I promised Cuddy that I would!" she said, still looking out of the window.

"Then un-promise it!" he said to her, she knew that he was going to get mad!

"Come on Robert, I was asked by a friend to help her out, can you not see that or will you always see House as some competition for my love? I thought that when we said 'I do' that you would have realised that he lost and you won! But no, that obviously wasn't enough!" she said to him as she turned and face him. He could see the anger in her eyes, and also the pain. He walked up to her and tried to take her in his arms. She pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset because of my father, is there nothing that the council will allow you to do?" he asked as he tried to take her in his arms again, this time she didn't push away.

"No, they don't like to get involved in human affairs shall we say. I spoke to him today he told me that he is ready to die. I can make it less painful, like I told you before, but I can't cure him, I'm really sorry!" she said as she looked up into his eyes. He nodded he knew that she couldn't do anything it was just the way that things were going to be. She kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I love you I need to go and talk to House, and also do the patient history. Tell Foreman that I would like to see him in my office in an hour." She said as she hugged him one last time before leaving him in his office to his own thoughts.

House was sitting in his office, listening to his Ipod. Cameron didn't bother knocking on the door, walked in and turned off his Ipod. He looked up at her.

"I was listening to that, it's better than what I am about to hear!" he said as he took out the earphones.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight to share pizza, beer and also a movie with me?" she asked him. House looked at her surprised.

"What, you, me, Chase and Cuddy?" he said.

"No, just you and me, we need to talk about… things!" she said as she played with her ring, she felt really guilty doing this.

"So, my place or yours?" he asked.

"Yours, I've already spoken with Chase, so he's fine with it!" she said to him.

"Your husband is fine you going to a man's apartment alone, a man who you have… issues with?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"House, a simple yes or no will do!" she replied, getting impatient.

"Okay, I will see you later!" he said, as he returned to his music. Cameron looked at him and sighed, her pager went off and she saw Foreman's number flashing on the screen. She made her way to the lab as that was what the message said.

"You paged me?" she asked as she walked in.

"I'm sorry for snapping, let me make it up to you, how about drinks tonight, on me?" he asked her.

"I can't I have plans, but tomorrow night sounds good, you me and Chase?" she asked, he nodded.

"By the way!" he said just as she was about to leave. "Your test came out positive!" he continued, she turned and looked at him, surprised. It was a long shot, and he handed her the paper. She looked at him, the surprised look still on her face.

"Thank you!" she said as she walked out of the door. Her pager went off again and she saw Cuddy's number flashing on the screen.

"Can I not get a break!" she said to herself as she went to the nurse's station and phoned her.

"Dr. Cuddy, how can I help you?" she asked once Cuddy answered the phone.

"Lunch, me and you in my office in thirty minutes." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon!" Cameron said as she put the phone down. She out her head in her hands, and felt someone massaging her shoulders. She moaned and relaxed as the person continued.

"I need a holiday!" she said, she heard a male laugh in her ear.

"I can always continue later?" he asked, she knew it was Chase.

"I can't, I've got plans you know that, and so have we for tomorrow night with Eric!" she said as she raised her head. "I promise I won't be home too late!" she said as she turned to face him. She smiled at him and handed him the test results.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Foreman is I'm just on my way to speak to House!" she said as she took the tests from him. Just as she walked off, her pager went off, followed by Chase's. They looked at them and then ran to the patient's room.

They ran in and saw her seizing. Cameron rolled her onto her side and Chase began to administer the meds that was needed to calm her down. Foreman ran in and saw what was happening and reached for the kit that he needed to open her airways.

"Pulse is getting weaker!" Cameron said as Chase went and got more meds to stop the seizure. Cameron felt her forehead, she was burning up. She put her hand over the IV before Chase could push in the meds. "No, it's making her worse, try something else!" she said.

"What?" Chase said, Cameron looked at him and they knew what she meant. He nodded and reached into the drawer and got the other meds out. He pushed it in and she began to stop seizing.

"Her airways are still closing up!" Foreman said. "What kind of a seizure is this?" he asked.

"She isn't seizing, something is causing her body to do this, but I'm not sure what. We need to find out and fast!" Cameron said. "Tube her!" she told Foreman as he reached into the kit for a tube. He went behind her head and put the tube in her throat and began to pump in the oxygen.

"Her vitals are returning to normal, pulse also getting stronger!" Cameron said as she threw off the gloves that she was wearing. The ducklings looked at each other made sure she was in a stable condition and then went to the conference room.

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN

"So we have a new symptom, and who isn't happy about this!" House told them as he wrote it on the board he listened to them as they explained what had happened.

"It wasn't a seizure!" Cameron said to him.

"She was shaking, foaming at the mouth and not awake, last time I checked, that was the definition of a seizure Dr. Cameron!" he said to her.

"It was an allergic reaction to something, I just don't know what!" she said to House, she wasn't going to back down on this one!

"Fine, let's test your theory I want an allergy test done for everything that she has come into contact with today and yesterday!" House said as he limped back into his office. Cameron was getting mad, Chase could see this by her necklace, and it had changed to purple to red to dark blue. She stood up and marched into House's office.

"Are you doubting my ability as a doctor?" she said to him.

"Whatever gave you that impression!" he said to her.

"I offer you my diagnosis and you just push it out!" she began to raise her voice.

"Have you ever thought that one time you may be wrong?" he said to her, matching her tone.

"Yes, but has it ever occurred to you that being proven wrong by another doctor would scare you?" she asked him as she crossed her arms. House walked up to her

"I wouldn't care, as long as it was by someone as sexy and good as you are!" he whispered in her ear. Cameron looked at him surprised. She shook away the comment and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think that this is appropriate Dr. House!" she said as she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"We will talk about appropriatness later Dr. Cameron!" he said as he left his office. She stood there, looked around into the conference room and saw Chase standing there. She ran to him and he took her in his arms.

"What happened in there?" he asked.

"Nothing, he just pissed me off that was all!" she said, she looked at her watch, kissed Chase on the lips and left.

"Where are you going?" he shouted down the hallway to her.

"I have an appointment with Cuddy!" she called back. *Love you!* she said to him in his head, she felt the love back from him on the link and then blocked it.

Cuddy had already ordered them Chinese and it was waiting for her as she went in. They sat down and began to eat.

"I have board meetings all afternoon and evening. I can't thank you enough Allison for going to see House for me, although…"

"What?" Cameron said.

"I don't know if it really was a good idea for me and House to get together, maybe he is right, we just don't work well together! Maybe we should call it a day, I mean it was fun, but that was it!" Cuddy said Cameron sat there shocked.

"So, I'm going to see him, but you are going to break it up anyway!" Cameron said in her own little way, Cuddy nodded. "Then why am I going?" she asked.

"You and House need to sort things out, and you know what I mean. You may love Dr. Chase, but you are not over House, and trust me, he is not over you and it didn't even start!" Cuddy informed her Cameron looked down at her food.

"Maybe I should quit!" she said.

"I wouldn't accept your resignation, neither would House and what would Chase say?" she said.

"We could move to Australia, work out there where his dad used to work." The memory of Rowan made her sadder she looked back down at her food, as she had hardly eaten anything. They said their goodbyes as Cuddy left for her meetings and Cameron left to go and hide somewhere.

Five o'clock came and she had spent the whole afternoon in the immunology wing, doing paperwork mainly, but also seeing some patients. No one had tried to find her or paged her all day, so she was happy. She looked at her watch and made her way to her office. When she realised that the coast was clear, she began the short walk home.

"Hey, anybody here?" she shouted as she walked in.

"Hey, I thought that you won't be coming home until later?" Beth said as she looked up from the sofa.

"I've just come to get changed and then I'm off, is Robert around?" she asked.

"In the bedroom!" she said as she went back to the television. Cameron put her stuff down on the floor and made her way up to their room. She heard the shower running, she locked the bedroom door, got undressed and went into the bathroom. She pulled back the curtain and then wrapped her arms around Chase. He turned, shocked at first, then his lips turned into a smile as he saw who it was.

"I thought you were not going to come home?" he asked.

"Needed to have a shower, get changed and pick up my car didn't I?" she said as she kissed him on the neck. He lowered his head and kissed her deep and passionately on the lips, this caught Cameron by surprise, but relaxed in the kiss, allowing him to explore her body. Things were beginning to heat up, and Cameron pushed away. She wanted him, but she had to go. She looked at a disappointed Chase, and smiled.

"More for when I come home, promise!" she said as she quickly washed her hair and Chase rubbed shower gel all over her body. Once he was finished, she jumped out and went into their room. She found a pair of dark blue jeans and a stomach revealing white top, put them on and then grabbed her keys, cell phone and pager. Chase came out of the bathroom and looked at her she went up to him, gave him one last kiss on the lips and left their house.

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT

She picked up pizza, beers and a movie on her way to House's apartment. She went up the stairs to his place and knocked on the door. He came over and answered it. She looked at him he was wearing black jeans and a red t shirt, was freshly showered just like her and was wearing aftershave, something that she had never smelt on House before.

"Pizza delivery!" she said as she held out the pizza with the DVD on top of it. House opened the door more for her and she went in. His place hadn't changed since the last time she was here. She put the beers on the table in the living room, along with the pizza and the DVD. She sat down on his sofa and took a slice out of the box and began to eat it. House sat down and joined her.

"So tell me why you have come?" he asked as he took a slice out of the box.

"To spend some time with you! I heard that you would be alone tonight!" she said sarcastically. House grinned at her.

"Cuddy told you to come, okay, I'll play, what she want to know?" he asked as she picked up another slice.

"What it is that you are playing with her. Do you really want to be with her Gregg?" she asked, Cameron always thought that honesty was the best policy.

"No, I don't but the women I do want I can't have!" he said as he put his hand on her leg. Cameron felt herself blush, but didn't remove his hand.

"Gregg, I'm married." She said as he moved in closer to her.

"If you are really in love with that wombat, then why are you here with me?" he asked her as his lips moved in closer.

"Please don't do this to me!" she said, she wasn't sure if she would be able to resist or not. House moved in closer, Cameron's heart began to race. "No, I love Chase!" she said as she turned her head. House sighed. He then did something that she didn't expect, he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in and kissed her full on the lips. Cameron tried to resist, but House was not going to give in. Once she relaxed, House ran his hand thorough her hair, as his grip loosened Cameron pulled away and slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"What do you think Gregg, I love you but I love Robert more, you just can't do that, you had your chance, didn't take it and I moved on, you gave me no other choice, I wasn't going to wait for you forever!" she said as she began to pace his living room.

"Allison, I was a fool, I love you!" he said to her. She went up to the piano and began to play the same song that she had played the night they watched the sun go down, the night that House couldn't remember. House listened to the music it helped them both to calm down. He sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Is there any way that we could one day be together?" House asked her as he ran his hand over her soft cheek.

"I don't think there can be, I'm really sorry Gregg, but we had our chance, you got scared and I didn't want to wait, it was always close between you and Robert, but you always had the head start on him, but now he is the one who crossed the finish line before you!" she said as she finished the song. She looked up at House and smiled.

"Shall we watch the DVD and have a beer then, I can't drink too much as I have to drive home!" she said to House as they walked over to the sofa.

"You can always stay here?" he said, she shook her head.

"Robert would be worried about me!" she said as she put the film in and they sat down next to each other. House put his arm around Cameron and she laid in it, closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. She had been working hard and also studying too much, House was surprised that she was able to manage it all he couldn't when he was in the same situation as her.

House watched the movie, while the whole time, Cameron slept in his arms. He reached down and held her necklace. He felt a strange vibe coming from it and let it fall out of his hand. The film finished and he gently shook Cameron awake. She opened her eyes, looked up at House and smiled.

"I had a dream about you!" she said to him.

"Hope that it was a good one!" he said as she sat up. "I'm calling Chase, there is no way you can drive home, as you are too tired!" he said as he picked up the phone and began to dial their number. Once he had done that, he sat back down next to Cameron.

"I know that you love him, but I love you, just remember that I would never hurt you and if you want me, you know where to find me!" he said to her as he took her in his arms.

"I love you too Gregg, but I love Robert more, and he is the one that I want and the one that I need. We had a chance, but it was maybe never meant to be!" she said as she stood up and stretched. She heard a knock at the door, smiled at House and went to answer it, she saw Chase standing there.

"Hey sweetie, fell asleep again, you ready to go home?" he said as she hugged him, she nodded and House came up to the door. "Thanks for not allowing her to drive home Gregg!" Chase said House was surprised to hear Chase call him by his first name.

"Well, she is precious to us both! Take her home and make sure that you both come in an hour late tomorrow!" he said as he ran his hand though Cameron's hair one last time. Cameron looked up at House, pulled away from Chase and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" she said as she went back into Chase's arms. They left House alone as he closed the door.

He looked around his apartment. He was always alone, and he was having enough of it! He could still smell Cameron's perfume in the air, on his clothes, on the sofa. The melody that she had played was playing in his head. He wished that she could always be here, but he had missed out on happiness, and he knew that he would never be able to find it again. He reached into his pocket and took one of the pills that she had prescribed to him. He held the bottle on his hand, reading her name on it, Dr. A Cameron. He smiled at the thought of her, seeing her at work, sharing the evening with her, having her sleep in his arms. He then thought how lucky Chase was to have her, that it could have been him if he wasn't too scared to open up or to get hurt again, but he chose not to. He wanted to block his feelings, to lock her out, and he had pushed her away, now he had to face the regret. He switched off the light and made his way to bed.

CHAPTER FIFTY NINE

Months have passed since House admitted his feelings for Cameron he had ended it with Cuddy and was back to his moody self, even more than normal as he had to see Chase and Cameron together everyday, it was eating him up bit by bit inside. Rowan was getting worse, it showed on Chase's face everyday what kind of night they both had. Cameron and Chase had agreed to take it in turns to watch over him and to be on call so to speak when he needed them at night. It was beginning to show on both of them that they were really tired! Cases came and went, none of them of too much interest to House, but he took them just to keep his ducklings on their feet! They were in the conference room, House looked in at them from his office and grinned, they were his and he had the power to do what he wanted with them. He thought about making Chase do some really boring errands for him, but he had a better idea. He walked into the conference room and looked at his ducklings. Cameron looked up at him.

"Dr. House, what is it?" she asked as he stood there.

"Dr. Chase, you have clinic duty now!" House said to him, Chase looked at him.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like your tie!" he said and pointed to the door Chase grumbled and left him with his other two ducklings.

"Dr. Foreman, I want you to go and find Cuddy and then tell her that we need a new case, and don't leave her office until you have one!" he said, both Foreman and Cameron looked at him shocked.

"Dr. House are you ill?" Foreman asked.

"No, he's just board!" Cameron said, not looking up from her book. She heard Foreman stand up and leave the office.

"Dr. Cameron, I want you to do some stuff for me on my computer!" he said, she looked up at this point, he walked into his office and she followed him.

"You know, you get e mails everyday from patients who wish to see you, why don't you take one of them?" she asked as she sat down at his computer.

"Boring, what I want you to do is download Fantastic Four for me, once you have done that I would like to take you to lunch!" he said, she looked at him confused but did what he wanted.

Foreman came back with several case files in his hands.

"Cuddy said you can take your pick, and the rest to divide between us!" he told House. He gave the files to Cameron and she looked at him, again with a surprised look.

"I trust your medical judgement, find me something interesting and then divide them between yourselves. Don't you still have rounds to do?" he asked them as he walked to his office.

"No, we finished them last semester they don't begin again until the beginning of next year!" Foreman informed him.

"Great, so that's why you have all been sitting here on your hands and no one was going to tell me this?" he said to them.

"Well, if you read your e mails, you would already know that!" Cameron said to him, not looking up from the file.

"Five hours clinic duty Dr. Cameron!" House said as he went into his office.

"You still owe me for doing your ten!" she shouted back. He knew that she would do them anyway, he wanted to play along, but couldn't be bothered. He went to his desk, put on his TV and watched GH.

Cameron spent the whole morning looking thorough the files, trying to find something for the team to do. Once she had finished with one, Foreman took it and read it. She was about finished when one caught her eye. She read through it, looked at Foreman and smiled.

"We have a winner!" she said.

"Good, just in time for lunch, you coming?" he asked, they had become on better terms since their near fight in the lab a few months back.

"No, Dr. House said that he was going to buy me lunch today, don't know why, but I guess I better go with him. Tell Chase that I will see him after he has finished his clinic duty.

"I just did!" he said as she looked up at the door and saw him standing there. She smiled and walked up to him.

"The famous Dr. Chase finished curing the sick?" she asked.

"Well, there is one person at home that I can't cure! I'm going home to see how my dad is, I just wanted to say that I won't join you for lunch, so I will see you here when I get back!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy your lunch with House!" he said and left them.

"Great, who am I going to have lunch with now?" Foreman said.

"How about me?" Wilson said at the door of House's office. "House has just told me that he made plans, so I could use some company!" he said, Foreman nodded and they both walked out of the conference room.

Cameron returned to the file and heard House coming in. He had ordered out, she looked up and saw him with bags of food in his hands.

"Hope that you like Indian food?" he said.

"As long as it isn't too spicy and I have a salad there, then no problem!" she said.

"Good, I ordered you the spinach and chicken type dish anyway, knew that you didn't like things too hot!" he said.

"Only some things I like hot!" she said back to him, House raised an eyebrow at this comment. Cameron blushed. They ate lunch and Cameron handed him the case file. He read through it and then looked at her.

"Good choice Dr. Cameron, wish I could say the same about your choice of men!" House said to her.

"Time for you to accept it, we have been married for nearly six months Dr. House!" she told him, she shocked herself it had been six months since they went to Australia.

"How is Chase's father?" House asked.

"Not good, he gets worse everyday. I hate watching him deteriorate, but I have to be strong for Chase, it's breaking me up inside!" she said as she looked at her food.

"Who do you have to lean on?" House asked her. She looked at him she didn't know the answer to that. Both Chase and Beth were suffering, worse than her. Her emotions were all bottled up inside, she used running as a release for them. House knew that from her silence, she didn't have anyone.

"You know where I am, remember that!" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Dr. House!" she said. She heard her pager go off and looked down and saw her home number on it. She took out her cell phone from her pocket and phoned it.

"Robert, what's wrong?" she asked.

"My dad is getting worse, can you bring Dr. Wilson with you!" he said.

"Sure, we will be there soon!" she said as she hung up. She looked at House. "I have to go, we will be back soon, I have to find Wilson!" She said as she stayed where she was. House saw that her hands had begun to shake, the emotions that she had bottled up was starting to get to her. House put his hand on hers to steady it, she looked into his eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. House knew that if she didn't let it out, she was going to have a breakdown. He reached for the phone and paged Wilson, saying in the message that it was an emergency. Two minutes later, both Wilson and Foreman ran into the conference room.

"Wilson, take Cameron to her house, you need to see Rowan. Foreman, I need you to find me two beds in the same room." House said. Cameron looked at him as he said this.

"Why two?" she said, Wilson was helping her stand up.

"One for Rowan and one for you." House said to her.

"I don't need one, and Rowan doesn't want to be in hospital!" she said to him.

"You need one, just for overnight observation otherwise I am scared about what would happen to you!" House said, Wilson and Foreman looked at him, surprised that House was showing some form of emotion. Cameron tried to argue her way out of it, but he wasn't listening, she had no choice. Wilson took her out of the conference room, went to his office and picked up his bag, got into his car and went to her place.

CHAPTER SIXTY

Wilson went straight into the room where Rowan was, Cameron sat on the sofa, shocked. Chase and Beth came up to her and joined her. Chase took her into his arms and she just lay there.

"I'm not going to be coming home tonight, I'll be in PPTH, House's orders, I have to stay the night in hospital." She said to them both. "He is worried about me and my health." She continued.

"I can't be here and there at the same time!" Chase said.

"Stay here with your dad I'll be fine, I'm sure that Cuddy would take observation duty tonight!" she said. She closed her eyes and listened to Chase's heartbeat, all three of them waiting for Wilson to come out.

"How long?" Beth asked, they both looked up and saw Wilson standing there.

"A week at the most, I'm really sorry. I gave him something to help him sleep. He needs to be incubated if he wants to stay longer, I asked him and he said no, he doesn't want that. As a doctor I have to obey his wishes, no matter how much I am against it!" he said as he joined them on the sofa. "I wont say any of this to House, it's your choice Robert what I tell him." Chase looked at him.

"Tell House, he needs to know. I'm going to check in on my dad and then I will meet you at work. Take Allison with you, and make sure that she is okay, and don't leave her alone!" Chase said Cameron looked at him as he stood up. He held out his hand and she took it and stood up too. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the head.

"I love you!" he said "I'll be there soon, stay in overnight, House is right, you need to be observed tonight." He said, she stood there, still in shock in his arms. Wilson took her hand as Chase let go of her and he lead her to his car.

Wilson took Cameron to the conference room. House was in there waiting for her.

"We have a bed for you, its a few rooms down, so that we can move our meeting into there." He said. Cameron just looked at him, she was still in shock and didn't know what to say or do. Wilson looked at her and took her to the room. Once they were there, he helped her into the bed and took her pulse and blood pressure.

"Allison, look at me." He said. She turned and faced him. "Please say something!" he said to her, she looked into his eyes and saw the worry that he had for her.

"Where's Robert?" she asked.

"He'll be here soon he will bring some clothes for you to change into. Do you want something to help you relax?" he asked, she shook her head.

"I'm fine!" she said as she turned and face the window.

"Well, I have a medical licence and have known you long enough to know that you are not!" said a voice at the door. Wilson turned and saw Cuddy standing there. She came up to Wilson, whispered something in his ear and he left the two girls alone, closing the door as he went.

"Allison, I'm going to take some blood from you, I want to run a few tests and will be looking after you tonight, and I want to do observation duty. House wanted to at first, but I told him no, he needs to sort his head out. He told me that he had admitted you for the night and I was a bit worried that one of my best doctors was really ill, so just relax while I do this!" Cuddy told her as she got the needles and blood bottles ready. Cameron was starring out of the window the whole time. Once Cuddy was finished, she left Cameron alone and went to do the tests.

Silence surrounded her, her emotions began to overcome her and she couldn't keep it in anymore, she screamed and then began to cry. She heard someone come in and felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Foreman standing there.

"I was outside, heard you scream and was worried that you were going to do something stupid so I came in to check on you!" he said to her as she looked at him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Listen, I'm no good in these situations…"

"Go, and I will be here for her!" he heard House's voice say. "Chase should be coming back soon, tell him to bring the whiteboard here and wait outside for a while she needs to let it out." He said, Foreman nodded and left House with her. He walked up to her bed, took her in his arms and she just cried and cried. Twenty minutes passed and Cameron was beginning to calm down. House laid her on the bed and she closed her eyes.

"Better?" he asked her. She nodded. "Okay, I'm going to let Chase and Foreman come in, then we can talk about our new case, you don't have to say anything, just listen." He told her, she nodded again and he went, opened the door and the other two ducklings came in with the whiteboard. Chase walked over to Cameron and she opened her eyes as she felt the warmth of his hand take hers.

"I'm here for you, well as long as I can, you understand don't you?" he asked her, she nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and then sat down on her bed next to her. She turned away and closed her eyes again.

The meeting took place in her room Cameron just laid there, listening. Once they had a list of tests to do, the ducklings went, leaving her and House alone in the room.

"Who am I going to get to do the patient history now!" he said to her, she still looked out of the window. House sighed he had never seen Cameron so upset and in shock. He put his hand on her wrist and checked her pulse. He them went over to the cabinet and got out a needle.

"I'm going to put you on an IV, just to make sure that you are getting fluids, as I don't know how long you are going to be in this state!" he said as he took her arm and put the band on it. He found a vein and put the needle in, then removed the needle, leaving the plastic part in her vein. He then put a lid on it to stop the blood from flowing out of her arm and went to get a saline drip for her. He hung it up and attached it on the IV, allowing it to flow into her arm. She then heard him go back to the drawer and got something out.

"I'm going to put you to sleep, you need it! When you wake up, one of us will be here!" he said as he pushed the syringe into the IV. "I love you, and if you need me, just buzz and I will be here!" he said, Cameron looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks. House smiled the best he could to her she could see the hurt in his eyes as he pushed the meds in. They began to take affect and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Chapters 61 to 70

Hiya,

Thank you all for the reviews. I do not own House; that belongs to Fox etc.

Please read and review.

CHAPTER SIXTY ONE

Cameron woke up to Chase sitting next to her she smiled as she looked over at him.

"Hi, I wanted to see you before I went home, when I saw that you were asleep, I decided to wait until you woke up. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, I do feel sick though!" she said as she sat up. "Robert, I don't want to be left alone!" she continued.

"You won't, look here is Cuddy now, she is going to stay with you tonight!" he said, she had some paper in her hands and went over to them both.

"Allison, I have the results to your tests, I don't know how to say this, so let me ask you a few questions. Have you had your monthly visit?"

"Yes, but it has been a lot lighter than normal!" Cameron added. "Lisa, are you trying to say that…" Cuddy nodded. Cameron looked at Chase, both of them were shocked.

"But we weren't trying for one and we have always been careful!" Cameron said. Her mind then went back to one time, even though Chase didn't wear any protection, she was on the pill, but she knew it wasn't 100% effective, nothing was. "Why am I still bleeding?" she asked.

"I think that there is something wrong with the baby, I need to do an ultrasound to find out how far gone you are and also what is wrong with it. Do you know how many months your period has been like this?" Cuddy asked.

"About three months!" Cameron said. She looked at Chase, he was happy for her, but also scared regarding their babies health. Cuddy left them to get an ultrasound machine Chase took Cameron in his arms and hugged her. She sat there, still in shock.

"Robert, what if the baby has been… I mean I need… I need to go!" she said as she began to get out of the bed.

"No you don't, you need rest, where do you need to go?" he asked.

"I need to see the council, something isn't right about this, as it doesn't feel right!" she said as she reached down and touched her stomach. Chase looked into her eyes.

"Allison, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Nothing, you are the father Robert, you know that as I would never cheat on you, we have a bond, both physically, magically and mentally, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but that demon… I think I may have made you sick and not been able to cure you. Please forgive me for failing you!" she said as she began to cry. Chase took her in his arms.

"You haven't failed me, you saved me twice. If this has something to do with the council, then they should come here, can you contact them?" he asked, she nodded. She mumbled a time freezing spell and then the one that the council gave her to get hold of them when she needed. They appeared in front of them, and saw her face.

"Can someone please take over this time freezing spell!" she said. She then heard one of the council members whispering the spell and she released her own. "Thank you!" she said.

"Why have you called us?" the male voice asked her.

"I think I know what that demon said to me! When he crossed over, he must have left something in Robert, and he has passed it on through me, I am pregnant, but I feel that the child does not belong to this world, or to me and Robert!" she said. One of them hovered over to her, and put their hand on her stomach. She waited until the spell had finished, she looked down at her stomach and saw a blue glow coming from the council member's hand.

"She is right, we need to kill it!" the female one said once she had finished examining Cameron. Robert looked at Cameron.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to him. "What about my husband is the demon out of him for good?" she asked. Another council member floated over to Chase and put their hands on his temples. They then began to whisper a spell in a language that Cameron didn't understand. Once they had finished, they looked at Cameron.

"He is free, however needs a cleansing spell done on him. Here is the spell you need to read!" the male voice said as a piece of paper appeared in his hand and gave it to Cameron. She bowed as she took it from him.

"What about my baby?" she asked.

"We have to destroy it. However, when this meeting has finished, you will be back in the hospital, and it will be a normal miscarriage. The baby will look like a normal human. We have to do this now!" The female voice said to her. The council members all floated down towards Cameron and encircled her. They then held hands and began to recite the spell to kill the unborn child. Cameron felt the power going into her and also the pain it was causing the child. She fell down, doubled over in pain. Chase tried to get to her, but they blocked him out.

The spell had finished and the council members had departed. Cameron and Chase were back in the hospital in her room. Chase helped her up and put her in the bed. She began to scream in pain. He went into the drawer and got some pain meds and injected it into her IV. Cuddy came in with the machine.

"We don't need it I think she is having a miscarriage!" Chase said as Cuddy looked at her. She quickly paged for a nurse and told her to page House, Wilson and Foreman. Cuddy went over to Cameron and took her hand. She then saw House, Wilson and Foreman run into the room.

"What is going on?" House asked.

"She is having a miscarriage, we need to get her to an OR stat!" Cuddy said.

"She isn't going to make it we need to do it here!" Wilson said as he got some gloves on and went over to her. He looked on her bed and saw all of the blood coming out. "Allison, calm down, we need to get the baby out of you, to do that we are going to give you something to induce the contractions!" he said, Cameron looked at her with an 'I'm not stupid' look. Chase looked at him as he took Cameron's hand. Wilson went into the drawer and got the meds out and pushed them into her IV. House went up to Cameron as Cuddy began to check her out below to make sure that everything was going okay. House looked into Cameron's eyes, he could see the pain and also the sadness of losing something that could have been wonderful. House had the same sadness as he knew that he had lost her.

Cameron's contractions started to get worse and soon the blood stopped. Cuddy put on the ultrasound machine and checked her stomach. There were no signs of a baby left in there. She turned it off and paged a doctor to come and check her over. Wilson was helping Foreman clean Cameron up, she was still crying and Chase was stroking her head. He couldn't believe what they had been through the past year that they have been together. House looked at Cameron's frail body and reached into the meds drawer for a syringe. He looked at Chase to get his approval and he nodded. He looked at Cameron as he pushed the meds into her arm again and watched her fall asleep. The doctor that Cuddy had paged came in and took over Foreman and Wilson's job. They then looked at House and then at Chase. He kissed Cameron on the head and then they all walked out of her room, allowing the doctor to do his job.

"How far gone was she?" Wilson asked.

"She said about three months, but she didn't notice as she was still having a light period each month!" Cuddy said to them.

"How long will she be asleep for?" Chase asked House.

"A few hours, I just gave her a normal sleeping dosage, nothing more, she needs to rest now." He explained. "You need to go and see your father?" he asked, Chase nodded his head. "I'll page you when she wakes up!" House said as he put his hand on Chase's shoulder. "She will be fine, don't worry!" he reassured him and waited outside her room for the other doctor to come out. Ten minutes later, he came out.

"How is she?" House asked, Cuddy, Wilson and the two ducklings gathered around him.

"She is okay, no infection but I would recommend a day in hospital, so if you have a case going as I saw the whiteboard, try not to make her get out of bed, that is all I am asking! But all of you being doctors, I'm sure you know that. She is going to get through this with the support of you guys!" he said and he made his excuses and left.

CHAPTER SIXTY TWO

Chase went into her room she was sleeping, still under the meds that House had given her. She looked like an angel that had been through a lot of suffering. He went over to her and held her hand. He reached in his pocket and took out his phone and called his sister.

"Beth, it's Robbie, I'm going to be home late, can you keep an eye on dad for me, I'm going to send Dr. Wilson over until I get there!" he said and hung up. He looked up at the door and saw the rest of the gang looking at him. House felt somewhat sorry for Chase, only a little, but he was more worried about Cameron than him. Chase put her hand down by her side and went up to Wilson.

"Would you go to my house and stay there until I come please? I want to be here for Allison when she wakes up!" he said, Wilson nodded and left the room. Chase looked at Cuddy.

"Promise, I do not want her left at all tonight, I'm worried about her, but I can't be here and with my dad at the same time. She knows where I am, she made the choice for me to stay with my dad. I will go once I have seen her awake and checked her vitals." He said, Cuddy nodded and left the room. Chase then turned and looked at Foreman he put his hand on his friends shoulder, went up to Cameron, kissed her on the cheek and then left. This left House and Chase alone in the room with Cameron sleeping. Chase went up to Cameron's bed side and sat down, taking her hand in his again. House walked over to him and looked down at Cameron's body, watching her lungs inflate and deflate.

"I can't believe that something can happen to someone so…" House couldn't finish the sentence.

"I love her Gregg, I can't lose her and my dad, what would I do without them both?" he said, He looked up at House, who was still shocked from Chase calling him for his first name.

"Chase, I would be lying if I said that I was happy that you and Cameron are together, so I'm not going to lie! I'm not happy, but I want her to be happy. I don't want her to be hurt or to die she will pull through this with your love! Man I can't believe I said that!" House said as he walked to the window. Chase looked at him House could feel the burning of his stare on his back.

"House, if you try to take her away from me!" Chase began to say.

"I won't, I have to admit defeat and let her be happy, that's all I ever wanted was for Allison to be happy, I was hoping with me, but it isn't!" He said as he walked back to the bed, he took Cameron's other hand in his and kissed it. He then stroked her head and watched her sleep.

"Tell her I was here!" House said as he left her and Chase alone.

Darkness surrounded the room when she opened her eyes. She could feel the warmth of someone's hand holding hers. She blinked a few times and then turned and saw Chase sitting there. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Hi darling!" he said to her, she smiled and tried to sit up. She let out a small scream, she was in pain and she knew it. Chase pushed her back down.

"No, relax. It went okay, the doctor said that you will make a full recovery from this!" he said as tears began to fall out of her eyes. He let go of her hand and went into the meds drawer and injected some pain meds into her IV. Cameron looked at him and reached her arms out. Chase went into them and she let out a sigh of relieve. She felt safer she knew that it would be over as soon as she has done the cleansing spell.

"I love you so much, I'm really sorry, but it wasn't our baby, it was something else! Maybe I shouldn't have brought you into my world!" she said in his ear. Chase held her tighter.

"I love you too, and I told you that I have accepted everything about you, and your world, I don't care about it, I just care about you and that you are safe. I can't stay, I have to go and look after my dad, Wilson is there at the moment. I will be back early in the morning, until then, Cuddy will stay with you!" he said as he laid Cameron back down on the bed and paged Cuddy. He kissed her on the lips and she relaxed in his kiss. "As for a baby, we can wait, but once you are ready again, we can try for one, but until such time, I just want you better and happy again!" he said as he sat on the bed with her. He took her in his arms and kept kissing her on the head, cheeks, and lips. Cuddy came in and he looked up at her from kissing Cameron. He stood up and went over to Cameron's file. He added the pain meds in it and gave it to Cuddy to read. Chase kissed Cameron passionately one last time and then left her with Cuddy.

Walking up to her bed, Cuddy observed her, she was drained and tired. She looked a bit less stressed, but was still very tired. Cuddy sat down on the chair and Cameron turned and faced her.

"You had us really worried back there!" Cuddy said.

"I'm okay, I just feel stupid, but because I was still having my period, I thought nothing of it!" Cameron said Cuddy smiled.

"I know, I would have thought the same thing, don't worry about it. It's over now and you can recover. You have to stay in hospital tomorrow though, but that's it!" Cuddy said. "I know, let's order out, we both know how bad hospital food is!" Cuddy said as she picked up the phone and ordered them pizza. Cameron heard a tapping noise on the floor outside her room, and knew that House was standing out there.

"Gregg, please come in and see me! I know that you don't like sick people, but I would love to see you!" she shouted as loud as she could. This made Cuddy a bit uneasy, but House walked in and looked at them both.

"Don't want to spoil the sleepover!" he said.

"As if that's stopped you before! You can share some of my pizza, but as Lisa is paying, that means you have to go and get the drinks!" Cameron said from her bed, she was feeling better, knowing that it was all over with the demon and that she could move on, her worry now, Rowan! House left to get them some drinks and Cuddy looked at Cameron.

"You know he loves you and would do anything for you?" Cuddy said to her, Cameron looked at her.

"I love Robert, he knows that, but there will always be some love for Gregg, but I love him like a father!" she said, tears fell down her eyes as she thought of Rowan. "I need to go home I need to look after Rowan!" Cameron said as she began to get out. Cuddy pushed her back.

"Not going to happen! That is why you are here, you need a break, and House was right, you need to be observed overnight!" Cuddy said to her.

"That's the first time that I have heard you say that you agree with what I have done!" House said as he walked in with cans of soda.

"I work my butt off to keep you in this hospital, so do my lawyers!" Cuddy told him as she went over and took some cans from him.

"Don't care about your lawyer's butt however yours looks good, maybe I should be bad more often, then lets see how tight it gets!" House said as he winked at Cameron. Cuddy turned and hit him on the arm. "Ouch!" he said as he put the soda cans down and rubbed it.

The pizza came and they ate and watched TV. Cameron fell asleep House went up to her bed, checked her vitals and wrote them down. He then pulled the blanket over her and stroked her head. Cuddy observed this scene as it took place.

"You really do love her!" she said.

"I care about her a lot, I care about you too!" House said to her as he sat down on the other side of the bed opposite Cuddy.

"You care about her more, and love her, that's a feeling you could never have for me!" she said to him. House didn't want to find out where this conversation was going to he began to get up and leave.

"You know that you can't have her!" Cuddy said to him as he left. House stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"I know, but I see her happy everyday, it eats me up inside, but all I ever wanted was for her to be happy. I was hoping that it would be with me though!" he said and left them alone.

CHAPTER SIXTY THREE

Cameron awoke the following morning and saw Cuddy sitting next to her, asleep in her chair. Cameron reached over and gently shook her awake. Cuddy stretched and looked at Cameron.

"I haven't done observation duty in years!" Cuddy said as she began to check Cameron's vitals. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I guess I'm okay, but that's not going to get me out of here today is it?" Cameron said and Cuddy shook her head. There was a knock at the door and House entered with a bunch of flowers!

"Gregg, you shouldn't have!" Cameron said as he put them in a vase for her.

"Well, I've been here all night just in case and I wanted to get you something to make the room look somewhat pretty today!" he said as he pulled out his Nintendo DS and put it on the table. He sat down in the chair and began to play. Cuddy looked at Cameron.

"Thanks Lisa for everything!" Cameron said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to go home and shower, I will be back in a few hours, keep him in here until then as I don't want any law suits on my desk about him!" Cuddy said pointing her finger towards House as she walked out of the door.

"I haven't had a law suit since I started working here!" House said, looking offended, Cameron giggled and Cuddy left them alone.

"So, how are you feeling today?" he asked her, she took her eyes off the news and looked at House who had turned off his game and put his DS on the table.

"Okay I guess, would love to be out of the bed, but I know that you are not going to let me get out!" she said, House nodded.

"Got that one right!" he said as Chase entered. In his hand were a present and also another bunch of flowers, this time all red roses with one white rose in them. She smiled as she saw him come in and put them in another vase for her. He came over and kissed her on the lips.

"Is there any more of the sick bowls around, I think I need one!" House said as they pulled away.

"Dr. House, how are you this morning?" Chase asked.

"Fine except from lack of sleep due to trying to figure out this case!" House said as he popped two pills in his mouth, he handed the empty bottle to Cameron. "Need a refill!" he said, Cameron looked at Chase. He nodded, took the bottle from House's hand and put it in his lab coat pocket. "How are you Alli?" Chase asked.

"I'm okay, am still in pain though!" she finally admitted. Chase went and looked at her chart she hadn't received any pain meds since last night. He went into the drawer and took out a syringe, walked over to her and pushed it into her IV. "I have to go now, got to see if the tests for our patient are done!" he said.

"Don't bother, they're here!" House said as he held in his hand some pieces of paper. Chase took them and looked at them, then handed them to Cameron.

"Nothing, so now what!" he said.

"We look at the symptoms again, leave the good Dr. Cameron in peace and see what suggestions she can come up with!" House said as he looked at Cameron "Do you feel up to it?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I don't, however need to be left alone!" she said. Chase went over to the board and began to write down the symptoms as Wilson came in with a present for her.

"James, you really shouldn't have!" Cameron said as he gave her the small bear and card. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"I never got that!" House said, as he looked at Wilson, the green eyed monster peering its head. Cameron giggled and leaned over and gave House a kiss on the cheek too. Foreman came in, holding a case with her laptop and also a card for her. She smiled as she saw him and he handed her the laptop. She turned it on and began to find the hospital network. House watched her as her eyes lit up. She looked at the symptoms Chase wrote on the board.

"Twenty three year old female, came to us already diagnosed with CVID for four years. Moved to America from Germany and has been living here for two years. Presents with coughing of blood, stomach pains and also loss of conciseness." Foreman said to her.

"She could have stomach cancer?" Cameron suggested.

"Talk to Wilson about that!" House said to Foreman and then looked over at Wilson. Wilson just nodded about the suggestion, it could have been possible.

"What about Giardiasis?" Cameron added.

"Do an antigen test, and if that doesn't work, a small intestine biopsy!" House said to Chase.

"PSC is another possibility. Check her immune levels for me, also put her on my treatment list, and find out what meds she is on and also a thorough medical history!" Cameron said. "Okay, I'm out of ideas for now!" she said as she looked at House, he smiled at her.

"You did good Dr. Cameron, now get some sleep!" he said as House walked out of the door followed by Foreman and Wilson. Chase went up to her bed. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you, see you when I can!" he said and left her.

She was alone for the first time in days, she cried, still having all of the bottled up feelings left in her, it was time to let them out.

"I thought that big girls don't cry?" she heard a voice say she opened her eyes and saw Justin's spirit hovering at her bed side.

"What ever you want, can it not wait until later?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about you having to lose the baby, but you know why it had to be done!" he said.

"Of course I do, I am the chosen one etc!" she said as she put her hand on her stomach. She still hadn't gotten over the lose of the child even though it wasn't theirs it was still a part of her for three months.

"If you are here to gloat or whatever, just get out of my face now!" she said as she began to whisper the banishing spell.

"No, I just wanted to say that if you need me, you know how to get hold of me!" he said and vanished.

CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR

Alone, the feeling she had been running from for most of her life. Alone, something that she had been since she moved to New Jersey to work with House on his team and at PPTH, to become the best doctor she could be. Many people had promised her that she would never be alone, have to face anything alone, and now, where were those people? Chase was doing the tests that House told him to do, along with Foreman, Cuddy was properly in her office doing her paperwork and House, well he hated sick people and she doubt that he would make an exception with her. She looked at her table and saw two things of interest. One was House's Nintendo DS he was normally never without it! She picked it up and looked at the game that was inserted. It was called Another Code, it didn't sound like a game that House would play, but she put it down and then looked at the other thing. The present Chase had left her still remained unopened on her table. She reached over and picked it up. She opened it and saw a small box. When she opened the box, she saw a beautiful pair of gold earrings with a diamond in each one. She gasped at the beautiful present and put them on the table so that she could admire them. She picked up her phone and paged Chase, writing 'code red!' in the message. She knew that this normally meant a patient was going to die, but she hoped he knew what it meant to her. A few minutes later, Chase had run into her room, Cameron sat there smiling.

"Oh Robert, they are beautiful, but you didn't need to!" she said as he came up to her and checked her vitals.

"I thought you said 'code red' in your message?" he asked her.

"I did, I'm lovesick and I would have a heart attack if I didn't need you!" she said as she pulled him in closer and kissed him on the lips. Chase wrapped his arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. This made her moan and want more they hadn't had a chance to be close for a long time due to his father.

Chase pulled away and smiled at Cameron.

"Thank you, I missed that, and I've missed you too!" he said as he took her in his arms and smelled in her perfume. "Do you want to get dressed into something other than your nightgown?" he asked, she nodded as Chase helped her out of bed and into her bathroom. She took the bag that he brought for her and went in and got changed. There was still a lot of blood on her legs she began to wash it off. She wanted to have a shower, but she knew that she couldn't due to the stitches. She came out, wearing her jeans and also a t shirt which he had packed for her. Chase took her in his arms.

"How do you feel now? You want to go see our new patient?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, but then we need a wheelchair you can't go alone either so I'll take you. Do you need anything?" Cameron nodded she went into her bag and gave Chase her keys to her office.

"My lab coat and also my Dictaphone, it's in the first drawer in my desk!" she said. Chase kissed her on the cheek, helped her back into bed and left her. She reached into the box and put on the new dangling earrings that Chase had brought her. She smiled as she touched them.

A few minutes later, Chase appeared with a wheelchair and also her coat and Dictaphone. He helped her into the chair and she put on her lab coat. She picked up House's DS and put it in her pocket just in case their patient wanted to play it. Chase looked at her as he pushed her a few rooms down. One advantage of House being a great doctor was that all of the rooms that he had were on the same floor as his office and also that they were near to each other! Chase pushed Cameron in and she looked at the girl in the bed.

"Hi Emma, I'm Dr. Cameron. I'm the resident immunologist here in the hospital. I need to ask you some questions if that's okay?" she said, Emma nodded, looking at the doctor in the wheelchair. Cameron looked up at Chase and asked him to wait outside. She reached into her pocket and gave her House's DS. Emma looked at the game and gave it back to her.

"I played it for over a month I know that game inside out!" Emma said to Cameron, Cameron made a mental note to pass this information on to House later.

"So what do you do?" Cameron asked.

"I was a game tester for Nintendo, but now I'm a translator for web sites, and I also help people build them." She said.

"So you have quite a relaxed job then!" Cameron said Emma just smiled. "What language do you translate from?" Cameron asked.

"From either American English to British English or from English to German. It depends on what the client wants, sometimes I translate into both!" she said, Cameron found this interesting. They continued to talk about her history, she was a very interesting person, and Cameron hoped that she would get a case study project one day, but she needed the patient's permission to use it for it. She was writing her paper at the moment, so Emma seemed like the obvious choice.

"That necklace, my great grandmother had one like that!" Emma said. "No, it can't be!" she said, looking shocked at her. Cameron looked up from her notes and looked at Emma. She waved her hand and the blinds went down. Cameron looked at her with a shocked look on her face and stopped her Dictaphone. Emma was whispering a time freezing spell and everything stopped. She got out of the bed and walked up to Cameron.

"Is it really you?" she asked her. Cameron stood up and looked at her. "Alli?" Emma said. Cameron stood still she had never told Emma her first name! She shook her head, thinking that it was just a dream. "Oh… no way, after all these years of searching, I've finally found you!" Emma said as she took Cameron into her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know how to say this, so I just will, I'm your sister! Our grandmother couldn't take us both once our parents died, so she sent me to a friend in England where I have lived since I moved out here!" Emma explained. Cameron could see the strain on her face from the freezing spell. Cameron helped her into her bed and checked her vitals.

"Stop the spell!" She said, Emma nodded and time continued as normal.

"Robert!" Cameron shouted Chase walked into the room. "When I said a thorough family history, did you think that adoption wasn't a good thing?" she said as she looked at her notes.

"Don't blame him, I didn't tell him!" Emma said as she looked at the floor. "Who are you?" she asked Chase.

"I'm Dr. Chase, don't you remember I took your bloods this morning?" he said, Emma shook her head. Cameron noted this and went up to her. Chase saw her out of her chair and helped her over to the bed. "Allison, you should be in a hospital bed!" Chase said, Cameron pushed him away and began to whisper a spell. Chase heard the words and looked at Cameron she had never revealed her powers to anyone apart from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"She is doing a spell to see if I told her the truth or not!" Emma replied Chase looked at her, surprised. "We are sisters, we got separated when our parents died in the plane crash, I was sent to England where I was raised by a nice and loving family while Alli was raised by our grandmother! I moved to New Jersey once I found out the truth and also about the gift that I have and now I'm stuck here, and luck seemed to shine down on me!" she said as Cameron finished the spell.

"It's true, all of it!" Cameron said. She took Emma in her arms and hugged her. "I can't believe it, I have a sister!" Cameron said.

"You have to tell me everything we have so much we need to talk about!" Cameron said as she sat down on the chair opposite her bed. Chase walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, this is my husband, Robert Chase, well, you know that now, so let's try and get you better so we can get you out of here!" Cameron said and Chase just waved his hand.

Cameron was in Emma's room for over two hours House came in and saw the two talking.

"What is this, a family reunion?" House asked.

"Crap, busted!" Cameron said. "Emma, this is Dr. House, Dr. House, this is Emma, my long lost sister!" she explained as House hobbled in.

"Okay, where are the hidden cameras? House asked as he went up to them both. Cameron laughed.

"Nope, no cameras, it's true!" Cameron told him.

"Well, you are supposed to be in a hospital bed, after what happened to you!" he said. Emma looked at Cameron and opened a link.

*He's cute, is he single?* she said over her thoughts, Cameron laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" House asked.

"Nothing Dr. House, will you take me back to my room?" she asked. House pushed the wheelchair over to where she was sitting and helped her get in it. *Yes, he is single. You may have a chance you know!* she told Emma. "See you later Emma, I will come by when the doctor has given me the all clear!" Cameron said as House pushed her out of the room. *I can tell you it all this way. Open your mind and I will send you the images!* she said, she felt Emma's mind open more as Cameron showed her what had happened to her in the past year.

CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE

House pushed Cameron into her room.

"You know, Emma has your DS, she told me that she has played your game, she was a tester for Nintendo!" She told House as he helped her best he could into her bed. "She could properly whip your butt in any game you two play, she has her own DS, you can always do download?" Cameron said as she listened to Emma over the link.

"Since when have you become the game advisor?" House asked her as he checked her pulse.

"Since now! Just go and play with her, I'm sure she could use the company while we figure out what it wrong with her!" Cameron said. House nodded and left the room. Cameron smiled, she wanted to see House happy, and she couldn't think of anyone better than her own sister.

House couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he wanted his DS back, he took a deep breath and reached into his pocket for his pills but didn't find them. He sighed as he remembered he was out and would have to get Cameron to give him a shot, but that could wait, he hoped! He walked into Emma's room and saw her playing her DS. She looked up and saw House.

"So, you are the famous Dr. House, so what's so great about you?" she said as he walked over to her table.

"Well, apparently I must be good if I can solve your case that no other doctor can! I'm what some people call the 'last chance doc'!" he said as he reached for his DS that was waiting there.

"So, Cameron said that you have tested this game!" he said as he sat down next to her *what the hell am I doing!* he thought.

"Yep, took me ten hours to complete it the first time! It's a great puzzle game! I bet you like that sort of thing, puzzles I mean what with the cases that you all get!" she said as she hit pause on her DS. "Look, Dr. House, let me get this straight, I have been around doctors all my life, three month premature baby with a rare skin complaint earned me a visit to a dermatologist every six months for seventeen years of my life, before my studies took over my time. Now, seeing an immunologist every six weeks, well now for the rest of my life, no matter what you say or do to me, I am not going to react!" she said to him, he was shocked by her honesty, he never expected this from any of his patients, especially one that happened to be Cameron's sister. He stood up with his DS in his hand and began to walk out.

"Hey, do you wanna play? Put on your DS, touch on download play and we can play against each other!" she said as she turned her game back on. House smiled, he liked her! He went back to her bedside and sat down. "Oh, and by the way, you are going down!" she said with a grin on her face, House looked at her and smiled.

"I am not going without a fight!" he said as he began to download her game.

Cameron smiled as she saw the scene unfold over her link. Chase came in with paper in his hand.

"Her test results are negative! We have anymore theories?" he asked. Cameron listened to her medical history over her Dictaphone.

"Nope, nothing so far! I can't believe that she has been through so much, I can't remember much of her, and she is older than me. I was surprised, I don't understand why my grandmother didn't take both of us in?" she said to Chase as he came and sat beside her.

"She had her reasons, maybe the council got involved?" he asked. Talking about this was making him feel awkward. Cameron looked at him and sensed this.

"I'm sorry, look I'll be out of here today! I think I may stay in for observation on my sister though, catch up, maybe she knows what happened?" Cameron asked. Chase nodded.

"Two nights without my wife, what am I going to do!" he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her. She relaxed in the kiss and the pulled away, she was still in pain. Chase went into the meds drawer and got her some more pain meds. He pushed it into her IV and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to take affect.

"Oh, here, can you do it?" he said as he handed her the bottle of pills for House, she nodded as she took them in her hands.

"Close the door and lock it!" she said, he did and she began to put the spell on them for House. Once she was done, she put them back into the bottle and gave them to Chase. "He is in Emma's room!" she said as he turned to leave.

"House is seeing a patient!" Chase said as he stopped after unlocking the door.

"Let's just say that she interests him!" Cameron said with a smile on her face.

"Ha, you lost again!" Chase heard Emma's voice from her room.

"Are you sure that you are Cameron's sister?" House said as he restarted the game.

"Do a DNA test if you are not sure, we are sisters!" she said as she looked up and saw Chase walking in to the room.

"Hey, I heard you come from Australia, can I call you Jumpy?" she said with a smile, House looked at this and tried to stop himself from laughing! Chase looked at Emma and smiled.

"I would do that DNA test Dr. House!" he said as he handed the pills to him. "Here's your refill!" he said as he left the room.

"Hey, Dr. Chase, I was joking! However, I would reconsider your taste in ties, ask Alli to go shopping for you as that one looks like it has a dead animal on it!" she said as Chase left. He turned and rolled his eyes again.

"Just because you are family, I will let you get away with that!" He said Emma smiled.

"Glad to be part of it!" she said, Chase smiled back at her and left. *I'm going to like her!* he thought to himself.

*Well, my sister can be a handful I guess! But I wouldn't trade her for the world!* Cameron told him.

*Thanks sis! I so glad I finally found you!* they both heard Emma say over her own link.

"House looked at Emma as she restarted their game.

"I like you more and more that I'm here!" he said as he popped two pills in his mouth to relieve the pain in his leg.

"Yeah, well, prepare to lose again!" she said as they both began to play their game again.

CHAPTER SIXTY SIX

House spent the whole day hiding from Cuddy in Emma's room at least he could use the excuse that he was with a patient! Cameron came into the room on her own.

"Hey sister, your boss here is a pretty good gamer!" Emma said as she looked up briefly from her own DS:

"How long have you guys been playing?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"Dunno, a good few hours!" Emma said as she went back to the screen.

"Yes! In your face!" House said as he was starting to beat Emma, a smiled ran over her face as Cameron heard the words 'game over!' coming from House's DS. House looked at the DS in shock.

"Not fair, you have had more practise than me!" he said. She turned off her DS and closed it. She pushed out the Game Card and gave it to House.

"Okay, here you go, you can play this, give me your game and I will complete it for you!" she said as House pushed out the Game Card for her.

"That's a deal! I'm really stuck with the pictures in the storage room!" he said.

"Oh, that one was hard, it took me an hour to figure it out!" she said as she put it in her DS. House looked at his watch and realised that it was nearly time to go home.

"Well, this has been fun! Same time tomorrow Emma, and next time, bring your game as I am going to beat you!" he said as he stood up.

"Oh, I doubt that!" he said, House walked over to Cameron.

"Doctor said I'm free, so I'm going to stay here and then Chase is going to take me home. The test were negative!" she said to House, he nodded. He really wanted to get Emma out of here, as if she hadn't been through enough in her life, she deserved some happiness! House walked out of the room and left the two sisters alone.

So, you are better now, it's all gone?" Emma asked Cameron nodded. "Good, listen, I need to tell you something, it's about the council!" she said, Cameron looked at her, stood up and closed the door and then sat back down.

"Do you remember the council member that came up to you and checked what was in your stomach, and you saw a red light coming from her hands, well that was me. You see, the reason that I was separated from you was because I was to become a council member, all of the older sisters do. You were to be raised by our grandmother, she was unaware that I was made to be put on the council, she hated them, but I was given no choice! I hate what I had to do, and then when I finally found out that we were sisters, I left them. I am no longer a council member I gave up that position to be able to lead some form of a normal life. I hated them and their traditional methods and ways!" she admitted. Cameron was shocked, but knew that she was telling her the truth.

"Alli, what's wrong with me?" Emma asked her. Cameron put her hand into her sister's.

"I don't know, but I promise that I will figure it out for you!" Cameron said. For the first time in a long time, a tear fell down Emma's cheek.

"I'm really scared, no matter how used to these things that I am, I can't help it but feel scared!" she said as the tears fell down faster.

"I know, listen your immune levels are really low, when was your last treatment?" Cameron asked her.

"About twelve weeks, I've been busy with work that I haven't had the time to go!" she said, the tears flowing more and more freely. Cameron took her in her arms and Emma cried freely in them for the first time in years.

Once she had finished, Emma pulled away from Cameron. She smiled weakly at her and Cameron looked at her older sister, feeling a stronger need to get her better.

"I'm going to get Robert … I mean Dr. Chase to get you an immunoglobulin infusion so we can get those levels up more." Cameron said as she reached over to the phone and paged him. A few minutes later, Chase came in carrying Cameron's bag.

"Here, what's up?" he said as he put the bag down.

"Can you go to the immunology wing and get me a bottle of Octogam and bring it back here. If anyone asks, then tell them that Dr. Cameron sent you!" she said, Chase nodded and left then alone again. Cameron reached over for the TV remote and put it on.

"Oh great, just in time for GH!" Emma said.

"I thought that it was on at midday?" Cameron said.

"It is, but I think it should be on now, sometimes they do re-runs!" Emma said as Cameron continued to channel surf. Once they found something that they both liked, they left it on and waited for Chase to get back.

"Dr. Florence said that next time, give her some more warning regarding meds, she had to order more as this is the last bottle, oh and also that you two are even now!" Chase said as he hung up the bottle on the IV stand and hooked it up. The meds began to run through Emma's IV and Cameron noted down the time the infusion started.

"How are you felling?" she asked.

"I'm not going to answer that on the grounds that it would incriminate me!" Emma said as she lay down, truth was she hated the meds, it always made her feel ill. "Listen, I know that you want to do observation duty tonight, but don't! Go home be with your husband, who, to be honest isn't a bad guy! I remember his reaction when we were doing that spell to…" Emma couldn't finish the sentence she hated her time with the council and wanted to forget it as much as she could. "Alli, I need to ask you something, I need to ask you to do a mind wiping spell on me!" Emma asked.

"No, I know you want to forget, who can blame you, there are so many things that I also want to forget, but we have to…"

"Carry the burden of what we have done in order to help people. I know! I just sometimes wish that things were different, that we did grow up together and also that I wasn't the older sister… but I guess that things are set to try us but why always me!" she said, Chase sat down next to her and began to take her pulse, it was racing.

"Emma, calm down, we need to bring your pulse down before…" he began to say as her arm started to shake.

"Stop the infusion, she is having a reaction!" Cameron shouted as Chase stopped it. Cameron went over to Emma and felt her head, she was burning up. "Pain meds, also something to bring down her fever!" she told Chase as he went into the meds drawer. "Emma, open your eyes!" she said as she began to hold up her head. Emma did what she said and looked at Cameron then closed them again. Chase pushed in the meds into her IV and they waited. Her arm began to stop shaking and she opened her eyes and held them open this time.

"So this is why you don't like the treatment, how many times have you had this kind of reaction?" Cameron asked her.

"About five times since I have been in the US. It's the same as what I had in Germany, but I also had the same reaction there!" Emma told Cameron.

"Okay, I am going to start the infusion again and slowly. Robert and I will stay until it has run through the IV. Once we get you out of here, you can stay with us!" Cameron said as she re-started the infusion again.

"No, I have my own place, not too far from here, I don't want to impose! But thank you anyway!" Emma said as she looked up to the IV again, watching it drip into the air chamber.

CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN

Once it was finished, Cameron reconnected the saline drip and she and Chase left her to sleep.

"Do you think that she is going to be okay?" Chase asked.

"She will be, once we find out what's wrong with her, we are missing something, but what?" she asked him as they walked home.

"I don't know we will just have to wait and see what happens in the morning, as for you, straight to bed, I'll bring you dinner in bed and you can relax. My dad will be happy to see you first though, and I'm sure Beth would too!" Chase said as they walked into their driveway. Beth was sitting on the sofa, looked over it and saw Cameron.

"Alli, how are you?" she said as she ran into her arms.

"I'm fine, I was in good hands there!" she said as she hugged Beth. "Listen, can we catch up tomorrow, I'm just going to see Rowan and them I'm off to bed!" she said. Beth pulled away and nodded. Cameron left her and Chase alone and went into Rowan's room. She knocked and heard a faint voice allowing her to come in. She went in and saw Rowan with an oxygen tank next to his bed and a mask on. He put down the file that he was working on as Cameron walked in. She went over and sat down on his bed.

"Allison, how are you?" he asked as he hugged her. She held him tightly and then let him go she didn't want to restrict his breathing.

"I'm better, thank you. I just wanted to see you before I went to bed!" she said as she began to take his pulse and check the oxygen flow from the tank. Once she was satisfied, she told him that she had found her long lost sister and also about her case, maybe he would have some ideas. When he couldn't think of any more tests that they could run, Cameron kissed him on the cheek and left him to go to sleep. She went into their room and lay on their bed. Chase came in and went up to her.

"Beth said that she would look after my dad tonight, that's great as I really need the sleep. Do you want something to eat, or just sleep?" Chase asked her.

"Sleep, you and some pain killers!" she said. Chase smiled and went into the bathroom and came back with a shot for her. She sat up and he gave her the shot. She went into the bathroom and got changed. She crawled under the covers, Chase kissed her lightly on the lips and she fell into a deep sleep.

House couldn't go home, he was thinking about their new case. He needed to know more about her, she was… interesting to him. He loved people that were different, and she certainly was. House twirled his cane as he looked at the symptoms on the whiteboard in the conference room as Wilson walked in.

"You can rule out cancer, she's clean!" He told House. Wilson got himself some coffee and sat down opposite him.

"So, what's the plan?" Wilson asked him.

"I have no idea, but I need to find out what's wrong with her!" House told him, Wilson looked at him in surprise House was actually expressing care about a patient!

"What makes her different?" Wilson asked him

"She's Cameron's sister, she just didn't know it until Emma told her!" House told Wilson he was again back in shock, not only that Cameron had a sister, but also that House had called a patient by their first name and also the fact that he knew a patient's name without Cameron needing to prompt him.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! House, how can you!" Wilson said, "Man are you in trouble!" he continued as House shot him an evil look.

"Are you going to share or is speaking in code the new fashion?" House said as he took two of the pills.

"You like her! She is no longer a patient to you, she is more than that!" Wilson said House dropped his cane that he had been twirling the whole time.

"If I was you, I would get out of the conference room and keep your mouth shut before I make a new hole in your body with my cane!" House told Wilson, he didn't like the idea of having a new hole anywhere on his body so he ran out of the conference room.

"See you in the morning House!" Wilson called as he left in such a hurry. House bent down and picked up his cane and began to twirl it again. *Maybe Wilson has a point?* House thought to himself.

The room was dark, something that she was used to, she had spent her life hiding in the shadows, and she didn't really have much choice! Drip, drip, drip was all she heard as she looked up at the IV. She hated being in places like this, she just wanted to get out, lead a normal life, to be able to share it with someone! Tears fell slowly from her eyes, remembering scenes that she had been through with the council when she told them it was her wish to leave them. Justin had naturally taken her place, she never liked him, and there was something about him that… She began to sob into her pillow, hearing to the noises in the hospital and the dripping of the liquid into the air chamber. Drip, clonk, drip, clonk. Emma raised her head, that noise wasn't one that was normally heard in a hospital she looked at her window and saw a figure standing there. She closed her eyes and began to whisper a seeing spell. When she re opened them, she could see House clear as she was next to him standing outside her room, he wasn't going to come in, she could sense that somehow. She put her head back down and sobbed into her pillow once more.

House stood outside her room, all he wanted was for her to be better, she didn't belong in here she belonged out there, outside of all of this! He could hear the quiet sobbing through the glass. He knew that she would never know that he had been here. A nurse went in to check on her vitals, she looked up at House and he put a finger to his lips. She listened to the door for a second and nodded, deciding to go back later when she was better. House stood outside her room for a few minutes, and then began his walk back to his office.

CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT

The first thing Cameron did was to go and see Emma. She was lying down and hadn't touched her breakfast, so Cameron assumed she was asleep. She went up and held her wrist to check her pulse. Emma jumped and turned to face the person.

"Alli, you can scare a person to death doing that!" Emma said as she looked at Cameron. Her blood shot eyes and tear stains cheeks said it all, she was up for most of the night crying.

"I will get you better, I promise, Dr. House is a brilliant doctor and you are in the best hands in this hospital. His team is one of the bests and…"

"Alli, I know all of that, and I have never doubted it for a second, but about my other illness…"

"I'm your immunologist now, so don't worry, you are going to come over to me in the evening and I am going to give you the treatment at mine while you work. We will get through this together okay?" Cameron said as she took her wrist back in her hand. Emma nodded and allowed her to do her job.

"She had a reaction to the meds yesterday afternoon it was to be expected after no meds for twelve weeks, hence the reason why her levels are so low…"

"And why she is now here with us!" House finished her sentence.

"A person with an immunodeficiency can lead a normal life she is not here because of it. What she has is something unrelated to it!" Cameron told House.

"So we do have an immunologist who thinks out of the box and her speciality! How unusual, I like it!" House commented as he popped two of his pills.

"Dr. House, we need to do more tests!" Cameron said.

"We need more theories to do more tests! We need a new symptom!" House said he couldn't believe he said that and his ducklings starred at him.

"Are you saying we just sit and wait?" Foreman asked.

"She could die if any of the tests that we have done so far have given us a false result!" Chase said to House.

"Then re do the tests, in the meantime, we wait until we have something new! Now if you would excuse me, I am going to beat someone at their own game!" he said and walked out of the conference room. Cameron stood up.

"I can't wait, it's my sister, and I am not going to let her die! I will be in my office doing more research, if you need me!" she said and left the two boys alone.

"Emma is her sister!" Foreman said in surprise.

"Yep, she hit us with that yesterday too! Cameron is happy, you know to find that she does have some family, but now it makes her really involved in the case!" Chase said as they walked into the lab. Their beepers went off, they looked at it and saw 'code blue' written on them. They ran from the lab and into Emma's room. They saw House holding her down as she began to have a seizure. Cameron ran in and took over where House was holding her.

"Get me a tube and also the meds stat!" Cameron said as Chase and Foreman were already doing it. Chase pushed the meds into her IV and House stood back and allowed his ducklings to look after her. He couldn't believe it, they were playing video games and laughing as she began to shake, and then that was it, a full blown seizure. Cameron looked at House and saw the worry on his face, she looked him in the eye and he masked his emotion. Cameron nodded as Foreman was trying to keep her airways open.

"Need to bag her!" Foreman said as he reached over and grabbed what he needed from Chase. He put in the tube and begun to push oxygen into her lungs. Her seizure stopped and Cameron checked her pulse. She threw down her gloves that she was wearing and walked up to House.

"Happy now, you have your other symptom!" she said and she walked out.

Back in the conference room, House and his ducklings were drinking some coffee, absorbing what had happened.

"I want a CT scan I need to know what is going on in there!" House said silently to them, he was more taken aback from what had happened than any of them, although Cameron was close behind him!

"No need, she needs an ultrasound of her pelvis and also a laparoscopy." Cameron whispered.

"Endometriosis, nice theory Dr. Cameron, so who was the idiot who didn't do a physical?" he asked as he looked at his ducklings. None of them answered.

"Her last physical was done two weeks ago and she was cleared by her doctor." Cameron said quietly.

"I want you to find out who that doctor was and get him here so I can show him how to check someone for Endometriosis!" House said to them, and then walked into his office. The ducklings looked at each other, surprised that House could take something like this so badly.

"He cares for her I mean more than he normally cares for any other patient!" Foreman said as they walked out of the conference room and towards Emma's room.

"Oh, and I don't, that's my own sister, as if she doesn't have it bad enough, now this! How can I tell her about it?" she yelled at Foreman.

"Whoa, Cameron, calm down! I'm sure that House would do it!" Foreman said this made Cameron even madder. She stopped in her tracks and the two boys turned and faced her.

"Are you trying to say that I am an incompetent doctor? I'm sorry Dr. Foreman that my life isn't all roses, we have someone at our house who is dying, someone we love and who wants to die and we have no choice but to watch it happen. I have also just gone through a miscarriage, which I'm sure you don't know is not only very painful but also emotionally stressful. As for my sister, I just find out that I have family and then I have to break this news to her! Well Dr. Foreman, if you think that I can not handle all of that and still be able to remain calm and hold myself well, then I don't really know what makes an competent doctor!" she said to him as she looked at him. She then marched past the two boys and went into Emma's room.

"I really pushed it this time didn't I?" Foreman said to Chase, he looked at him, he was mad at him, but wasn't going to take it out on him, he felt that Cameron had said enough for the both of them. Chase just nodded, and Foreman put his head in his hands and shook his head.

CHAPTER SIXTY NINE

She was sleeping, still hadn't woken up from the seizure. Cameron walked in and picked up her chart and read from it. She put down the tests that they were going to run they could do the laparoscopy while she was sleeping, but the x ray would have to wait, well it may not be needed, depending on the results of the biopsy. Cameron sat down next to her and took her hand, and for the first time since her miscarriage, she cried, laying her head on their joined hands.

"Why does this have to happen!" she said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Things are sent to try us, we just need to make sure that we succeed in what we have to do!" said a voice at the door, she turned and saw House standing there. She wiped away her tears and held on to Emma's hand more tightly.

"Dr. House, I was just checking up on…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, you are family so it doesn't matter you can see her as often as you want, just make sure that you don't allow it to interfere with your doctor work!" he said as she walked over to her and read the file. "Foreman has gone to get the idiot doctor who missed this and is going to bring him here to me, I have a few words to say about this!" he said as he walked over to the window. He looked out of it, his emotions all over the place. He didn't know what to do she was becoming to mean something more to him, more than just a patient. Somehow they connected with each other through their time spent together.

"Chase is sorting out the equipment we need to do the laparoscopy soon, so when she wakes up, we should be able to give her an answer and then also explain to her about her choice of treatment." House said as he continued to look out of the window.

"What, you are not just going to put her on the meds that she needs you are going to wait for the tests for once?" Cameron asked.

"She isn't awake, and if she does wake up, then we need to make sure that her brain is functioning okay. That makes you her legal carer and also gives you the power to make her medical decisions. So Dr. Cameron, what shall I do, wait for the biopsy results or put her on the meds?" House asked her as he turned to face her. Cameron looked at him, she had not expected this to happen, and she needed to talk to Emma about this.

"Wait for the results I don't want to give her any more meds unless it is required." Cameron told him, House nodded, went over to Emma and squeezed her hand then left her and Cameron alone.

Emma didn't wake up the whole of the morning, this made her chances of brain damage not appearing even less. Cameron had hoped that she was just resting she had told her that she had been stressed from work and other things. Cameron really didn't want to leave her bedside once, in case she did wake up, but Chase forced her to do her clinic duty and also to go and see House rip off another doctor's head.

"Did you not consider to do a full physical or was it only a half physical to you a full one? Where did you get your medical licence, the internet?" House was yelling at him, the doctor stood there looking too scared to answer House. "Because of your stupidity, we have a woman in our care who has suffered a lot and it has now become worse, you should start to count your lucky stars that when she wakes up, she doesn't have brain damage. I wouldn't be too sure though that her sister wouldn't sue you though!" House said to the doctor as he saw Cameron.

"She told me that she had no family?" he said, at this point, Cameron walked in.

"Well, I thought that I had no family until I found my sister, and trust me, if it was up to me… oh right, it is! Oh well, Dr…." Cameron looked at his badge. "Reed, prepare to be served!" she said. House looked at Cameron and then at the other doctor, he didn't like this.

"If I was you, I would get a good lawyer, as she has one of the best!" House said nodding his head to Cameron. "You can leave now!" House told the doctor and he couldn't get out of the office fast enough.

Cameron's pager went off, and so did House's. Cameron heard Foreman and Chase's go off in the conference room too, the message the same 'patient gain conciseness.' They had scheduled the laparoscopy for after lunch, now they would have to give her a local to numb the pain. House and his ducklings left the conference room and the office and went to see her. Emma was lying there, looking a bit scared to have a tube down her throat. Cameron went up and checked her vitals and nodded. House nodded back at her as Foreman prepared an oxygen tank for her.

"Emma, we had to put a tube in your throat to help you breath. What I want you to do is on three, take a deep breath in and hold it as I pull the tube out okay." Emma nodded her head. "One, two three!" Cameron said as Emma took a breath in and Cameron pulled the tube out. Foreman put the mask on her and she began to breath normally again. Emma looked at the doctors surrounding her bed. Foreman looked at her.

"Emma, I know you have just woken up, but we need to run some tests okay." He said and she nodded. House and the other two ducklings left them alone as Foreman began to do the tests to make sure that her brain hadn't been damaged.

The team waited outside for Foreman to come out. Twenty minutes later, he came out and nodded his head.

"She's fine no damage was caused by the seizure. We can do the biopsy still, someone should tell her about it!" he said, everyone looked at Cameron, she had her back turned as she was looking out of the window nearby.

"Dr. House, can you do this for me, I need to go see some other patients!" she said as she walked off, not turning to face the team once. Chase looked at House and then went after her, and Foreman left House alone. He took two of his pills, took a deep breath and went into the room.

"So, Dr. Foreman said that your brain is fine, nothing has been affected by the seizure. How are you feeling?" House asked as he walked to her bed.

"My throat is a little dry, can you pass me a glass of water?" she asked. House put his cane down on her bed, reached over to the jug on the table and poured her some water into a glass and gave it to her. She took it and House lifted up her mask. He breathed in her sent, she smelt so good. House pulled away the instance he began to realise that he was lingering. Emma drank from the glass and then put it back on her table.

"So, I'm guessing that this is just a business visit?" Emma said as House out her mask back on.

"We have a theory, but we need to do a laparoscopy, this is a biopsy of your abdominal. We need to see if you have Endometriosis. It's a disease that should have been diagnosed a long time ago, but no one had done! I've had some words with your doctor and Cam… I mean Allison is preparing to sue, and trust me she will win, she has one hell of a lawyer!" House said to try and lighten the mood. Emma turned away from him.

"So when do you want to do this?" she asked.

"Dr. Chase will be in here soon, he and Dr. Foreman will be doing the procedure." House explained.

"And what will you and Alli be doing?" she asked.

"We will be near by, don't worry, we have some things to sort out with the chief of medicine, Dr. Cuddy." House explained. He didn't want to go and see Cuddy, but she needed to know about what was going on. "We will make you better, and if you want, when you get out of here, I thought that maybe you would like to…" House couldn't complete his sentence he hadn't asked anyone out in a very long time.

"I would love to Dr. House!" Emma said, she had no idea what he wanted to do, but she didn't like to feel the uncomfortable feeling that she was getting from him, it was obvious that he didn't ask people out much. House took her hand.

"When you get out of here, I would be honoured if you would join me for dinner, followed by and ass whooping on playing on my Game Cube at my place?" He finally asked, she turned and smiled.

"Like I said, I would love to, I don't know many people around here, and I always love to kick someone's butt on a game that I may have tested!" she said, House let go of her hand, picked up his cane and walked out of her room. He didn't need anymore painkillers he was so happy that his leg didn't hurt for the rest of the day.

CHAPTER SEVENTY

Chase followed Cameron, and once he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She was crying, she was shaking, and all in all, she was scared.

"Robert, what if my theory is correct, how can I explain to my sister about her options?" she asked him as he led her outside of the hospital.

"You know she has three options, you explain them and then tell her which one is the beast for her!" Chase said as he took Cameron into an embrace once they were outside. "Look, you know that Foreman and I will be doing the biopsy today, so please don't worry about anything, we will take care of her. You and House have to go and see Cuddy, so let's cheer you up!" he said as he raised her head to his and kissed her gently on the lips. Cameron relaxed in the kiss she needed something to help her take her mind off Emma and her being so ill. Once Chase pulled away, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat to help her relax. Chase put his arm around her shoulders and took her back into the hospital.

"I need to get ready, you can go and see her before we put her to sleep okay?" he said, she nodded. Chase kissed her one more time and went in the opposite direction to get Foreman, and Cameron headed to Emma's room.

She walked in and saw Emma sitting up, reading an old book.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"I brought it with me, when you called me in, I packed it, I love to read it and learn new things!" she said as Cameron sat down beside her and looked in the book.

"Wow, some of these spells are really…"

"Advance, I know, but I can do most of them, mainly as I have trained my powers as much as I can each day!" she explained. "Maybe also because the council forced me to do it too!" she said with a hint of anger in her voice. Cameron looked up at her.

"I was so annoyed that they hid it from me, from us for so long!" she said as she slammed the book shut. "And after the way that I had treated you when we saw you, I feel so…"

"You don't need to apologise, its okay!" Cameron said as she took her hand. "Listen, I just came in to see you before Foreman and Chase came in and put you to sleep, after your seizure, we thought that it would be best that you slept through this procedure. I will be here when you wake up, with the results and also the choices that you have!" she said as she hugged Emma. "I'm always here if you need me sis!" Cameron told her and she walked out of the room and to House's office.

"We need to go see Cuddy I need to ask her something!" House told her as they both walked out of his office.

"So why do I need to come?" Cameron asked him.

"To help you take your mind off Emma, I know you, and you would be outside her room until the procedure was over or in the conference room nervous as anything or your office!" House explained as they walked to Cuddy's office. They knocked on the door, but House couldn't bother waiting and walked straight in just was Cuddy was in the middle of a meeting with the lawyers of the hospital.

"House, couldn't you wait outside?" she said.

"I felt my ears burning and wanted to see if I was right, well I was! I guess that you were discussing if I was a good boy or not this month? Don't worry, Dr. Cameron here keeps me in line most of the time, now get out, we need to speak to Cuddy!" The lawyers grumbled as they walked pass House. "So I take it that I wasn't a good boy then!" House said as he walked into her office and Cameron followed. Cuddy looked at Cameron and then at House.

"What do you want? I need to run a hospital you know!" she said.

"What, no hug, no kiss?" House said as he sat down opposite Cuddy's desk. Cameron made herself comfortable on the sofa. "Well, as you brought Dr. Cameron with you, I assume you want to make a proposition of some description?" she asked as she crossed her arms, she was going to enjoy this.

"Okay, so let's just cut the small talk and get straight on it. Dr. Cameron is suing another doctor for malpractice on her sister…"

"But I thought that Dr. Cameron had no family?" Cuddy asked.

"Long story, to cut it short, I picked out a case for House and it happened to be my long lost sister, end of story!" Cameron said.

"Okay, I'll get the long story later, so, continue then House!" Cuddy said as she looked back at House.

"Okay, anyway, she is a web site designer and also can speak two languages, so I was wondering if it was possible."

"You want her to work here at PPTH, okay, I guess our web site does need updating and also… there's something else isn't there?" Cuddy said.

"Well, she could do something else, she could help you as your receptionist as she is brilliant and she would help you out a lot with the paper work that Volger left for you!" House said, he knew that this would get her she hated all the paperwork that she had to do.

"When can she start?" Cuddy asked. House stood up.

"As soon as I get her better!" he said. "Come on Dr. Cameron, we have to go and check on a patient!" House said as he walked pass her.

"Dr. Cameron, I will see you Saturday, we need to catch up!" Cuddy said, Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Come to mine at three o'clock and we can talk then!" Cameron said as she left with House.

"Why did you do that?" Cameron asked House.

"Emma said that she needed a proper job as her web site and translating career doesn't leave her with much money, so I thought that I would get her a job here, I knew that Cuddy was looking for someone, she had always been complaining about things getting to her, so Emma is perfect for this!" he said as they waited outside Emma's room. They both knew that Foreman and Chase were still busy in the room and that they couldn't go in. Cameron sat down in the waiting room and House joined her.

"You know she is going to be fine?" House said.

"I know I'm just shocked that you did something so nice for my sister."

"Well, I thought that you would like to have her around. Also she will help me get Cuddy off my back!"

"And you wanted someone to be able to play wireless against!" Cameron added as she smiled at House. "Listen, Gregg, I don't want you to hurt my sister, she has already been through enough, and she doesn't need anymore pain!" Cameron said as she looked at her feet.

"Allison, I wont hurt her I never plan to hurt her. I don't even know where anything is going, I have only known her for one day, but it feels so much longer!" House said as she let out a laugh.

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with you! I mean, I am a bitter old man and plan to keep my profile in the hospital that way!" he said as she pulled out his DS and began to play, Cameron sat back and closed her eyes, she tried to re connect the link, but couldn't and assumed it was because of the meds that she had been given.. Cameron hoped that everything was going well in Emma's room.


	8. Chapter 71 to End

CHAPTER SEVENTY ONE

Foreman and Chase came out telling them that the biopsy was taken and that they were going to analysis it now. Cameron went with them, she wanted to do something and also to make sure that they got it right, after all three sets of eyes are better than two! House nodded to his ducklings as he left him sitting in the waiting room. He began to thump his cane on the floor, thinking about what Cameron had told him. He sighed, he knew that Cameron would always hold a special place in his heart, just like Stacy and Cuddy, but he needed someone and something more than that, he needed to feel… well something again except for the bitterness and pain that he always got from his leg. He stood up and went into Emma's room. She was still under the affects of the sleeping and pain meds. House went up to her bed, pulled out his DS and began to play, looking up at Emma from time to time to see if she would wake up.

Cameron and the two boys were in the lab when an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Cameron was still mad at Foreman, and Chase was worried about the results this test would show. From what he could see from the procedure, was that Cameron's theory was correct. He began to think about Emma's options, and wondered if he was in her situation which one he would pick.

"Allison, listen, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier, it was uncalled for and very unprofessional for me after all that you have been through!" Foreman said, finally breaking the silence between the three of them.

"It's okay Eric I know that I over reacted, but you did just say the wrong thing even though you of all people understand our situation!" Cameron said as the machine beeped saying that the sample was ready. Cameron got it out a put in under the microscope. She magnified it several times and then looked up at Chase. The look that she had in her eyes said it all. Chase shook his head and turned away. Foreman went to the microscope as Cameron left the room, she needed to tell House the news and she knew where he would be. Foreman looked up after a few minutes and went over to Chase.

"I'm sorry man!" he said.

"Alli finally finds someone who is part of her family and now this! As if we don't have enough bad luck already with members of our family getting sick, now Emma. This is hurting her more than she let's on!" Chase said as he turned to face Foreman. They printed out the results and went to the conference room.

"She has a great chance if she chooses the surgical option, I mean they could go in, get rid of it and then she should be okay!" he said to Chase as they walked to the conference room.

"Its up to her, I mean at the end of the day, she has to make the choice. Let's just hope that Cameron can help her make the right choice." He said as they opened the door and sat down.

Opening the door to Emma's room, she saw House exactly where she knew he would be. She walked up to him and saw that Emma was still sleeping.

"It's positive!" she told him. House paused his game and looked up at her.

"Meeting in the conference room, we need to discuss her options. She hasn't woken up increase her oxygen and check her vitals before you join us." He said as he got up and left the room. "I'm sorry Allison." He said as he walked out of the room. A tear ran down Cameron's cheek as she went to the oxygen tank and turned it up. She checked Emma's pulse, which was a bit weak. She assumed it was from the meds. She sat down and waited, she didn't want to go to the meeting, but she needed to be part of it. A moan came from the bed as Emma began to stir. Cameron turned the oxygen back down and looked at her sister's body as she opened her eyes.

"Your stomach may be painful I'll give you some pain meds as the other ones would have worn out by now. The procedure went well, and we are waiting on the results of the biopsy." Cameron said as she went over to the meds drawer and got the meds for her. She came back and pushed them into her IV.

"Okay, so how long until we know?" she asked.

"About an hour, I will be back and then we can discuss your options." Cameron said as she squeezed her sister's hand. "Everything will be made clear soon!" she said. She let go and left the room and made her way to the conference room, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Drying her eyes, she walked in and saw House and the boys waiting for her, even Wilson had joined the meeting. She sat down next to Chase, he put his hand on her knee, and she looked at him and smiled. She was suffering, he could see it.

"Okay, so we have a positive biopsy for Endometriosis. So people what do we think are our best options. Wilson, what are you doing here anyway?" House asked as he turned to his friend.

"Paperwork was boring, so I thought that I would join you guys!" he said as he looked up from his book.

"Nice, but I'm sure that Cuddy would like to use you for some of her sex experiments, she is running low on fresh meat, no med students for a while!" House told him. Wilson shook his head and went back to reading his book.

"Not going to bite House, just going to sit here and listen!" he told him, not looking away for the book. House rolled his eyes and turned back to his ducklings.

"Surgery is her best option, as it is so far advance she needs to have it treated straight away." Foreman said to House.

"She needs a combination of two treatments. As it is so far advance, she needs the surgery, I agree with Foreman on that one, but she will also need the pain meds afterwards, it isn't going to be an easy ride!" Chase said. House looked at his third and only female duckling. She just sat there, the options of treatment running through her head. She knew that Chase was right, she needed both treatments. She looked up at House and could see the care for her in his eyes. She just nodded as she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment.

"Okay, Dr. Cameron, its time to break the news. Take Dr. Kangaroo with you!" he said. She nodded and her and Chase walked out of the conference room.

"As for you Dr. Foreman, time to go work back at the plantation I love to call the clinic. Cuddy is going to have my head if I don't send one of you down!" he said as he turned to walk into his office. He saw Foreman leave the conference room, and Wilson was still sitting there. He looked up from his book and looked at House in his office. He stood up and walked in.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"Watch GH, I've missed quite a few episodes you know!" House said as he turned on his TV. Wilson knew that there was going to be no point in getting a straight answer out of his friend.

"Want to go out for drinks tonight?" Wilson asked.

"Can't, have to watch surgery tonight, you know live one and all, normally pay per view but doctors get to see it for free!" he said as he debated about putting two pills in his mouth. Wilson watched this scene happen, he had never seen House think about taking the pills, and he normally just takes them. House put the pills on his desk and continued watching his TV. Wilson smiled to himself as he walked out of his office.

CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO

"So that's the results and your options!" Cameron finished saying to Emma. Chase was standing behind Cameron as she was sitting down talking to Emma.

"What are the best ones for me to take?" Emma asked in a calm voice.

"Surgery and then we may have to look at a pain management program afterwards considering on how successful the surgery is." Chase told her. Emma nodded and looked at Cameron.

"Sis, what do you think I should do?" Emma asked, a tone in her voice showed how desperate she wanted Cameron to say something, tell her what to do.

"I agree with Robert, surgery is your best option considering how far advance it is. We have booked it for tonight. I will try to be there, but we have things at home to look after." She said as she looked at Chase.

"Wilson can take care of my dad tonight we will be observing the surgery. The surgeon that is doing it is one of the best. Dr. Foreman has heard of his work and that was why we chose him to do yours. We were lucky to get him to do it, but he owed Dr. House a few favours!" Chase said to them both. Cameron nodded and Emma turned to face the window. It was all happening too fast! Chase left the two sisters alone and Cameron stood up and went into the meds drawer.

"I know, it's a lot to take in all at once, but I just want you to know that if you need anything, you know how to reach me and I am always here for you!" she said as she reached in and got out a syringe. "I need to take your blood, run the tests quickly before your operation tonight." She said as Emma turned back to her. Cameron too her arm, found a vein and took the samples that she needed. Once she was done, she walked towards the door.

"Dr. House has something to tell you, it's a piece of good news, something for you to look forward to when you get better! I don't know if he is going to come and see you again today, he doesn't really like sick people! I will see what I can do!" Cameron said to her and left Emma alone with her thoughts.

House was pacing up and down his office. GH was long over, and it just made him think about Emma's operation more. He hated staying at this place two nights in a row. He looked at the pills that were still sitting on his desk he went to them and took them back in his hand. His leg wasn't hurting him he liked how they felt in his hand. It was long past the four hours that he was supposed to ham taken them. Cameron walked in on this scene, she had never seen House so thoughtful over two pills.

"Dr. House, are you okay?" she asked. She had just finished running the tests for Emma before her surgery. House looked at her and then at his clock on the wall.

"I'm fine, how are the tests, will her immune system hold up?" House asked, still holding on tightly to the pills.

"Her immune system is okay, not strong, but she should be able to handle the surgery. She should have another bottle of immunoglobulin when it is finished, and hoping that there are no complications, she should make a recovery from this." Cameron said in a low tone. "What's with the pills?" she asked. House looked down at his hand and opened it up, seeing the two white pills in his hand.

"What I don't understand is why they work better than my old ones!" he said as he put them back down on the table.

"Let's just say that it's magic!" Cameron said to him. "When did you last take some?"

"About five hours ago!" House told her. "I have had… other things to take my mind off the pain!" he said as he looked up at Cameron and into her eyes for the first time. He walked over to her and as he got closer, he could see the scared and sadness that she held for her sister. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you have really proven a lot to me this past few days, you will really make an excellent doctor." He said, she pushed herself away, nodded and left House alone in his office. He still hadn't told Emma the news about her new job, *better leave it until after the surgery!* he thought to himself as he sat back down at his desk.

The ducklings were observing the operation from the room next to the theatre. House joined them as they were half way through it taking place.

"How is it going?" he asked them.

"Fine no problems so far!" Foreman told him as House sat down next to Cameron.

"How long?" he asked.

"About a half hour and then they will be finished." Chase answered.

"And her meds after this is done?" House asked his ducklings. He knew that they hated it when he quizzed them.

"We give her pain meds. NSAID's would be the best bet to relieve the pain… why didn't this idiot see it before and treated her!" Cameron said as the situation began to hit her more. She started to go red, and the stone on her necklace turned a dark blue, this wasn't looking good. House took hold of Cameron's arm, hoping that his touch would calm her down, but it had no affect.

"Dr. Cameron please remain professional!" House said as he tightened the grip. Cameron turned to face him and looked down at her arm. She began to calm herself and House let her arm go once the stone on her necklace had turned purple.

"Thank you Dr. House, we should also put her on the oral contraceptive pill, it should help keep the periods at bay, which will stop most of the pain!" she said as she looked back down at her sister. "How can something as common as Endometriosis turn into something so bad?" Cameron asked. House didn't know how to answer that one so he stood up and left his ducklings alone, Cameron watched him leave, as he looked back at them, she could see the pain that he was going through in his eyes.

CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE

Throwing the softball in the air, flashes of Emma's body lying on the bed in the OP came back to him. He had seen Cameron go through so much, but she had Chase there for her and Emma… she had no one, she was all alone, just like him, well except that he was a miserable pill popping bstard most of the time, he would be the first to admit that, but only to himself. Chase entered the office.

"She is in recovery, the operation was a success, you can go and see her if you want." Chase said to House as he made himself comfortable on his sofa.

"Me and sick people go together like peanut butter and Oreo's!" House said to him. Chase scrunched his face up, he hated peanut butter! "Anyway, Cameron can tell her about the meds that she has to take once she is awake." House said as he threw the ball to him. "Your serve!" House said. Chase threw it back to him.

"No, the ball is in your side of the court, do you really want to miss this opportunity? Don't hurt her House, and remember that she is part of my family!" Chase said and left him. House thought about what Chase had said to him, he never believed that Chase could say something so nasty and also so meaningful at the same time, House grinned, he gave Chase less credit than he deserved, but then again, after the whole Volger incident, who could blame him!

House stayed in his office playing his Ipod and DS at the same time. He had seen each of his ducklings going into the conference room and then taking their stuff and leaving the hospital to go home, to their loved ones. Something House didn't have waiting for him! He stood up, made sure that he had his pills in his pocket, picked up a bottle of wine that he had sitting in his office and walked off. He hid the bottle under his jacket just in case Cuddy hadn't gone home yet and made his way to Emma's room. House knew that she was back there Cameron had told her that she was asking for him. House slid the door opened and closed it silently behind him. He looked at Emma, but couldn't see her face and assumed that she was still sleeping off the operation. He went up to her bedside put the bottle on the table and also his DS. He gently shook Emma awake. He put on her reading light so he could see her face better. She had long dark brown hair, just like Cameron's, but she had piercing green eyes, they reminded House so much of his own blue ones. She blinked as she looked up at House she still had the oxygen mask on.

"Dr. House, what are you doing here? Go home!" she said as she looked at her clock. She saw the bottle of wine sitting on her table. "What is that for?" she asked sleepily.

"We have something to celebrate, well, you do anyway!" he said as he opened it up. He poured some into two beakers and gave her one.

"I just had an operation, I can't drink this! And also, why am I celebrating?" she asked.

"Once you are better, you have a job here at PPTH as Cuddy's secretary and also as our web site builder. That means that you can still do your translating along side as Cuddy doesn't mind, but also that you earn more money and have a securer job!" he said as he drunk the wine. "Now drink, otherwise I'll put it through your IV!" House said as he removed the mask. Emma smiled and drank a sip of her wine.

"Alli is going to kill me!" she said as she put the beaker back down on the table.

"Don't worry, the alcohol shouldn't show in your blood, well actually, it depends on how much you plan on drinking!" he said as she sat down on the chair. "Has Cameron explained anything to you about your post op care?" he asked, Emma nodded.

"Pills, pills and more pills! Wow, I spend my whole life living of medication its unreal! I swear, tip me upside down and shake me and I will rattle!" she said, House smiled at this remark.

"Yep, I know that feeling!" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his own bottle of pills. "Want one? They help get rid of the pain?" he said as he took two out, Emma looked at them and smiled, she could see why they got rid of the pain, her sister really cared for him, she could see that from the pills.

"No, its okay, I'm fine!" she said as House put the pills back into the bottle. "Alli the doctor that prescribes them?" she asked, House nodded as he turned on his DS. "She really cares about you!" Emma said as House gave her DS to her.

"I really care about her too, there was a time where… well, it doesn't matter now, she loves kangaroo boy so I'm not going to bother! She will always be there when I need her, but not in the…" House stopped talking and looked at Emma she was looking at him, just listening to what he was saying.

"Dr. House, my sister is… she loves kangaroo boy so you call him, but remember he is my brother in law now! One time she did love you, but you know, she fell deeper for someone else, she does love you, but like a fatherly love, do you understand?" she said, House nodded.

"That's the way I feel about her now, I mean a daughterly kind of love, well I think it is considering I don't have any children!" he said, he laughed again, Emma looked at him puzzled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I have never spoken to anyone like that before, about my emotions and crp! I always thought of it to be a weakness in a person, showing people how they feel!" he said, Emma reached over and put her hand on top of his.

"If that was the case Dr. House, then why are you here with me, drinking wine and playing video games?" she asked.

"Call me Gregg, Dr. House seems so formal, and I think that we are way past formalities!" he said as he reached over to put her mask back on her face. Emma lifted her head and kissed House on the cheek. House looked down at her and moved his head closer to hers. He wanted to, but was he moving too fast? He didn't know how to act around her. He moved in closer, closing the gap between them and then kissed her lightly on the lips. Emma, taken aback by this simple show of affection after her own, pulled away. House put the mask on her face and sat back down.

"When I'm out of here?" she said. House knew what she meant.

"I thought that Cameron was looking after you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be going home and getting ready for my new job!" she said as she began to send out the game for House to download. "But I would love it if you would…" she went red, she was really embarrassed. "Gregg, I'm sure that you would be able to show me how things work around here, I mean the truth behind the hospital!" she said as they began playing against each other. House nodded and they played throughout the night.

Emma was soon well enough to go home, and Cameron had taken the day off work so that she could introduce Emma to the rest of the family. On the way to Cameron's house, they caught up some more about things that have happened in to them. When they got there, Beth was the first to welcome her. Beth reminded Emma so much of Chase, the same colour hair, the same colour eyes. She seemed really bubbly and happy to finally meet her. Once Beth had cross examined her, Cameron took Emma to see Rowan. They entered his room, which was filled with sunlight. Cameron had explained to Emma about his illness and also that he didn't have long left.

"Rowan, can I introduce you to my sister Emma." Cameron said as they sat down next to his bed.

"Hello Dr. Chase." Emma said as Rowan shook her hand, she had heard of his repetition and House gave her one of his books to read, even though she wasn't a medical student and didn't understand much of it, it was good to get an inside to this great man.

"Call me Rowan, after all, you are family!" he said as he put the book he was reading aside. Once he was finished asking about Emma's past, it was starting to get late and Emma wanted to get home, to unpack and finally rest. Chase came home and they had dinner together before Cameron took her back to her apartment.

"It isn't as much as your place, but I call it home!" Emma said as she and Cameron walked in. Emma's apartment was a reasonable size, a running machine in the living room, just like Cameron had in their own mini workout room. Cameron smiled as Emma showed her around.

"I love it, reminds me of my old place!" she said. They had a drink and Cameron realised how late it was getting. They said their goodbyes and promised to meet on Monday as Emma needed her rest. Alone in her apartment, somewhere she felt safe, but that was also mainly due to the spells that she had done when she moved in. She unpacked her bag, putting her spell book back on the stand in her bedroom, so she knew where it was. She picked up a piece of paper which had a number on it. She smiled as good memories of her time in PPTH came back to her. She picked up the phone and began to dial the number.

"Hi Gregg, its Emma…" she said.

CHAPTER SEVENTY FOUR

The weekend was spent playing video games. Time went faster when you were playing with someone. Emma couldn't believe that House was such a great game player. Monday morning came and Emma walked into PPTH, ready for the challenge her job was going to present her with. House walked in and saw Emma standing in the entrance looking around the hospital.

"Lost?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"No, not lost, just misplace my way! Everything looks so different when you are not a patient!" she said as House stood next to her.

"Well, let me show you around!" he said as he held out his arm, Emma hooked hers through his and he began the grand tour of PPTH.

"Here is the clinic, and now I have a great reason to come, wireless playing is so cool!" he said as he showed her the clinic. "That's Cuddy's office over there, and you have yours next to her. Well, speaking of the devil herself!" House said as Cuddy breezed past them.

"Nice a$$ Cuddy! You've been working out?" House said as she walked past them. She turned and looked up from her file that she was reading.

"Dr. House, already corrupting my new assistant?" she said as she saw Emma standing next to him.

"Too late for that, she was already corrupt when I meet her!" House said.

"Well, better to be corrupt than trying to hit on every nurse on the hospital! Oh yes, I heard the stories from Wilson!" Emma said.

"Well, Wilson must have gotten confused as I would never do something like that, it was him all the time, whatever he says, he did it!" House said. Cuddy walked up to them and smiled at House.

"Guess who just got three extra hours clinic duty!" she said to him.

"Only three, wow, I'm lucky! Thanks boss!" he said as he unhooked himself from Emma. "Will come and get you for lunch, have to finish the grand tour later, but I'm sure we will see each other before then, I mean I do need a new case!" he said, eyeing Cuddy.

"Oh please, don't tempt me to give you one, I have so many lovely little children I could give you, but I really can't handle all of your law suits!" Cuddy said. "Go and corrupt some other minds by teaching them doctor stuff!" Cuddy yelled at him as he walked away.

"Emma, I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy, please just call me Lisa, I know that we will be friends just like Allison and I are. She told me about you on Saturday, so I know what has happened, I also pulled your medical record. Right let me show you to your office." Cuddy said as she led Emma to the office that House had pointed to.

The day went fast for Emma as she settled in to her new job Cuddy had given her an ID badge and also a pager so that she was reachable. She felt really comfortable here as she began to sort out Cuddy's paperwork and e mails. She was also working on a translation at the same time and the PPTH web site. The last person who had worked on it had left it really bad and was very primitive. Emma smiled she knew that she was going to have fun here. Cameron came in and asked her about how it was going. They spoke for about twenty minutes while Emma worked on a file that Cuddy had given her. Emma gave Cameron her pager number and she left as she had her own patient's to attend to. Lunch came and House came into her office.

"Nice! Looks like you have settled in well!" he said as he looked at her typing away at her computer.

"Gregg, is it lunch time already? Okay, let me just finish this file and translate this sentence. I will have to bring my laptop I'm afraid so I can finish it for the end of the day!" Emma said as she went from her new computer to her laptop. She had to use it as it had all her web site building tools on it and also her translations. She closed her laptop and put it in her case.

"Good thing you came, I still don't know where the canteen is!" Emma said as she and House walked towards it. "So when do I get the rest of the grand tour?" she asked.

"It may have to wait, I don't like to give up my lunch break, but I am sure I can somehow get a few hours from Cuddy to be able to finish it for you!" he said as they got their food. Emma got herself a salad and also a juice. This reminded House how much she and Cameron were alike. He looked at her and she looked at him. Her eyes, the only thing that he could drown in, and wouldn't mind. They found a table and sat down. Emma pulled out her laptop and began to work on the rest of the translation while eating.

"Cameron would flip that you have an apple laptop!" House commented.

"One advantage of working for ones self I guess, I really needed it and this one was the best!" she said as Cameron passed them with the other ducklings. She sat down next to Emma and the other ducklings joined them.

"You don't mind do you Dr. House!" Cameron said.

"Of course he doesn't, so tell me about this place, I want to know everything!" Emma said to Cameron as she looked up from her translation briefly. Cameron was talking to Emma and Emma was listening, doing her translation and also eating at the same time. House was surprised how much this girl could multi task.

"Stop starring otherwise people may get ideas!" Wilson said to House as he sat down next to him.

"Ah, Dr. Wilson, so those things you told me about House, you have really been a naughty boy!" Emma said as he sat down, Wilson went red!

"Okay, now I need to know this!" Cameron said to Emma and the girls went back to gossiping. Emma looked at her watch and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh man, I have to go back, I have so much to do that I told myself to have a shorter break. Well, thanks for letting me join you everyone!" she said as she closed her laptop and picked up her salad and juice. "Dr. House, Dr. Wilson, Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman, if you need me, just get my pager number from Dr. Cameron. Have a nice day everyone!" she said and walked off.

"Your sister is really trying so hard!" Chase said to Cameron.

"I know she is, but I'm scared that she is taking on too much sometimes!" Cameron said as she ate her sandwich.

"Nah, she's too much like you, she can handle it!" House said and they finish their lunch in a ray of chatter.

Emma spent the whole day in her office, doing loads of different jobs that Cuddy had given her, the web site and also her own translation. Once she had finished the translation, she sent it to the client who needed it and turned her attention to another one that she had to do. Being in hospital really pushed her behind on her work and she needed to catch up.

"Emma, I'm going home now, why don't you call it a day?" Cuddy said as six o'clock came and Emma was still busy on the computer.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy, but I need to finish this web site so I can get it activated tonight!" Emma said as she continued working on it. "Oh, you have a meeting tomorrow at nine o'clock with the board regarding the budget, I have just finished it and am printing it up now so you will have it on your desk in the morning." Emma said to Cuddy as she got her coat.

"Thanks a lot Emma, House actually had a great idea hiring you. I don't know how I could have gotten through today without you, you have been a wonderful help for me!" she said and walked out of the door.

"Goodnight Dr. Cuddy!" Emma said just before she left.

"Goodnight Emma, and like I said, call me Lisa, only call me Dr. Cuddy around other people!" Cuddy told her, Emma nodded and Cuddy left her alone.

Cameron had just finished all of her paperwork and Chase had come to collect her. As they walked past the clinic, Cameron saw Emma's office light still on. She went in to see her.

"Already working overtime!" she said.

"Need to get the site finished so I can make it live before I go, then any bugs I can fix in the morning!" Emma said as she typed away at the computer.

"Okay, but don't work too hard, listen we are going out tomorrow night, I want to take you out for a celebratory meal, so get all dressed up okay!" Cameron said, Emma nodded and Cameron closed her office door. Hours went by and the web site was nearly finished. She put her head into her hands, allowing her eyes to have a break from the computer screen.

"Go home!" she heard a male voice say. She looked up and saw House standing in front of her.

"No, need to finish this!" she said as she continued to type.

"How long do you need?" he asked.

"Give me an hour and I will be finished, why?" she asked.

"Let's go out for a drink!" he said, she nodded and House sat down on her sofa and took put his DS and played. Emma put on some background music, it helped her to concentrate. An hour later, she breathed a sigh of relieve, she had finally finished the web site and it was one that she could be proud of! House looked up from his game as he heard this and smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded. House stood up and put his DS on her desk. She shut down her laptop and they walked out of her office. She locked the door and hand in hand, they left the hospital.

CHAPTER SEVENTY FIVE

The local watering hole was the place that House always went with his ducklings, so he instinctively took Emma here too. They found a booth, sat down and ordered their drinks and some food.

"So, are you up for an all night video game session?" House asked her as he took two of his pills.

"Gregg, don't you ever just turn off and relax!" she said.

"I am, now but playing against you is so much more of a challenge than playing against Wilson, he is such a bad player!" House said as their drinks arrived.

"And what am I going to do for clothes? I can't go in tomorrow wearing that same as today!" Emma said.

"So, we'll swing by yours quickly, you get some clothes and something comfortable to wear tonight so that if you do fall asleep, I don't have to unchanged you!" House said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, as if you wouldn't enjoy doing that!" Emma said as their food arrived. They had ordered some nachos to nibble on while they talked. Once they had finished, House took Emma back to her place, she picked up some clothes and some nibbles and then they went to House. When she entered, she was surprised to see how clean it was.

"Expecting someone?" she asked.

"Yes, you!" he answered as he sat down on his sofa and put on his Game cube. "You up for a round of Donky Konga?" he asked.

"I'm surprised that you have that game! Prepared to be beaten!" she said as House and her began to play. After losing ten times in a row, House finally got the message. "Tested that one too!" he said, she nodded. They played games late into the night, and Emma was beginning to get tired.

"How do you do this Gregg?" she asked as her eyes began to close during their break from playing.

"It's called caffeine, it's brilliant, and you should try it!" he said as he made a pot of coffee. He tried it and pulled a funny face. "However, starbucks make is so much better than I do!" he said as he handed her a cup.

"No thanks, I don't really drink coffee!" Emma said as she gave House back the cup.

"Okay, if you don't like this, then I always have coke!" he said.

"I just want to get some sleep so that Cuddy doesn't kill me in the morning!" she said, House nodded. "I'll take the sofa if that's okay with you?" she asked, he nodded again and went into his bedroom and got changed.

*What am I thinking! There is an extremely sexy woman lying on my sofa and I'm in here!* House thought to himself. Just then he heard a melody coming from the living room. He knew that it was his piano and went out and saw Emma with her eyes closed, playing a song and singing to it. Once she had stopped, House walked up to her, still enticed by her playing.

"Wow, that was amazing!" he said to her, she just blushed. House offered her his hand and she took it, him pulling her close to him. "So, how's the sofa?" he asked.

"Its okay, I guess I could live on it for a few hours!" she said.

"How about you join me in my bed, I mean it's big enough for the both of us?" House asked, Emma looked at him a bit dubiously.

"Gregg, I'm not sure…"

"I don't want anything to happen, I just want the pleasure of your company!" he said as he guided her to his room. Emma nodded and lay down. House pulled the blanket over her and crawled into bed. She came up to him, wrapped her arm around him and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her and he felt her breathing slow down as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Emma!" he whispered as he too fell into a deep sleep.

Even though they had only slept for a few hours, House and Emma felt recharged and ready for anything! Emma got changed into her other set of clothes and left House to sleep for a bit longer as she made breakfast. House came into the kitchen, allowing his nose to show him where to go.

"Pancakes!" he said, she nodded.

"You need something for your strength and also a thank you from me!" she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting me better!" she replied.

"No, I should be the one thanking you! I have made plans for dinner tonight, I hope that you don't mind. Meet me after work in my office and we will go from there!" he said, she nodded. House went to get dressed and Emma finished making breakfast. Once they had both eaten, they left and went to PPTH.

"Emma!" she heard someone shouting, she looked at her watch and knew she wasn't late, but she knew who would be looking for her, Cameron! House looked at her quickly and made his escape just as Cameron's shadow turned the corner.

"There you are! I need you so badly right now!" she said, Emma could tell that she had been crying and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"What's wrong Alli?" she asked.

"He… he…" she didn't need to say anymore, she broke into tears. Emma knew what she had meant, Rowan had died.

"Alli, I am so sorry, how is Robert holding up? Come on, lets go into my office!" she said as she guided Cameron to her office.

"I can't believe it, he died peacefully in his sleep so I guess he didn't have much pain, but I need your help, with the crossover and connection spell!" Cameron said in between sobs. "It needs to be done tonight!" she added, Emma already knew this, being in the council and all, and she also knew that she had to do this for her.

"Okay, I will be there. Meet me after work in my office and I will make sure that I have everything finished, I promise we will make sure that he is always near you both!" Emma said as she took Cameron into her arms as she began to cry once more.

She had to tell House, cancel their plans. Once Cameron was calm enough to go to work, she paged House to speak to him.

"You paged me, what's wrong, you know I don't speak German so I can't help with the translation!" House said.

"Listen, I have to go to Alli's tonight, I need to be with her right now!" she said, House nodded, Chase must have told him! "I'm so sorry, I know you made plans for us, but I can't let Alli down!" Emma said, House knew this, even though he was a little upset, she needed to be with her sister right now.

"I'll rebook for next week!" House said as he walked out. Emma took his arm and turned him around. She cast a quick time freezing spell and took him in his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. House was shocked, but soon relayed in the kiss. Once she pulled away, she left a shocked House lingering for more.

"If you want I could come over tonight, there is some things I need to explain to you… if you are serious about us that is!" she said. House took her back in his arms and returned the kiss.

"Nothing would make me happier if there would be an 'us'!" he said. "See you later!" he said to her as he walked out of the door.

"Please, be nice to Robert and Alli today!" she shouted. House nodded and Emma waved her hand, undid the freezing spell before House could notice that anything was wrong.

CHAPTER SEVENTY SIX

Emma went though the way that she and Cameron was going to do this, it was very difficult magic, even she would be the first to admit that. She hated seeing House go, but she knew that he was okay with it, I mean she could always go over later.

"Emma, can you please copy up the paper I have been working on?" Cuddy asked, Emma starred into space, clearly upset about Rowan's passing.

"Emma?" Cuddy said once more as she clicked her fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Lisa, yes of course I will!" Emma said as she took the papers from Cuddy.

"Listen, I know what has happened, Cameron explained it all last night, why don't you take the day off and I'll make House and his team do the same, pay their respects. The paper can be done in the morning!" Cuddy said, Emma nodded, picked up her bag and went to the conference room where House and his ducklings normally hid.

There they were, sitting there, no case, no desire for work, the look of sadness on each of their face. Emma took a deep breath and walked in. Each of them looked at her and acknowledged her as she sat down with them.

"Come on Alli, Robert, we are going home, Alli and I have something to do!" Emma said as she stood.

"Hey, where do you think you are taking two of my doctors?" House asked her.

"She was told to, by me, now all of you get out of here, go pay your respects and relax. I shall see you all tomorrow!" said Cuddy at the door as she left them. The ducklings looked at House and he nodded his head.

"So, who wants to ride with me?" he asked. Emma and Cameron said no, they needed to talk, so House took his male ducklings and also Wilson with him.

"So, we should be okay, doing this, I mean the council…"

"They will be fine with it, and if they do decide to punish us, which I doubt it, and then I will take full responsibility!" Emma said to her as they walked to Cameron's house.

"But that could mean that they would…" Cameron didn't want to finish her sentence she knew the price for going against the council's wishes, just like she did.

"I don't care, all I care about is that I have found you and also making you happy sis! I have missed out on so much I don't care what they do to me!" Emma said as she wrapped her arm around Cameron. They walked in, the rest of them already there in the kitchen. Beth's eyes were still red from crying. Chase took Cameron in his arms while the rest went in one by one to pay their respects to him. Once it was done, Emma and Cameron went in together.

"We need a freezing spell!" Cameron said as Emma whispered it. "Can you hold it?" she asked.

"Not a problem. Come on, let's help him cross over!" Emma said as they began to chant the spell. Rowan's spirit came out of his body in a combination of red and purple light. He looked at the two of them standing there and Cameron began to cry.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything to save you!" Cameron said.

"I'm at peace, and with your help, you know how to get hold of me!" he said. "How long have you kept it a secret?" he asked.

"Robert knows, and Emma here, but that's it! We have to stay a secret!" she said. "I love you!" Cameron whispered.

"I know, and I love you too! Tell Robbie that for me and also that I am very proud of him!" he said as Emma began to whisper the second part of the spell. Once it was over, Emma collapsed. Cameron went over to her and checked her pulse, it was weak.

"Robert! I need help!" Cameron shouted as she waved her hand to unlock the door, she knew that the freezing spell was no longer active as Emma wasn't awake. Chase walked in followed by House, Foreman and Wilson.

"Emma, what happened?" House asked.

"She passed out!" Cameron said. "She has a weak pulse!" she added.

"Damn, come on, let's get her out of here and into the garden, she needs some air!" House said as Foreman picked her up. Emma began to shake.

"No way, she can't be!" Foreman said as they took her outside.

"She's seizing, I thought she was okay?" Wilson said as they laid her on the floor and rolled her over. The ducklings took over, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. As quickly as it begun, so did it end and Emma opened up her eyes. Everyone looked at her, and she began to let the tears fall down her eyes.

"Emma, what happened?" House asked, she shook her head, she didn't know, the spell was too much for her. "We need to get her in hospital, in a bed!" he said.

"No, no more hospitals! I'm fine!" she said quickly as she began to stand up and swayed from side to side. House went over to her and she leaned on him for support.

"Fine, if you are going to be stubborn, then you can stay at mine tonight so I can observe you!" he said, she nodded and he helped her to his car.

Cameron followed them, she needed to be alone, after what had happened, Emma took on most of the power, she knew what was happening, something was wrong with her.

"Emma, what is it?" she asked.

"I saw something, a vision!" she whispered. "I hate them for doing this to me!" she added as she began to burst into tears. Cameron hugged her sister as House got into the driver's side. Cameron looked at House and smiled.

"You look after her, otherwise I'll take care of you!" she said with a little threat in her voice. House was shocked to hear this from her and he just nodded and drove off. When they pulled up, House got out and helped Emma to his apartment. He helped her into bed and began to check her vitals, the whole time she was allowing the tears to flow freely.

"I'm so sorry Gregg!" she said in between quiet sobs.

"Hey, I'm here to look after you okay!" he said, she knew what she had to do, but she couldn't do it, she was too weak. "Emma is there something that you are not telling me?" he asked, she shook her head. "Any changes in lifestyle?" he asked.

"I am sleeping a lot and losing weight, I don't know what it could be!" she said. House looked at her, he had a feeling but he didn't want it to be that, as if she didn't have enough.

"Get some sleep, I'm here if you need me!" he said as he kissed her on the forehead, lay down next to her and put the TV on. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Cameron was worried and she needed help.

"You rang?" said a voice and she turned and saw Justin's spirit standing there.

"What did you do to Emma?" she said.

"I did nothing, and neither did the council. We need to find out what did this to her, and you are the only person who can do it!" he said.

"What's their theory?" she asked.

"When she helped him cross over, she opened a path to both heaven and hell, as that is the way the spell works, we think that something has entered her, or infected her. Once you have killed it, we will leave you both in peace until the next time!" he said.

"I don't want there to be a next time, we just want to lead our lives, together as sisters!" Cameron said.

"I will have to speak to the council on that one!" he said and vanished. Cameron sat down on her bed and cried, not only for the passing of Rowan, but also for her sister.

CHAPTER SEVENTY SEVEN

Emma awoke the following morning feeling somewhat groggy. She turned and saw House lying there, also with his eyes closed. She let out a small moan and reached up to her head, pain, and that was all she felt as she turned away from House.

"The meds must be wearing off. I need to run some tests when we get to work today!" he said, she felt his arm hold her wrist while he checked her pulse. He let go and she cried, that was all she could do as she knew that it was more, something happened when she did that crossing spell yesterday, but she didn't know what. House left her to get ready for work, she sat up and began to do the same, the whole time thinking about what could be doing this to her.

House took her to work and took her straight to the clinic. Cuddy was already there, and surprised to see House early, let alone in the clinic.

"House, what are you doing here?" Cuddy asked.

"Treating the sick Dr. Cuddy!" House replied as he pushed Emma into exam room one. Cuddy glared at him.

"And now, does this mean that you are going to do your clinic duty? I don't have to try to find you?" she asked.

"Okay, I will if you come into work in that leather cat suit that you talk so much about and bring your whips so that you can punish me!" House said as he closed the exam room door and locked it. He helped Emma up onto the bed and she lay down. House went into the meds drawer and got out what he needed in order to take her blood.

"I will page you once Cameron has finished the tests." House told her, she nodded. Emma knew that whatever was wrong with her, that Cameron would be able to find it out. Once House was done, he looked into Emma's eyes. "I know this sucks, but hold in there!" she said. She sat up and House said next to her, he took her in his arms and she smiled.

"Gregg, I still need to show you something!" Emma said as she waved her hands and the blinds fell down. "But I need to know, are you still serious and sure about this?" she asked. House didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Emma went to her bag and pulled out a knife. She reached out her left hand and cut it. She then took House's right hand and did the same. House looked at her as she held his hand. He looked deep into her green eyes while she whispered the spell, just the same as Cameron had done with Chase. She looked down at her hand and saw a red circle entangle in their hands followed by a yellow one. Once she let go, she felt dizzy and before she knew it, she was on the floor.

House was still in shock about what had happened, he didn't expect anything like that. He looked down at Emma's body and snapped back to reality. His wound on his hand that Emma made was already healed, nothing, not even a scar. He bent down to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but he knew why she had fainted. House kissed her on the lips, waiting and hoping for a response. This was something that he normally didn't do, but he wanted to. Slowly, Emma's lips began to respond to the kiss and House took her in his arms. She pulled away and opened her eyes, looking into House's blue ones.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have made a magical bond for us, together. I have a gift and in order for me to be able to show you it, I have to do that, and I can only do it once, and I chose you as I know that… you love me!" she said, House looked at her in amazement. How could she tell his deepest feelings?

"I do, and I can't imagine my world without you being in it!" he said.

"I know I feel the same!" she said as House took her in his arms and hugged her. She couldn't admit to House that she needed him, she couldn't even think it herself that she needed someone! She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving House to his own thoughts.

The day went on, and Emma was busy at her desk catching up with the work that she had missed yesterday.

"Emma, I am going to a meeting for the rest of the day. If you could finish those reports and put them on my desk tonight, I would be greatly appreciated!" Cuddy said to her as she grabbed her jacket.

"Yes, Lisa, not a problem!" she said. "Oh, one more thing, do you know why Dr. House seems to be actually doing his clinic duty?" Emma tried to hide her smile as her DS flashed at her, she was playing against House again.

"Nope, no reason at all Lisa!" Emma said, Cuddy shrugged and left them both, Emma closed the game and went into pictochat where House joined her shortly.

"What's up?" he wrote.

"Have 2 work l8!" she wrote back to him.

"How l8?" he asked.

"Several hrs!" she replied.

"Ok, will b there in a min!" he replied as she returned to the paperwork that Cuddy had given her. House walked in.

"I have the extra paperwork to prepare for Cuddy for the morning and also this translation!" Emma said as she switched from the two computers.

"Okay, then here, let yourself in!" he said as he put a key on her table, she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded. Cameron walked into the room as Emma picked up the key. Cameron took one look at House's hand and she knew that Emma had done it; she could still see the scar.

"He knows?" she asked.

"About me yes, but not about you!" Emma replied, not looking up from her translation. "What's up sis, I have so much to do here!" she said.

"I have your test results back; you have diabetes, type two, so it's still controllable!" Cameron said as she handed House the results.

"Why did it take you all of the day?" he asked.

"Rounds!" she replied, House nodded. He left the two sisters to be alone.

"When?" she asked.

"Today after he took my blood, that spell really does take a lot out of you!" she said.

"Well, considering that you had a seizure the day before, I would be surprised that you were able to do magic today! Why don't you do a time freezing spell?" she asked.

"No, I need to do this by myself, I took on this extra job as I need the money and also I love being here, I know I'm surprised to say that myself!" Emma explained Cameron knew what she had meant and left her in peace with a curious House following her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Emma will tell you later!" Cameron explained to him as they walked out of her office.

CHAPTER SEVENTY EIGHT

Nine o'clock came and Emma had finally finished everything she needed to do. She put her laptop away, grabbed her coat and left her office. She made the long walk to House's apartment as she didn't have a car. Once she got there, she let herself in to find the apartment empty. She stood out on the balcony, sat down on the chair and looked up at the stars, telling them her thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice said from behind her.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all!" Emma replied as she remained fixated on the stars.

"You have something to tell me!" he said, she nodded, there was a lot of explaining for her to do! Emma continued to look up, how was she going to do this, she had no idea! She turned and looked at House inside his apartment, waiting for her to join him. She stood up, went in and closed the door behind her. A wave of her hand closed the blinds and House looked at her strangely.

"Okay, my gift, well, it's something different and it may scare you at first, but I don't mean to!" she explained as she whispered a spell and an image of Wilson appeared in her hand, showing him in his new apartment watching TV. House looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"This is a very powerful spell, it shows me what people are doing right now, but I need to know them! Call him if you don't believe me!" she said as House continued to look at her. He picked up the phone and dialled his number, the whole time watching the little image as it reached over and picked the phone up.

"Jimmy, what you doing?" House said.

"Watching TV and relaxing, and you?" he asked.

"Well, my stripper has just come and I wondered if you would have liked to join us?" House asked.

"Okay Gregg, whatever!" Wilson said and put down the phone. He could then see the image shaking its head. Emma waved her hands and it faded. House looked at her.

"How long? Since I was a kid, and yes, Alli does have the same, but I am more powerful and no you cant tell anyone and yes the thing that happened today, that was a binding spell which means that we are together and also that you can't tell people about my ability!" she said as she read his thoughts. House looked at her and smiled.

"Do you think that you could try and stay out of my head?" he asked as he walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Only if you keep me pre occupied!" she said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Months past, House and Emma's relationship growing stronger, her job at PPTH was getting better and she loved what she was doing. Rowan's funeral was a sad occasion, but Chase knew that he was in a better place. Chase was also better too after the cleansing spell was performed, he was back to normal. Emma however was still very tired and losing weight. It wasn't her diabetes, as House was keeping a very close eye on that, it was something else. Cameron came to her office to see her, she needed to know.

"Hey, listen, can we go somewhere, private?" she asked, Emma nodded as she finished typing the last sentence of the report for Cuddy. They went up onto the roof to see the view.

"What's up sis?" Emma asked.

"I had a visit from Justin a few months back, about you and the spell we performed for Rowan, I need to find something out." Cameron said as she began to whisper the revealing spell. Emma listened to her words as Cameron checked her out. She screamed, she had found something and it wasn't good. She broke the spell and fell, Emma just caught her in her arms.

"No, you have one too!" she said, Emma looked at her strangely before recalling Cameron's incident. Emma tried to blink back the tears, how could this happen! She laid Cameron on the ground while she began to whisper the banishing spell on herself. Cameron sat up and heard one of the words, understanding the spell, she tried to stop Emma before she did some damage, but it was too late. Emma let out a loud scream as the spirit of the demon stood before her. She opened her eyes as it spoke to her.

"Get out of this world and back to your own!" Emma replied in its language. It spoke back to her. "The plan of your kind will never be fulfilled, especially when I do this!" she said as she threw a fireball at it. The demon doubled over in pain. She quickly whispered another fireball spell, but with a twist and sent it to the demon again. Once it hit it, she whispered the binding spell and sent it to its home. Once she knew she was successful, she collapsed exhausted from what she had just done. Cameron went up to her and took her sister in her arms, it was finally over, they could lead a normal life now!

Emma woke up.

"Did it work?" she asked. Cameron nodded, but all Emma needed to do was take one look of her necklace to see that. It changed colour and was now a sunshine yellow, the colour that it was supposed to be. Emma smiled, she had done it, the chosen one, she was it all along. Cameron smiled at her sister, there was now peace in the world, and it was thanks to her. Justin's spirit hovered before them.

"Nice work, the both of you, you have ended it, and now we, the council can go back to our home world. Emma, you are welcome to join us?" he asked. Emma looked at Cameron and her mind went to House, she knew her answer.

"No, I want to stay here, Allison and I will look after this planet, this is where I belong!" she said, Justin nodded as his spirit faded. They knew where they were if they were needed, Cameron helped Emma stand up and took her down the stairs and to the clinic. She laid her down and checked her over before declaring that she was okay. House walked in.

"Where were you?" he asked them both.

"Saving the world to an extend!" Emma answered. House smiled at her and took her into his arms.

"I knew that one day you both would!" he said as he kissed Emma on the lips. Cameron watched this scene unfold, happy that her sister had someone, but also happy that House did too. She left them and bumped into Chase.

"Where were you, I was worried!" he said as he hugged her. She smelled in his aftershave, happy to be with the person that she loved.

"It's over, it's going to be a happy ending!" she said as Chase lifted her face to meet his and kissed her passionately on the lips.

THE END


End file.
